Tropicalia Gleek
by SeteEntediados
Summary: AU - Um grupo de teatro musical amador e perdedor de uma cidade sem nome trafega numa inusitada trama que envolve música brasileira e justiceiros mascarados. É uma inusitada homenagem ao cancioneiro brasileiro e às HQs. (Fic reescrita)
1. O teatro amador

"_Sobre a cabeça os aviões/ sob meus pés os caminhões/ aponta contra os chapadões meu nariz/ eu organizo o movimento/ eu oriento o carnaval/ eu inauguro o monumento no planalto central do país_"

"Pode parar" – o diretor Schuester levantou-se da cadeira – "Finn, tente colocar um pouco mais de força na voz. Ainda não está no ponto. Pense que essa é a epifania do personagem. É preciso ser enfático."

"Estou dando o meu melhor, senhor Schue, mas é que não entendo essa música."

"O espetáculo é sobre purismos versus..."

"Como esse panaca conseguiu o papel principal mesmo?" – Santana Lopez, que estava sentada no fundo do teatro, sussurrou para a colega ao lado enquanto o diretor explicava pela enésima vez o conceito do espetáculo.

"Porque ele é o namorado de Rachel Berry, a estrela do show, e o senhor Schue não colocaria um ator numa cadeira de rodas, mesmo que ele seja o melhor ator do grupo, para ser o centro das atenções ou um gay que dificilmente conseguiria fazer papel de machão" – respondeu Mercedes Jones.

"Não sei se te agradeço ou de amaldiçôo por ter me lembrado" – Santana resmungou.

"Você sabe que o senhor Schue tem ambições neste ano" – Artie Abrams procurou amenizar – "É a primeira vez que o nosso teatro trabalha com um orçamento não-miserável. Finn é um sujeito popular nesta cidade e tem o padrasto certo."

Finn Hudson era enteado de Burt Hummel, aspirante a político que fazia parte do Conselho Municipal. Era o tipo do cargo em que pessoas bem intencionadas, ainda sem vinculação partidária ou um belo montante de dinheiro para campanha, conseguiam se eleger dentro de cargos políticos de uma cidade pequena. Ou isso ou simplesmente entrar para o conselho educacional que fiscalizava e legislava sobre alguns aspectos escolares locais desde que não firam os princípios estaduais e federais. Um conselho escolar poderia, por exemplo, proibir que atividades possam ser desenvolvidas na escola às quartas-feiras à noite porque essa é a hora em que ocorrem normalmente as missas das igrejas instaladas na cidade. Mesmo que a pessoa se declare ateu, precisa respeitar à regra, afinal, os 99% da população que acredita em Deus precisa cumprir a obrigação religiosa e a escola não pode competir com isso. Isso também se aplica aos agnósticos.

Enfim, Burt faz parte do Conselho Municipal responsável por legislar sobre as regras que regem o condado. Conseguiu se eleger não por ser o proprietário da maior oficina mecânica da cidade, mas sim por ser auxiliar técnico e um dos patrocinadores dos Razors de baseball, time de high school mais popular da cidade e dono de 16 títulos estaduais e quatro regionais ao longo dos 43 anos de fundação da escola em que se baseava. Ele ganhou a cadeira numa eleição direta realizada de quatro em quatro anos que ocorria um ano depois das eleições municipais para prefeitos, comissários de polícia e dos chefes da Promotoria.

Na teoria, Burt Hummel era um voto privilegiado que recebia um salário para discutir e propor regras de condutas sociais e políticas daquele condado. Na prática, era apenas um conservador cuja maior campanha de cunho liberal foi em prever punições às práticas de preconceito racial, de credo e sexualidade. Ação motivada pelo bullying sofrido por Kurt Hummel, seu único filho biológico, durante determinado momento da vida escolar. Kurt era homossexual.

Finn Hudson era o enteado de Burt e se beneficiava da figura pública do padrasto. Aparecia na coluna social do jornal local patrocinado pelo governo. Não era academicamente esperto o bastante para ser aceito na universidade sediada na cidade. Tampouco teve interesse em cursar qualquer matéria na faculdade comunitária. Finn era mecânico que ajudava a administrar a oficina de Burt e duas vezes por semana trabalhava como assistente técnico dos Titans, o time de futebol americano de uma grande e tradicional da Junior high cidade. Isso bastava para ele ser admirado. E também pela aparência física que o tornava um partido desejável. Finn, assim como Kurt, pertenciam ao teatro amador e foi por causa deles e da influência política de Burt no Conselho que William Schuester conseguiu a surpreendente verba para viabilizar a montagem do espetáculo Tropicália. Surpreendente dada a natureza da história esquerdista da peça.

Não que a verba fosse tão grande assim e havia certas economias a se considerar. Um exemplo: nenhum dos atores estava ali por um salário. A começar pelo próprio diretor, que ganhava a vida como professor de História. Muitas das pessoas também faziam trabalho voluntário, como Emma Pilsburry, a diretora assistente (e esposa de Schuester).

A estrela do grupo era Rachel Berry. Era a melhor cantora, apesar de não ser a melhor atriz. Era uma esforçada estudante de Artes Cênicas e Comunicação da faculdade comunitária, garçonete e cantora do restaurante elegante da cidade, e namorada de Finn Hudson. Ela, Kurt e Finn formavam um trio unido e influente dentro do teatro comunitário. Os três eram ex-alunos de Schuester durante a high school, época em que integraram o teatro amador. Eram também os remanescentes originais do projeto ao lado de Noah Puckerman e Tina Chang. Ao longo dos seis anos de existência do grupo, muitas pessoas entraram e saíram, como Sam Evans, outro do grupo original que deixou a cidade para continuar a formação acadêmica em outro lugar. O grupo atual havia se firmado há cerca de um ano quando Tina convidou colegas da Universidade para integrar o teatro.

Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones e Artie Abrams se mudaram para a cidade por causa da Universidade. A estudante de jornalismo Mercedes costumava cantar no coral da igreja da cidade natal. O teatro foi uma forma de continuar alimentando a suposta veia artística, muito embora ela fosse uma boa cantora, mas um fiasco como atriz. Santana, estudante de arquitetura e urbanismo, estava mais interessada em entrar nas calças da professora de dança (e coreógrafa do espetáculo juntamente com Mike Chang) Brittany Pierce. Artie Abrams, que fazia engenharia de rede, apenas acompanhava as amigas e, por um acaso, era um bom ator.

Fora do trio maravilha e do grupo universitário estavam Quinn Fabray, vendedora na livraria e mãe. O teatro funcionava como terapia. Matt Rutherford, melhor amigo e carpinteiro, a acompanhava.

"Isso não está dando certo..." – Schuester lamentou após a performance sempre abaixo do aceitável de Finn Hudson.

"Que tal tentar o substituto?" – Santana gritou do fundo do auditório.

"Que tal calar a boca?" – Rachel protestou do palco.

"Conheço um ótimo jeito para manter a minha boca fechada" – ela estampou um sorriso confiante, olhar desafiador e braços relaxados contra a poltrona do pequeno teatro. Era o tipo de atitude que deixava Rachel Berry louca de raiva.

"Pessoal!" – o diretor chamou a atenção – "Concentração aqui, por favor. Finn, mais uma vez. Rachel, Puck, Quinn e Brittany nas marcações."

O ator amador alto respirou fundo. Ele olhou para o fundo do teatro onde os demais colegas de elenco estavam assistindo entediados ao ensaio de uma das cenas que em teoria deveria causar impacto no espetáculo em construção. Mas não estava fácil para Finn Hudson. Ele nunca foi um bom ator e só estava ali por causa da namorada e por consideração ao mentor e amigo. Apesar de ouvir que era especial da boca de pessoas que amava, as provocações de Santana Lopez e a frustração de Schuester o faziam lembrar e reconhecer que ele era sim medíocre para tal ocupação.

O reconhecimento de que não era tão bom não era algo simples para o jovem de 21 anos habituado a mimos. Os colegas não faziam idéia do exercício de humildade que precisava fazer para não estourar ou desistir. Por outro lado, a chance de ele ser a estrela ao lado da talentosa namorada era um recado que dava aos demais que, apesar de intelectuais e espertos, nada poderiam fazer dentro de um terreno em que ele dominava. Ele podia não saber fazer cálculos como Artie, escrever como Mercedes, dançar como Mike e Brittany, cantar como Rachel, atuar como Quinn, dissertar sobre urbanização como Santana, não importava, nada tirava o fato de que ele podia ser um líder.

Quem não queria ser destaque de alguma coisa? Mostrar para as pessoas que era bom. Finn era um perdedor popular e conformado. Mas também tinha vaidade. Respirou fundo e procurou cantar novamente.

"_Sobre a cabeça os aviões/ sob meus pés os caminhões/ aponta contra os chapadões meu nariz/ eu organizo o movimento/ eu oriento o carnaval/ eu inauguro o monumento no planalto central do país/ Viva a bossa-sa-sa-sa/ Viva a palhoça-ça-ça-ça..._"

"Parou!" – ouviu mais uma vez o grito do diretor. Schuester, frustrado, levantou-se da poltrona e passou a mão no próprio rosto. Ele próprio estava exausto – "Finn e pessoal, fica o dever de casa: pratiquem. No nosso próximo encontro retomaremos ao ensaio desta cena, ok?"

A movimentação da saída do teatro foi rápida. Os "universitários" foram os primeiros a deixar o teatro. Santana tinha um velho Ford, presente de 16 anos que recebeu dos pais e fez questão de levar o carro para a faculdade. Passou a ser o transporte principal dos outros dois amigos. Puckerman comentou em particular com Finn que havia uma namorada esperando. Ele sempre tinha alguma entre mocinhas deslumbradas e mulheres que só estavam atrás de uma boa noite e usava o tal puckssauro como alívio para as respectivas coceiras. Quinn pegou habitual carona com Matt, que morava no mesmo edifício, dois andares abaixo. A vendedora não via a hora de chegar em casa e colocar os pés para cima. Com sorte, a babá colocou a pequena Beth para dormir, e assim ela pagaria o 20 dólares devidos e comemoraria o descanso extra. Tina transportaria Mike e Brittany. Ainda morava com os pais (achava que não fazia sentido pagar por um dormitório quando estudava da universidade da própria cidade natal), e as casas de Mike e Brittany era caminho.

Brad, o pianista, foi embora. Assim como o pessoal da sala de luz e som. Kurt, Finn e Rachel, além do diretor, foram aqueles que apagaram as luzes e trancaram as portas. Era uma quarta-feira. O diretor apertou a mão do comandado e disse um até logo. Finn passou a mão nos ombros de Rachel e andou cabisbaixo até a caminhonete no estacionamento.

"Foi só um ensaio ruim" – a namorada procurou motivá-lo – "Tenho certeza que sexta-feira tudo será bem melhor. Essa é mesmo uma música difícil, cheia de nuances. Eu vou te ajudar com os exercícios e você vai melhorar cem por cento."

"Sem querer cortar o romance, mas será que podemos ir embora?" – Kurt disse entediado no banco de trás.

Finn acenou para a namorada sempre entusiasmada e ligou a ignição. Rachel procurou no rádio uma estação que julgasse interessante e os dois voltaram para casa embalados na suave voz de Nara Leão, por coincidência, uma artista que tinha representação na peça. Mas a melodia que a musa das bonitas pernas entoava não era Lindonéia, canção composta por Caetano Veloso numa sugestão da própria intérprete para o disco-manifesto do movimento. As más línguas diziam que era uma canção em resposta a triste e popular Carolina de Chico Buarque, mas a verdade é que o bolero brega de imagens fortes foi inspirado no quadro impressionista de mesmo nome do pintor Rubens Gerchman. Mas a canção suave que saia das caixas de som da caminhonete tinha imagens suaves: "_o barquinho vai, a tardinha cai_."

"Te deixo em casa?" – o namorado perguntou, na esperança de que a namorada tivesse outra ideia. Felizmente, para ele, Rachel negou e decidiu seguir com o namorado na quitinete que recebeu de herança do pai morto. Ainda assim, seria preciso passar pelo apartamento em que Rachel dividia com Kurt que ficava no bairro que ligava downtown ao campus universitário. O amigo estava no banco de trás da caminhonete, afinal.

"Odeio bossa nova" – Kurt resmungou.

Bossa nova não tinha divas interessantes o suficiente para o gosto exótico dele, apesar de reconhecer que Nara Leão foi uma mulher fenomenal. Kurt era fã de cantoras como Dolores Duran. Oras, apesar da crença popular de das músicas melancólicas, meramente por ser moda na época, Dolores Duran era uma mulher alegre, divertida, que trepava, bebia e cheirava. Escreveu uma das obras primas, Estrada do Sol, num guardanapo com um lápis de olho na mesa de um bar enquanto Tom Jobim tocava a melodia. Bebeu um conhaque, acedeu um cigarro e escreveu. Apresentou a letra ao maestro alguns minutos depois como alternativa à letra que supostamente estava sendo desenvolvida por Vinícius de Moraes. Letra alegre de uma suposta pós-transa: "_É de manhã/ Vem o sol/ mas os pingos da chuva que ontem caíram/ ainda estão a brilhar/ ainda estão a dançar/ vento alegre/ que me traz esta canção..._"

"Eu não me importo" – disse Finn.

"É relaxante" – Rachel encerrou a breve discussão.

Kurt foi deixado em frente ao pequeno edifício de três andares. Despediu-se dos amigos e entrou. Finn e Rachel seguiram para a quitinete. Subiram as escadas como um velho casal entediado, entraram no espaço privado cumprindo rotinas como pendurar o casaco e deixar os sapatos à porta.

"Com fome?" – Finn perguntou. Rachel gostava de forrar o estômago antes das atividades sexuais que tinha certeza que aconteceriam. A namorada nunca dormia ali se não fosse para trepar.

"Um pouco."

"Posso preparar um sanduíche para nós."

"Faça isso. Só que eu vou tomar uma chuveirada antes, ok?"

Finn acenou. Enquanto Rachel foi tirar o sal do corpo acumulado por um dia intenso, Finn foi até o balcão da cozinha mínima e retirou da mini-geladeira um tomate, um pequeno pote de maionese e embalagens com queijo e presunto. Ligou a televisão. Passava o noticiário. A imprensa ainda repercutia a ação de um suposto grupo de justiceiros anônimos que deixou à porta da delegacia dois sujeitos amarrados e amordaçados com provas de que eles estavam envolvidos num esquema de pedofilia.

"Quem disse que batmans só vivem em metrópoles" – ele colocou o típico meio sorriso no rosto e terminou o lanche.

"Vendo algo de interessante" – Rachel saiu do banheiro em apenas uma camisa do namorado. Finn achava sexy quando ela se apossava das roupas dele.

"Agora estou" – o sorriso tapado aumentou.

Rachel o beijou antes de comer o sanduíche. Perdedores também tinham momentos de prazer.


	2. Divino, Maravilhoso

Dia sem ensaio no teatro era um refresco a Finn Hudson. Significava que ele tinha a noite livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, ou quase. Por vezes Carole Hudson-Hummel ligava para o filho pedindo que ele comparecesse a uma recepção para prestigiar o padrasto. Apesar de tediosas, Finn gostava da boa comida e da bebida de graça. Festas de verdade só as promovidas pelo melhor amigo, Puckerman, que havia música alta e que ele gostava, havia as garotas (não que fosse trair Rachel, mas ele se sentia envaidecido ao ser desejado e ter o poder de recusar), e, principalmente, a banda. Puck tocava guitarra, ele tocava bateria e Dave tocava baixo. Power trio. Às vezes eles tocavam em outras festas. Às vezes nos dias de feira livre quando outros grupos da cidade, geralmente universitários, os convidam para integrar um pequeno festival. Sentia mais prazer em estar numa banda do que em cima de um palco de teatro. Mas claro que havia Rachel e Schuester e ele não gostava de decepcioná-los.

Lembra que conheceu os melhores amigos de uma vida ainda na escola. Puck e ele foram parceiros de time: jogavam futebol americano. Rachel e Kurt eram um ano mais novos e estavam sempre juntos com os amigos Tina e Sam Evans: os quatro eram freshmen na época, ao passo que Puck e Finn eram sophomore. O mundo deles era distinto até que Burt casou-se com Carole, forçando Finn e Kurt a conviverem sob o mesmo teto. Apesar do início difícil, ficaram amigos. Os amigos de Kurt rapidamente se tornaram os amigos de Finn, em especial Rachel Berry. No meio daquele ano letivo, Schuester espalhou cartazes na escola como um chamado para integrar um grupo de teatro musical amador, projeto desenvolvido por ele e Emma. Os quatro inseparáveis se matricularam, assim como Finn, que levou Puck e Dave consigo. Dave desistiu seis meses depois, mas os demais permaneceram sendo a base do grupo entre as entradas e saídas de outras pessoas.

Finn e Puck sabiam que o caminho dos dois não era acadêmico. Finn se sentia confortável na oficina e ajudando a treinar garotos. Puck abriu serviços de "marido de aluguel", em que ele e Dave faziam pequenos reparos em residências, como desentupir encanamento, montar móveis, ajustar eletrodomésticos, limpar piscinas, fazer pequenos serviços de jardinagem. Havia também o serviço sexual não-declarado e destinado apenas às esposas que os dois consideravam interessantes.

Rachel, Kurt, Tina e Sam se formaram no ano seguinte a Finn e Puck. Sam foi o único a sair da cidade, rompendo com o sólido grupo dos seis. Rachel e Kurt ainda estavam frustrados pela não-aceitação na academia de artes da metrópole, mas procuraram uma formação na faculdade comunitária em busca de uma oportunidade.

"No que está pensando?" – a namorada aproximou o corpo junto ao dele.

"Nada demais. Hoje tenho trabalho em dobro na oficina pela manhã e vou dar uma olhada no treino dos garotos no meio da tarde. É isso."

"Certo..." – ela conferiu o relógio da parede – "Estou atrasada para a minha aula" – deu um beijo no namorado antes de sair da cama.

Finn observou a namorada nua começar a vestir-se rapidamente ao lado da cama. Achava graça desses momentos. Rachel Berry era sempre assim: concentrada demais em qualquer atividade que fizesse. Treinava as canções que interpretava, fazia exercícios de voz com disciplina militar, selecionava o repertório da apresentação no restaurante, quando as garçonetes faziam um show de quinze minutos, estudava o papel na peça de teatro com afinco. Uma pena que não deu sorte para entrar nas escolas de arte que almejava. Pelo menos essa era a visão de Finn, porque Rachel viu as recusas e os argumentos insultantes de que faltava a ela naturalidade e talento para atuar apesar de ser uma boa cantora. Que integrar o programa de artes dramáticas exigiria dela um pacote mais completo.

Mas ela ainda tinha chances de integrar o programa de artes da universidade local. O teatro musical amador era uma alternativa para se conseguir currículo e o fato de ela estudar Discurso, Comunicação e Arte Teatral era um caminho alternativo para os objetivos que ela almejava. Rachel não tinha a oportunidade de estudar dança na faculdade comunitária, para isso, pedia ajuda ocasional de Mike na academia da cidade. Ela não podia pagar o curso regular mensalmente, mas tinha um acordo informal com o amigo em ter algumas aulas particulares quando os dois tinham agendas folgadas.

"Preciso ainda passar lá em casa para pegar minha mochila" – Rachel terminou de calçar o sapato.

"Não vai nem tomar o café comigo?"

"Ficou tarde demais" – Rachel deu uma rápida passada no banheiro. Enxaguou a boca e passou um pente nos longos cabelos – "Bem que você podia me dar uma carona."

Finn deu um pinote na cama, vestiu a calça e colocou a blusa jogada no chão que estava meio amassada. Calçou rapidamente o tênis e em menos de cinco minutos estava fechando a porta da quitinete junto com a namorada.

"Preciso passar lá em casa" – Rachel disse urgente – "Minha mochila está lá."

Finn acenou e estampou o meio-sorriso no rosto, gesto que lhe era característico. Rachel e Kurt moravam em um pequeno apartamento de dois quartos. A pequena diva brigou com os pais protetores e decidiu sair de casa para viver sem a interferência e ajuda deles. Finn sentiu-se ofendido por ela ter preferido dividir o aluguel com o melhor amigo dela em vez de se estabelecer na quitinete com o namorado. Depois, com o passar do tempo, viu que Rachel estava certa: ele gostava demais de ter o próprio espaço. Do jeito que estava era perfeito aos dois.

Rachel desceu da caminhonete já com as chaves do apartamento em mãos. Subiu as escadas até o segundo andar de dois em dois degraus (tinha saúde e fôlego para isso). Correu até ao quarto, juntou rapidamente os livros. Deu uma olhada na casa: Kurt já tinha ido embora para a faculdade, mas esqueceu a janela da sala aberta. Sempre fazia isso. Ela aproveitou para trancar. Desceu as escadas apressadamente e entrou na caminhonete do namorado.

"Está mesmo atrasada" – Finn admirou-se.

"Infelizmente."

"Quer que eu te busque hoje?"

"Não precisa."

Rachel Berry sempre foi uma estudante determinada, perfeccionista. Tanto que o golpe por não ser aceita na universidade da metrópole foi grande demais. Custou um mês de depressão além de acentuar o desentendimento com os pais. Era Kurt quem melhor compartilhava a dor por também ter sido rejeitado. Rachel não diz com todas as palavras, mas ela sempre se sentiu mais segura em companhia do melhor amigo, apesar de amar profundamente o parceiro e até sonhar com uma família futura com ele.

Entrou na sala de aula e ignorou os olhares atravessados dos colegas. Há muito tempo que se acostumara a ser tripudiada pelos outros. Rachel não ligava mais. Ela sabia e tinha a certeza que era muito mais, que poderia ser muito mais. Como Kurt disse certa vez: os percalços serviam apenas para tornar a história de sucesso de ambos ainda mais bonita. Por que não acreditar em um destino melhor do que estudar de dia e servir mesas até as dez da noite? Até meia noite nos finais de semana quando havia a noite de apresentação das garçonetes.

Sentou-se à cadeira e fez as anotações usuais enquanto o professor discursava sobre teorias de comunicação que ela não necessariamente se interessava, mas que faziam parte da grade curricular do curso.

"É preciso ficar atento ao sentido das palavras em cada texto escrito ou oral" – disse o professor ao entregar uma folha de papel com pequenos trechos de textos – "Porque quer queira quer não, meus queridos, o sentido da linguagem e, por seguinte, da mensagem também é político e pode ser manipulado para promover a aceitação de uma determinada linha de pensamento. Nesse exercício há uma série de trechos de reportagens factuais que falam do mesmo tema, no caso, sobre a guerra do Iraque, mas quero que vocês identifiquem as sutilezas que fazem as idéias contidas aí serem distintas umas das outras. Quero que vocês identifiquem as mensagens críticas e as mensagens que apóiam as ações do governo."

Rachel odiava a aula. Odiava fazer tal análise. Odiava ter de fazer interpretações de texto. Não era a dela. Que a chamem de alienada. Ela não se importava. Estava ali por causa do curso de interpretação. O problema era que a grade curricular do curso que era um tanto quanto inflexível em relação ao de uma universidade, ela tinha de cumprir os créditos. Leu os textos, circulou algumas palavras chaves e escreveu algumas notas. Como sempre, fez um comentário ou dois com os colegas e depois se isolou. Ou melhor: foi isolada. No fim da manhã, atravessou o estacionamento e mais uma avenida. Era horário de almoço e ela costumava comer na lanchonete ao lado da livraria por ser mais em conta. Pagou por um suco de laranja e uma porção de salada de tomate, folhas, cenoura e azeitona servida numa embalagem de plástico. Depois comprou um pacotinho com dois cookies de "sobremesa" e entrou na livraria.

Quinn Fabray estava na ala dos livros de ficção com o cabelo preso numa trança, vestida no uniforme preto da loja, que incluía uma espécie de avental marrom claro. Rachel ficava admirada com a colega de teatro: mesmo num uniforme, Quinn não deixava de ser uma mulher interessante.

"Oi" – aproximou-se da colega, que não estava surpresa. Rachel a visitava algumas vez durante a semana, sempre após as aulas, desde quando Quinn entrou no grupo teatral.

"Ei!" – sorriu discretamente, para depois voltar à postura séria que lhe era característica. Rachel pensava que Quinn se movimentava como alguém da realeza, mesmo sendo pobre.

"Comprei para a Beth" – entregou o pacotinho de cookies. Quinn aceitou de bom grado e colocou o pacotinho dentro do bolso do avental.

"Obrigada. Depois eu mando a conta do dentista" – Rachel sorriu com a pequena provocação.

"Não há nada de errado em comer um pouquinho de doce" – disse sem se incomodar com o fato de Quinn estar atenta para o movimento de outros clientes na loja – "Não tivemos chances de conversar ontem nos ensaios."

"É" – Quinn estava em modo monossilábico. Sinal de que a presença de Rachel não era oportuna naquele instante. Não que Rachel fosse indesejada aos olhos de Quinn, uma vez que a menina era uma das poucas que ofereceu amizade sem trocas. Além disso, Beth gostava da diva. Era uma das poucas que tinha paciência com a garotinha de cinco anos quando Quinn levava a pequena aos ensaios porque não tinha como pagar pela babá.

"Ocupada?" – Rachel pareceu confusa, pois a amiga não atendia a ninguém ou mesmo havia clientes à vista.

"O gerente está de mau-humor hoje e ele sabe que nem sempre você entra aqui como cliente" – o gerente era um sujeito metódico que exigia sangue e suor até o último minuto do expediente. Aquele foi um dos poucos empregos de meio período com salário razoável que Quinn pôde arrumar. Ela saia às duas, corria até a escola de Beth, pegava a filha e se dedicava às atividades domésticas a partir de então. A não ser nas noites de ensaio.

"Oh!" – Rachel acenou – "Bom, eu só passei aqui mesmo para entregar a sobremesa. Diga a Beth que eu mandei um beijo."

"Obrigada."

Rachel saiu da livraria um pouco frustrada, mas ciente de que não deveria levar nada daquilo para o lado pessoal. Como de hábito, estudou na pequena biblioteca da faculdade quando sabia que não teria Kurt para levá-la de volta para casa naquele dia. Era mais econômico ficar por ali e estudar até a hora de pegar o ônibus para o trabalho do que voltar para casa.

Chegou ao trabalho meia hora antes de precisar bater o ponto e aproveitou o tempo para ouvir um pouco de música, uma das que interpretava no espetáculo.

"_Atenção ao dobrar uma esquina/ Uma alegria, atenção menina/ Você vem, quantos anos você tem?/ Atenção, precisa ter olhos firmes/ Pra este sol, para esta escuridão/ Atenção, tudo é perigoso/ Tudo é divino, maravilhoso/ Atenção para o refrão/ É preciso estar atento e forte/ não temos tempo de temer a morte._"

Rachel sussurrava a letra, fechou os olhos e se concentrou nas palavras e procurou imaginar a cena em que a personagem dela sobe num balcão e discursa como uma líder. Divino, Maravilhoso era uma canção de Caetano Veloso que refletia os momentos escuros que se passavam durante a ditadura militar. Foi exatamente por causa dessa canção que os tropicalistas batizaram o curto programa de televisão de mesmo nome. Era um festival quase anárquico de imagens, mas que, infelizmente, pouco sobrou para contar a respeito. Se não fossem as fotos, pequenos registros e a memória de quem viveu e viu, o programa seria uma lenda urbana, dessas que as pessoas tinham certeza se basear em fatos reais, mas não teriam como comprovar a veracidade. Acontece que quando Caetano e Gil foram presos, o diretor Fernando Faro se desesperou e destruiu todas as fitas do programa para evitar que os militares o usassem como prova contra os cantores.

História fascinante, mas que tinha nada a ver com a realidade de Rachel. Ela morava numa cidade razoável que abrigava uma grande universidade e uma grande empresa de tecnologia. Não à toa que a universidade era conhecida por oferecer fortes cursos de engenharia e de matérias exatas. Mas o programa de artes era respeitável também. A população de quase 400 mil habitantes era considerável para que a cidade tivesse alguns problemas típicos de metrópoles. Ainda assim era um lugar tranqüilo, sem muitas ocorrências graves, mas ainda era preciso ter cuidado.

"_Atenção ao dobrar uma esquina..._" – cantarolava enquanto vestia o uniforme: um terninho meio folgado além de um avental com o nome do restaurante bordado.

Os cabelos tinham de estar amarrados e presos numa redinha. As unhas tinham de ser bem cortadas por determinação do dono do restaurante e por questão de higiene. Enquanto a clientela não chegava ou não era significativa, os funcionários arrumavam talheres, organizavam e até limpavam. O movimento começava a partir das quatro horas. Primeiro a procura de lanches e petiscos. Depois, pelo jantar. Não era dia de ensaio e por isso Rachel atendia as mesas até mais tarde para fazer o banco de horas que lhe permitia sair para o teatro musical amador.

A noite foi tranqüila. Conseguiu o esperado em gorjetas, não precisou engolir sapo de clientes mal-educados e estressados e nem teve vontade de cuspir na comida de algum grosso nojento que a paquerou de forma imprópria. Despediu-se dos colegas perto das onze da noite quando o restaurante estava fechando. Colocou novamente as próprias roupas, a mochila nas costas e saiu caminhando na calada da noite. Rachel nunca teve problemas em andar só pelas ruas da cidade. Finn não gostava: enxergava tarados em cada esquina. Kurt se preocupava, mas ela sempre foi objetiva até no caminhar.

"_Atenção ao dobrar uma esquina..._" – a música não saía da cabeça – "_Atenção, ao pisar no asfalto, o mangue/ Atenção para o sangue sobre o chão/ Atenção, tudo é perigoso..._"

Rachel deveria ter prestado atenção no que cantava. Ao passar num pequeno parque de iluminação falha, mesmo habituada com aquilo, cruzou com um homem de boné na calçada que a abordou com um canivete.

"Não grite" – ele disse baixinho – "Passa a mochila."

As pernas estavam trêmulas, o coração disparado. Ela mal tinha certeza se ao menos estava respirando. Morrendo de pavor, passou a mochila para o assaltante. O homem a encarou e pareceu mudar de idéia. Talvez tivesse percebido que ela era uma pobre como ele. Talvez fosse um sujeito mais malicioso e obscuro que se imaginava.

"Vem comigo" – ordenou e Rachel começou a chorar. Parecia incapaz de se mexer. Estava em choque. O homem parecia sem paciência. Agarrou o pulso da cantora e a conduziu para um lugar ainda mais escuro – "Se gritar, morre."

Rachel chorava ao imaginar o que estava prestes a acontecer. O assaltante a jogou contra uma árvore. Ela tentou lutar, mas ele era mais forte e ainda tinha uma lâmina que não hesitaria em usar. Na inútil luta, Rachel ainda derrubou o boné, mas estava tão nervosa que sequer conseguia prestar atenção no rosto do agressor. Levou um soco no rosto por ter gritado, outro na boca do estômago e rapidamente foi imobilizada no chão.

"Quieta" – ordenou sussurrando enquanto se colocava entre as pernas dela ao mesmo tempo que tentava a manter imobilizada. Rachel ganhou mais um soco no estômago. Um tapa no rosto – "Eu disse, quieta ou eu vou te matar depois de te foder todinha."

Ela sentiu-se enojada pelas mãos dele que roçava contra o sexo. Deu um pequeno grito chorado quando a calcinha lhe foi arrancada e um dedo a penetrou e começou a se movimentar dentro, como e quisesse abrir espaço. Fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior. Àquela altura, somente desejava que ele fosse rápido. Que a penetrasse de uma vez, que a fizesse sangrar e terminasse logo com isso. O dedo se retirou. Ouviu o barulho do zíper descer, estava completamente dominada e à espera. Cerrou ainda mais os olhos e chorou em antecipação. Era questão de segundos até que ele concretizasse o estupro de forma rápida e violenta.

Mas o pior não veio. O peso do corpo do agressor sumiu. Olhou para o lado e viu o ladrão rolar pela grama baixa do parque e uma pessoa passar por cima dela em direção ao sujeito. Esse alguém batia forte com os próprios punhos contra a carne do outro, que tentava reagir, mas não conseguia. Bateu até ver sangue, até o outro perder a consciência. O golpe final foi chute entre as pernas. Rachel, completamente abalada e chocada, quis correr dali. Talvez fosse a próxima. Talvez o salvador pudesse se transformar em outro estuprador. Ela não conseguia pensar direito e nem se mexer.

O suposto salvador foi até ela. Usava uma máscara e Rachel começou a chorar pensando ser mesmo outro bandido que se aproveitaria. Mas em vez de um ataque, uma mão lhe foi ofertada. Demorou alguns bons segundos para Rachel assimilar o gesto gentil.

"O-obrigada" – ela disse num sussurro e se agarrou à mão que a ajudou a se levantar.

Não ouviu uma resposta, mas o salvador a ajudou a ficar em pé. Ele pegou a mochila dela no chão e passou o braço na cintura.

"Está ferida?" – ouviu a voz sair baixinha, quase num sussurro.

"Ele me bateu forte."

"Hospital?" – disse novamente baixinho, cauteloso. Como se não quisesse ter a voz reconhecida.

"Só quero ir para casa."

O mascarado vestiu a mochila de Rachel, a colocou no colo e começou a andar sem aparentar fazer esforço algum. Rachel se sentiu estranhamente segura nos braços do desconhecido a ponto de encostar a cabeça no ombro dele e fechar os olhos. Para a surpresa dela, o mascarado a deixou no beco ao lado do edifício em que morava. Rachel foi colocada gentilmente de pé e teve a mochila devolvida. O mascarado se afastou e correu sem cerimônia em direção ao muro do fim do beco, que foi escalado em pouquíssimo tempo. Rachel arrastou a mochila até a portaria e subiu as escadas deus sabe como. Assim que colocou os pés em casa, desabou novamente a chorar. A mente estava tão confusa que ela sequer parou para se questionar como o outro sabia exatamente onde morava.

"Rachel?" – Kurt saiu do quarto para a sala. Ao ver o estado da amiga, correu para ampará-la – "Meu deus, Rach, o que houve?"

Não houve explicações de imediato. Um ombro amigo era mais importante.

Horas depois do crime e do trauma, Rachel, já com uma xícara de chá em mãos e banho tomado, sentada em cima da própria cama, conseguiu contar as linhas gerais do que aconteceu.

"Você precisa ir à polícia, Rach."

"Vou dizer o quê? Minha mochila está aqui, todas as minhas coisas e o pior não aconteceu, apesar de eu ainda sentir as mãos dele em mim..." – fez uma pausa para controlar a ânsia de vômito. Ela não conseguia evitar o nojo da sensação que a lembrança provocava – "Eu não tenho o que dizer, o que registrar."

"Como não tem? Não estou acreditando no que ouço. Você está com um olho roxo, a cara amassada, um lábio cortado, há marcas no seu pescoço e ele te violou lá embaixo, mesmo que fosse só com os dedos. Você sabe o que é isso, Rach, e precisa registrar na polícia."

"Kurt, por favor, não!"

"Alguém precisa cuidar desse bandido para que ele não faça isso a mais ninguém."

"Alguém já cuidou."

"Um mascarado que pode ser um mero ladrão com alguma decência? Isso não é suficiente, nem certo. Depois, ninguém de bem passaria num parque com a cabeça coberta. Será que não parou para pensar nisso?"

"Não importa. Ladrão ou não, ele me salvou."

"Isso não muda o fato de ter sido violada."

"Por favor Kurt..." – Rachel começou a chorar novamente.

"Ao menos ligue para Finn."

"Não!" – outro gritinho – "Ele vai saber o que aconteceu, só que não agora. Não quero. Só quero um daqueles seus comprimidos para dormir e dormir" – limpou as lágrimas do próprio rosto.

"Esse cara que te salvou? O tal mascarado? Alguma idéia de quem seja?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça e abaixou os olhos.

"Seja quem for..." – disse baixinho – "Devo a minha vida."


	3. Olê, olá

"Mas você não viu quem era?" – Finn insistiu no interrogatório.

"Pela última vez, essa pessoa vestia uma máscara dessas de ladrão de residência. Só que não era um bandido... pelo menos eu acho que não" – Rachel estava angustiada com a sucessão de perguntas. Ela não foi à faculdade e havia avisado no trabalho que não poderia comparecer. Achou que passaria o dia na cama se recuperando depois da violência sofrida no dia anterior, que talvez o namorado simplesmente cuidasse dela. Não foi assim – "O que eu sei" – fez um gesto de frustração. Era irritante Finn querer saber mais sobre o salvador do que sobre o agressor – "Era que se não fosse por esse outro ladrão, que seja, eu teria sido brutalmente violentada e até morta. Fui ameaçada de morte, Finn! Por isso não me importa saber quem era ou o que ele fazia ali nas redondezas ou se era um assaltante. O sujeito me salvou e praticamente me deixou em casa."

"Você disse onde morava?" – ele perguntou em horror.

Veio a realização. Não. Ela não disse onde morava. O que isso significava? Que o ladrão a vigiava? Que era um conhecido? Quem?

"Não vê que você pode estar em perigo, Rach? Devemos chamar a polícia" – Kurt insistiu.

"Nada de polícia, ok? Se esse mascarado quisesse, teria me feito mal. Então não creio que ele represente perigo. Pelo menos não para mim."

"Certo... certo..." – Finn sentou na cama da namorada e procurou se acalmar – "E o cara que tentou... você sabe..." – estava sem jeito de dizer a palavra não exatamente por vergonha ou por infantilidade. Sentia raiva dele mesmo por não estar lá com a namorada. Omitir certas palavras ajudava a amenizar a culpa e a dor.

"Estava escuro. Ele usava boné, tinha cabelo ondulado, queixo quadrado, barba rala... era forte. Não consegui encará-lo para me lembrar precisamente das feições dele, Finn."

"Talvez não precise" – Kurt colocou a tela do computador na frente da vítima. Era o site do noticiário local. Começou a ler em voz alta uma vez que Rachel virou o rosto não conseguindo encarar a foto de arquivo do sujeito.

"_Howard Battes, 33 anos, foi encontrado na madrugada de hoje algemado junto a um poste próximo ao hospital metropolitano. O metalúrgico tinha um cartaz de papelão pendurado no pescoço com os dizeres: 'sou um estuprador'_. _A polícia foi acionada para investigar o caso. Howard apresentava sinais de severa violência física e foi encaminhado à cirurgia para tratamento de fraturas diversas no rosto, nos dedos das mãos e no órgão sexual. O paciente se encontra na unidade de terapia intensiva, mas não corre risco de morte. _

_Em depoimento prestado à polícia ainda no hospital, uma testemunha disse que a vítima foi deixado no local por uma pessoa que tinha o rosto coberto por uma touca de tecido escuro. As câmeras de segurança de uma loja em frente ao hospital registraram o momento e a polícia já trabalha para identificar o suspeito. O incidente marca mais uma ação de justiceiros que atuam na cidade. No último mês, pelo menos três ocorrências atribuídas a tal mascarado foram registradas. Na última quarta-feira, o professor primário Gael James e o auxiliar de enfermagem Donald Smith foram achados algemados a um poste próximo ao departamento de polícia com provas de que eles participavam de uma rede de pedofilia._

_Apesar da aprovação da população em relação às ações do grupo, o detetive Daniel Belford faz questão de ressaltar que a ação desta ou dessas pessoas é perigosa e igualmente criminosa. 'Se você foi testemunha de um crime ou precisa fazer uma denúncia, não hesite em procurar a polícia', o detetive apelou. 'Essa é a melhor forma que as pessoas têm em cumprir a cidadania e contribuir para manter a boa ordem em nossa cidade. A polícia nunca deixou de cumprir o papel que lhe é designado, e fazer justiça com as próprias mãos não contribui à ordem, mas ao caos e a anarquia', finalizou._"

"Agora você sabe quem foi o agressor" – Kurt colocou o computador de lado assim que leu a notícia e levantou-se e cruzou os braços – "Mais do nunca deveria fazer a ocorrência ou esse sujeito poderá ser solto tão logo receber alta do hospital."

"Kurt" – Rachel fechou os olhos – "Agora não" – e procurou se aninhar nos braços do namorado – "Já me sinto péssima o suficiente."

"Ok" – Kurt ainda não concordava com a decisão da melhor amiga em manter o silêncio.

Ele procurava se colocar no lugar dela e sabia que contar ao mundo, ou a um delegado, que sofreu uma violência dessa natureza não era algo simples. Kurt foi vítima de bullying na escola por ser abertamente homossexual, em especial por parte dos atletas de futebol americano, e decidiu manter o problema longe dos olhos dos pais e das autoridades dentro da escola por quase um ano letivo inteiro. Até que chegou a um ponto em que percebeu que Finn, Puck e Sam não iriam fazer as coisas melhorarem só por serem atletas e populares. O medo que sentia só agravava o tormento. Foi quando criou coragem e denunciou os agressores ao diretor da escola. Essa foi uma das motivações que fizeram Burt a criar a lei local anti-bullying no conselho municipal: o pai queria garantir voz e segurança às vítimas e punir os agressores. Kurt conhecia muito bem o medo e a vergonha que a melhor amiga sentia naquele momento. Por outro lado, sabia que o silêncio era pior nesse tipo de caso.

"Quer que eu ligue para Schue e diga que não iremos ao ensaio hoje?" – Finn procurou ajudar.

"Ele vai fazer perguntas que eu não quero responder."

"Você vai ao ensaio?"

"Não quero ver ninguém hoje... ninguém a não ser vocês. Diga... diga que eu adoeci, que vou aparecer semana que vem, mas vocês precisam ir. É o nosso teatro e nós juramos zelar por ele."

Rachel se referia ao pacto que os cinco originais fizeram depois da saída de Sam Evans: que enquanto eles estivessem na cidade, jamais deixariam de ajudar Schuester e Emma com o projeto. Os dois acenaram.

Kurt deixou a amiga com o irmão. Ela estaria em boas mãos, mas ele precisava ganhar a vida. Matou a faculdade para ficar com a amiga, mas não poderia fazer o mesmo com o trabalho. pegou o carro e dirigiu até a grande loja de departamento. Não era o emprego dos sonhos, mas pagava o aluguel e lhe permitia estudar na faculdade comunitária três vezes por semana. Subiu as escadas na entrada dos funcionários e foi até o armário no vestiário em que colocou a camisa polo azul com o logo da rede atacadista. Era um dos quatro fiscais da loja. Ele tinha de conferir se as prateleiras estavam bem arrumadas, se as sessões estavam limpas, reportar acidentes, resolver dúvidas de clientes. Como filho de um dos conselheiros municipais da cidade, poderia conseguir trabalho no escritório ou na empresa de alguém importante. No entanto, Kurt preferia pegar o que conseguia pelos próprios méritos. A rede de lojas de departamento tinha relação alguma com o condado, portanto, com o próprio pai.

"Precioso" – disse uma colega de trabalho assim que o viu pegar o rádio, principal instrumento de trabalho, e a planilha com as urgências do dia – "O que houve que chegou só agora?"

"Uma emergência, preciosa" – ele limitou-se a explicar – "Mas que já foi resolvida."

Kurt sorriu para a colega e revirou os olhos assim que ela virou as costas. As pessoas tinham atitudes em relação a ele que considerava idiotas. Por ser abertamente gay e por não conseguir evitar o lado afeminado, que lhe era natural, havia aqueles, especialmente as garotas, que se "desmunhecavam" na presença dele para passar a mensagem de que gostava dele ou de que aceitava ter um homossexual ao lado. Considerava que tudo aquilo era uma grandiosa merda, mas em nome da boa convivência, brincava com essa alteração de comportamento das colegas.

Começou a circular pelo departamento de roupas e perfumaria. Conversou rapidamente com meninas dos balcões e começou a trabalhar arrumando pequenas bagunças dos clientes pelo caminho. Respondeu perguntas comuns das pessoas que circulavam, acionou o pessoal da reposição de estoque duas vezes e deu atenção aos representantes das empresas que tinham produtos vendidos ali.

Nos momentos de tédio, Kurt gostava de observar a clientela e adivinhar fatos da vida delas e hábitos baseado no modo de se vestirem, postura, jeito de falar. Naquele dia, o tédio da rotina foi rompido quando viu um rosto conhecido. Santana estava acompanhada de outra garota, uma desconhecida. Andava com uma cesta de compras ainda vazia. A desconhecida parecia uma garota boba e afetada. Ao menos era muito bonita. Kurt imaginou o que faria alguém esperto e inteligente, além de sexy, querer tal companhia.

"Ei lady lips" – Santana cumprimentou o colega de teatro enquanto a companhia se distraia numa prateleira mais afastada.

"Oi! Surpresa te ver por aqui" – disse com ironia. Santana aparecia na loja de departamentos semana sim semana não em geral para comprar material de escritório, ou melhor, de faculdade. Às vezes adquiria peças de roupa porque ali era o lugar mais em conta fora a loja de usados e a de ponta de estoque.

"É o que acontece quando só existe uma única grande loja de departamento nas proximidades da universidade" – revirou os olhos.

"Interessante sua amiga" – Kurt comentou discretamente – "Parece ser uma companhia alegre demais para alguém tão ranzinza."

"Ah, por favor" – ela respondeu baixinho, mas com a usual postura auto-confiante – "Eu só estou tentando entrar nas calças dela."

Kurt não se surpreendeu. Santana também era abertamente gay. Mercedes comentava nos intervalos dos ensaios no quanto às vezes era difícil tê-la como companheira de quarto pela rapidez com que arrumava namoradas na universidade, ao passo que a diva negra tinha estilo de vida mais monogâmico e heterossexual. Longe do estereótipo, Santana andava bem arrumada, maquiada, com vestidos justos que valorizavam o corpo em forma. Os únicos acessórios masculinos vistos nela eram algumas das jaquetas que gostava de usar, mas ninguém diria que ela era gay por causa disso.

"Vai ao ensaio hoje?" – Santana acenou – "Posso te pedir um favor?" – o aceno dessa vez foi mais cauteloso – "É provável que Finn, Rachel e eu não vamos poder aparecer. Rachel está impossibilitada de sair da cama. Você poderia avisar ao Schuester?"

"Claro" – Santana franziu a testa – "Está tudo bem com Rachel?"

"Ela vai ficar bem" – Kurt desconversou – "Ela... eu não sei se deveria dizer isso... mas Rachel foi assaltada ontem depois do trabalho" – achou melhor omitir a outra parte da história. Não cabia a ele entrar em detalhes, sobretudo para Santana Lopez.

"Oh, deus" – a universitária estava legitimamente preocupada – "Machucaram ela?"

"Rachel foi agredida" – limitou-se a dizer.

"Isso é terrível, Kurt. Espero que ela fique bem depois dessa."

"Eu também" – suspirou – "É por isso que não vamos, entende? Por mais que Rachel insista para eu ensaiar, prefiro ficar com ela."

"É justo. Eu avisarei o pessoal. Fique tranqüilo."

"Ah, Santana? Será que você poderia dizer ao seu modo que visitas não são desejadas neste momento? Seria um grande favor."

"Tudo bem..." – a conversa dos dois foi interrompida com a aproximação da tal amiga.

"Boa sorte" – Kurt se despediu da colega e ganhou uma piscadela como resposta.

Balançou a cabeça e continuou da entediante rotina. Ao menos, em duas semanas, aconteceria o rodízio de funções e ele passaria o próximo mês no caixa. Suspirou. Talvez fosse mesmo hora de começar a arrumar outro tipo de trabalho.

Rachel ainda passaria o fim de semana em casa na tentativa de se recuperar de agressão. Mesmo sem ainda estar pronta, foi trabalhar na terça-feira quando o rosto desinchou e Finn garantiu que a levaria e buscaria. Voltou a estudar na quarta-feira junto com Kurt e no mesmo dia, às nove horas da noite em ponto, entrava porta adentro do teatro em companhia do namorado e do melhor amigo. Não estava totalmente pronta ou certa do retorno, mas uma coisa era certa: não deixaria que a sombra de Howard Battes estragasse a vida.

Beth foi a primeira a cumprimentá-la. Abraçou as pernas da pequena diva e perguntou como ela tinha machucado o rosto.

"Eu fui desastrada" – explicou à criança.

"Dói?"

"Não mais."

"Oras se a nossa pequena adorável não veio nos prestigiar" – Quinn abraçou a colega – "Está tudo bem?" – sussurrou no ouvido dela. Rachel limitou-se a acenar.

Entraram juntas no palco. Lá dentro, encontraram Matt, Puck, Tina, Mike e Brittany, além do diretor Schuester e de Emma. Como sempre, Santana, Mercedes e Artie foram os últimos a chegarem. Rachel relatou rapidamente o assalto, sem entrar em detalhes. Era melhor discursar para todos de uma vez do que lidar com olhares suspeitos fixados nos hematomas no rosto. Havia alguns outros pelo corpo que não havia a menor necessidade de mencionar. A descrição da violência, mesmo que amenizada, acabou por afetar o clima do grupo teatral, o que motivou uma pequena Jam puxada pela própria Rachel.

"_Não chore ainda não/ que eu tenho um violão e nós vamos cantar/ Felicidade aqui pode passar e ouvir/ e se ela for de samba há de querer ficar._"

Kurt pegou nas mãos da melhor amiga e começou a harmonizar.

"_Seu padre toca o sino que é pra/ tudo mundo saber que a noite é criança/ que o samba é menino/ que a dor é tão velha que pode morrer/ olê, olê, olê, olá/ Tem samba de sobra, quem sabe sambar/ que entre na roda, que mostre o gingado/ mas muito cuidado, não vale chorar._"

Olê, Olá, de Chico Buarque, soou consolador para Rachel e aos poucos foi tomando o grupo. Quinn, a que tinha receio de cantar por ter a voz mais fraca do grupo ao lado de Matt e Brittany. Mesmo assim, ela assumiu a segunda parte. Passou as mãos delicadamente no rosto ferido da amiga e cantou.

"_Não chore ainda não/ que eu tenho uma razão para você não chorar/ amiga me perdoa se eu ínsito à toa/ mas a vida é boa para quem cantar._"

Puck bateu a mão no peito e continuou.

"_Meu pinho, toca forte que é pra todo mundo acordar/ não fale da vida/ não fale da morte/ tem dó da menina/ não deixa chorar/ olê, olê, olê, olá/ tem samba de sobra quem sabe sambar/ que entre na roda que mostre o gingado/ mas muito cuidado não vale chorar._"

Finn pegou na mão da namorada e a beijou antes de cantar.

"_Não chore ainda não/ que eu tenho a impressão que o samba vem aí/ Um samba tão intenso que as vezes eu penso que o próprio tempo vai parar para ouvir._"

Mercedes, Santana e Artie completaram a música harmonizando suas vozes lindamente.

"_Luar, espere um pouco que é pro meu samba poder chegar/ eu sei que o violão está fraco, está rouco/ mas a minha voz não cansou de chamar/ olê, olê, olê, olá_"

Santana continuou sozinha.

"_Tem samba de sobra ninguém quer sambar/ não há mais quem cante não há mais lugar/ o sol chegou antes do samba chegar/ quem passa nem liga já vai trabalhar/ e você minha amiga/ já pode chorar._"

Após a jam, alguns desabafos e algumas lágrimas espontâneas em solidariedade e em desabafo. Levou meia hora até que eles pudessem voltar a se concentrar nos ensaios. Finn continuou sem acertar o tom de Tropicália, o que fez o diretor Schuester secretamente começar a considerar um substituto. Mas Puck não era tão melhor, Kurt não servia para o papel, Artie era cadeirante. Certo ranço racista o fazia resistir a idéia de colocar Mike no papel principal. Matt era um péssimo cantor, apesar de bom ator e dançarino.

Rachel tinha razão quando decidiu encarar as ruas e não deixar que o medo tomasse conta. O dia no trabalho foi horrível, mas o teatro a fez se sentir muito melhor. O grupo, os ensaios, as músicas, tudo servia como uma grande válvula de escape para ela. Tinha certeza que os outros consideravam o mesmo, caso contrário não se dedicariam tanto a algo por qual não recebiam um centavo sequer para fazer. Agradeceu pelo apoio, pela força adicional e foi embora na companhia do melhor amigo. Finn e Mike ficaram até um pouco mais tarde para ajudar a guardar os elementos de cena. Santana e Artie também estavam por ali discutindo coisas da peça com o diretor.

"Machucou as mãos?" – Finn observou o colega deficiente físico quando ele foi passar uma peça de cenário de isopor para ser guardada. A mão do colega apresentava alguns hematomas e um pequeno esfolamento, como se Artie tivesse socado um saco de areia sem usar proteção.

"Vida dura de cadeirante" – Artie disse.

Finn acenou.

"Vamos embora, mestre geek" – Santana gritou na porta de saída – "A não se que você queira dormir com os morcegos."

"Isso é fetiche para o Batman" – o cadeirante sorriu e acompanhou a amiga – "Vejo vocês na sexta" – acenou para os outros colegas.

"Até lá" – Finn acenou com a mão.

Depois de ele e o diretor trancaram o teatro, entrou na velha caminhonete e ligou o rádio. Mas ao contrário da namorada que buscava sempre músicas que a agradassem, Finn preferia ao noticiário. O locutor informava que Howard Battes recebeu alta do hospital e foi liberado pela polícia após prestar depoimento sobre o tal suposto justiceiro. O sangue de Finn ferveu. Inacreditável que a polícia deixasse um cretino daquele solto pelas ruas, pronto para tentar capturar outra vítima. Resistiu a urgência em descobrir o endereço do bastardo e terminar o serviço que o justiceiro encapuzado não fez: matar o desgraçado. Procurou se acalmar e se racional. Rachel precisava dele. Mas como era difícil não deixar-se envolver pelo sentimento de vingança e à tentação em fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. O mascarado não foi eficiente o bastante. Finn fechou os olhos e socou o volante. Então respirou fundo e ligou o carro com o pensamento salvador: Rachel precisava dele. Rachel precisava dele por inteiro.


	4. Inimigo novo

Artie adorava a vida universitária. No alto dos recém completos 20 anos, o jovem respirava realizações dentro de um ambiente em que tinha respeito. Ele não era bonito, atraente ou másculo, apesar dos braços fortes e do corpo sadio que o uso da cadeira ajudava a manter. Mesmo assim tinha algum apelo entre a população feminina, diferente do que acontecia durante os quase longínquos anos escolares em que era alvo dos valentões da escola. As pessoas podiam chamá-lo de perdedor porque era um sujeito numa cadeira de rodas, que usava óculos de aro grosso, cursava engenharia de rede, e estagiava na grande empresa de tecnologia da cidade. Um nerd, um alvo. Mas ele sabia que era especial e que fazia coisas extraordinárias.

Aproveitava a manhã de sol debaixo do edifício Steverson, um dos locais que abrigava dormitórios da universidade. O mesmo onde também moravam suas melhores amigas: Santana Lopez e Mercedes Jones. Uma pena que ele não desfrutava da companhia das duas naquele instante, mas imaginava que Santana deveria ter traçado a tal líder de torcida bonitona que ela cortejava há alguns dias. Ou quem sabe Mercedes se acertou com David Mills, do Desenho Industrial. Ele próprio estava de olho numa colega, uma vizinha de apartamento que era uma gracinha. Artie estava na universidade e era tempo de viver a juventude. No primeiro ano, descobriu o prazer do sexo livre com uma colega de curso. Pouco depois de entrar no teatro amador, pensou que poderia ser algo mais que um namorico. Não passou disso. Talvez ela não tenha lidado bem com as particularidades em namorar um paraplégico.

"Oi Artie" – o jovem voltou-se a voz conhecida, porém surpreendente. O cadeirante colocou a mão na testa para se proteger do sol e olhou para cima. Lá estava o jovem excessivamente alto com um sorriso acanhado no rosto que fazia parte da peça. Se fosse no teatro, Artie não estranharia a aproximação, mas Finn Hudson nunca o procurou antes no campus. Nunca nem o chamou para tomar um refrigerante no bar na esquina da rua do teatro após um ensaio.

"Finn?" – ele estava legitimamente chocado – "O que... você está de passagem por aqui?"

"Na verdade eu vim falar contigo" – o jovem alto parecia nervoso.

"Mas... você nem sabia onde moro."

"Eu tenho o telefone de Mercedes e ela me disse... isso se não for um problema."

"Não, claro que não. Você quer conversar aqui ou..."

"Aqui está bom!" – o gigante colocou as mãos nos bolsos ainda em sinal de desconforto – "Você é bom em coisas de computador e eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar a encontrar o endereço de uma pessoa."

Artie não tinha certeza do que pensar a respeito. Os dois se encararam e Finn parecia mesmo ansioso por uma resposta positiva.

"Bom... você já tentou no Google?"

"Não sou muito bom com essas coisas."

"Nem com o Google?"

Finn não respondeu e pela expressão que fez Artie decidiu que não era oportuno questionar ou confrontar. Tinha, no entanto, o poder de dizer sim ou não. A curiosidade o fez decidir pela primeira opção.

"O meu computador está no meu dormitório."

O dormitório Steverson era um dos mais baratos fornecidos pela universidade. Os apartamentos eram pequenos e os banheiros coletivos. A realidade dos alunos que o habitavam era de pais que economizaram a vida inteira para conseguir pagar a faculdade do filho, hipotecas, pouco dinheiro no bolso e muita esperança no futuro. A mãe de Artie, por exemplo, era uma secretária em uma empresa com sede em outro estado. O pai tinha um açougue. O pai de Santana era taxista e a mãe trabalhava como corretora de imóveis. O pai de Mercedes Jones era dentista e a mãe vivia a fazer artesanatos para vender nas feiras livres do fim de semana na cidade em que nasceu.

Em comum, os três foram alunos destaques em suas respectivas escolas e estudavam na universidade graças a uma bolsa de estudo. Mas o aluguel e a manutenção deles na cidade não era responsabilidade da instituição. Era aí que entrava as parcas economias que os pais reuniram durante uma vida. Artie comprou o próprio computador depois de inúmeras aulas particulares que ministrou. Mercedes comprou a discografia completa de Tim Maia cortando a grama da vizinhança. Santana vestia-se bem graças aos inúmeros bicos que fez enquanto ainda estava na escola, como entregar panfleto, ser babá e até ajudar a tia nos bicos extras que arrumava como horista – uma versão de diarista.

Eram três realidades distintas de um Finn Hudson, que teve tudo que sempre quis e só soube o que era pagar as próprias contas quando decidiu morar sozinho após se formar na escola. Não que Finn fosse um garoto mimado. Talvez fosse um pouco, mas de fato a realidade dele era distinta de um Artie, tal como as motivações.

Subiram pelo elevador até ao quarto andar (Santana e Mercedes moravam um andar abaixo). Artie dividia o dormitório com Phillip, mas os dois não eram próximos. O colega de quarto estava ausente, o que gerou uma situação menos tensa. Artie pegou o computador em cima da escrivaninha e pediu para o colega pegar uma cadeira para sentar ao lado.

"Muito bem, de quem é o endereço que você precisa achar?"

"Howard Battes" – Finn olhou atentamente para o rosto de Artie em busca de alguma reação quanto ao nome, mas pela neutralidade do colega parecia que ele era ignorante quanto a identidade do vilão que atacou e quase estuprou Rachel no parque.

"Achar o endereço de uma pessoa é relativamente fácil" – ele começou a trabalhar no computador – "O Google é um primeiro bom caminho. Mas quando o buscador não fornece tal informação, uma alternativa é recorrer ao serviço de listagem telefônica da cidade" – falava enquanto digitava – "As informações costumam ser públicas e se a pessoa tiver um estabelecimento comercial ou mesmo um telefone fixo, podemos encontrá-la. A não ser que ela solicite confidencialidade..." – alguns toques na tela – "O que não foi o caso do seu amigo" – pegou um pedaço de papel e começou a anotar o endereço – "943 West Crossland Street" – antes de entregar o papel, sentiu-se no direito de perguntar – "O que vai fazer com essa informação?"

"Esse sujeito mandou consertar o carro na oficina, saiu sem pagar pelo serviço e deu um endereço falso para cobrança" – Finn sorriu nervoso – "Fique sossegado que eu não vou bater à porta desse imbecil. Só quero mandar a cobrança para o lugar certo."

"Ok. Boa sorte então no juizado de pequenas causas."

"Como?"

"É por onde se manda esse tipo de cobrança, certo?"

"Ah sim, claro!" – estendeu a mão para o colega – "Mais uma vez muito obrigado pela ajuda."

"Disponha."

Finn saiu do dormitório suando frio. Ele embolou o papel que anotou o endereço e o socou no bolso. Verdade que o justiceiro mascarado quebrou o safado, mas Finn tinha a necessidade de fazer o dele por tudo que o bandido havia feito com Rachel. Entrou na caminhonete e respirou profundamente. Precisava de um plano. Não poderia simplesmente sair e bater à porta do sujeito para socá-lo ali mesmo em plena luz do dia com a vizinhança inteira de testemunha. Sobretudo por se tratar de um bairro pobre e populoso. Além disso, ele tinha de comparecer a um almoço com a família e Rachel.

Ligou o carro e seguiu para a casa dos pais. Rachel e Kurt iriam juntos e todos se encontrariam por lá. A casa de Burt e Carole era um bonito sobrado num bairro de classe média da cidade. Apesar de ter o próprio canto, Finn gostava de ir à casa dos pais só pelo conforto de sentar na poltrona favorita dele na sala, poder ver os canais a cabo e tomar uma latinha de cerveja bem gelada. Deu um beijo carinhoso na mãe e cumprimentou o padrasto assim que chegou. Mas Finn não estava bem. Pensamentos obscuros o impedia de apreciar a companhia harmoniosa.

Rachel e Kurt chegaram próximos à hora em que o almoço costumava ser servido. Os homens sentaram-se à mesa e conversaram brevemente enquanto Rachel e Carole colocavam os pratos. Tudo tão naturalmente patriarcal que ninguém fazia mais observações sobre a dinâmica caseira. Rachel deu um beijo de leve nos lábios do namorado antes de sentar-se ao lado dele. Burt fez uma brevíssima prece e logo começou a conversar com o enteado sobre a situação do time da escola classificado para a fase estadual da liga. Procuraram não entrar nos méritos da agressão sofrida por Rachel: o assunto, mesmo fresco, ainda era doloroso demais para a velha amiga da família. Mesmo assim, Burt garantiu que colocaria a segurança na cidade em pauta no próximo encontro do conselho, mesmo sabendo que assaltos aconteciam todos os dias numa cidade daquele tamanho.

"Você vai me ver hoje?" – Rachel sentou no colo do namorado após o almoço.

Sábado era dia das apresentações das garçonetes e Rachel costumava ser a atração mais esperada entre os freqüentadores do restaurante. Ela não estava satisfeita com a pequena atenção que recebia uma vez por semana em cima de um pequeno palco, mas dentro das condições em que vivia, era alguma coisa em que não podia desprezar. Teatro musical não era tão popular assim na cidade.

"Pensei em fazer algo especial" – ela insistiu para tirar o namorado no mundo interior de pensamentos em que ele se encontrava.

"Claro que vou" – deu um meio sorriso.

"Obrigada" – Rachel segurou o rosto do namorado com delicadeza para beijá-lo.

Rachel estava pronta para ir trabalhar. Apesar de adorar Burt, a história com Carole não era tão inspiradora. Tratava bem a sogra, fazia o jogo dela, mas não necessariamente era a companhia preferida. A verdade é que sentia falta de casa em momentos familiares como aquele. Lembrava-se de ajudar um pai a fazer o almoço enquanto cantavam peças de musicais e de propaganda. Leroy era um publicitário que se especializou em compor jingles. Hiram era médico homeopata especialista em acupuntura. Foi por causa dos ensinamentos do médico que a filha tornou-se vegetariana, algo que Finn e os sogros raramente lembravam.

Olhou para o namorado que comentava sobre o jogo que assistia na televisão. Finn não parecia certo. Estava tenso. Rachel o conhecia o suficiente para perceber certos detalhes. Queria saber a razão. Despediu-se dos sogros e pediu ao namorado para que a deixasse no restaurante. Suspirou como se estivesse cansada ao sentar-se na caminhonete.

"Está bem?"

"Um pouco dolorida."

"Você deveria desacelerar, Rach. Dar mais tempo para se recuperar."

"Ao contrário, Finn. Preciso mais que nunca recuperar a minha confiança o quanto antes. Não é possível viver com medo até das sombras. Não quero isso para mim. Eu nunca fui uma mulher medrosa e não serei agora por maior que tenha sido a violência que sofri."

"Eu sei" – suavizou a voz – "Nunca duvidei da sua força interior."

Finn deixou a namorada no trabalho e voltou para a quitinete. Deitou-se na cama e olhou fixamente para o endereço anotado no papelzinho amassado. Odiava que a namorada estivesse passando por tais provações. E tudo por culpa de um escroto que decidiu arrumar uma grana assaltando pessoas num lugar escuro e fazendo sabe-se mais o quê. Queria fazer melhor do que o vigilante mascarado: ele iria acabar com a raça daquele sujeitinho de uma vez por todas. Abriu uma gaveta do guarda-roupa e tirou de lá uma soqueira antiga que ele ganhou de Puck ainda na época da escola. Olhou no canto do quarto e experimentou o peso do taco de baseball. Finn nunca jogou o esporte na escola, mas gostava dos acessórios. Experimentou um boné preto e curvou a aba. No escuro seria difícil de identificá-lo, apesar de que a intenção de Finn era fazer com que o desgraçado do Howard Battes se lembrasse muito bem dele. Olhou para os equipamentos na cama e decidiu que teria o encontro depois de deixar Rachel em casa após o trabalho.

À noite, depois das oito horas, tomou um rápido banho, se arrumou e desceu para ver a namorada cantar. Finn era conhecido por todos os funcionários. Assim que chegou à porta, a recepcionista o cumprimentou e disse que havia espaço no bar, mas que se apressasse, pois a casa estava ficando cheia. Ele sentou-se no lugar cativo onde tinha uma boa visão do palco. Rachel estava circulando entre as mesas com uma bandeja em mãos. Ela anotava os pedidos e depois corria para pegar outros. Servia graciosamente aos clientes e depois corria para entregar a conta pedida numa terceira mesa. O trabalho era contínuo. Até que em determinado momento o gerente subiu ao palco junto ao pianista, o baixista e o baterista (um trio de jazz). Rachel, como sempre, foi a primeira convocada. Ela graciosamente entregou o pedido em uma das mesas e ainda com a bandeja em mãos, subiu ao pequeno palco. Como de hábito, tirou o avental, sorriu para os músicos e acenou. Eles começaram um ritmo alegre e sofisticado sob aplausos discretos.

Rachel foi até ao microfone e soltou a voz suave e extremamente afinada.

"_Olha, está chovendo na roseira/ que ó dá rosa, mas não cheira/ a frescura das gotas úmidas/ que é de Luisa/ que é de Paulinho/ que é de João/ que é de ninguém/ Pétalas de rosa carregadas pelo vento/ um amor tão puro carregou meu pensamento/ olha um tico-tico mora ao lado/ e passeando no molhado/ adivinhou a primavera._"

Elis Regina era a ídolo de Rachel. A aspirante adorava a técnica da cantora e mesmo com o amplo domínio da respiração e da voz, tinha capacidade de quebrar a música, chorar sem perder a afinação, de ser raivosa ou suave e manter o poder o fascínio. Elis era uma cantora que sabia usara a extensão poderosa da voz quando era apropriado, sem exageros. Não precisava gritar no meio das canções para dizer que era boa. Tal coisa ela tinha a capacidade de fazer até no sussurro.

Quando Rachel terminou de cantar, os aplausos tímidos do início se transformaram numa força uníssona no restaurante após a linda interpretação. Normalmente, desceria do palco em seguida, o trio de jazz tocaria alguns sets instrumentais de ambiente e o gerente chamaria outra garçonete para cantar. Desta vez, após expressivos aplausos, Rachel foi convidada a cantar mais uma canção. Ela foi pega desprevenida. Normalmente preparava duas músicas no rodízio, mas como planejava sair mais cedo, combinou apenas uma com o trio de jazz. Viu que algumas pessoas estavam à espera e ela só tinha uma letra em mente. Uma que pululava e refletia pensamentos sombrios que desesperadamente procurava ocultar para que as pessoas ao redor e que se importava não fossem dragadas com ela. Por outro lado, era uma grande canção e a música também tinha o papel de dar vazão aos sentimentos.

Voltou-se para os colegas do trio e conversou rapidamente com eles. Trabalhavam juntos tempo suficiente naquele restaurante para Rachel ter o mínimo de intimidade. Ela conhecia o estilo deles e o repertório. Voltou à frente do palco e havia certa expectativa, inclusive pelo moço alto ao bar. Rachel não quis trocar olhares com o namorado. Não naquele momento. O suave piano começou a música e Rachel fechou os olhos, deixando a melodia fluir.

"_Ontem de manhã quando acordei/ olhei a vida e me espantei/ eu tenho mais de vinte anos/ eu tenho mais de mil perguntas sem respostas/ estou ligada num futuro blue/ os meus pais nas minhas costas/ as raízes na marquise/ eu tenho mais de vinte muros/ o sangue jorra pelos furos/ pelas veias de um jornal/ eu não te quero, eu te quero mal._"

A mudança de temática entre as apresentações surpreendeu alguns dos clientes à mesa. Mesmo assim, a interpretação forte e sentida de Rachel despertou admiração. Ao fim da música, sob aplausos contundentes, Rachel saiu do palco sem agradecer aos músicos como costumeiramente fazia. Foi direto ao banheiro dos funcionários para secar as lágrimas. Não queria lavar o rosto porque arruinaria de vez a maquiagem.

"Está tudo bem?" – uma colega de trabalho perguntou.

"Está sim" – Rachel forçou um sorriso – "É a coisa o assalto que ainda está na cabeça... mas vai passar."

"Deveria falar com o chefe e pedir para ir embora. Não passou a semana muito concentrada e vai fazer besteira se continuar assim. Aproveita que o seu namorado está aí."

A colega de Rachel tinha um ponto: ela estava tão sentida com a interpretação reveladora que se desconcentrou do trabalho, do foco das coisas. Conversou rapidamente com o chefe, que concordou em liberar a funcionária. Rachel passou a situação do atendimento para outro colega. Mesa 25 poderia pedir o prato principal, mesa 20 estava a espera do pedido e mesa 19 deveria pedir a conta a qualquer momento. Foi ao vestiário, tirou o uniforme. Nunca a sensação de vestir as roupas regulares foi tão boa. Foi até ao bar e abraçou o namorado à espera.

"Para a sua casa?" – Finn perguntou e Rachel confirmou. Ela queria a própria cama e, de preferência, o namorado a abraçando pela noite.

Assim que chegaram de frente ao prédio, Finn a surpreendeu. Disse que precisava passar em um lugar antes, mas que voltaria ainda naquela noite para ficar com ela.

"Mas..." – Rachel tentou protestar ainda dentro do carro.

"Questão de meia hora, ok?" – forçou um sorriso – "Só vou buscar uma coisa na casa de um colega meu."

"Ok?" – Rachel sentia que algo estava fora do lugar – "Entendo, apesar de que eu realmente preciso de você."

"Meia hora!" – Finn estava determinado.

"Por favor!"

"Meia hora" – disse mais pausado.

Rachel encarou o namorado e cruzou os braços.

"Então eu vou contigo."

"Rach" – Finn estava ficando desesperado – "Eu adoro a sua insubordinação, mas não vai dar. Não agora."

"E o que você vai ter de fazer tão sério que eu não possa ir junto?"

Não havia resposta boa suficiente, mesmo assim, Finn não desistiria e resolveu apelar.

"Você confia em mim?"

"Claro que sim."

"Então confie agora. Em meia hora eu vou abrir a porta do seu quarto e vou dentar ao seu lado."

Rachel finalmente saiu da caminhonete, mesmo que a contragosto. Finn esperou a namorada abrir a portaria e subir. Suspirou aliviado ao ligar ao carro e foi em direção ao endereço escrito no papel amassado. Em dez minutos, estacionou a caminhonete numa rua próxima. Tratava-se de um bairro residencial mal iluminado de casas pequenas. Muitas delas tinham cerca de metal para separar-se área do vizinho. Àquela hora da noite havia pouco movimento. Ele colocou a soqueira, vestiu um casaco escuro, colocou o boné preto e pegou o taco de baseball. Andou determinado até a rua em questão. Ficou alguns minutos parado diante de uma casa térrea azul de jardim mal cuidado e um GM na garagem com pelo menos 10 anos de uso. Havia uma tênue luz acesa e Finn pensou que talvez Howard estivesse acordado vendo televisão. Ele respirou fundo e decidiu fazer uma abordagem estilo John Wayne.

No entanto, sentiu uma pressão no pulso e no segundo seguinte estava sendo puxado por alguém com uma máscara de tecido preto, como a de um assaltante. Ficou impressionado com a pegada forte. Se esse era o tal mascarado vigilante, era uma surpresa. Passado o choque, Finn tentou resistir e se soltar. Conseguiu num movimento de braço, mas o mascarado rapidamente voltou a segurá-lo, desta vez usando técnica de torção, e continuou a arrastá-lo para o lugar onde havia deixado o carro. Numa última tentativa, Finn pegou o bastão e o bateu com toda a força que podia no vigilante. Acertou o ombro e parte do braço. Lamentou por não ter sido na cabeça. Porém o movimento funcionou e ele foi mais uma vez liberto.

"Não pode fazer isso" – o mascarado disse numa voz um tanto quanto estranha, porém masculina.

"Eu vou lá acabar com algo que você não teve a competência de fazer" – apontou o bastão para a o vigilante – "Eu vou matar aquele cara e se você tentar me impedir, mato você."

"Aquele sujeito está desempregado e desesperado porque não consegue pagar nem o supermercado da família. Ele cometeu um crime, verdade, mas confie em mim quando digo que ele não é um sujeito perigoso. Acredite. Ele já teve o que mereceu."

"Isso não é você quem julga."

"Por um acaso você é o juiz?"

"Sou eu quem tem um taco em mãos."

Na luta franca, apesar de Finn ter um taco e ser mais alto, ele perdia. Tentava acerta o mascarado que se esquivava com facilidade e aplicava contragolpes desconcertantes, como se brincasse. A estratégia parecia fazer o gigante se cansar. E com o passar do embate, Finn já não tinha mais pernas ou braços para continuar. Ajoelhou-se no asfalto sem fôlego, desarmado e humilhado.

"Quem é você?" – perguntou quase às lágrimas.

"Um amigo" – o mascarado respondeu.

"Se fosse meu amigo me deixaria fazer justiça."

"Rachel vai ficar bem."

Ouvir o nome da namorada da boca do mascarado encheu Finn mais uma vez de fúria.

"Fique longe dela. Seja lá quem você for, fique longe dela. Se você se aproximar dela outra vez, juro que te mato. Eu juro!"

"Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir."

"Eu cumprirei essa. Você é meu inimigo de hoje em diante."

"Tudo bem, eu aceito. Só vá para casa ficar com a sua garota. Você não tem negócios aqui, acredite."

Frustrado, Finn voltou à caminhonete e dirigiu de volta ao apartamento que Rachel dividia com Kurt. Entrou em casa e viu a namorada deitada encolhida na cama. Em silêncio, ele tirou a camisa e os sapatos e deitou-se ao lado dela, abrigando o corpo pequeno de Rachel contra o dele conforme o prometido.


	5. De volta ao parque

_O justiceiro mascarado atacou novamente. Na noite do último domingo, o casal Jane Pectrovick (22) e Robert Lewis (21) foram presos junto a um poste em downtown junto com duas armas não registradas, e quase sete mil dólares em dinheiro. O casal teria roubado uma loja de conveniência e um bar naquela noite. Ambas ocorrências foram registradas pela polícia ainda na noite de domingo. O casal infrator aparece nas câmeras de segurança da loja de conveniência. Além disso, ambos foram reconhecidos pelo caixa do bar e o dono da loja de conveniência. Jane relatou que ela e o companheiro foram abordados por uma pessoa com o rosto coberto, que os imobilizou e os prendeu junto a um poste. A jovem teria se impressionado com a força e agilidade do mascarado devido à facilidade com que foram imobilizados e presos._

_Ao que tudo indica, o mascarado teve uma noite ocupada. Dylan Frampton (26) foi amarrado junto a um poste e achado na manhã de domingo com o cartaz de "traficante" e portando cem comprimidos de êxtase. Apesar de o homem negar, foram encontradas no apartamento de Dylan cinco quilos de pedras de crack, dois quilos de cocaína, dez quilos de maconha e mais 200 comprimidos de êxtase. Uma testemunha que prefere não se identificar disse que o senhor Frampton era o principal fornecedor de drogas dentro do campus da universidade. _

_Apesar do aparente serviço público, a polícia reitera que a população também deve denunciar o paradeiro do justiceiro mascarado. "As pessoas podem achar que o tal justiceiro é um herói, mas ele não é alguém qualificado para tal. Essa pessoa está infringindo a lei, cometendo crimes, como agressões, e deve responder por esses atos", reiterou o chefe de polícia Carl Burke. O senhor Howard Battes (33) entrou com uma ação formal contra o vigilante após ser espancado e amarrado a um poste sob a acusação de ser um estuprador. Não há queixas contra o metalúrgico ou ocorrências que comprovem tal acusação._

Finn leu o jornal da terça-feira e tinha sentimentos contraditórios a respeito das ações do justiceiro mascarado. Sobretudo após o breve e frustrante encontro na noite de sábado. Foi como se o justiceiro tivesse rindo da cara dele por ter a capacidade de se meter nos negócios dele e ainda humilhá-lo numa briga totalmente injusta (ao menos era assim que Finn gostava de pensar), para depois ainda ter tempo de cuidar de um traficante. Que metido. A admiração se transformou em raiva e desdém logo no primeiro encontro.

Olhou para o carro que deveria consertar. Trabalhar com tanta coisa em mente era complicado. Ele precisava fazer alguns confrontos, a começar por Artie. Algo dizia que o colega deficiente físico tinha alguma relação com o justiceiro, porque ninguém mais soube de Howard Battes e do endereço. Como é que o mascarado pôde tê-lo achado e deixado o bilhete no carro? Artie era a ligação, mas ele ainda não teve a oportunidade de confrontar o colega no teatro. A começar pelo cancelamento do ensaio da segunda-feira. Também não conseguiu o encontrar no campus quando passou por lá pela manhã.

"_Oi Finn, o que foi?_" – Kurt atendeu ao telefonema.

"Você pode me fazer um favor hoje?"

"_Depende. O que é?_"

"Você pode pegar Rachel no trabalho hoje?"

"_Tudo bem. Pego ela sim._"

"Valeu irmãzinho. Fico te devendo um favor."

"_Mais um entre tantos._"

Finn sentiu-se revigorado com o compromisso estabelecido por si mesmo. Trabalhou no carro ao longo do expediente e fez as ligações necessárias para a namorada e para o técnico de futebol americano dizendo que não poderia ajudar no treinamento. No fim do dia, tomou um banho e foi em direção ao campus da universidade. Estacionou a caminhonete e andou em direção ao dormitório do colega. Apertou o interfone e ninguém atendeu. Desta vez não desistiria tão fácil. Sentou-se num dos bancos de concreto e esperou pacientemente.

Artie entrou no campo de visão de Finn quase uma hora depois. O cadeirante estava acompanhado de Mercedes e de um jovem que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Era um cara de cabelo castanho enrolado, jeito de nerd, pelo menos um palmo mais alto que Mercedes. O jovem se chamava David Mills e havia emplacado um início de namoro com a jornalista, não que o mecânico fosse se importar com tal informação. Ele estava nem aí para a vida particular de muitos dos colegas do teatro. Ele se lixava para Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Matt, Quinn, Brittany e Mike. A fidelidade dele estava com Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Puck, Schuester e Emma. Essa era a turma dele.

"Olá Finn?" – Mercedes abordou o colega num misto de estranhamento e surpresa – "O que faz aqui?"

"Olá para vocês" – deu um meio sorriso – "É que eu vim aqui procurar Artie para discutir um projeto e eu não tinha o telefone dele, só o endereço... será que a gente poderia conversar?" – olhou diretamente para o cadeirante.

"Claro! Aqui ou você vai querer subir ao dormitório?"

"A gente pode subir" – um lugar reservado era o enfrentamento que Finn queria fazer.

"Falou!" – Artie sorriu para a amiga – "Vejo vocês dois mais tarde e se puderem deixar Santana do lado de fora, seria um sarro" – provocou.

"Quer saber" – a diva abriu um sorriso – "Adoraria instalar uma câmera na porta do meu dormitório só para ver a cara de Santana de quando ela chegar e encontrar o quarto com o nosso código de ocupado."

Finn entendeu nada do que se passava e nem se importava. Despediram-se no elevador, quando Mercedes e o novo namorado ficaram no terceiro andar. Artie e Finn teriam mais um pela frente. Uma vez na segurança o dormitório, Artie sorriu para o colega e gesticulou para que sentasse na cadeira, mas Finn recusou. Andava de um lado a outro como um animal inquieto.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Sábado, quando eu te procurei para achar um endereço."

"O que tem?"

"Você disse para mais alguém o que fizemos?"

"Devo ter comentado. Por quê? Era algo sigiloso?"

"Você poderia fazer um esforço e se lembrar com quem comentou?"

"Mercedes e Santana para começar."

Finn bufou. Ele procurava um homem pelo menos um palmo mais baixo, porém muito habilidoso e certamente com treinamento em artes marciais. Considerou possível aqueles três universitários conhecerem alguém assim, mas não imaginava como seria possível que uma das meninas fosse comentar com uma terceira pessoa, provavelmente o alvo, sobre um plano que ele não revelou. A não ser que Artie estivesse escondendo algo. Havia duas opções na mente de Finn: a primeira seria uma abordagem mais enérgica. A outra mais apelativa. Talvez tivesse mais chances com a segunda. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à frente de Artie e entrelaçou os dedos.

"Esse cara, Battes, foi quem assaltou e agrediu Rachel" – Finn observou atentamente a reação de Artie e ficou ainda mais decepcionado com a reação genuína de surpresa do colega – "Eu peguei o endereço para acertar algumas coisas com esse sujeito. Bom, eu não consegui, fique sossegado, mas então uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu: esse cara, o justiceiro, me impediu de me aproximar da casa de Battes. Não apenas isso: ele sabia exatamente o que eu queria fazer. Acontece você foi a única pessoa que sabe que eu pedi tal informação. O único que sabia que eu, de alguma forma, procuraria Howard Battes."

"E você acha que eu decifrei todo o seu plano a partir de um pedido comum e contei para o vigilante mascarado?"

"Pensei em milhares de coisas, Artie. Não leve para o lado pessoal, mas... eu achei que você tivesse uma relação estreita com esse cara."

"Caso eu conhecesse, você iria pedir uma audiência?" – agora o tom foi carregado de ironia.

"Eu..." – Finn levou as mãos à cabeça. Estava frustrado e cansado.

"Escute Finn, eu comentei isso com as meninas quando estávamos em meio a um grupo de colegas. Conhecemos muita gente aqui e essas pessoas que conhecemos se relacionam com várias outras que sequer imaginamos."

Rachel ainda tinha pesadelos à noite, além da insônia. Ela dizia não ter medo, mas não queria andar até a esquina da própria rua sem companhia. Isso o matava. Não estava sendo fácil para Rachel superar a raiva e o trauma do quase estupro, assim como não era para Finn estar ao lado dela para dar suporte quando ele próprio tinha vontade de socar uma parede e quebrar os ossos da própria mão.

"Esse cara tentou estuprar Rachel" – Finn desabafou sobre o verdadeiro motivo pela primeira vez desde o incidente – "O tal justiceiro a salvou em cima da hora. Mas ele não a salvou de ter insônia e pesadelos à noite."

"Não sabia" – Artie se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo em sinal de conforto – "Sinto muito quanto a Rachel e é uma pena que eu realmente não possa te ajudar sobre a identidade desse tal justiceiro. Eu tinha ouvido falar dele do noticiário, claro, mas eu não faço idéia de quem seja ou das ligações que possa ter."

"Tudo bem" – Finn esfregou as mãos no rosto como um despertar após o desabafo – "Ando tão estressado que gostaria de descontar em qualquer pessoa ou coisa. É difícil ver a minha namorada sofrendo e poder fazer absolutamente nada" – levantou-se e ainda desconcertado procurou a porta – "Olha, será que você poderia deixar esse assunto só entre nós? Não comente isso com Mercedes e Santana. Principalmente Santana. Ela é uma cretina cínica."

"Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas e garanto que não é nada do que você pensa ser" – disse imperativo.

"Desculpe... só peço esse favor. Pode ser? Rachel não ia gostar em saber que eu andei espalhando a verdade por trás da agressão."

"Claro" – acenou com seriedade – "Fique tranqüilo, ok?"

"Valeu... bom... preciso ir."

Finn saiu derrotado do dormitório do amigo. Não estava inteiramente convencido da inocência dele, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele instante a não ser investigar com cuidado e cautela. Foi para casa frustrado. Estava certo de que Kurt buscaria Rachel no restaurante e ao menos isso era uma tranqüilidade.

Não foi bem assim que aconteceu. Kurt cochilou enquanto assistia um filme com Adam, um interesse amoroso que estudava na classe dele na faculdade comunitária, e perdeu a hora. Rachel esperou o amigo por meia hora, deixou recados no celular dele e de Finn. Nada. Viu o último colega se despedir e atravessar a rua. Não se atreveria a pedir carona ao patrão. Do jeito que era, pensaria que poderia se aproveitar da funcionária, como meses atrás, num caso em que uma colega pediu demissão quando ele exigiu uma transa para depois acusá-la de flertar e tentar seduzi-lo. As pessoas poderiam ser escrotas dessa forma e Rachel achou melhor não dar abertura alguma.

Viu-se sozinha. O parque estava a poucos metros e a caminhada por ele não passava de um quilômetro até o apartamento em que morava. Costumava fazer o trecho em poucos minutos e até o dia do ataque, não tinha receio. Queria voltar a ser assim. Olhou em direção à área verde cercada de urbanidade. Tinha um spray de pimenta na bolsa e sentiu muito medo. Queria ter novamente a coragem. Queria ter novamente a normalidade. Pensou uma, duas, três vezes. Respirou fundo. Deu um passo para além da calçada e atravessou a rua. O spray de pimentas estava em mãos. Segurava o tubo com força. Andava mais depressa que podia e entrou no parque onde tudo aconteceu.

Precisava enfrentar o medo. Era uma questão de honra. Sabia de todos os riscos da travessia antes mesmo do ataque. Mesmo assim aquilo nunca foi problema. Não, ela precisava estar ali.

Procurou pensar em uma das canções favoritas.

"_Gosto muito de ter ver, leãozinho/ caminhando sob o sol/ gosto de você, leãozinho/ para desentristecer, leãozinho/ o meu coração tão só/ basta eu encontrar você no caminho/ Um filhote de leão, raio da manhã/ arrastando meu olhar como um imã/ o meu coração é o sol, pai de toda cor/ quando ele doura a pele ao léu._"

O pai Leroy costumava cantar a música quando era pequena. Isso a lembrava dos momentos felizes da infância, de quando ia ao parque brincar, das noites de pizza e jogos de tabuleiro, das sessões de vídeo do fim de semana. Rachel sentia falta dos pais. Tinha as chaves de casa, mas o orgulho a impedia de entrar na própria casa e pedir desculpas por ser uma turrona, por ter ficado ao lado de Finn e ter rompido a relação com os pais por causa do namorado. A música, naquele instante, transformou-se num mantra para encarar os medos.

O parque estava vazio, como sempre. Nada de anormal considerando o horário. Mas Rachel viu algo diferente. Ouviu algumas vozes. Era como se tivesse acontecendo uma briga por ali. Apertou o tubo de pimenta em ficou preparada, apesar da tremedeira. Uma pessoa atravessou o caminho correndo, fugindo. O perseguidor revelou-se segundos depois. O perseguido parou, apontou uma arma e atirou. Ainda assim o perseguidor o alcançou e o acertou num golpe certeiro. O perseguidor usava uma máscara. Ele amarrou os pulsos do homem nocauteado. E afastou-se dali cambaleante. Levou a mão ao abdômen e conferiu. Andou de volta as árvores. Foi quando Rachel teve o impulso de segui-lo.

Correu o mais rápido que pode e encontrou o mascarado a ponto de vê-lo cair próximo a um pinheiro. Aproximou-se com cautela e ali, na penumbra da lua minguante parcamente auxiliada com os postes de luzes da pista de asfalto que circundava o parque, viu o mascarado em respiração ofegante com uma das mãos no abdômen. A bala o atingiu. A aproximação de Rachel gerou reação no mascarado, que tentou se levantar, mas foi em vão.

"Calma" – andou devagar – "Calma. Estou aqui para ajudar."

Rachel ajoelhou-se ao lado do mascarado e retirou a mão fraca dele de cima do ferimento. A jaqueta estava molhada de sangue. O mascarado tentou colocar a mão no bolso baixo da calça, mas faltava-lhe força e coordenação. A cantora entendeu e colocou a mão no bolso. Havia um celular.

"Você quer que eu ligue para alguém?"

"177. Diga que estou no parque..."

Rachel discou o número.

"_San?_" – uma voz que não lhe era estranha atendeu.

"Meu nome é Rachel Berry... San foi gravemente ferido no parque St. James próxima a saída da rua Wales. Ele precisa de socorro urgente."

"_Ok_" – desligou.

San perdia sangue. Era uma bala. Rachel precisava fazer alguma coisa. Estava trêmula, mas tinha de ajudar. Abriu o zíper da jaqueta jeans e deparou-se com um corpo feminino, ofegante, que lutava pela própria vida. Pressionou o ferimento. O pai médico lhe dera algumas noções de primeiros socorros e ela sabia que era necessário pressionar ferimentos. O toque gerou desconforto. Paciência. San respirava irregularmente. Quem estivesse do outro lado da linha, que chegasse o quanto antes. Pensou que a máscara dificultasse e talvez San precisasse de menos obstáculos possíveis. Não era correto violar o segredo da identidade, mas Rachel agiu na melhor das intenções. Levantou a máscara até libertar a justiceira daquele tecido. Não acreditou no que descobriu. San era de Santana Lopez. Ninguém menos do que a colega implicante do teatro. A garota que, apesar de bonita e sexy, Rachel a considerava intragável. Nem em um milhão de anos ela poderia associar tais identidades.

"San?" – disse ainda chocada.

"Rachel..." – tossiu sangue e gemeu de dor. Não conseguiu completar a frase.

"Aguente firme, ok? A ajuda vai chegar a qualquer momento" – ficou mais empenhada em pressionar o ferimento.

"Os caras..."

"Não pense em bandidos agora. Precisa se preocupar em poupar energia."

"Frio..."

"É a perda de sangue. Mas vai passar. Aguente, Santana, por favor. Não morra nos meus braços. Não agora que tenho um milhão de perguntas em minha mente."

Rachel sentiu alguém se aproximar. Mais de uma pessoa. Olhou para trás e viu duas pessoas: ambas vestiam máscaras iguais a de Santana. O que diabos? Aquilo seria uma organização secreta ou algo nesse sentido? Um dos mascarados retirou as luvas e puxou a blusa encharcada de Santana para cima enquanto o outro a puxou para trás pelos ombros.

Uma luz azul tênue saiu das mãos do mascarado junto a Santana. Rachel não estava louca. Não havia aparelhos ali, só a mão. Não era um filme de ficção científica, de paranormalidade ou de extra-terrestres. Era vida real e o mascarado emitia luz azul pelas mãos. Santana respirou mais ofegante, acelerado, o coração de Rachel disparou pela enésima vez naquela noite e, de repente, ela sentiu muito sono. A visão escureceu.


	6. Ferro

Rachel levou um susto ao despertar. Ficou preocupada com Santana e a primeira atitude dela foi querer correr para ajudar a colega. O ímpeto a fez cair da cama. Ficou confusa. Como era possível estar no parque num momento e no outro no próprio quarto? Ainda vestia as mesmas roupas, mas suas mãos estavam lavadas. Talvez tivesse imaginado coisas. Talvez tivesse batido a cabeça. Sentou no carpete e procurou raciocinar. Lembrou-se de cada detalhe daquela noite. Viu o mascarado correr atrás de um homem que atirou e o acertou. Mesmo assim o nocauteou e o imobilizou. Depois saiu do percurso do asfalto, que era iluminado, e foi cambaleante até as árvores. Foi lá que Rachel o encontrou. Melhor: a encontrou. Era Santana. Que pediu para ligar para um número no celular e requisitar ajuda. Dois mascarados chegaram minutos depois e um deles tinha uma luz azul que saía das mãos. Foi isso que se lembrava.

Pensou que talvez tudo tenha sido produto da imaginação. Era possível ser um sonho com tanta riqueza de detalhes? Talvez não. Procurou por evidências. O sapato dela estava meticulosamente ao lado da cama. Era estranho: ela e Kurt sempre deixavam os sapatos à porta da sala e circulavam pela casa com um chinelo de dedos próprio para tal. Os sapatos estavam sujos de terra. Era o indício número um. Procurou pela bolsa, colocada em cima de uma cadeira. Vasculhou o conteúdo e aparentemente estava tudo ali: carteira, documentos, dinheiro, e o spray de pimenta. Aquilo era estranho porque que ela se lembre o tubo ficou pelo chão. Em nenhum momento ela se preocupou em colocar aquilo de volta. Essa era a evidência número dois. Por último, verificou as roupas. A jaqueta estava pendurada no cabideiro de chão. Examinou o jeans e viu manchas de sangue na ponta da manga. O tecido estava úmido, inclusive. Sabia que o sangue não era dela.

Seja como for, alguém tentou encobrir os fatos da noite anterior e ela apostava que foi algum mascarado. Pegou roupas frescas e tomou um banho. Olhou para o relógio. Eram quase sete da manhã. Esperou por Kurt. Ouviu movimentação no quarto do amigo, então, finalmente, ele apareceu junto com Adam.

"Bom dia, Rach" – o amigo disse normalmente.

"Bom dia, Kurt e Adam."

"Acordou disposta hoje. Até já tomou uma chuveirada."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Sim."

"Como cheguei aqui."

"Pela porta!" – falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – "Falando nisso, desculpe por ter furado contigo. Mas que bom que arrumou uma carona com um colega seu de trabalho. Foi realmente um alívio, Rach. Juro que eu apaguei e só acordei quando você entrou em casa."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo... Rach, está tudo bem?"

"Não tenho certeza."

"Do que não tem certeza?"

"As coisas estão... confusas agora."

Ela precisava tirar aqueles acontecimentos a limpo e Kurt não seria o sujeito que ajudaria, ou mesmo Adam, que fazia cara de abobado. Os três se dirigiram à faculdade comunitária para mais um dia nas respectivas classes. Rachel, porém, trapaceou: deixou o prédio da faculdade e correu para pegar o primeiro ônibus que fosse em direção ao campus universitário. Conferiu na pequena agenda o endereço pretendido. A paranóia com controle e organização quase sempre lhe rendia benefícios. No caso, tinha endereço e telefone de todos os integrantes do grupo teatral naquelas páginas.

Edifício Steverson, apartamento 308 – residência de Mercedes Jones e Santana Lopez.

Bateu à porta uma, duas, três vezes. Ninguém. Bateu uma quarta vez e esperou. Quando pensou em pegar o celular na bolsa, a porta se abriu revelando uma pálida Santana Lopez.

"Berry?" – ela resmungou.

"Obrigada por atender, Santana" – entrou sem pedir licença.

O dormitório não passava de um quarto grande com duas camas de solteiro. Havia uma escrivaninha, uma pequena estante, um computador, armário, alguns cartazes na parede, um frigobar, ou seja, tudo que é clichê (e necessário) dentro de um dormitório. Um lado estava arrumado. O outro lado, Rachel presumiu, deveria ser o de Santana a julgar pela cama remexida.

"O que faz aqui?" – perguntou enquanto fechava a porta. Sentia fraca demais para permanecer em pé e dar uma de durona. Sentou-se na própria cama e aguardou explicações.

"Eu sei que você é o vigilante mascarado. Ou pelo menos um deles" – Rachel disparou e Santana ficou ainda mais pálida.

"O quê?" – procurou dar uma última cartada e se fazer de desentendida.

"Você foi baleada ontem a noite."

"Você enlouqueceu de vez, Berry?"

Rachel não estava com paciência para joguinhos. Ela avançou em Santana, que não resistiu e caiu de costas contra o colchão. Em seguida teve a blusa levantada pela cantora. Havia uma cicatriz no mesmo lugar em que deveria haver um ferimento.

"Sei que sou irresistível, mas não precisa forçar a barra" – forçou um sorriso.

"Cala boca, Santana. Você foi baleada ontem a noite e pare de agir como se não soubesse do que estou falando. Estou angustiada aqui. Preciso de explicações..."

Santana levantou o tronco e sentiu-se tonta com o esforço. Ela curava rápido, mas não poderia abusar. Rachel viu a dificuldade da colega e a amparou.

"Aqui" – empurrou os pés de Santana para cima da cama e a ajudou a encostar-se à cabeceira. Pegou a manta e cobriu até o ventre. Santana terminou de se aninhar mais uma vez. Rachel pegou a cadeira e a colocou ao lado da cama. Pronto. Agora podia ouvir as explicações.

"Do que você se lembra?" – Santana suspirou.

"De você levar um tiro daquele sujeito e depois cair entre as árvores. Eu te socorri e liguei para um número no seu celular. Você estava muito mal... ainda está, para ser franca. Então chegaram dois mascarados, sendo que um deles tinha uma luz azul saindo das mãos. o outro colocou a mão na minha cabeça e eu dormi. Acordei no meu quarto, na minha cama, com as minhas mãos lavadas quando elas deveriam estar sujas de sangue. O seu sangue" – enfatizou a última frase.

"Interessante" – Santana franziu a testa.

"Sim, muito interessante."

"Interessante porque se lembra. Isso não deveria acontecer."

"Está sugerindo que um dos vigilantes tentou arrancar essa memória de mim?" – Santana acenou – "O que são vocês?"

"É uma longa e complicada história."

"Tenho a manhã inteira."

"Não é tão simples. Não é algo que deva chegar ao conhecimento das pessoas."

"Do jeito que vocês agem e pelas notícias das últimas semanas, diria que é tarde demais."

"Ainda assim, há identidades que precisam ser protegidas, segredos. Coisas que nos dão segurança para caminhas na cidade, estudar em paz. Você não deveria se lembrar do que aconteceu, mas já que se lembra, não pode contar para mais ninguém, Berry. Você vai ferrar com a minha vida e de outras pessoas caso abra a boca. Neste momento, principalmente com a minha vida."

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém. Nem a Finn ou a Kurt. Prometo. Mas eu preciso saber."

"Você já sabe demais."

"Ainda assim, tenho dúvidas. Não estou te pedindo para que me mostre o grande quadro. Só me diga o que posso saber dentro daquilo que descobri ao te ajudar."

"O que quer saber?"

Rachel parou por um instante e pensou: o que gostaria de saber? A lista era imensa, mas procurou condensar os itens.

"Você é um vigilante mascarado?"

"Sim."

"Quantos você são?"

"Não vou responder."

"Você patrulha pela cidade em busca de criminosos?"

"Também."

"Você me salvou do estuprador?"

"Sim."

Rachel silenciou-se por um instante enquanto digeria a informação. Nem em um milhão de anos ela poderia prever que aquela garota pudesse salvá-la de qualquer coisa. O senso comum era de que Santana a empurraria de uma ponte ou da beira de um precipício se tivesse a oportunidade. Viu a vigilante se ajeitar na cama. Parecia sentir dor, estava fraca. Rachel não entendia como aquela figura que não era muito maior que ela pôde mandar um sujeito para a UTI e ainda carregá-la nos braços por quase um quilômetro.

"Aquela pessoa da luz azul nas mãos, aquilo era um super-poder ou algo neste sentido?"

"Talvez."

"Foi o que te curou?"

"Foi o que me salvou. Como vê, não é que eu fosse sair dali dando cambalhota. Eu perdi muito sangue e o meu corpo ainda precisa de descanso. Estou toda dolorida, principalmente no lugar em que levei o tiro. Mas não se preocupe Berry: eu saro rápido."

"Esse é o seu super-poder? Resistência? É por isso que conseguiu me carregar por uma longa distância?"

"Também e eu sou mais forte que uma pessoa normal."

"Como o Super-Homem?" – Santana estava surpresa. Nunca esperou ouvir qualquer referência geek sair da boca de Rachel Berry, por mais comum e banal que fosse.

"Nem tanto. Como vê, eu não ou de aço, não voo, não tenho visão de raio-x, sopro gelado, raios quentes não saem dos meus olhos..."

"Santana!"

"Ok" – ela sorriu e depois gemeu de dor. Deu-se um pouco e tempo para continuar – "Eu sou uma pessoa bastante forte. Mais do que aqueles caras gordos e barbudos que movimentam uma carreta por alguns metros para aqueles programas de TV. Num dia bom, posso correr mais rápido do que o Usain Bolt e manter essa velocidade por muito mais do que 100 metros. Também sou mais resistente e curo relativamente rápido de ferimentos e fraturas."

"Você é como Buffy Summers então?"

"Mais ou menos isso. Estou impressionada por você saber ao menos o básico da cultura pop, Berry."

"Ah, por favor."

Rachel abriu um sorrisinho. Santana tossiu e isso a trouxe de novo para a realidade do estado que a colega se encontrava. Resolveu se inclinar e estender as mãos para tocar no rosto da outra. Sentiu a temperatura. A pele estava fria.

"Você deveria se agasalhar melhor" – Rachel levantou-se e foi insolentemente até ao armário do quarto em busca de mais um cobertor – "E se alimentar" – disse enquanto pegava uma segunda manta. Abriu e a jogou em cima da colega – "Seu corpo precisa se recuperar desta anemia e há sopas à base de beterraba que poderiam ajudar. São industrializadas, mas o sabor é tolerável."

"Mesmo?" – tentou soar indiferente.

"Isso é sério, Santana. Eu posso comprar algumas latas de sopa se quiser. É só me indicar o mercado mais próximo. Também posso fazer alguma coisa em casa e pagar um entregador..." – foi interrompida com batidas à porta e ficou apreensiva.

"Se quiser pode atender por mim, Berry. Não há nada de anormal nisso."

A cantora acenou e abriu a porta para a colega. Deparou-se com uma mulher bonita de longos cabelos castanhos, com luzes nas pontas. Usava uma roupa justa e curta demais para a temperatura do dia.

"Quem é você?" – perguntou insolente.

"Ra... Rachel Berry."

"Santana está aí?" – não esperou a resposta e foi logo entrando no dormitório. Deparou-se com a vigilante dentada e coberta. A reação foi de puro ciúme. Avançou em Santana e puxou-lhe as mantas – "Vocês estavam transando?"

"Não!" – Rachel respondeu de imediato, claramente intimidada – "Tenho nada com Santana. Juro."

"Oi Jenny" – Santana sentou-se na cama totalmente indiferente à atitude da outra – "Jenny, essa é Rachel, minha colega e de Mercedes do teatro."

"Olá Jenny" – Rachel ainda estava nervosa com o encontro – "Então você é amiga de Santana?"

"Namorada" – disse ainda com a postura armada e predadora.

Santana bufou com a palavra. Não era namorada. Jenny era uma transa corriqueira, apesar da outra moça não encarar os fatos como tal. As duas tiveram sim um namorico no início da faculdade quando Santana era uma caloura e a outra cursava o segundo ano. Mas Jenny logo se revelou possessiva ao passo que a vigilante queria viver outros relacionamentos. O romance terminou e permaneceu assim por vários meses. Certo dia, durante uma festa, as duas voltaram a se encontrar sexualmente, mas Santana não queria compromisso e procurava deixar isso claro sempre que possível. Assim permaneciam desde então: Jenny sabe das conquistas ocasionais da vigilante, chega a se declarar solteira, mas age sempre como uma namorada ciumenta (e se declara como tal) quando as duas estão juntas ou mesmo em meio de outras pessoas.

"Então Rachel" – Jenny a encarou – "O que faz aqui?"

"Caso não tenha notado" – Santana interferiu com a voz autoritária – "Eu estou gripada, doente e Rachel teve a gentileza de vir aqui fazer uma visita e me passar alguns recados e notas do ensaio que perdi."

"Você deve ser muito prestativa, Rachel" – Jenny disse carregada de ironia.

"Bom, Santana, já estava mesmo de saída. Desejo melhoras" – pegou a mochila e saiu do dormitório. Não achava que era tão certo deixar a colega fragilizada e doente daquele jeito com uma predadora. Bom, também não era problema dela.

Saiu do edifício sem ser vista por ninguém conhecido. Mercedes, Tina e Artie estavam em classe naquele instante, assim como ela também deveria estar na faculdade comunitária. O restaurante em que trabalhava não ficava longe do campus e, de repente, certas coisas fizeram sentido. Imagine um triângulo do tipo eqüilátero. Imagine que uma das pontas ficasse o restaurante, a seguinte em sentido horário ficasse o campus universitário e o seguinte fosse o bairro em que Rachel morava. O miolo do triângulo era o parque urbano, relativamente grande com áreas privadas de iluminação pública. Esse era o mapa simbólico daquela região. Era natural que Santana circulasse por ali, portanto.

Rachel usou justo o parque para ir trabalhar. Eram dez horas da manhã, mas e daí se já tinha perdido as aulas e ela não queria ficar à toa até as quatro, horário em que entrava. Poderia acumular alguns créditos para o banco de horas. Andar pelo parque pela manhã era infinitamente mais agradável do que pela noite. A estranha que ligava a saída da universidade para a saída próxima ao restaurante era diferente do trecho que usava para chegar em casa. Pouco passava por ali, por isso as coisas lhe pareciam ser novas, como por exemplo, era naquele lado que funcionava nos limites do parque um museu e, mais adiante, havia um campo de softball.

Chegou ao trabalho sob olhares curiosos de alguns colegas que não a esperavam ali tão cedo. Sem querer abrir discussões, trocou de roupa, colocou o uniforme, e foi trabalhar pelas gorjetas do dia tão necessárias para se pagar as contas de casa e à mensalidade da faculdade. Quando teve uma oportunidade, falou com a menina que anotava os pedidos para entrega. Do próprio bolso, pagou por uma salada de beterrabas que havia de opção na casa e um risoto de frango. Pediu para que a comida fosse entregue no apartamento 308 do edifício Steverson no campus universitário aos cuidados de Santana Lopez.

...

"Vamos lá, galera" – o diretor Schuester bateu palmas – "Mais uma vez. Puck, pare de se esconder no fundo do palco e Santana, mais energia dessa vez."

"Sem direito a água?" – Quinn reclamou.

"Vamos lá, Quinn. Mais energia na movimentação. Nas marcações."

Era um grupo de quatro atores que encenariam o número com Panis ET Circenses. Santana, Quinn, Puck e Mike voltaram para as marcações iniciais e recomeçaram.

"_Eu quis cantar/ minha canção iluminada de sol/ soltei os panos sobre os mastros no ar/ soltei os tigres e os leões nos quintais/ mas as pessoas na sala de jantar..._"

Mike tomava a frente.

"_São ocupadas em nascer..._"

"_E morrer_" – havia nesse instante um movimento de dança complicado para alguém com o corpo dolorido como o de Santana. Mas ela procurou não demonstrar dor. Passava três dias do episódio do tiro, era sexta-feira, e ela procurava retomar a vida normal apesar do incômodo.

"_Mandei fazer/ de puro aço luminoso punhal/ para matar o meu amor e matei/ as cinco horas na avenida central/ mas as pessoas na sala de jantar..._"

Dessa vez era Puck que tomava a frente, como um Arlequim.

"_São ocupadas em nascer..._"

"_E morrer_"

Santana suspirou e fez um esforço para fazer o solo.

"_Mandei plantar/ folhas de sonhos no jardim do solar/ as folhas sabem procurar pelo sol e as raízes procurar, procurar._"

Ficou aliviada por ter conseguido cantar perfeitamente, mas o incômodo continuava, o corpo ainda não teve tempo de se recuperar por completo. Sorte de que ela era ela e tinha amigos com dom de curar. Ser resistente a ajudou a durar o suficiente para a cavalaria chegar. Fosse uma pessoa comum, teria morrido. No entanto, mesmo ela precisaria de mais repouso. Mas Santana era cabeça dura suficiente para decretar que um dia de repouso seria suficiente.

Na última parte da canção, os atores tinham de correr e cantar numa espécie de caos que se instaurava no palco com a aproximação de policiais.

"_Mas as pessoas da sala de jantar/ essa pessoas da sala de jantar..._"

Santana vacilou e esbarrou no palco. Só não caiu porque se apoiou em Mike, quase o derrubando também.

"Santana!" – o diretor gritou – "Está tudo bem?"

"Estou sim, Schuester. Só um pouco baleada hoje" – o comentário fez Rachel cuspir a água que bebia da garrafa. A atriz principal engasgou e recebeu tapinhas nas costas do namorado sentado na poltrona ao lado – "Talvez se eu puder ser poupada por hoje..." – a universitária cogitou esperançosa. O plano era ir até o fim, mas começou a se sentir fraca e cansada.

"Tudo bem" – disse o diretor – "Finn, Mike, Puck, Artie, Kurt e Matt" – convocou – "Vamos fazer aquela cena dos rapazes."

Enquanto os homens ganharam o palco, Santana desceu em direção às poltronas e foi até onde estavam Mercedes e Brittany.

"Está bem?" – Mercedes perguntou preocupada. A amiga estava com baixa energia durante todo o dia ainda mais do que ontem.

"Preciso de cama, só isso."

"A gente pode combinar com alguém para dar carona a Artie e ir embora agora mesmo."

"Pode ser."

Santana sentou-se ao lado de Brittany e assistiu Mercedes resolver o problema. Não levou mais do que cinco minutos e logo a dupla saía rumo ao estacionamento sob o olhar atento de Rachel. Era um desafio para a cantora, e frustrante, saber sobre a dupla identidade de Santana, a origem do mal-estar, e fingir saber nada a respeito. Não podia sequer conversar com ela porque pareceria estranho frente aos outros, mas anotou mentalmente que deveria, talvez, ligar mais tarde para saber se estava tudo bem. Acompanhou as duas colegas com os olhos, franziu a testa e resmungou.

"Algum problema, Rachel?" – Quinn chamou a atenção da colega que parecia mais inquieta que o normal.

"Nenhum" – forçou um sorriso – "O ensaio está demorado hoje e estou cansada."

"Nem me fale" – relaxou um pouco mais na poltrona – "Aquela baixinha já me pediu para ir embora duas vezes" – apontou para Beth.

"Considerando a quantidade de vezes que ela já correu entre as poltronas..." – soltaram risadinhas tensas. Tudo parecia tenso para Rachel – "Você conseguiu a matrícula na classe especial da escola?" – em escolas elementares havia a oferta de turmas que ficavam além das classes regulares por causa dos pais que trabalhavam até mais tarde. Quinn tinha dificuldade de sair correndo da livraria e geralmente pegava Beth com meia hora de atraso.

"Consegui desconto de 50% para ela ficar a hora extra. Já é alguma coisa."

"Que bom."

Rachel bem que tinha vontade de ajudar os colegas em dificuldade, mas ela vivia com os bolsos apertados. As únicas pessoas que conhecia entre os colegas e amigos que gozavam de alguma sobra financeira era Brittany (porque morava com os pais), Finn, que tinha poucos gastos, e Kurt, que ainda ganhava uma mesada do pai. Olhou mais uma vez para fora do teatro. Àquela altura Santana e Mercedes já tinham ido embora.

Ao final dos ensaios, decidiu dormir na casa do namorado pela primeira vez desde o ataque. Finn era outro que parecia tenso e Rachel pressupôs que a causa era ela. Não estava errada, mesmo assim não deveria sentir-se culpada por tal. Mas queria amenizar de alguma forma. Ela era a namorada que zelava por seu homem e sabia que Finn não gostava de ficar muito tempo sem transar. Pelo menos era assim desde o momento em que se tornaram sexualmente ativos.

"Você tem certeza?" – Finn perguntou depois de uma sessão pesada de beijos na cama.

"Tenho" – retirou o sutiã e depois a saia junto com a calcinha.

Finn removeu a calça, o membro já ereto. Trocou carícias, lambeu-lhe os mamilos e trabalhou a entrada com o dedo. Rachel ficou tensa. A última pessoa que colocou a mão ali foi Howard Battes. Procurou respirar fundo e relaxar. Aquele era o namorado dela, Finn Hudson, o sujeito que era adorado pela pequena comunidade em que circulavam, enteado de um dos conselheiros municipais mais queridos e favorito à reeleição. Ele jamais a machucaria. Ainda assim, não era tão simples.

O namorado percebeu que a excitação de Rachel não era como a esperada e tentou alguns truques, como lamber algumas vezes a entrada do sexo. Ainda desconfortável, Rachel procurou ganhar tempo. Segurou gentilmente o pênis do namorado, trabalhou com as mãos e com a boca. O gozo não demorou. Ela nunca gostou muito daquele gosto, mas engolia, lambia e fazia parecer que era ambrosia. Finn adorava e acreditava nela. Isso não o fez desistir, no entanto. Voltou a tocar-lhe, penetrou-a com o dedo e tentou coordenar a estimulação feita com uma mão enquanto se masturbava com a outra para ficar novamente pronto.

Uma vez ereto pela segunda vez, posicionou-se e penetrou. Rachel lhe pareceu mais apertada do que o costume, mas era uma impressão causada pela lubrificação menor.

"Tão apertadinha" – começou a se movimentar para dentro e para fora – "Adoro sua bocetinha. Tão perfeita para o meu pau. Só minha. Toda minha" – Finn às vezes gostava de conversas sujas durante o sexo quando se sentia confiante. Intensificou os momentos enquanto Rachel gemia cada vez mais alto – "De quem é essa boceta."

"Sua... só sua" – dizia entre os gemidos.

"Você é louca pelo meu pau. Uma vadiazinha que adora ser martelada assim."

"Sim... adoro."

Ele gozou pela segunda vez. Ela fingiu o orgasmo. Não que isso acontecesse com freqüência. Às vezes, quando a imaginação estava fluida e ela atacava o próprio clitóris durante o sexo, acontecia. Rachel, no entanto, achava que as coisas eram assim mesmo. Nunca teve experiência com outras pessoas para saber se Finn era bom ou ruim de cama. A realidade é que ele era ruim. O importante era que se sentia confortável com ele. Finn a respeitava e era carinhoso. A conversa suja só acontecia em tais momentos entre as quatro paredes, portanto, parou de se importar de ser chamada de cadela, por exemplo, toda vez em que ficava de quatro.

Finn acordou com o barulho do chuveiro. Rachel sempre gostava de tomar um banho pela manhã antes de qualquer atividade. A noite anterior foi classificada como incrível por ele e o ajudou a tirar o pensamento de certas coisas que o afligia. O assunto do justiceiro, por exemplo. Era como se naquela manhã, de repente, ele se importasse menos, apesar da curiosidade em saber a identidade.

"Bom dia" – Rachel inclinou-se na cama para beijar o namorado antes de vestir-se.

"Bom dia, Rach" – abriu largo sorriso – "Bom te ver mais disposta."

"Você teve uma grande responsabilidade nisso" – o beijou mais uma vez, massageando o ego do namorado.

"Quer que eu te busque no trabalho hoje? Ou prefere Kurt?"

"Eu posso pegar carona com a minha colega" – Finn acreditava piamente na história que uma colega lhe deu carona no dia m que descobriu a dupla identidade de Santana Lopez.

"E se essa menina tiver outros planos?"

"Então eu ligo para você" – o beijou mais uma vez antes de terminar de se vestir.

O acordo parecia ser bom para Finn. Ele deixou a namorada em casa, onde passou parte da manhã antes de desculpar-se para sair. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas não resistiu. Ligou para o número de Santana.

"_Quem é?_" – atendeu uma voz mal-humorada. Rachel levou um susto com o tom agressivo, mas lembrou-se que era possível que Santana não tivesse o número dela gravado no celular.

"Olá Santana, aqui é Rachel."

"_Rachel?_" – o tom era confuso.

"Rachel Berry, do teatro."

"_Eu sei, mas... porque me ligou?_"

"Queria saber como está" – ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha seguido de uma breve pausa.

"_Melhor. Obrigada. E não tive a chance de agradecer pelas saladas de beterraba, embora espero sinceramente que não me envie mais comida, principalmente beterrabas. Você não precisa fazer isso._"

"Eu sei... eu sei... só quis ajudar. Eu te devo uma..."

"_Me deve nada. Mas se quer pensar nesses termos, estamos empatadas neste jogo. Você me ajudou a escapar naquele dia, certo?_"

"Você vai voltar às ruas hoje?"

"_Eu não sei. Também não te diria caso fosse._"

"Por quê?"

"_Não é da sua conta._"

"Acho que não deveria se arriscar tanto. Não é necessário se há outros" – Santana não respondeu e Rachel suspirou. Como era difícil se comunicar com alguém que não poderia se abrir e conversar normalmente – "Hoje é o dia em que eu canto no restaurante" – ela fechou os olhos. Mal acreditava no que estava por fazer – "Eles servem caldos no bar, a comida é ótima, e o caldo de feijão é rico em ferro."

"_Você está me chamando para um encontro? O que o seu namorado pensaria disso?_"

"Não é um encontro e você tem namorada."

"_Jenny? Deus me livre dessa praga._"

"Bom, se quiser, apareça."

Rachel desligou o telefone ainda sem acreditar no que acabou de fazer. Ela praticamente paquerou Santana Lopez por telefone. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca foi de fazer isso com ninguém, de dar liberdade a nenhuma outra pessoa fora do grupo mais seleto de amigos.

De qualquer forma, Santana Lopez não apareceu. Finn, no entanto, chegou ao restaurante à tempo de ver a namorada cantar uma versão jazzística de Fullgás.

"_Meu mundo você é quem faz/ Música, letra e dança..._"

Finn esperou terminar o expediente e a namorada concordou ir para casa dele. Rachel terminou a noite de quatro sendo chamada de cadelinha. Era a tal intimidade.


	7. Os vigilantes

Rachel subiu ao palco, como era a rotina de todo sábado, e sorriu para os músicos da banda. Posicionou-se no centro do palco e olhou para o pianista. Um aceno e a música começou para cantar uma pequena tolice pop.

"_Não estou disposto a esquecer seu rosto de vez, e acho que é tão normal/ Dizem que sou louco, por eu ter um gosto assim: gostar de quem não gosta de mim/ Jogue suas mãos para o céus e agradeça se acaso tiver alguém que gostaria que estivesse sempre com você/ Na rua, na chuva, na fazenda, ou numa casinha de sapê._"

Olhou para o público enquanto cantava e depois para o bar. Finn não estava no lugar habitual. O namorado não disse se iria ou não buscá-la, e Rachel também não se pronunciou a respeito, sobre seus desejos. Ela estava no lugar que mais se sentia confortável em todo o universo, cantando algo bobo num arranjo sofisticado demais para a tolice da canção. Ainda assim, aqueles poucos versos a fazia bem. "Gostar de quem não gosta de mim". Quem nunca teve um amor platônico. Sequer tinha certeza do que sentia. Amor platônico? Talvez não amor, mas definitivamente platônico era a ordem do dia.

Flagrou a pessoa que povoava os pensamento bem ali no bar. Assim que terminou o número, em vez de voltar às mesas, foi rapidamente ao bar.

"Uma menina disse que os caldos que serviam no bar deste restaurante eram ótimos."

"Com certeza" – Rachel sorriu – "Um pouco salgados para o bolso de um universitário duro, mas acredito que é uma comidinha que vale à pena experimentar."

"Meu estômago concorda contigo."

"Que sutileza."

"Nunca discuta com o estômago."

Rachel não compreendia bem o que a amiga queria dizer. O que Santana não havia explicado para Rachel é que força, velocidade e resistência acima do normal implicava num metabolismo peculiar. Em outras palavras, a vigilante era boa de garfo.

"Você... vai ficar por aqui?"

"Posso te dar uma carona, se quiser."

"Está de carro?"

"Por carona entenda, companhia até a sua casa."

Rachel sorriu e sinalizou positivo. Não demoraria tanto assim para encerrar o expediente. Foi a última a cantar, a banda estava no pequeno palco finalizando o último trecho do set-list e as mesas começavam a ficar vazias. Em uma hora se encontrava no vestiário colocando o uniforme no armário no jeito para ser usado novamente no almoço uma vez que o estabelecimento funcionava até as três da tarde no domingo. Segunda-feira era dia de folga.

Encontrou a colega do lado de fora do restaurante em trajes diferentes daquele em que estava. Não é que Rachel reparasse, mas com certeza Santana não vestia uma calça jeans folgada, uma jaqueta larga e tênis pesado, de caminhada em mata, no bar. Era uma espécie de uniforme padrão dos vigilantes, até onde Rachel testemunhou. Só faltava vestir a máscara de tecido preto.

"Arrumou uma cabine telefônica para trocar de roupa?" – brincou quando as duas começaram a caminhar em direção ao parque.

"Eu subi no telhado."

"Deixa de brincadeira."

Não havia brincadeira.

"Então... porque decidiu aceitar o meu convite agora?"

"Fiquei curiosa."

"Não deveria guardar segredo e me manter longe?"

"Eu não estou te envolvendo. Isso aqui se chama fazer companhia. Vou te levar até o seu prédio e depois cuido dos meus negócios."

"Há muitos negócios para ser resolvidos?"

"Isso não é da sua conta, Berry."

"Eu li o jornal ontem. O vigilante mascarado prendeu um ladrão de carros, mas a polícia continua furiosa."

"Evito acessar aos noticiários."

"Por quê?"

"Não sou narcisista."

Rachel revirou os olhos. Conhecia Santana bem o suficiente para saber que a garota podia ser arrogante e narcisista. Pelo menos era essa postura que adorava dentro do grupo teatral: cheia de si e disposta a atacar os colegas nas menores brechas. Os integrantes originais eram as vítimas favoritas, em especial a própria Rachel e Finn. Nem mesmo Tina, colega na universidade, escapava dos insultos peculiares.

"Como pode ser tão forte?" – a pergunta soou aleatória – "Você consegue levantar coisas mais pesadas que eu."

"Não vai querer que eu derrube uma árvore ou erga uma rocha só para fazer demonstrações idiotas. Ou quer?"

"Você pode?"

"Depende da árvore e da rocha" – pegou uma pedrinha à beira do asfalto e a jogou para cima – "Viu! É uma rocha."

"Não, é uma pedra e isso não é demonstração."

"Errado, eu disse que depende da rocha e uma pedra é uma rocha, mesmo que um fragmento. Areia um dia já foi rocha também."

"Agora vai querer me dar aulas de geologia?"

"Longe disso, embora aprecie o assunto."

"Não vai me dizer que fez coleção de pedras quando era criança."

"Mais ou menos. Eu tinha uma coleção de desenhos de casas e gostava de usar purpurina para fazer contornos e detalhes."

"Casas? É por isso que faz arquitetura?"

"Minha mãe é corretora de imóveis e, das vezes quando não tinha babá, ela me levava para o trabalho. Eu adorava entrar nas casas à venda, em correr pelos cômodos. Depois, quando chegava em casa, tentava lembrar como elas eram por dentro e por fora. Foi assim que a minha coleção começou. Meus primeiros desenhos de plantas pareciam mais encanamentos malucos" – sorriu e Rachel sentiu um conforto estranho em ouvir tal história. Era o tipo da intimidade desejável que buscava: leve o suficiente para que memórias do tipo pudessem ser divididas. A cantora valorizou ainda mais o momento porque sabia que Santana não era de contar tais lembranças – "Você sempre quis ser cantora?"

"Desde quando me entendo por gente. Meu pai Leroy é publicitário e se especializou em compor jingles. Como ele passava mais tempo em casa do que meu outro pai, me ensinava coisas sobre música: o básico do piano, em como ler uma partitura, a cantar no tom certo. A vontade de seguir uma carreira artística de lazer tornou-se uma meta de vida. Pedi para os meus pais me colocarem em aulas de canto, dança, teatro, tudo que pudesse dar vazão a essa veia que achava que tinha."

"Achava?"

"Não tenho tanta certeza disso. Pelo menos, não desde que recebi a carta de rejeição da escola de artes da metrópole."

"Você não é uma dançarina muito boa. Até eu consigo ser melhor e eu só danço em festas."

"Muito obrigada pelo apoio."

"É verdade. Você tem movimentos decentes, mas nada de extraordinário. Não é como Brittany e Mike. Sua atuação é bem normalzinha. Faz bem as cenas de comédia, mas força a barra nas de drama. Quinn nunca recebeu treinamento formal e faz melhor. A garota tem instinto."

"Diz que você quer chegar a algum lugar..."

"A gente vê que você é especial quando começa a cantar. Que deus me perdoe por ousar dizer isso, Rachel Berry, mas quando está em cima do palco cantando, tem o poder de fazer as pessoas esquecerem. Te ouvir é um privilégio porque é onde você verdadeiramente coloca a sua alma."

Rachel sorriu lisonjeada. Um arrepio bom percorreu pela espinha e sentiu o coração ficar aquecido. Ou talvez fossem as bochechas que ficaram rubras. Seja como for, a sensação era ótima e ela sentiu estranha felicidade. Segurou na mão de Santana, a fazendo desacelerar a caminhada e arriscou-se num beijo no rosto. Santana ficou surpresa e grata com o gesto. O conforto e o aquecer do corpo era uma sensação mútua. As duas trocaram olhares e ambas começaram a se inclinar para aproximar os rostos. Porém, por mais clichê que soasse, o celular de Santana tocou. Levou a mão até o bolso baixo da calça e atendeu. Rachel a observou trocar poucas palavras com apreensão.

No momento seguinte, sentiu ser puxada pelo braço.

"Calma!" – reclamou e tentou se libertar para desacelerar o passo – "O que houve?"

"Eu prometi que levaria você em segurança até a sua casa, e vou cumprir. Só que a gente vai fazer o resto do caminho andando rápido" – estavam a poucos metros do final do parque e chegar ao edifício de Rachel era um pulo.

"Mas Santana..." – Rachel travou mais uma vez – "Talvez eu possa ajudar."

"Ah claro!"

Santana retirou a máscara do bolso da calça, a vestiu e pegou Rachel no colo. Se na primeira vez o "transporte" foi delicado, num momento de trauma, agora era apressado e desconfortável por causa do movimento da corrida. Achou impressionante que a vigilante conseguia correr com ela no colo àquele ritmo de velocista. Praticamente foi arremessada em frente ao edifício. Precisou se apoiar na parede para não cair. Olhou adiante na rua e a vigilante continuava a correr em direção a uma das saídas obscuras.

Santana continuou a correr em direção ao destino chamado. Quando encontrava um veículo médio ou grande, como ônibus, caminhão ou uma van, pendurava-se na traseira e pegava a carona clandestina para depois saltar e buscar outro que fosse na direção desejada. Neste movimento, entre corridas e caronas, levou sete minutos para chegar ao destino: uma área da periferia da cidade. Circulou a área para identificar a situação. Ao que parecia, havia tensão em frente à casa de Angelina, uma das líderes comunitárias mais proeminentes da cidade. Procurou não ser vista, ligou o celular, precisava achar a van preta que conhecia muito bem. Era o ponto de referência.

Encontrou o veículo duas ruas dali, mais elevadas devido à formação do bairro em uma encosta. Os companheiros também mascarados estavam observando o problema.

"Tem três bandidos na casa de Angelina" – Santana ouviu a explicação – "Mercedes está lá dentro também como refém. A casa está cercada por alguns caras da gangue do bairro e há uma viatura da polícia com dois oficiais participando das negociações à distância."

"Mercedes está lá dentro? O que diabos ela foi fazer na casa da Angelina a essa hora?"

"Era uma matéria" – o companheiro respondeu – "Mas isso não vem ao caso. Os outros estão vindo, o chefe está vindo, mas existe uma brecha agora. Vocês dois estão comigo?"

"Você é o gênio aqui" – Santana acenou.

"Você e Matt limpam a área para que eu e o voador possamos entrar. Se eu assobiar, Matt entra."

"Por que Matt?"

"Porque você é como um elefante numa joalheria."

"Ok" – Matt sinalizou – "Vamos nessa. No três..."

Os dois dispararam entre os quintais alheios. Em dia de confusão, as famílias se recolhiam, fechavam as janelas e se dirigiam a locais que consideravam mais seguros. O hábito de uma situação de medo era uma vantagem para os dois da linha de frente. Matt sinalizou para Santana para ela entrar pelo outro lado. Acenou. Posicionou-se numa sombra e andou cautelosamente até os limites do perímetro em risco. O que era o problema: Angelina, a líder comunitária, estava dentro de casa com Mercedes e Bruce, o colega jornalista que fazia a tal reportagem especial para o curso. Angelina tinha ainda um filho adotivo de nove anos que também estava lá dentro.

A área periférica da cidade é alvo de disputas entre diferentes gangues, mas o trabalho social desenvolvido por Angelina era uma espécie de campo neutro. Alguém teve a idéia de enviar três pessoas infiltradas para dar fim à vida da ativista. Mas esses três não contavam serem vistos e nem que ela tivesse em companhia de jornalistas. Serem mortos não estava nos planos daí a tensa negociação ser estabelecida.

Santana viu o primeiro se aproximar. Esperou o momento certo para avançar e nocautear. Foi bem sucedida. Matt, viu que a posição de Santana era interessante e que o primeiros dos cinco que faziam guarda caiu. Ele usou o poder que tinha, telecinese, para emburrar outro na direção da colega vigilante. O membro da gangue não soube que força invisível o empurrou e nem conseguiu pensar a respeito porque no segundo seguinte estava desacordado. Santana sinalizou. Pegaria os outros dois e Matt o último. Um, dois, três. Avançaram silenciosamente. Santana cuidou de um o mais rápido que pode e precisou ser ainda mais rápida para derrubar o segundo. Primeiro deu uma rasteira e em seguida um soco. Matt teve a vida mais facilitada. Primeiro, desarmou o membro da gangue usando a telecinésia e, em seguida usou mais uma vez o poder para deslocar o homem e poder atingi-lo em cheio.

Não precisaram fazer sinal algum. Santana olhou para cima e lá estava o voador carregando o gênio para entrar na casa na janela do segundo andar. O gênio recebia tal apelido porque ele era um dos desenvolvedores dentro da empresa de tecnologia aos 24 anos e vivia inventando máquinas e aplicativos, como o usado nos celulares dos vigilantes que impediam rastreamento de ligações. Além de ser naturalmente um nerd, o gênio tinha a capacidade de fazer leituras precisas de movimento, poder que o tornou um campeão de artes marciais, até descobrir que, na verdade, estava inconscientemente trapaceando. Era como um Peter Parker sem a força aranha ou a capacidade de subir pelas paredes.

O voador, o deixou em uma das janelas no segundo preciso, segundo os cálculos do gênio. Ele entrou na janela enquanto os companheiros aguardavam um sinal além de ficarem a postos para derrubar qualquer um que resolvesse circundar a casa. Lá dentro, o gênio andou silenciosamente. Em vez dos tênis pesados que Santana ou Matt usavam, ele vestia tênis próprios para taekwondo: eram leves e silenciosos. Dois dos bandidos estavam na sala com os reféns. O outro estava em guarda na cozinha, certamente intrigado com o súbito silêncio. O gênio desceu as escadas saltando no vão para não ser visto. Calculou o tempo certo para correr até a cozinha e se esconder atrás do balcão em oposição ao homem armado. Aquela era uma casa muito bonita e de certa forma luxuosa para a vizinhança, pensou. Pegou um espelhinho e a zarabatana com tranqüilizantes que trazia consigo. Um, dois, três, num movimento rápido saiu da posição e assoprou a arma. O membro da gangue sentiu a picada no pescoço. A substância agia rápido. Ficou sonolento e foi a oportunidade para o gênio golpeá-lo sem fazer barulho. Um a menos. Faltavam dois armados. Precisaria de Matt.

Abriu a porta da cozinha e assobiou. Matt atendeu quase que imediatamente. Ah, os tênis de elefante. Santana os usava por achar que era parte do estilo. Matt os usava porque eram úteis na construção civil. De um jeito ou de outro, não serviam à sutileza que a situação pedia. O gênio elaborou um plano em segundos. A ação teria de ser simultânea. Fez gestos e sussurrou o mais baixo que podia, então posicionou-se. Um, dois, três, Matt fez barulho na cozinha. Atraiu um dos bandidos e isso possibilitou para que o gênio entrasse na sala. Um tiro foi disparado. As pessoas em frente à casa se agitaram. Felizmente pegou em ninguém. No minuto seguinte os reféns, incluindo Mercedes Jones, saíram pela porta da frente enquanto os vigilantes corriam pela porta dos fundos. Missão cumprida.

Os três retornaram à van e encontraram o restante da equipe. Ou quase. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas naquele instante. Simplesmente entraram no veículo e deram o fora dali. Matt retirou a máscara assim que pegou o volante. Estava eufórico.

"Isso foi demais. Foi demais!" – repetia.

"Pegamos eles!" – comemorava Santana.

"Um trabalho em grupo perfeito" – Artie comemorou.

"Só vamos ver o que o chefe vai dizer" – Grant retirou a máscara. Ele sempre buscava controlar a euforia.

O Matt vigilante era Matt Rutherford, integrante do teatro amador, junto com Santana e Artie, que era conhecido como "voador". Ironicamente, o homem preso a uma cadeira de rodas era capaz de voar e flutuar, embora fizesse isso com o corpo numa posição vertical e não horizontal como o Super-Homem ou a Mulher-Maravilha. Ainda assim era maravilhoso poder sair da prisão da cadeira sempre que ninguém estava por perto olhando. O gênio atendia pelo nome de Grant Fish, filho de um grande advogado da cidade.

Matt dirigiu a van até um pequeno edifício próximo ao setor industrial. Ele estacionou na garagem interna e os integrantes desceram do veículo para o interior do prédio. Um carro sedã parou logo atrás. As pessoas seguiram para o térreo onde ficava um salão que parecia mais uma academia de boxe com um ringue, sacos de areia e alguns aparelhos de musculação.

"Isso foi uma insanidade" – o chefe disse assim que encontrou-se na segurança das paredes com os comandados.

"Deu tudo certo" – Santana sorriu.

"Mas poderia ter saído tudo errado. Sei que Grant é o líder em campo, mas não numa situação assim. Não quando Angelina estava envolvida" – o chefe continuou a bronquear.

"E Mercedes" – Artie frisou.

"Agimos dentro da janela aberta" – Grant se justificou – "O plano foi perfeito, apesar de improvisado. Até mesmo a fera aqui fez tudo certo" – se referiu a Santana, que não gostou do apelido.

"Ainda assim, cautela. Vocês estão saindo à mão nesses dias e se essa ação desse errada, poderia colocar todos nós em risco. Ou não pararam para pensar a respeito?"

"Saindo da mão por culpa de Santana" – Matt defendeu-se – "É ela que está procurando publicidade."

"O que adianta a gente se dispor a ser um grupo de super-heróis se não for para combater a escória?" – se justificou.

"Porque nós temos as nossas trincheiras e você precisa respeitar isso de uma vez por todas" – o chefe bronqueou e silenciou-se.

Encarou a equipe que tinha em mãos. Grant Fish, o prodígio que conseguia fazer leituras de movimentos e antecipá-los. Ele foi o primeiro aluno seguido e Matt Rutherford, o menino dotado de telecinésia que veio à cidade especialmente para encontrá-lo e ser treinado. A doce Brittany Pierce, a terceira aluna que tinha o dom de curar, mas não se ressuscitar como ela tentou fazer uma vez com o gato de estimação. E os alunos mais recentes: Santana Lopez, dotada de força, resistência e velocidade acima do normal, e Artie Abrams, o menino que voava... na vertical por causa da paralisia. Havia ainda Mercedes Jones, a vigilante que não usava máscara dotada de poder algum, mas era uma aliada cheia de destreza capaz de fazer investigações que ajudavam no trabalho do grupo.

Tantas personalidades, tantos ímpetos e uma delicada harmonia que impedia de tudo sair fora à mão. E estava quase saindo à mão.

"O episódio de hoje pode repercutir de forma indesejada, por isso todos estão em regime de silêncio, o que significa não ir às ruas, entendeu, Lopez?"

"Sim senhor" – disse sem realmente sentir vontade de cumprir a ordem.

"Mas e as investigações?" – Grant tomou a palavra – "Um atentado à vida de Angelina pode estar relacionado a algo sério, a uma queima de arquivo, talvez."

"Não é o que me parece" – o chefe pensou – "De qualquer forma, vou orientar para que Mercedes descubra informações" – viu aceno de todos – "Hoje foi uma noite longa e salvamos algumas vidas. Vão para casa e nos reuniremos em outra ocasião."

A notícia da libertação da líder comunitária pela ação de pelo menos um vigilante repercutiu na imprensa no dia seguinte. Mercedes Jones, por exemplo, ficou até alta madrugada prestando depoimento à polícia e atendendo pedidos de colegas jornalistas que pediam informações exclusivas. Ela própria recolhia algumas para si. Mas o que todos estavam alvoroçados não era pela ameaça à vida de Angelina ou pelo suposto confronto de gangues. O Mascarado e as possíveis motivações era o principal mistério que dividia opiniões. Algumas pessoas encaravam a figura como a do justiceiro que a cidade precisava. Outros especulavam que ele agia de acordo com uma agenda obscura, provavelmente política. De um jeito ou se outro, a figura passou a ser procurada pela polícia. Muitos ladrões comuns que cometiam crimes usando máscaras de tecido preto foram capturados e interrogados. Os falastrões se diziam ser os justiceiros, mas facilmente eram desmentidos. Nada mais frustrante para o chefe da polícia.

"Eu não aguento esse cara" – Finn resmungou enquanto ele e a namorada ouviam a notícia no rádio do carro. Ele foi buscá-la no trabalho para levá-la a uma feira de botânica patrocinada pela prefeitura. Era de bom tom que os conselheiros municipais e família prestigiassem. Pelo menos esse foi o pedido de Carole ao filho.

"Antes você gostava da ideia do vigilante. Agora odeia. Não te entendo" – Rachel comentou.

"É um arrogante."

"Como pode estar tão certo?"

"Eu apenas sei" – Finn desconversou – "Tomara que a polícia baixe a crista deste cara."

"Esse cara me salvou" – Rachel bronqueou.

"Salvou mesmo?" – Finn se irritou – "Esse tal vigilante deixou aquele cara te tocar e te violar antes de fazer alguma coisa."

"Quem disse que ele ficou olhando e esperou o segundo exato para evitar? Você não estava lá, Finn. Quem é você para tirar tais conclusões?"

"Não deveria defendê-lo com tanta veemência, Rachel. Ele não é um justiceiro de verdade."

"Fala como se o conhecesse."

"Talvez eu tenha trocado uma ou duas palavras com ele."

"Quando?" – Rachel ficou surpresa.

"Um dia ele me abordou" – Finn apertou as mãos contra o volante – "E me menosprezou."

Rachel silenciou-se. Santana seria bem capaz de menosprezar Finn. Ela já fazia isso regularmente a cada ensaio no teatro amador. Agiria assim também na forma de vigilante? Por quê? Esteve com ela na noite anterior. Viu o momento da tal ligação que fez Santana se agitar e vestir a máscara. O noticiário revelou a razão: foi salvar a vida de uma moça que trabalhava na periferia da cidade (essa era a visão de Rachel) e que Mercedes Jones estava envolvida. Será que Santana e Mercedes tinham uma relação além de companheiras de dormitório?

Quando chegaram à feira de botânica, com destaque para o cultivo de orquídeas, Rachel abraçou Carole e andou lado a lado com a sogra durante um bom pedaço do trajeto. O assunto a entediava e na primeira oportunidade, escapuliu e disse que iria comprar uma água com o vendedor que instalou uma carrocinha em frente. Comprou uma garrafinha, mas não retornou à exposição de imediato. Olhou para o celular. Não queria ligar, mas o ímpeto em saber era mais forte. Afastou-se das pessoas e discou o número.

"_O que foi Berry?_"

"Quando você se encontrou com Finn?" – a pergunta deixou Santana confusa.

"_A última vez foi no ensaio da sexta. Você estava lá também. Não se lembra?_"

"Eu digo, com uma máscara."

Houve um silêncio ao telefone, mas Rachel podia ouvir a respiração do outro lado da linha.

"Santana" – pressionou.

"_Está sozinha? Ouço um ruído._"

"Estou na rua, em frente ao galpão de exposições indo para o campo de golfe. Não tem ninguém próximo a mim, fique tranquila. Eu não te trairia."

"_Não fui eu_" – disse hesitante.

"Mas você sabia que isso tinha acontecido?"

"_Sim._"

"Eu preciso de uma explicação."

"_Vou resumir a história, Berry. Seu namorado foi até a casa de Howard Battes armando de uma soqueira e um taco de baseball com o intuito de terminar o que eu comecei. Nós descobrimos e antecipamos. Mas não fui eu quem o confrontou e o impediu._"

"Finn nunca faria isso" – Rachel ficou furiosa – "Ele não bateria num homem recém saído de um hospital. Que, aliás, foi parar lá por sua causa. Finn não bateria num homem incapaz de se defender."

"_Eu sei o que fiz, Berry, e tenho a minha consciência para me julgar. A questão é: você conhece o seu namoradinho tão bem para colocar a mão no fogo? O que eu te disse é verdade. Agora se você acredita ou não é problema seu._"

Desligou o telefone. Rachel estava furiosa. Tentou ligar novamente, mas Santana não mais a atendeu. Tomou a água, respirou fundo, fingiu um sorriso e voltou à companhia do namorado e da sogra. Eles também já estavam de saída: cumpriram o compromisso social após posar para algumas fotos que seriam publicadas na coluna social local.

Na caminhonete, a caminho do cinema, Rachel rompeu brevemente o silêncio.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Se você estivesse lá, naquele dia... se você tivesse visto aquele homem em cima de mim. O que teria feito?"

Finn olhou rapidamente para a namorada e uma sobra pousou sobre o rosto quando voltou a prestar atenção no trânsito.

"Eu o teria matado."


	8. Frente fria

"Mais café?" – Quinn franziu a testa para Matt de uma maneira que ele achava adorável.

"Gostaria sim, obrigado."

Tornou uma espécie de tradição para Matt: subir dois andares do edifício para tomar café da manhã com Quinn Fabray. Ele tinha 23. Ela 21. Conheceram-se há dois anos quando ela mudou-se para o prédio, mas Matt tinha a impressão que a conhecia por uma vida inteira. Quinn estava com uma garotinha nos braços, Beth. Tinham nada além do que duas bagagens e dois colchões recém comprados numa loja próxima. O aluguel não era dos mais caros naquela cidade. Estavam próximos a área da periferia, e os apartamentos eram pequenos, do tipo em que a sala e a cozinha eram uma coisa só e havia dois quartos muito pequenos com um banheiro entre eles. Matt se ofereceu para subir com os colchões. Então Beth reclamou que estava com a barriga vazia. Quinn olhou o vizinho com terrível constrangimento. Tudo que tinha na bolsa para a filha era um suco de caixinha e metade de um pacote de biscoitos. Foi a deixa para que oferecesse às duas um leite quente com achocolatado e um sanduíche de presunto e queijo. Refeição dos deuses para uma faminta Quinn.

Matt chegou à cidade dois anos antes. A família ouviu dizer que havia um professor que sabia lidar com pessoas com habilidades especiais e passou a notícia ao filho mais jovem de três. Foi quando ele conheceu o chefe. Mudou-se para cidade e estava ansioso para lidar com os poderes, que algumas vezes lhe fugia a mão e resultava em pequenas tragédias. Como no dia em que "empurrou" o irmão mais velho e este quebrou o braço no impacto contra a porta. Começou a treinar e, para manter-se independente na cidade, fez um curso técnico de carpintaria. Foi contratado meses depois por uma empresa de construção civil.

O teatro aconteceu depois de conhecer Quinn Fabray. Um garoto distribuía panfletos numa esquina no centro da cidade e Matt pensou que seria uma boa atividade para fazer junto com amiga. Ele não cantava ou atuava bem, mas sabia dançar. Tinha participado de um grupo de street dance na adolescência. Ela dissera certa vez que participou do grupo de teatro da escola antes de engravidar aos 16 de um garoto popular. Seria perfeito. Sobretudo quando procurava aproveitar cada momento com ela. Certo dia admitiu para si que a amava. Depois se declarou.

Uma lástima para que ela o recusou no primeiro e no segundo pedido de um encontro. O que mais intrigava Matt não foram as recusas em si, mas o fato que Quinn era uma garota tão bonita quanto era solitária. A justificativa das respostas negativas nunca era a existência de outra pessoa, de outro interesse. Com o tempo, Matt aceitou a condição de que era apenas um amigo. Ele tomava café na casa dela em algumas manhãs, depois deixava Beth na escola e Quinn num ponto próximo à livraria antes de seguir para a obra em que trabalhava. Estava feliz assim, já que era tudo que Quinn lhe poderia oferecer.

"Tem filmes ótimos em cartaz no cinema" – comentou enquanto devorava o prato com cereal e banana – "Vai estrear aquela comédia que eu te falei a respeito neste fim de semana."

"Estou tão desatualizada para essas coisas" – Quinn bebericou o leite.

"Não gostaria de ir ao cinema? A última vez que assisti a um filme no cinema foi na vez em que levamos Beth para ver aquele desenho."

"Eu não sei, Matt."

"Não é um encontro. Estou propondo a minha melhor amiga neste mundo para que me acompanhe numa tarde no shopping para ver um filme e comer hambúrguer depois. Nada além disso. E a babá de Beth é por minha conta."

Quinn encarou o amigo. Tinha olhos cansados e melancólicos demais para uma garota tão jovem.

"Matt, eu não sei..."

"Oras, hoje é feriado. A não ser que você tenha algum compromisso, qual o problema em se divertir um pouco?"

Quinn permaneceu em silêncio e terminou o copo de leite. Matt acenou e levantou-se da mesa sem terminar a xícara de café. Sentiu-se um panaca por ser um esperançoso até quando tudo que pensava era em amizade.

"Até mais, Quinn."

"Espere!" – ela disse com urgência – "Eu não recusei."

"Então?"

"Lembrei daquele filme de aventura que está em cartaz. Sabe que gosto mais desses do que dessas comédias grosseiras."

"Você manda" – Matt abriu um sorriso.

"Ligue para a babá. Diga para vir às quatro. Pode ser?"

Matt acenou e deixou o apartamento. Uma vez sozinha, Quinn colocou as louças usadas na pia e iniciou a rotina doméstica. Lavar, arrumar, passar... Colocar em dia o trabalho que não conseguia realizar durante a semana, com ir à lavanderia.

"Beth!"

"Sim, mamãe!" – a garotinha respondeu do quarto.

"Coloque o sapato que nós vamos à lavanderia."

"Posso levar minha boneca nova?" – ela correu até à sala e arregalou os olhos esperançosas. Era algo que sempre fazia Quinn sorrir e acalmar o coração. Beth era tudo na vida dela.

"Pode sim, meu bem."

Não levou muito tempo para mãe e filha atravessarem a rua até a lavanderia mais próxima. Mais uma atividade na rotina sem-graça de Quinn Fabray. Ela já saia de casa com as roupas separadas, colocava as moedas na máquina, assim como os produtos de limpeza. Esperava todo o processo assistindo um pouco de televisão enquanto Beth ficava entretida no próprio mundo interior com os brinquedos. Isso quando não via outras crianças que chegavam também acompanhadas dos pais. Geralmente eram pessoas mais velhas que a princípio fizeram expressões de espanto quando Quinn dizia que era a mãe da garotinha, não a babá. Depois, a vizinhança se habituou em ter a mão solteira e solitária com a menininha na barra da saia transitando pelo comércio local, pela lavanderia e pelo parquinho.

Era uma rotina muito melhor do que a que Quinn vivia na idade natal. Os pais a expulsaram de casa por causa da gravidez, mas verdade seja dita: eles já a havia rejeitado bem antes. O namorado jogador de futebol americano na escola tentou fazer a coisa certa. Mesmo sem casar oficialmente, colocou Quinn dentro da própria casa apesar dos pais dele detestarem a nora. Ela tornou-se uma esposa que era constantemente traída e humilhada, mas que agüentava calada. Precisava daquelas pessoas pelo menos até se graduar.

Chegava da escola, fazia os trabalhos, cuidava de Beth e se deitava com o namorado. Nos primeiros meses após o nascimento da filha, ele ainda a tocava com carinho. Fazia juras e criava histórias de como seriam uma família feliz e próspera. Que jogaria no time universitário e enquanto Quinn faria negócios para aprender a gerenciar tudo que ele conquistaria. As traições começaram e Quinn fingia não ver porque precisava daquele teto. Passou o tempo e o namorado parecia ter enjoado dela, não tinha paciência com a filha e acusava Quinn de ser um empecilho. No entanto, em certas noites, a mandava abrir as pernas porque ao menos isso ele teria de ter o direito. O toque já não era carinhoso e várias foram as ocasiões em que ela simplesmente virava o rosto, fechava os olhos, e o esperava terminar. Não demorou a ser chamada de frígida. Quinn sorriu com o apelido. Achou pertinente.

A família do namorado não era a mais amorosa. Tratavam Beth como uma princesa e Quinn como um poste com a lâmpada queimada, portanto, sem utilidade, mas que estava sempre ali, atrapalhando. Certo dia, o namorado recebeu a carta de rejeição da universidade e negativas sobre ter chance num time universitário. Quando Quinn recebeu a carta de aceitação em uma importante universidade, apanhou. Ela não deu o rosto a tapa livremente. A questão era que o namorado era fisicamente mais forte. No descontrole, o maior segredo que ela guardava, uma das razões para a própria família a ter descartado to facilmente, se manifestou.

Arrumou as malas no mesmo dia sob acusações de que era uma aberração. Sequer participou da própria formatura. Não tinha dinheiro para estudar, mas escolheu outra cidade para recomeçar. Uma em outro estado, bem longe dali. Talvez tivesse sorte. Aceitou os 500 dólares retirados das economias da única amiga que tinha, dinheiro que foi somado às economias que conseguiu economizar as escondidas do namorado e sua família. Foi suficiente para comprar passagens de ônibus, dois colchões vagabundos e garantir o primeiro mês do aluguel num lugar habitável mesmo que barato.

A família do namorado entrou na justiça com um pedido de guarda. Mas Matt, comovido com o drama da vizinha que conhecia há algumas semanas, pediu um favor ao Grant Fish que, por sua vez, acionou o pai advogado. Quinn recebeu a guarda provisória e teria de provar perante a justiça que poderia sustentar a filha. Conseguiu o emprego na livraria e fazia faxina pela vizinhança para complementar a renda. A guarda definitiva chegou após o período de provação.

Por tudo isso que Quinn tinha medo de se envolver romanticamente com alguém. Ela gostava de Matt, de verdade. Não sabia se era amor de amigo ou de amante, mas definitivamente havia uma centelha. Lembrava-se com certo amargor da época em que o amigo namorou uma garota por alguns meses. O ciúme foi incômodo.

Quinn procurou afastar os pensamentos ruins de sua mente. Terminou de lavar a roupa e voltou para casa com Beth ajudando carregar algo muito pesado: a sacola que estava a caixa de 1kg de sabão em pó, já aberta e metade consumida. Ela sorria quando a menininha reclamava do peso e fazia gestos como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço com os bracinhos. Como uma boa mãe, Quinn preparou um almoço saudável para a pequena: cozinhou cenoura e batata, abriu uma lata de lentilha e grelhou filé de frango. Tudo bem temperado e preparado com apresso. Beth comeu quase tudo que estava no prato, o que era um sucesso na cartilha de Quinn.

Depois de arrumar a cozinha, brincou um pouco com a filha (ela fazia questão disso) antes de se arrumar para o cinema. Francamente, mesmo não sendo um encontro oficial, no fundo Quinn encarava como um e ela tinha certeza que Matt também. Ficou insegura. Desde que chegou à cidade, tudo que tem feito é recusar homens. Barrou com ímpar habilidade os avanços de Noah Puckeman, de um colega de trabalho, e de um dos vizinhos. Mas agora, no íntimo, ela não queria mais barrar. Não Matt.

"Está bonita, mamãe" – Beth a observada de arrumar – "Faz tempo que você não colocava uma roupa bonita para sair."

"Acha que o tio Matt vai gostar?"

"Acho" – Beth pareceu pensativa – "Por que eu não poso ir junto?"

"É um programa de adultos, docinho."

"Mas você diz que os ensaios no teatro também são para adultos e às vezes eu vou."

"É que esse é um programa de adulto diferente."

"Você vai beijar o tio Matt?"

"O quê? Beth!"

"Eu já vi Rachel beijar Finn um monte de vezes. E teve um dia que eu vi Jane beijando o namorado dela" – Jane era a babá. Nada mais que uma adolescente que morava no mesmo prédio e ganhava alguns bons trocados ajudando Quinn.

"Rachel e Finn são namorados. Jane é uma garota crescida o suficiente para ter um namorado. Matt e eu não somos namorados e por isso a gente não se beija."

"Por que você não quer ser namorada do tio Matt?"

"Beth" – Quinn pausou um pouco a maquiagem – "Por que todas essas perguntas agora?"

"Porque todas as mães das minhas amigas têm maridos ou namorados. Só você que não tem."

"E você gostaria que eu namorasse o tio Matt?"

"Acho que sim. Ele é legal comigo e às vezes me dá presentes. E teve aquela vez que ele comprou sorvete para mim quando a gente desceu escondido para o parquinho porque eu queria brincar e você não me deixou sair."

"É mesmo?" – Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ops" – ela levou as mãos à boca – "Tio Matt disse que eu não podia contar porque você ia ficar zangada."

"E o que vocês fizeram nesse parquinho?" – ficou tensa.

"Ah, eu brinquei com Patricia enquanto o tio Matt ficou conversando com a mãe dela. Eu não gosto da mãe da patrícia. Ela ficava passando a mão no braço do tio Matt toda hora."

Hilary Berson, a mãe de Patrícia, é uma divorciada que mora no quarto andar. Trabalha como recepcionista de uma clínica e é famosa pelos seios fartos: algo que não hesita em mostrar por meio de decotes generosos. Quinn não se importava com ela, mas depois de tal informação, passou a não gostar.

Terminou de se maquiar e esperou a chegada de Jane. Logo depois, Matt bate à porta. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Quinn tão bem arrumada, a ponto de deixá-la sem jeito. Logo ele que estava com o tradicional jeans camisa social e sapato esportivo.

"Acho que exagerei" – Quinn disse desconfortável.

"Não, está ótima! Vamos?"

Desceram as escadas (o elevador do prédio vivia em manutenção) e entraram no velho carro de Matt em direção ao shopping Center da cidade. Escolheram o filme de aventura que Quinn disse querer assistir. Dividiram a pipoca, o refrigerante, e quase no fim da sessão entrelaçaram os dedos da mão. O gesto provocou um arrepio bom na vendedora: fazia muito tempo que não permitia sequer tal carinho. Caminharam de mãos dadas olhando as vitrines das lojas porque não sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Ambos estavam nervosos, mas as mãos só se desgrudaram quando sentaram no restaurante para comer o hambúrguer prometido.

"Estou adorando esse feriado" – Quinn comentou na saída do shopping e segurou novamente a mão do amigo.

"Temos o dever de repetir então."

"Com certeza" – sorriu quando Matt abriu a porta do carro para ela.

"Vamos para casa ou você gostaria de passar em algum outro lugar?"

"Casa."

Os pensamentos de Quinn se perderam quando, de repente, houve uma batida de carro no cruzamento. Matt desceu para verificar se os envolvidos estavam bem. O homem do Honda Civic desceu irritado porque o sinal estava verde para ele. Não aparentava estar ferido. O homem mais franzino e idoso que avançou o sinal vermelho desceu do carro com certa dificuldade.

"Está bem senhor?" – Matt se aproximou junto com mais algumas pessoas. O homem parecia ter se machucado com o impacto.

"Está bem o caramba. Olha o que esse desgraçado fez?" – o homem mais forte avançou irritado sobre o culpado.

"Desculpe. Eu virei para o lado e não prestei atenção no sinal. Desculpe."

"O senhor acabou de estragar o meu feriado. Acha que desculpas bastam?"

"Não posso fazer nada além de pagar pelo conserto."

Frustrado, o senhor do honda civic empurrou o motorista desatento. Matt tentou entrar no meio para apartar, mas recebeu um soco no rosto. Quinn, que estava por ali, gritou e tentou puxar o amigo para que ele não revidasse. O que surpreendeu Matt não foi o nervosismo do homem, muito menos o soco que levou, mas as mãos incrivelmente geladas de Quinn. Não era o gelado de alguém nervoso. Era gelado de alguém que ficou dez minutos com a mão no gelo e depois pegou na pele de outra pessoa. As pessoas apartaram o princípio de briga e Matt foi afastado dali. Quinn ainda segurava o braço dele com uma mão incrivelmente gelada. Quando ela percebeu, arregalou os olhos e o soltou. Deixou uma marca passageira.

"Vamos para casa, por favor!" – estava tão nervosa que se tremia.

Matt acenou e os dois voltaram para o carro. Ele dirigiu em silêncio até ao bairro em que moravam e não pôde deixar de reparar no súbito acuamento de Quinn. Ficou preocupado com a amiga. A experiência lhe dizia que havia algo mais e que talvez a amiga não tivesse idéia de como lidar.

"O que está acontecendo, Quinn?" – ele perguntou assim que estacionou o carro.

"Nada..." – virou o rosto – "Eu só fiquei nervosa com a briga."

"Quinn" – Matt procurou ser cauteloso – "A sua mão..."

"Ela costuma ser bem fria mesmo."

"Mas ela estava quente mesmo com todo o ar condicionado na sala de cinema."

"Já disse que a briga no trânsito me deixou nervosa. Será que a gente pode superar o assunto?"

Matt percebeu que não iria ganhar a confiança dela apenas com palavras e considerava os dois próximos suficientes para poder se revelar. Havia a clara política de em não revelar o segredo sob nenhuma circunstância. Ninguém, fora do grupo, poderia saber das habilidades especiais. Absolutamente ninguém. Mas Quinn podia ser do grupo e ele tinha absoluta confiança nela.

"Melhor a gente descer..."

"Espera!" – Matt usou a telesinésia para trancar a porta do carro. Quinn arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração como se fosse gritar no segundo seguinte – "Quinn" – ele disse com ponderação – "Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Um segredo sobre mim. Mas você precisa me prometer ouvir bem e ficar calma. Posso confiar?"

"Você..."

"Olha!" – ele disse firme, procurando manter o controle da situação – "Eu sei que há pessoas que nascem com alguns dotes especiais. Não entendo como ou por que, mas elas existem."

"Eu não sei do que está falando" – disse na defensiva – "Você deve ter lido gibis demais" – e riu nervosa.

"Talvez" – Matt pegou as chaves do carro e colocou as colocou na palma da própria mão. Lentamente, as chaves começaram a flutuar e a se movimentar em direção a Quinn, que estava ainda mais perplexa – "Demorou um bocado para eu ter esse tipo de controle. Eu saí da minha cidade natal porque eu costumava provocar alguns incidentes, como derrubar uma tábua encostada na parede em cima de alguém sem mesmo encostar um dedo nela. Tudo porque ficava nervoso. Minha família ficou preocupada. Primeiro da igreja. Mas quando a igreja não ajudou, ouviram falar de um professor especialista no assunto que mora nesta cidade. Foi por isso que vim para cá. Eu tenho um dom. Mas assim como todas as pessoas que também tem um dom especial, é preciso treino para aprender a lidar com eles. É preciso treinamento. É preciso perder o medo."

"Eu... eu não tenho nenhum problema..."

"Quem disse que isso seja um problema?"

Quinn encarou Matt e pensou por um instante.

"Esse sujeito que te ajudou ainda mora nessa cidade?"

"É. Ele ajudava duas pessoas a lidar com essas questões especiais quando eu apareci. Desde então, nunca mais derrubei coisa sem realmente querer ou provoquei acidentes. Ainda não posso dizer que tenho 100% do domínio e do meu potencial, mas estou chegando lá."

Quinn respirou fundo e relaxou. Limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto antes de encarar Matt. Timidamente, ela voltou a pegar na mão do amigo. Estava fria. Mas o fato curioso era que ela passou a esfriar ainda mais.

"Isso começou na adolescência. Meus pais me levaram a um médico porque a minha temperatura corporal era sempre mais baixa que a média. Mas não descobriram nada de errado. Meu pai dizia que eu era amaldiçoada. Quando fiquei grávida, achei que estivesse curada disso porque eu nunca mais consegui esfriar quando ficava nervosa. Só durou até eu deixar de amamentar Beth. Comecei a esfriar de novo. Você conhece a história do pai de Beth, que ele não era um sujeito legal. Mas quando eu morava com ele, vivia como se fosse a mulher dele. A partir do momento que as coisas mudaram e eu deixei de sentir desejo, deixei de gostar, as coisas esfriavam também lá em baixo."

Matt estava boquiaberto e, de repente, começou a gargalhar.

"Não tem graça!" – Quinn ficou chocada.

"Desculpe, Quinn, mas tem sim!"

Ria ainda mais forte e o som contagiou a vendedora. Talvez tivesse um pouco de graça. Quinn se lembrou das caretas que o pai de Beth fazia quando introduzia o pênis, dava algumas poucas estocadas e a xingava porque estava gelada e ele perdia o tesão. Deixaram de ter relações. Quinn não sabia o que era ter sexo há quatro anos.

"E os esfriamentos?" – Matt voltou a conversar depois de se acalmar.

"Acontece com alguma frequência quando fico nervosa... mas não tem ninguém para tocar em mim para conferir a não ser Beth."

"O que ela diz?"

"Ela não se importa, acho. Ou deve pensar que é normal."

"Você não tem vontade de descobrir o potencial que tem com tal poder? Esse meu amigo poderia ajudar."

"Eu não sei, Matt. Teria que pensar primeiro."

"Certo" – destravou a porta do carro – "De qualquer forma, sempre que precisar conversar a respeito, saiba que pode contar comigo. Você não precisa se esconder e mim."

"Obrigada" – limpou mais algumas lágrimas – "Esse foi um grande encontro" – forçou um sorriso.

"Achei que não fosse um encontro" – Matt provocou.

"Terminou por ser um."

"Encontros geralmente terminam com um beijo" – arriscou.

Encarou o amigo. Ela umedeceu os lábios antes de pressioná-los contra os de Matt. Foi um beijo rápido, porém doce e significativo para Quinn, que há muito não tinha a sensação estranha pelo corpo: o arrepio prazeroso. Talvez ela gostasse mesmo do amigo.

"Beth me espera" – ela saiu do carro e Matt também.

"Te vejo amanhã?"

"Você sempre toma café comigo antes de trabalhar. Por que mudar?"

...

A vida voltava ao normal para Finn. Ao menos o sábado dele foi espetacular. Rachel estava mais tranqüila e dormia melhor. Se ela ainda tinha pesadelos, eles não eram tão ruins a ponto de fazê-la acordar molhada de suor. Rachel, inclusive, arrancou aplausos durante a apresentação dela no restaurante com uma música alegre e poética. Até mesmo a sombra do justiceiro mascarado estava mais amena. O encontro com o indivíduo era empurrado para o passado e tudo que ele queria fazer naquele instante era aproveitar um pouco mais do dia. O restaurante fecharia naquele domingo até quarta-feira para reparos e manutenção na cozinha e dedetização. Seria como um feriado prolongado na visão dos dois.

No domingo de manhã, após uma boa noitada de amor, Finn passeava abraçado com a namorada pela feira livre mensal da cidade. Pararam numa barraquinha que vendia instrumentos de percussão rústicos de alguns conhecidos. Finn sempre foi um sujeito musical, mas a quitinete dele não comportava uma bateria. Olhou os bongôs, uma caixa de segunda mão, um cajón, não se interessava pelos pandeiros e timbales. Deu mais uma olhada na caixa e lamentou por ter vendido a bateria. Foi por uma boa causa: ele usou o dinheiro para viajar com Rachel no ano anterior. Mas tinha saudades de tocar.

"Por quanto você faz essa caixa?" – perguntou.

"Por 75" – Finn se interessou.

"Já tem comprador?"

"Ainda não."

"O que acha, Rach?" – analisou o instrumento. Rachel era uma ótima cantora e arranhava um pouco de piano, mas só.

"Parece que está em bom estado."

"Está em excelente estado..."

Enquanto Finn analisava o instrumento, Rachel olhou para uma barraquinha de bijuterias próxima dali. Avisou ao namorado que iria dar uma olhada enquanto ele negociava a caixa.

"Fique à vontade" – disse a vendedora e provável artesã.

Experimentou alguns anéis, mas se interessava de verdade pelos brincos. Pegou alguns, experimentou o peso.

"Esse não fica tão bom" – surpreendeu-se ao ouvir uma voz conhecida, porém inesperada para aquele momento – "O outro fica melhor."

Rachel olhou para Santana e franziu a testa. As duas passaram a semana inteira de ensaios se evitando após a discussão ao telefone. Mas a verdade é que Rachel sentia falta da atenção da vigilante e vice versa. Olhou para o lado. Algumas barracas dali Finn testava instrumentos musicais e estava concentrado demais nisso. Rachel voltou-se para Santana e arrumou a postura.

"Tem certeza?" – procurou ser casual – "Esse também é bonito."

"É sim, mas não combina contigo. Você se veste mal, como uma bibliotecária de um bizarro filme pornô japonês, mas usa bijuterias discretas e tem essa corretinha sem-sal no pescoço com o nome do gigante bobão. Parece até uma coleira. Esse brinco é sexy, para mulheres que sabem do próprio nariz. Não sei se esse é o seu caso, Berry. Já este outro brinco é para moças discretas e comportadas. São para as boas meninas que obedecem aos namorados e se tornarão esposas dedicadas. Definitivamente esse é o seu caso."

Rachel olhou a vigilante no usual vestido curto ajustado ao corpo, a bota de salto e a jaquetinha. Os cabelos estavam soltos e bem penteados. No rosto, uma maquiagem leve, mas com o batom preponderante. Definitivamente feminina e sexy. Santana exalava poder dentro de uma áurea predadora. Era muito diferente da jovem em roupas masculinizadas de vigilante, com os cabelos amarrados, que transmitia a sensação de segurança e honestidade, mesmo com a máscara de tecido no rosto.

"Moça, quanto ficam esses dois?"

"Quinze."

Rachel pegou o dinheiro na bolsa e o entregou em troca das bijuterias. Pegou o suposto brinco sexy e o guardou. Entregou o discreto a Santana.

"Um presente. Talvez esteja na hora de eu ser um pouco mais dona do meu nariz e você mais comportada."

Santana aceitou o presente com expressão perplexa.

"Obrigada."

"Ganhando presentes de garotas, Santana?"

Ouviram uma voz feminina por trás. Era Jenny, que logo ficou ao lado da estudante e a abraçou pela cintura, como se marcasse o território. Rachel olhou a cena e ficou desconcertada. Era o efeito provocado sempre que via Santana com a garota.

"Você se lembra de Rachel Berry, certo?" – Santana apresentou – "Ela faz parte do grupo de teatro que eu freqüento com Mercedes e Artie."

"Rachel!" – Finn foi até a namorada e segurou a mão dela. Encarou as duas jovens à frente. A velha conhecida ele procurou ignorar. Já a outra era uma mulher sexy aos olhos dele – "Ei Santana."

"Ei Franketeen... Bom, nós já vamos. Obrigada pelo presente, Rachel."

"Disponha."

As duas passaram pelo casal e seguiram o caminho. Rachel olhou para trás à tempo de ver Santana e Jenny entrelaçando os dedos.

"Que presente?" – Finn a chamou de volta à realidade.

"Um brinco de bijuteria que comprei. Ela chegou de surpresa e deu uma daquelas opiniões típicas. Achei por bem dar o brinco a ela. Só isso" – voltou a abraçar o namorado – "Conseguiu fazer negócio com a caixa?"

"Fiz sim. Volto para pegar depois que sacar o dinheiro do banco."

"Legal" – sorriu para o namorado.

Em outro bairro da cidade, enquanto Beth brincava no parquinho com outras crianças sob o olhar atento de uma vizinha, Quinn olhava fixamente para a própria mão. Matt fez algumas demonstrações do poder dele naquela manhã e tentou persuadi-la da necessidade em aprender a se controlar. Quinn procurou esfriar a própria mão deliberadamente. Não conseguiu. Estava quase convencida que talvez fosse bom não saber controlar tal poder. Não imaginava que utilidade poderia ter a não ser esfriar rapidamente um suco sem precisar colocar na geladeira antes. Do que estava mais convencida era em dar uma chance a Matt. Após uma leve discussão, Matt segurou Quinn pela cintura e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Ela se esquentou.


	9. Racional

Mercedes jurava que teria de algemar Santana à cama. Pensou melhor. Se a amiga podia entortar barras de ferro, provavelmente arrebentaria a corrente de uma algema com facilidade. Talvez correntes com um cadeado grande. Só assim para mantê-la no quarto para não desobedecer a determinação do chefe em não vestir a máscara. Mas parecia que a vigilante tinha uma comichão que a levava às ruas quase todas as noites para caçar ladrões e bandidos que encontrasse. Foi perseguindo um grupinho de assaltantes que levou um tiro noutra noite. Ao menos não estava amarrando ninguém mais a um poste.

Sempre que patrulhava até tarde, Santana perdia a primeira aula por não conseguir acordar. Mercedes era o contrário. Não vestia a máscara, não tinha super-poderes. Ou melhor, talvez a astúcia e o poder de articulação fossem seus dons especiais. Ela adorava as manhãs, tinha hábito de acordar cedo, arrumar a cama, ler as manchetes, conferir e-mails e se arrumar para mais um dia na faculdade de jornalismo. Só então, quando já estava vestida e com a mochila preparada, que ela tentava acordar a companheira de quarto.

"Caraca, mais quinze minutos."

"San, em quinze minutos você precisa ir à aula."

Santana abriu os olhos e resmungou alto antes de se descobrir. Costumava dormir de camiseta folgada e velha e short de pijama, sem calcinha. Mais nada. Mercedes já se habituou com as parcas roupas de dormir da amiga. Foi uma vitória conquistada com muita discussão que a vigilante vestisse alguma coisa. A outra opção era a completa nudez. Ainda se lembrava do susto que foi ainda nas primeiras semanas de faculdade. As duas se conheceram, estabeleceram regras. Coisas como nada de namorados ou transas casuais naquele quarto sem que o outro conceda, nada de festas ali dentro, nada de música (especialmente alta) depois das dez da noite, nada de uma pegar coisas emprestadas da outra sem avisar antes, nada de fumar, nada de se masturbar enquanto o outro estivesse presente mesmo que dormindo. Eram termos justos.

Numa bela manhã de um dia quente, Mercedes acordou surpreendida com Santana esparramada na outra cama e completamente nua. Foi constrangedor. A nudez seguiu-se por mais alguns dias. Santana argumentava que não gostava de apertos e culpava a mania de chutar os cobertores no meio da noite por acordar tão exposta. Um dia a jornalista decidiu colocar um basta: nada de dormir pelado. Santana resmungou. Isso fez com que Mercedes compasse um monte de shorts de tecido leve e elástico fino e presenteou a amiga. Se a calcinha apertava, que vestisse ao menos os shorts. Eram leves e folgados. Santana aceitou em nome da boa convivência. Mercedes e ela eram boas companheiras de quarto e sabiam que deram muita sorte com o sistema de seleção. Em geral, os companheiros de quarto calouros se atracavam e ocorria um intenso troca-troca nos primeiros meses.

"Eu perco a primeira aula" – a vigilante resmungou e Mercedes virou os olhos.

"Problema é seu. Vou nessa, Satan."

Sorriu ao fechar a porta ouvindo um segundo resmungo alto. Como era de costume, encontrava Artie (e agora o namorado David Mills) no refeitório para o café da manhã no edifício ali próximo ao dormitório. Adorava servir o prato farto, apesar dos protestos de David, adepto ao vegetarianismo. Mercedes era sim uma mulher acima do peso, mas ela estava bem de saúde. Não tinha diabetes, colesterol e nem pressão alta. Não fazia exercícios no sentido clássico, mas se movimentava bastante na faculdade e no jornal, além dos ensaios no teatro. Também tinha toda a atividade secreta extracurricular da qual estava envolvida. Então, sim, ela se permitia comer bacon no café da manhã e panquecas com mel.

"Você vai ao ensaio hoje à noite?" – perguntou David.

"Não perderia o ensaio de hoje por nada neste mundo" – Mercedes respondeu e recebeu um olhar de aprovação do melhor amigo.

"O que vai acontecer de interessante?" – o namorado ficou intrigado.

"Lembra que te falei de Finn Hudson? Até mesmo Schuester se cansou dos ensaios ruins e resolveu fazer adaptações na peça para encaixar um personagem novo, principal, que pudesse cantar direito tudo que Hudson não consegue. A apresentação desse novo cara é hoje."

"Há um excesso de veneno aqui" – Artie procurou relativar – "Finn ainda é importante para o grup braço direito do diretor. Pode não ser um bom cantor ou ator, mas joga em equipe, diferente de certas divas."

"Só porque eu me acho melhor que Rachel Berry? Ela só tem o papel feminino principal por ser branca e magra."

"Schuester não é um racista, Cedes. E Rachel Berry está nesse grupo desde o início."

"Mas aí é como se lealdade fosse levado mais em conta do que o mérito. Eu canto melhor que Rachel."

"Eu diria que há um empate" – Santana surpreendeu ao aparecer no café da manhã sentou-se na mesa com a habitual quantidade absurda de comida. Mercedes a odiava por isso: era injusto ela não poder comer muito, ao passo que Santana era capaz de mastigar a todo instante sem engordar – "Vocês cantam muito, mas ela é melhor atriz."

"Você anda defendendo Rachel nesses dias. É estranho" – Artie observou.

"Você é estranho" – resmungou.

"De qualquer forma, hoje vamos ensaiar o meu solo" – Mercedes sorriu ansiosa e bateu palmas – "Tim Maia..." – e fez high five com o amigo.

"Espere..." – David puxou pela memória – "Achei que a sua música fosse da Nara Leão."

"É, mas a voz da diva aqui não cabe naquele sussurro. Tim Maia é mais a minha cara. A gente alterou um pouco a letra para caber no contexto da peça, mas acho que vai dar tudo certo."

"Na verdade, Weezy aqui quase comeu a cabeça de Schuester para cantar ao menos uma que ela gostava" – Santana dedurou.

"Foi para o total bem da peça."

Mercedes fez uma careta de desdém que provocou risos nos outros dois. Quando Tina apareceu, Artie aproveitou para "pegar uma carona" com a companheira de curso e de teatro, deixando a diva um pouco às sós com o namorado. David era um sujeito curioso e interessado na vida da namorada que, por sua vez, procurava abastecê-lo de histórias da família, amigos, de como era a vida dela na cidade natal, de como ajudava a mãe a fazer artesanato pra vender na feira livre o fim de semana. Foi uma infância boa aos olhos da jovem mulher: teve alguns amigos, não foi popular na escola, mas isso não a impediu de aproveitar o que lhe era oferecido. E contou das experiências nos shows de talento e no grupo teatral da escola.

A paixão pelo jornalismo nasceu por um acaso. Uma amiga apavorada em conseguir aceitação nas melhores universidades disse que atividades extracurriculares e trabalho voluntário eram levados muito em conta. Mercedes só tinha o teatro e pensou que isso e as boas notas talvez não fossem suficientes. Procurou outras atividades disponíveis e encontrou uma vaga no jornal da escola. Pensou que fosse lidar com os assuntos culturais, mas como é tradição, os novatos de uma redação de jornal ou entram na rádio patrulha ou escrevendo a agenda cultural do caderno dois. O jornal da escola tinha a versão da rádio patrulha. Os novatos tinham de fazer matérias sobre a limpeza da escola, brigas que aconteceram e a posição do diretor em relação aos acontecimentos. Às vezes tinha de cobrir eventos que ninguém mais queria, como uma reunião pública do conselho escolar.

Mas para a própria surpresa, Mercedes não apenas passou a gostar do trabalho que ninguém mais queria como criou formas de torná-lo mais atraente para o leitor. A editora, a professora de redação, deu carta-branca a criatividade da entusiasmada aluna. Valeu à pena. Mercedes fez um bom portfólio e ainda ganhou um prêmio estadual de redação jornalística concedido à alunos do high school. Conseguir uma bolsa parcial na universidade foi outra vitória conquistada pela jovem jornalista. A única frustração é que as pessoas a conheciam mais o seu nome do que sua aparência e, principalmente, sua voz.

Foi a perspicácia investigativa que fez Mercedes descobrir o segredo de Artie. Achou incrível que o colega aparentemente preso a uma cadeira de rodas podia voar. Mais ou menos na mesma época ela descobriu o segredo de Santana, quando flagrou a colega erguendo um móvel no dormitório do amigo como se fizesse esforço algum. Chegar até o grupo dos vigilantes não foi tão difícil a partir deste ponto, mas em vez de levá-los à luz, achou excitante a possibilidade de ajudar nas investigações, como uma integrante valiosa que não precisava necessariamente vestir uma máscara. Apesar de não ter voar, ter super anormal ou telecinésia, Mercedes se sentia uma igual.

É claro que ser amiga próxima de Santana e Artie, principalmente, trazia algumas vantagens. Ela já teve o prazer de fazer um pequeno voo com o amigo, e era a colega de quarto quem carregava todas as coisas pesadas para ela, como na vez quem que Mercedes pediu para colocar a mala dela cheia de arquivos e bugigangas em cima do armário. Aquela mala deveria pesar um 60kg com as coisas dentro, mas Santana a ergueu como se fosse nada e a guardou no local indicado.

Bem que Mercedes gostaria de confiar em David o suficiente para poder falar da parte oculta do cotidiano dela. Mas jurou jamais revelar a ninguém e sob nenhuma circunstância sobre o grupo. Todos juraram, apesar de Santana relativamente ter burlado tal norma ao confiar em Rachel. O que ela poderia fazer? O chefe deveria ter apagado as lembranças da diva irritante, mas algo aconteceu para Rachel resistir e lembrar. Santana, por sua vez, preferiu manter tal informação para si.

"Posso assistir ao seu ensaio hoje?" – David perguntou quando iam abraçados para as classes.

"Eu iria adorar!"

O celular dela tocou. Era a linha segura. Mercedes sorriu para o namorado e se afastou três passos para atender.

"Sim?"

"_Mercedes, há uma movimentação diferente na polícia ao nosso respeito nesses últimos dias. Ficou sabendo?_"

"Sim, fiquei" – olhou para o namorado e recuou mais alguns passos – "Você pode conversar daquela outra forma?"

A linha caiu.

"Quem era?" – David ficou curioso por causa da reação diferente da namorada ao telefonema.

"Uma fonte para a matéria que estou escrevendo sobre aquele incidente que passei com Angelina" – mentiu – "Mas a ligação caiu" – passou o braço na cintura do namorado e ele fez o mesmo.

Entrou na classe, sentou-se na cadeira e rabiscou na caderneta os nomes de alguns contatos que poderiam contar sobre a movimentação suspeita da polícia.

Do lado oposto da cidade, Quinn tinha algumas tarefas a concluir. Aproveitou o pouco movimento da livraria para arrumar o estande de livros em promoção, tirou o pó e depois fez o atendimento de uma cliente que procurava um bom livro de receitas sem glúten. Sorria ao ouvir as pequenas histórias das razões por trás daquela procura. No caso da moça, o marido foi proibido pelo médico e ele ainda estava muito bravo com a notícia. Nem tanto por não poder comer mais pão, waffles e panquecas normais. O problema é que cerveja tinha glúten.

Indicou um livro para outro cliente que não sabia o que levar por ser um desses leitores que compram mais pela sinopse do que pelo gênero ou autor. Depois encarou mais alguns bons minutos de espera quando viu Matt entrar. Diferente de Rachel, ele apenas acenava para Quinn e ia direto ao café que existia dentro da livraria. Uma colega de trabalho, que ficava no caixa do café, sempre olhava para Matt de cima embaixo porque das vezes que ele buscava a colega no trabalho, estava com as botas de operário, ou às vezes se esquecia de tirar a tira fluorescente de segurança. Achava um ultraje que um negro da construção civil entrasse num café como se fosse um cavalheiro. Uma boba que se recusava a ver que ele era sim cavalheiro dentro das limitações que tinha. Matt sempre pedia um café expresso, um pedaço de torta e lia o jornal enquanto esperava Quinn sair do expediente. Como isso era irritante aos olhos de um racista. O que a mulher pensaria se soubesse que aquela era a primeira vez em que Matt buscaria Quinn na livraria na condição de namorado?

Nesse meio, Rachel entrou na livraria. Dessa vez passou apenas por um olá amigável.

"Hoje vou sair um pouco mais cedo" – Quinn sorriu – "E minha carona já está esperando por mim."

Rachel olhou na direção apontada pela colega e viu Matt sentado à mesa. Os dois acenaram de longe. A cena era rara, mas não incomum aos olhos de Rachel uma vez que Matt e Quinn sempre iam juntos aos ensaios.

"Tem idéia de quem seja o ator novo que o Schuester vai apresentar?" – Rachel tentava sondar essa informação desde o último ensaio quando Finn foi mal mais uma vez e esgotou a paciência.

"Nenhuma, Rach" – a jovem apenas acenou – "Sabe que não conheço muitas pessoas nesta cidade além do trabalho, do teatro e dos meus vizinhos. Mas se quer a minha opinião, se fosse por mim, acabaria com o personagem de Puck, que não é tão importante e o deixaria assumir esse novo papel."

"Você não gosta mesmo do Noah" – Rachel especulou. Não sabia que o status de relacionamento entre Quinn e Matt havia mudado.

"Ele é grosseiro e cheio de si, mas sabe atuar e canta parecido com Finn. Um pouco melhor até."

"Eu quis dizer... gostar" – Quinn ficou séria e balançou a cabeça. As investidas de Puck, em vez de lisonjear, incomodavam – "Verdade que ele tenta ir para a cama com todas as garotas que vê, mas é um bom amigo."

"Você é quem convive com ele há mais tempo. Você diz." – o tom áspero pegou Rachel de surpresa. Achou corretamente prudente não insistir no assunto.

"Bom... como está Beth?"

"Está bem" – Quinn sempre sorria ao falar da filha – "Vou buscá-la na escola assim que sair daqui. Aliás, ela todo dia pergunta se você veio me visitar para deixar os biscoitos dela."

"Bom saber disso! Aliás, acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa" – entregou o pacote com dois cookies para a vendedora.

"Por favor, existe uma cota de açúcar semanal para a minha filha. Não extrapole."

Rachel acenou e se despediu da colega acenando para Matt ao longe mais uma vez. Quinn olhou para o relógio. Precisava bater o ponto e foi para a área dos funcionários retirar o uniforme e encerrar o expediente. Quando surgiu novamente na loja com o vestido, o casaquinho e o sapato de sempre, fez questão de ir até Matt e o beijou para desgosto e total surpresa da colega do café.

"Vamos?" – os dois entrelaçaram os dedos e saíram após um rápido aceno de Quinn.

Buscaram Beth na escola e os três almoçaram um sanduíche na rua, para deleite da pequena. Deixaram a menininha com uma vizinha de prédio, a mãe de Patricia. É que naquele dia Quinn concordou em ver o chefe. Sequer sonhava que o homem em questão coordenava o grupo de vigilantes mascarados. Por hora, para Quinn, ele era apenas o sujeito que ensinou Matt a lidar com os poderes.

Foram até uma casa de dois pavimentos num bairro de classe média. Não era uma residência rica, apesar de grande. Havia um carro popular na garagem, uma árvore logo à frente e um jardim bem cuidado. Quinn respirou fundo e Matt segurou a mão gelada da namorada.

"Vai dar tudo certo."

Ela acenou e desceu do carro. Os dois não precisaram bater à porta para serem atendidos. Isso era algo natural para Matt porque ele sabia que se tratava de um telepata e intuitivo, mas Quinn ficou surpresa. Lá estava ela diante de um homem muito bonito por volta dos 40 anos, feições latinas, corpo forte, tatuagem no braço.

"Matt!" – deu um abraço no antigo discípulo.

"Martinez" – ele voltou-se para a namorada – "essa é Quinn Fabray, de quem eu falei."

"Quando você me disse sobre ela, não mencionou o fato de ser tão bonita. Entrem, por favor."

Quinn deparou-se com uma sala brejeira, com um jogo de sofá bonito, muitas lembrancinhas de viagens e porta-retratos de Martinez com uma moça loira que deveria ter a mesma idade dele. Também havia fotos de um rapaz mais jovem que lembrava a mulher.

"Essa é a minha esposa, Holly" – ele apontou para os porta-retratos que chamaram a atenção de Quinn – "E o garoto é o meu enteado."

"Oh" – Quinn ficou vermelha – "É uma família muito bonita, senhor Martinez."

"Sim, obrigado. Vocês aceitam uma água? Talvez um chá de ervas?"

"Eu estou legal" – garantiu Matt.

"Muito obrigada, senhor Martinez" – respondeu Quinn ainda pouco à vontade e nervosa.

"Então..." – ele relaxou no sofá e cruzou as pernas – "A que atribuo essa boa visita?"

Sabia muito bem a razão da visita, mas acreditava que precisava fazer Quinn tomar a palavra. Até porque se ela falasse, ficaria mais calma e confiante. Quinn olhou para o namorado que respondeu com um aceno encorajador.

"Matt é uma pessoa especial" – ela começou olhando para os dedos das próprias mãos – "E quando ele me mostrou o quanto isso também envolvia um lado... diferente... disse que talvez eu fosse... como ele. Eu não sei o que sou, senhor Martinez, de qualquer forma, ele disse que o senhor o ajudou a desenvolver o dom dele e a controlar isso. E que talvez o senhor poderia me ajudar também..."

"Matt realmente é um cara especial" – abriu um sorriso confiante – "Quando eu o encontrei, era só um garoto amedrontado com um poder incrível em mãos. Mas não vamos falar o seu amigo, Quinn. Posso te chamar de Quinn, certo? Conte-me de você. O que a faz pensar que também tem um dom especial?"

"Eu não sei se é especial ou mesmo se é um dom. Quando eu fico nervosa, minhas mãos ficam frias. Ficam... realmente frias. Gélidas. Não só as minhas mãos... meu corpo..."

"Quando isso começou a acontecer?"

"Na puberdade. Quando fiquei grávida, o esfriamento cessou, mas depois da amamentação, voltou e continua a ser a mesma coisa: basta eu ficar apreensiva que começo a esfriar. Matt disse que eu poderia controlar isso e até fazer mais, e que o senhor é um ótimo professor."

"Posso pegar na sua mão, Quinn?" – hesitante ela acenou e estendeu a mão para o homem mais velho – "Eu gostaria que fechasse os olhos e não se assuste com a voz que vai ouvir dentro da sua cabeça. Sou eu falando contigo. Sou um telepata. Um limitado, mas que posso conseguir te ajudar caso me permite."

Quinn a olhou assustada, encarou mais uma vez o namorado em busca de conforto. Matt a encorajou mais uma vez. Ela acenou para senhor Martinez e fechou os olhos.

"_Concentre-se na minha voz, Quinn_" – ela abriu os olhos assustada com a invasão. O coração estava acelerado e, de repente, a mão esfriou – "_Relaxe. Eu sinto o seu poder. Ele está agindo, mas é preciso que você deixe o seu corpo ser ele mesmo. Não se reprima_" – Quinn procurou relaxar. Tentou confiar na voz reconfortante dentro da cabeça, apesar do modo ser um tanto quanto bizarro. Ela nunca imaginaria que telepatas fossem reais – "_Continue assim. Libere o seu corpo. Deixe ele ser._"

Quinn respirou fundo e procurou relaxar o máximo possível. Sentiu uma onda de energia passar pelo corpo e ela lhe era agradável. Era como se sentisse uma onda de choque que saia do topo da cabeça, ressonava por todo corpo e saía pelas mãos.

"_Abra os olhos, Quinn._"

Ela obedeceu e quando deu por si, a mão dela estava coberta por uma fina camada de gelo, como se a umidade do ambiente tivesse se condensado ali. E o fato mais interessante é que Quinn podia sentir o frio, mas ele não a afetava. Pensando bem, o frio nunca a afetou. Certa vez, quando tinha 13 anos, precisou correr para fora da casa a fim de pegar o teimoso do cachorro que havia escapado em direção à neve. Pegou o animal e o colocou no colo. Uma mulher passava em frente à casa naquele instante e ficou chocada ao ver a garotinha sem um casaco de frio e com os pés descalços sobre a neve. A moça, que nem a conhecia, deu-lhe uma bronca sobre riscos de ficar exposta e a jovem Quinn correu para dentro de casa. O corpo estava gelado, os pés quase congelados, mas ela não se sentiu mal ou mesmo alterada. Ao contrário, era confortável. Quando comentou o que sentia a melhor amiga da época, a outra garota a olhou como uma aberração. Quinn se retraiu.

"Desculpe" – sacudiu as mãos e as colocou debaixo das axilas.

"Não se desculpe, Quinn" – Martinez sorriu, apesar de estar esfregando as mãos para voltar a ter o aquecimento – "Você tem um dom extraordinário. No entanto, precisa trabalhar nele não apenas para o controle, mas para compreender até onde pode chegar e, assim, descobrir suas utilidades. Quando mais você souber sobre o seu dom, melhor."

"E você realmente pode me ajudar?"

"Posso tentar. A gente pode se encontrar duas vezes por semana, que tal?"

"O senhor estaria disposto?" – ela arregalou os olhos.

"Claro! Matt e eu ainda trabalhamos em algumas coisas, você pode vir com ele e depois marcamos um dia para trabalharmos às sós."

Quinn refletiu. Queria aprender mais, porém ficar às sós com Martinez não era uma idéia tão atraente para alguém naturalmente fechada e desconfiada.

"Não sei se é possível duas vezes por semana. Tenho a minha filha e arrumar gente para ficar com ela não é tão simples."

"É só trazê-la até aqui. Temos espaço nessa casa, ela pode brincar com o cachorro, jogar vídeo-game. Isso não será problema, Quinn. Muito pelo contrário."

"Eu costumo vir aqui aos domingos no final da manhã" – Matt disse – "E domingo a livraria não abre..."

"Então, talvez uma vez por semana eu venha junto com Matt" – Quinn condicionou – "Contigo é mais fácil e eu não crio tantos problemas por causa do meu trabalho e Beth."

"Claro!" – Martinez concordou – "Será um prazer, Quinn. Espero te ajudar da mesma forma que auxiliei Matt. E acredite, ele mostrou ser extraordinário."

Quinn saiu animada da casa de Martinez. Matt foi a primeira pessoa a aceitá-la como ela realmente era. E agora se sentia ainda melhor com a possibilidade de controlar e fazer uso do poder que tem. Ela nunca, em sua vida, imaginou poder congelar. Estava curiosa também do quanto de coisas a mais seria capaz.

Martinez observou o novo casal sair de carro e depois voltou a se concentrar em algumas prioridades. Enquanto arrumava um jantar para esperar a chegada da esposa, pegou celular e o colocou na viva-voz.

"Mercedes. Alguma novidade sobre aquelas investigações?"

"_Olá chefe. Nenhuma novidade sobre Angelina ainda. A polícia trata o caso como um desentendimento de gangues. Mas penso que há outra coisa interessante: hoje recebi o telefonema de uma das minhas fontes que alertava sobre um plano em andamento para reverter a imagem dos vigilantes. Mas as minhas fontes não souberam dizer o que é. Tudo está sendo trabalhado na cúpula da corporação à sete chaves._"

"Interessante" – nessas horas que Martinez lamentava por ser um telepata tão limitado. Ele só conseguia projetar ou ler pensamentos se tivesse contato visual com a pessoa e a manipulação tornava-se eficaz apenas quando ele a tocava. Tentou de inúmeras vezes ler pensamentos de pessoas que conhecia, mas que estava fora do campo visual dele. Não foi possível – "Santana está desobedecendo minhas ordens expressas, correto?"

"_Não acho que seja só por isso, chefe. E San está quieta_" – Mercedes disse uma meia verdade – "_Acredito que a reação da polícia vem por conta dos casos em que prendemos os pedófilos e do resgate na casa de Angelina. A polícia foi duramente criticada por não ter administrado uma situação de seqüestro de uma líder comunitária. Os vigilantes começaram a ter uma imagem melhor, as pessoas enxergam o grupo como uma solução. Não me admira que exista um plano de contenção._"

"Conversei com um dos meus amigos lá dentro, mas ele não sabe de nada. O plano deve fazer parte da alta cúpula da polícia. Precisamos ficar atentos e por isso reforço ainda amais a necessidade de não irmos às ruas. Será que você pode transmitir tal recado para Santana?"

"_Claro, chefe. E eu concordo._"

"Ok, continue trabalhando, Mercedes."

O chefe desligou. Tinha mais ligações a fazer. Assim como Mercedes. A jornalista procurou falar com as fontes confiáveis que tinha na polícia e com outras paralelas. Realmente ninguém soube informar sobre planos. O que ela entendia é que todo quadro tratado dentro da cúpula máxima da corporação policial era prioritário. Logo, manchar a imagem dos vigilantes e torná-los um alvo em vez de uma benção recebida pela população poderia ser uma prioridade. Como e quando se pensa em executar tal plano era um mistério.

No dormitório, ela se arrumava para ir ao ensaio. Santana estava pronta também. Rabiscava um bloco de notas. Não era talentosa para desenhar, mas conhecia a técnica. Era suficiente para desenhar projetos arquitetônicos.

"O chefe conversou comigo hoje" – disse escolhendo uma blusa.

"Ele está preocupado com o lance da polícia vir atrás da gente?"

"Está sim" – viu que Santana estava relaxada pintando o desenho – "Você não parece preocupada."

"Vai adiantar estar? Você e Grant são os detetives da turma. Talvez Artie. Enquanto vocês esquentam a cabeça com isso, eu e Matt nos preocupamos em fazer as patrulhas. E às vezes Grant quando pedimos o favor. Então é isso."

"Você é uma acomodada."

"Talvez" – ela olhou para a mochila. Ficou tentada.

"Sabe que não pode."

"Não vou patrulhar. Não hoje."

"Não até segunda ordem, San. Eu sei que é impulsiva, mas não é irresponsável."

Logo Mercedes estava arrumada e a dupla desceu para esperar Artie e David. Foram para o ensaio e foram os últimos a chegarem ao teatro, como de costume. Encontraram Rachel aquecendo a voz. Quinn bronqueando com Beth para ela ficar quieta, além de o resto interagir aqui e acolá. O diretor Schuester chamou todos ao palco para apresentar um garoto jovem, relativamente atraente, de sobrancelhas grossas e que vestia suspensórios. Santana coçou a língua para não comentar algo nefasto.

"Pessoal, conversei com Finn e nós entramos num consenso sobre os ajustes."

"A verdade é que eu sou uma droga" – Finn tomou a palavra – "Gosto de cantar, mas atuar é difícil... e dançar."

"Isso é fato, porque você parece uma orca encalhada se debatendo quando dança."

"Santana!" – Rachel chagou atenção e só ganhou risadinhas em resposta.

"Este é Blaine Anderson. Ele é um dos jovens mais talentosos que conheço e está no grupo de teatro da escola. É um sênior e ele aceitou vir aqui fazer um teste para vocês. Finn e eu fizemos uma audição prévia e tenho certeza de que vão adorar este garoto."

"Mas isso já está decidido?" – Rachel esbravejou e Finn baixou a cabeça – "Como você não me disse nada a respeito?" – sentiu-se traída porque o namorado e o diretor a excluíram por completo de tal decisão. Eles deveriam ser uma equipe, correto: ela, Finn, Schuester e Emma. Depois com Tina e Puck.

"Acho que isso não é hora de discutir... talvez devêssemos ouvir Blaine" – Finn disse sem-jeito e com uma humildade que nem mesmo ele sabia que tinha.

O elenco se ajeitou nas poltronas, menos Quinn, que ficou para passar uma cena com o novo garoto. O consenso foi de que Blaine saiu-se melhor do que o esperado. De fato, era um talento. O diretor Schuester foi o primeiro daquele grupo a identificar as habilidades do garoto. Ele o viu cantar no clube de música da escola e ficou positivamente impressionado. Além disso, Blaine tinha o perfil adequado para o personagem: era jovem, poderia usara ingenuidade à serviço, conseguia trabalhar coreografias simples com facilidade e cantava bem. O propósito era levar o resto do elenco à aceitação do elemento extra que faria parte dos ensaios um tanto quanto em cima da hora. Blaine se concentrou a música começou e ele entoou.

"_Sobre a cabeça os aviões/ Sob os meus pés os caminhões/ aponta contra os chapadões meu nariz/ Eu organizo o movimento/ eu oriento o carnaval/ eu inauguro um monumento no planalto central do país/ viva a bossa,sa,sa, viva a palhoça, ça, ça, ça, ça..._"

Foi a primeira vez desde que começaram os ensaios que o elenco ouviu a música ser interpretada corretamente. Até mesmo no momento trava-língua da musica ficou bem fluída com o novo garoto. Ganhou aplausos no final e a aceitação.

Depois da apresentação do extra, que tornou-se menos dramática do que se pensava, a não ser para Rachel Berry, que realmente ficou magoada, os atores voltaram a ensaiar e a marcar a cena em que a peça ganhava um pouco mais de cores, como Mercedes insistia em dizer. Na visão dela, Tropicália era branca demais e precisava desse balanço.

Ela mesma não era uma atriz muito boa, mas quando se dirigiu ao palco para encarar a platéia imaginária, mostrou a potência da voz.

"_Já virei calçada maltratada/ e na virada quase nada/ me restou a curtição/ Já rodei o mundo quase muda/ no entanto num segundo/ esse chamado veio a mão/ já senti saudade/ já fiz muita coisa errada/ já pedi ajuda/ já dormi na rua/ mas lutando atingi o bom senso/ lutando atingi o bom senso/ a imunização racional._"

Foi uma interpretação maravilhosa com alterações sutis de uma canção feita por influência de uma seita que Tim Maia se viu envolvido e que resultou num dos discos mais sensacionais da música brasileira: a fase Racional, que depois foi renegada pelo genial, mas jamais esquecida. Algo possível somente pelas mãos de um cara sem igual. Mercedes sabia que a seita existia e havia alguns sujeitos de branco entregando panfletos em dias de feira livre. O espetáculo não poderia ficar caracterizado pela história paralela do artista, por isso a troca de algumas palavras que tiravam a música da onda racional e transportava a melodia para o propósito teatral.

Mercedes saiu aplaudidíssima. Era isso de que estava falando quando implicava com Rachel Berry e do fato de poder cantar melhor, mesmo quando negava para si mesma de que Rachel, além da preferência física do diretor (branca, pequena, geniosa e briguenta), era melhor atriz. Só não era melhor do que Quinn, que não era protagonista porque não conseguia competir no canto. E num musical, ter voz é fundamental.

No final dos ensaios, enquanto todos pegavam seus pertences para ir embora. Rachel se aproximou discretamente de Santana.

"Você está usando os brincos que te dei" – Santana estava de costas para Rachel e não pôde ver o sorriso discreto no rosto da colega.

"São brincos bonitos" – ela virou-se e procurou agir indiferente.

"Você vai... fazer aquele negócio hoje?"

"Não. Até alguém como eu precisa de descanso."

"Rachel?" – Finn chegou e interrompeu o diálogo – "Podemos ir?"

"Depende. Você discutiu mais alguma coisa com o diretor e vai me manter segredo?" – cruzou os braços e voltou-se para o namorado enquanto Santana aproveitou a oportunidade para se afastar.


	10. Reações

"Não há como deter a notícia" – Mercedes sentenciou – "Ela já foi disparada pela assessoria de imprensa da polícia. As televisões e rádios estavam no local. Já era. Em algumas horas, a cidade inteira vai saber."

A jornalista estava exausta. Era alta madrugada, o grupo estava todo reunido onde eles chamavam de quartel general. Nada além do salão que parecia mais uma academia de treinamento de boxe próximo à área industrial da cidade. Lugar mantido por Martinez, ou o chefe, que era dono do lugar, mas o alugava para o irmão: este sim dava aulas de artes marciais e boxe.

A reunião foi convocada em regime de emergência por Matt. Era inusual o carpinteiro ter tomado tal atitude. Logo aquele que tinha nenhuma pré-disposição para liderar. Entretanto, a condição de testemunha o forçou a agir. Planejava passar uma noite de televisão e petiscos com Quinn e Beth. Nada mais banal. Na ida ao mercado, viu a movimentação de policiais que isolavam parte da avenida. Algumas pessoas falam que viu o mascarado matar um garoto. Matt tentou se aproximar, abrir caminho, até chegar no limite da fita que limitava a ação da polícia e os curiosos. Havia um corpo forrado com uma lona no chão da calçada, os policiais faziam anotações com pessoas que presenciaram e quando uma delas foi dispensada, aproximou-se e perguntou o que havia acontecido. O homem de aproximadamente 40 anos disse que viu um sujeito mascarado matar um menino à sangue-frio e depois correr para o beco. Acusou o vigilante e, aparentemente, a polícia comprou a idéia sem reservas. Era tudo que ela gostaria.

"A gente não pode deixar a polícia manchar nossa reputação assim" – Santana estava inquieta, andando de um lado para outro – "Eles mataram um inocente e colocaram a culpa em nós. Isso é... nojento!"

"O que vamos fazer?" – até mesmo Brittany que ficava sempre quieta e pouco participante das discussões, estava confusa e triste.

"_Manter a calma_" – o líder respondeu, como de hábito, por telepatia quando a proximidade lhe permitia – "_Precisamos admitir que chegamos atrasados. A corporação ganhou essa batalha, e o que precisamos fazer agora é agir com cautela e avançar nossas investigações. Este pode ser um caso encomendado, talvez a primeira parte do plano secreto da polícia para nos incriminar. Cautela, pessoal, cautela._"

"Não espere cautela se um daqueles caras colocarem as mãos em um de nós" – Matt resmungou – "Não quando eles foram capazes de matar alguém para colocar a opinião pública contra nós."

"_Insisto que devamos respirar e procurar pensar no quadro geral, que é algo que não estamos visualizando. Há algo mais nessa história, há outras motivações. A polícia não iria matar alguém só por causa da imagem. O escândalo beneficia alguém, um peixe grande talvez. Eu não sei dizer quem e nem o porquê neste exato momento, mas é o que precisamos descobrir_" – andou em direção de Grant, o mais calado do grupo, e colocou as mãos nos ombros do vigilante – "_As eleições para comissário estão próximas. Preciso que você faça uma investigação sobre os três candidatos. Artie, suas habilidades como hacker serão bem-vindas agora. Precisamos entrar no site da polícia e do comissário. Se for possível, da prefeitura. Consiga pistas. Mercedes, preciso que você consiga números de pesquisa de opinião e faça um relatório da inclinação da imprensa em relação às eleições. Entre em contato com suas fontes na polícia e tente pegar pistas._"

"E quanto ao resto de nós?" – Santana perguntou.

"_Quero que você e Matt continuem longe da máscara e das patrulhas até segunda ordem. A situação é por demais delicada e eu não quero que este grupo corra riscos desnecessários._"

"Sumir assim vai parecer uma admissão de culpa" – Santana cruzou os braços – "Assim vão poder dizer que somos os bandidos que eles querem nos fazer parecer. Quem se esconde não é o rato?"

"_Não vamos sumir. Vamos nos resguardar. Precisamos analisar como será o terreno que pisaremos de agora adiante para voltarmos a agir, independente de polícia e perseguidores. Isso que aconteceu não é para ser encarado com outra postura que não a seriedade. Declararam guerra contra nós sem ao menos te ruma forte razão. Recuperar a popularidade da corporação não é mais a resposta, não quando um inocente foi sacrificado. Vocês sabem que não costumo impor coisas a vocês, mas neste caso, se não forem obedientes, poderão provocar um problema ainda maior._"

Santana se resignou à vontade do chefe. Tal como todos os outros. Era quatro da manhã e o grupo estava mentalmente esgotado. O chefe, como telepata, sabia avaliar as condições de cada integrante em questões de segundos quanto todos estavam reunidos. Mercedes precisava de algumas horas de sono, pois os pensamentos dela estavam embaralhados. Grant tinha uma mente privilegiada e ainda poderia trabalhar. Matt estava confuso e triste com os últimos acontecimentos e também precisava descansar. Santana era fisicamente a mais resistente do grupo. Embora ela demorasse a sentir o cansaço nos ombros, o problema era o estresse e o controle emocional, coisas que o líder procurava trabalhar nela. Por hora, o melhor era deixá-la de fora. Brittany não era a pessoa mais indicada para fazer investigação alguma. Por outro lado, não era apenas as mãos dela que curavam, a dançarina era uma boa lutadora e fazia as pequenas tarefas de ajudante que ninguém se dispunha e nem tinham a humildade de reconhecer o quanto isso era importante. Artie estava bem e ele poderia trabalhar por mais algumas horas antes de precisar de uma pausa.

"_Grant, Brittany e Artie. Preciso de vocês aqui comigo. Quanto ao resto, aguardem o meu chamado. Saiam daqui como bons civis e não se sobressaltem com o que as pessoas possam vir a dizer pelas ruas._"

Não havia nada mais que o restante pudesse fazer a não ser obedecer ao chefe do grupo. Matt tinha de trabalhar, Mercedes tinha classes, embora considerasse pular a primeira para dormir mais um pouco. Santana não estava cansada, apenas frustrada. Queria vestir o uniforme e colocar as mãos no safado que usou uma máscara para matar um garoto. Um adolescente de apenas 15 anos de um modo que fez parecer puro e simples extermínio. Isso era nojento e cruel demais na visão da vigilante. Precisava tomar alguma coisa, uma cerveja quem sabe. Estava tarde. Mercedes mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Decidiu fazer o certo e levar a amiga de volta ao dormitório.

Uma vez no quarto e depois de ajudar a jornalista a arrumar a cama, quis dar uma volta. Sentiu imensa vontade em vestir a jaqueta e a máscara. Tinha orgulho do uniforme que usava para fazer coisas boas, segundo o próprio julgamento. Por outro lado, o chefe tinha razão: não era hora nem momento. Tirou a roupa, colocou o "pijama" e começou a rabiscar no bloco.

Pela manhã, Finn bateu à porta do apartamento da namorada e de Kurt. Nada fora do costume. Não era raro o mecânico fazer a refeição antes de levar Rachel para a faculdade. Diferente foram as notícias que ouviu no rádio sobre o escandaloso assassinato de um jovem de 15 anos e o mandato de prisão ao vigilante mascarado, principal suspeito do crime. Por um lado, achava estúpido alguém expedir mandato de prisão a alguém que usa uma máscara comum de qualquer ladrãozinho de carros. Por outro, qualquer má notícia sobre o tal era bom na concepção dele, mesmo que soe estranho e injusto. Incomodava o fato de Rachel ser uma das maiores defensoras do vigilante.

Após cumprimentar o amigo e beijar a namorada, sentou-se à mesa para comer pão com geléia e um pouco de leite aquecido.

"Ouviram a notícia?"

"Qual?" – Kurt perguntou desinteressado.

"O vigilante mascarado assassinou um adolescente de 15 anos que roubou uma lata de cerveja numa loja de conveniência. Foi à sangue-frio. Há algumas testemunhas e tudo mais" – comunicou prestando atenção à namorada.

"O quê?" – Rachel deu um salto da cadeira, uma reação prevista por Finn – "Não é possível. Ele jamais faria isso" – o namorado estreitou o olhar. Mesmo no choque, ela parecia muito certa do que falava – "Isso só pode ser uma mentira. Uma armação."

"Como sabe?" – confrontou – "Tudo que a gente sabe desse sujeito é que ele tem mania de amarrar gente a postes e acusá-las."

"Às vezes você fala como se conhecesse ele, Rach" – Kurt ponderou.

"Ele me salvou" – Rachel sentenciou – "E eu não o conheço mais do que vocês. Provavelmente bem menos do que Finn que é o único desta mesa que teve a oportunidade de ter uma conversa apropriada com socos e pontapés."

"O quê?" – Kurt franziu a testa. Aparentemente o casal o deixou de fora.

"Não contou ao seu irmão, Finn? Que você tentou fazer justiça com as próprias mãos e, graças a deus, foi impedido pelo vigilante?"

"Eu me pergunto de que lado está, Rach?" – Finn reclamou.

"Do lado de quem age corretamente. E na ocasião não foi você."

"E o que você diz do seu vigilante agora?"

"Tenho certeza que é um engano... ou uma armação."

"O ponto, Rach, é que esse vingador tem atitudes desproporcionalmente violentas. Se ele matou um moleque agora, não consigo me surpreender" – Finn argumentou sem realmente pensar no assunto e voltou a tomar café da manhã.

"Gente, pelo amor de deus. Isso só pode ser uma armação ou um mal entendido. Ele jamais faria isso" – Rachel insistiu.

"É que você só enxerga o melhor das pessoas" – Kurt procurou amenizar – "Eu adoro isso em você, mas também me preocupo."

"Não sou ingênua."

"Talvez..." – Kurt terminou de tomar o café – "A gente devesse mudar de assunto par não estragar nossa manhã."

Rachel concordou em silêncio, mas só porque ela não estava disposta a brigar ainda mais com o namorado, muito menos com o melhor amigo. Depois de terminar de se arrumar, desceu com Finn para mais um dia na faculdade comunitária. Ligou o rádio, tirou da estação de notícias e procurou uma música amena.

"_Eu quis ter os pés no chão/ tanto que abri mão/ que hoje eu entendi/ sonho não se dá/ é botão de flor/ o sabor de fel/ é de cortar/ Eu sei é um doce te amar o amargo é querer-te pra mim/ O que eu preciso é lembrar, me ver/ Antes de te ter e de ser teu, muito bem._"

"Los Hermanos?" – Finn reclamou – "Não gosto desses caras. São metidos e fazem música com palavras demais que ninguém entende. Mude de estação."

"Eu gosto" – Rachel desafiou.

"Você nem entende o que dizem, esse vocalista canta como um bêbado e a música parece toda desencontrada, desafinada. Hipster demais."

"A música fala de duas pessoas que se gostam, talvez se amem, mas não estão preparadas para ficarem juntas. Um deles entende que ficar sozinho tem suas vantagens, mas que precisa do outro para ser completo."

"Jura?" – Finn deu um meio sorriso.

"É como eu interpreto. Mas entender uma música é muitas vezes um processo subjetivo. Como Tropicália" – Rachel alfinetou Finn por ele ter tantos problemas com a música a ponto de forçar o diretor Schuester a reformular a peça para incluir outro integrante.

"Essa é uma música idiota. Essa e aquela Alegria, Alegria" – referiu-se a outra canção do espetáculo que tinha problemas para cantar e, por isso mesmo, o novo garoto, Blaine, a assumiria.

"Alegria Alegria é sobre alguém lendo uma revista chamada O Sol. É simplesmente a descrição da revista embalada em alguns sonhos juvenis."

"O Sol?"

"É uma revista que existiu e foi considerada inovadora na época, mas foi fechada por ser considerada igualmente subversiva."

"Sério?"

"_Quem lê tanta notícia?_" – Rachel cantarolou.

Ironicamente, em dez minutos seria ela que estaria ávida por notícias. Não queria fazer isso na frente do namorado para não alimentar discussões, mas na primeira oportunidade ela correu para um dos computadores do espaço de convivência da faculdade para acessar alguns sites locais. No mais influente, havia uma manchete grande na página inicial: "Justiceiro mascarado é um assassino?". Rachel rolou os olhos. Nada mais sensacionalista, e ela não precisava fazer uma aula sobre comunicação para entender os processos da má imprensa.

"_O ajudante de jardinagem Gale Black, de apenas 15 anos, foi morto na noite desta quarta-feira por volta das 22h. O jovem foi visto roubando uma lata de cerveja na loja de conveniência da avenida Brooks e, segundo testemunhas, foi abordado pelo vigilante mascarado local. Black recebeu golpes de bastão na cabeça e no tronco. Segundo divulgação de nota da perícia divulgados pela manhã, ele tinha um braço, costelas quebradas e traumatismo craniano, além de hemorragia interna. "Os ferimentos eram severos demais para ele resistir sem ajuda médica por muito tempo", disse Orlando Collins, o legista que acompanhou o caso. Os pais de Black foram até ao instituto médico legal para identificar o corpo ainda na madrugada e saíram muito abalados. A mãe, Silvia Black, foi internada no hospital e está sedada._

_O chefe de polícia, Carl Burkle, que acompanha o caso e as ações do justiceiro mascarado, lamentou a morte de Gale Black. "Isso é o que acontece quando alguém destreinado e, certamente, com sérios problemas, decide vestir uma máscara e fazer justiça com as próprias mãos", reiterou. "Nós vamos fazer tudo ao nosso alcance para investigar e descobrir quem está por trás da máscara e fazê-lo pagar por seus atos, que agora envolve também um homicídio." Burkle ressaltou também da necessidade da população trabalhar junto com a polícia. "Caso veja movimentações desse dito justiceiro, denuncie."_

_O prefeito não quis se pronunciar pessoalmente sobre o caso, mas mandou nota, por meio da assessoria, que estão observando o caso de perto e vai fazer o possível para auxiliar o trabalho da polícia. John Rosenberg, candidato a comissário de polícia e principal crítico de Carl Burkle acusou a polícia de ser condescendente com o vigilante. "Agora que uma tragédia real aconteceu é que estão levando à sério. A polícia está lenta e diria até que preguiçosa. É preciso mudar isso com urgência." O promotor público Johnatan Scott fez coro com Rosenberg e disse, por meio de nota que a lentidão proporcionou o aparecimento de justiceiros que pensam fazer a lei da cidade e reiterou que a sociedade não pode ser refém de tal julgo._

_Flores_

_Desde cedo houve muitas manifestações da população. Flores e velas foram colocados no local onde encontraram o corpo de Gale Black. "Ele pode ter cometido um erro bob" disse a dona de casa Janet Gaff, "Quem nunca cometeu erros bobos? Isso não quer dizer que o garoto era um bandido..._"

Rachel parou de ler por aí. Prestou atenção em pequenos detalhes, como no uso de um bastão, fato que a deixou aliviada. Não pela crueldade do assassinato do garoto, mas porque ela sabia que Santana não usava tais instrumentos, nem mesmo o restante do grupo até onde podia ser entendido. Sabia, contudo, que não poderia colocar a mão no fogo por absolutamente ninguém. Pegou o celular e tentou ligar uma, duas, três vezes. Nada. Resignou-se. Ouviu comentários de alguns colegas sobre o ocorrido e ficou chateada por não encontrar vozes de defesa.

Era um consenso que parecia ter tomado conta da cidade, embora não saiba o que pensa o restante das pessoas, e se existia alguém capaz de defender a ação do tal vigilante, este estava em silêncio. Rachel estava em silêncio, com medo de se expressar diferente da maioria e ser acusada também. Que sensação incômoda, tanto que a fazia ficar aérea e receosa ao longo da classe favorita.

Os vigilantes em si também se encontravam em situação incômoda. Artie estava numa saleta da base dos vigilantes conectada ao salão invadido por adolescentes e crianças separados em pequenos grupos: cada um com um instrutor. Tinha despertado de uma rápida soneca e fez um alongamento. Fosse por sua vontade, levantaria daquela cadeira e se esticaria flutuando. Talvez relaxasse num longo voo. Era inacreditável sentir nada além do vento circundando o corpo e pensar por um segundo que suas pernas não estavam mortas.

"Deveria lavar o rosto" – Grant colocou um copo de água na frente do amigo.

"Não consigo pensar mais" – Artie resmungou.

"Meia hora e eu te levou para a sua casa."

"Deveria trabalhar hoje uma vez que minhas classes já eram."

"Se não dormir propriamente, sem-chances. Digo o mesmo para mim."

"Alguma sorte depois que eu desmaiei de sono?"

"Nada além de suposições. Meu poder calcula movimentos, não as palavras" – lamentou – "De qualquer forma, pelo que pode conversar com minhas fontes, os planos de Carl Burkle em nos atrapalhar em prol de uma boa imagem da polícia não envolviam um assassinato."

"O chefe..."

"Já está ciente" – passou a mão no rosto – "Vamos embora? Tenho certeza que vamos trabalhar melhor se estivermos num lugar confortável e sem a gritaria ao lado."

A boa coisa da planta daquele edifício era que não precisavam necessariamente passar por aquele salão para ganhar acesso à garagem. Pegaram a porta dos fundos e Grant auxiliou Artie com a cadeira e os dois deram o fora dali. Neste meio tempo, Mercedes estava bem acordada e disposta a conseguir o máximo de informação possível com as fontes agora que o dia amanheceu e a tarde era próxima. Entre ligações e uma caderneta cheia de anotações, não conseguiu achar uma pista que pudesse identificar. Pelo menos nada do que foi dito pelas fontes diferiam do que foi publicado pela imprensa ao longo do dia. Ela mesma precisava passar na delegacia para fazer algumas apurações e escrever o próprio texto para o jornal da universidade. Olhou para a agenda de contatos e viu o telefone de Rick Bangs, que era um policial que atuava nos narcóticos. Decidiu arriscar, afinal, ele estava dentro daquele ambiente.

"_Bangs falando_" – ouviu a voz grossa do outro lado do telefone.

"Alô Bangs, aqui é Mercedes Jones do Elm Square News."

"_Olá garota, o que manda?_"

"Estou apurando o caso do vigilante de hoje de manhã e queria saber se você tem alguma novidade a respeito?" – fechou os olhos e torceu.

"_Quisera eu ter, garota. Estou fora das investigações. O chefe elegeu o caso como prioridade, não por causa do crime em si, mas ao que parece o prefeito deu um ultimato. De qualquer forma, a polícia não pode fechar só nisso e eu estou fora desse grupo._"

"O vigilante incomoda o prefeito tanto assim?"

"_Não incomodava até a interferência do vigilante no caso do confronto das gangues._"

"Em que isso possivelmente ter influenciado se tudo acabou bem?"

"_Posso te falar algo em off? Eu sempre confiei em você, Jones._"

"Claro que sim. Eu nunca traí a sua confiança e não será agora que vou fazer."

"_O garoto que foi assassinado era um colaborador de Angelina._"

"Você acredita que isso pode ter alguma conexão?"

"_Não sei te dizer, Jones. Angelina lida com esse tipo de garoto, certo? Pode ser apenas um que decidiu fazer uma travessura e pagou um preço exagerado. Sinceramente, eu não sei._"

Mercedes agradeceu a notícia do agente e buscou na caderneta de contatos o telefone de Angelina, a líder comunitária que tocava uma série de atividades que visava afastar jovens da periferia de uma vida marginal. Ligou e não teve resposta. Na mesma hora ligou para o chefe. Não sabia se tinha uma pista, mas podia ser um caminho.

O grupo de investigação dos vigilantes tentava fazer progressos, mas Matt estava fora de ação pelo menos naquele dia. Ele terminou o trabalho na construção e pegou o carro de volta para casa. Estava esgotado. Pensou em desligar o telefone e também o mundo. Pegou uma garrafa de rum que tinha no armário da cozinha e serviu uma dose. Tirou os sapatos, serviu-se de uma segunda dose e se jogou no sofá da pequenina sala. Pensou em Quinn. Era o tipo da situação em que ele gostaria de um abraço e de um corpo quente, mas não a procuraria daquele jeito. Não num início de relacionamento. O celular tocou. Era a própria.

"É reconfortante ouvir a sua voz" – não podia evitar o largo sorriso.

"_Liguei para saber se está bem. Você me pareceu muito abatido hoje pela manhã._"

"Agora estou."

"_Problemas no trabalho?_"

"Não é isso. A semana tornou-se puxada."

"_Tem certeza? Não quer que eu desça ao seu apartamento?_"

"É tentador, mas não agora. Estava indo para o banho. Ainda tenho pó no meu cabelo."

"_Ok. Vou ajudar Beth num trabalho de escola. Se precisar, estarei em casa._"

Depois de desligar o telefone, bebericou um pouco mais da dose de rum. Olhou para o cinto da calça e o abriu. Em seguida, desceu o zíper. Precisava relaxar. Pensou na namorada e se tocou como fizera inúmeras outras vezes. Imaginou em como ia ser lindo no dia em que ele e Quinn fizessem amor pela primeira vez. Quanto mais a imaginação progredia, mais rápidos os movimentos da mão ficavam. Ejaculou e suspirou quando viu o líquido branco pelo corpo e roupas. Só então foi tomar um banho e dormir mais cedo. Infelizmente o alívio não foi cura para a frustração do dia.

Santana também estava frustrada por não ter a confiança do chefe nas investigações. Ela poderia falar com algumas pessoas também, procurar pistas. Fazia curso de arquitetura e entendia de sombras, de ângulos. Era assim que podia locomover-se tão rapidamente à noite sem chamar atenção. Não poderia usara mesma habilidade para investigar? Não era como o chefe pensava. Irritou-se ao pensar no professor que lhe ensinou a controlar a força e os ímpetos. A relação dela era um misto de lealdade e desejo de agir com independência. Como telepata, era provável que o chefe soubesse disso e daí a razão para não confiar nela nas investigações. Tomou um banho, tentou estudar. Não conseguiu. Ninguém lhe dava notícias. Matt não atendia ao telefone. Nem Grant. Nem Artie.

Ligar para Brittany? Era tentador, mas a colega não saberia dizer novidades sobre as investigações. Era uma das coisas que ela amava e odiava em Brittany. O jeito avoado e a inabilidade de pensar coerente a respeito de uma discussão. Ela seria capaz de descrever tudo que o faziam, como uma câmera de filmagem, mas dificilmente dava uma nota sobre o que realmente interessava. Por outro lado, Brittany tinha boa leitura das pessoas. Santana a achava sexy, linda, apreciava o corpo escultural e admirava a habilidade que ela tinha para dançar, mas nunca teve uma chance. Em parte porque a colega não tinha atração e nem mesmo curiosidade em ficar com outra garota. Em parte porque Brittany não esqueceu a abordagem grosseira e cretina que Santana fez pouco depois de se conhecerem quando passou a ser treinada pelo chefe.

Lembrou do que Brittany disse no último fora que levou: "Você se esforça demais para ser uma bitch, uma womanizer. Não entendo, San. Você é uma pessoa boa e incrível. Por mais que negue, se importa com as pessoas mais que imagina. Mas não entendo porque precisa se esforçar tanto para ser vista como uma bitch. Não é preciso ofender ninguém para ser uma badass. Quem sabe no dia em que cair na real..."

Resmungou. Era verdade e por isso mesmo irritante. Odiava não conseguir esquercer desse tipo de sermão. Mercedes demorava e ela ficava ainda mais inquieta. Vestiu uma roupa e saiu. Andar pelas ruas sem a atenção de vigilante era diferente. Tinha a impressão que estava sendo descuidada. Frustrada, passou numa lanchonete e tomou um suco e comeu um sanduíche. Só se deu conta de que estava próxima ao restaurante em que Rachel trabalhava. Quando viu a garota em questão chegar em passo apressado, teve vontade de ir até ela, mas relutava. Se ela não podia agir como vigilante, poderia ao menos trabalhar na proteção de alguém. Com um objetivo estabelecido, voltou a concentrar-se nas próprias coisas.

À noite, no fim do expediente do estabelecimento, Santana voltou ao restaurante a ponto de ver Rachel caminhar de volta para casa. Sorriu a perceber que a amiga evitou o atalho do parque.

"Oi" – Rachel foi surpreendida por uma voz quase tristonha ao lado dela. Não sabia se sorria, se a abraçava ou se agradecia aos céus pela companhia.

"Eu vi o noticiário" – Rachel disse a Santana. Reparou na jaqueta, mesmo que aberta, na calça jeans, o tênis, a mochila. Estava frio, mas aquelas eram roupas de vigilante. Preocupou-se – "O que houve com aquele garoto?"

"Uma armadilha" – Santana enfiou a mão nos bolsos da jaqueta – "Tivemos nada com aquilo."

"Você... estava vigiando?"

"Ontem eu fui do teatro para a universidade. Juro!" – Santana disse com urgência – "Mesmo assim, meus companheiros tiveram nada com isso. Acredito que foi um crime qualquer em que a polícia aproveitou a oportunidade para armar contra nós."

"Foi o que imaginei" – Rachel passou o braço nos ombros da colega. O gesto surpreendeu Santana que se sentiu estranha e até um pouco desconfortável, mas não fez nada para que Rachel se afastasse – "Vi muitas pessoas que não acreditam em vocês. Mas eu nunca duvidei."

"Obrigada" – Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso que logo padeceu. Rachel retirou o braço dos ombros da amiga, e as duas caminharam mais alguns metros em silêncio.

"Você vai policiar as ruas depois de me deixar em casa?"

"O termo certo é patrulhar. Não somos policiais. E não. Eu não vou patrulhar hoje."

"Mas e este uniforme?"

"Está frio."

"Não tem outras roupas de frio."

Santana suspirou. Ao menos Rachel não era o chefe.

"É só uma garantia. Caso veja alguma coisa pelo caminho."

"Não deveria se arriscar tanto. Não quando o departamento policial está louco para pegar alguém em uma máscara."

"Não vou patrulhar. Garanto."

"Só tenha cuidado. Odiaria vê-la em encrenca."

Silêncio.

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca" – Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Silêncio.

"Nós vamos pensar numa forma" – Rachel disse séria.

"Nós?"

"Eu quero te ajudar."

"Isso é muito doce de sua parte, mas não creio que..."

"Por que não?" – se antecipou – "Por que eu não sou forte como você ou por que não tenho outro tipo de super-poder?"

"Você fala demais."

"Não é isso..." – Rachel fechou a expressão – "Eu posso falar demais, brigar demais, desejar demais coisas que não posso ter no momento, mas se tem algo que sei fazer, Santana Lopez, é manter um segredo. Especialmente aqueles de quem realmente importo."

Santana caminhou mais lentamente tentando resolver o conflito interno. Ela confiava sim em Rachel a ponto de conversar com ela a respeito de sua dupla identidade. Isso era fato e era algo que a fazia se sentir bem. Mas daí a envolvê-la efetivamente era outra história. E desejava mais que tudo manter a colega a salvo. A razão de tal sentimento, ainda não entendia e tinha medo de investigá-lo.

"Não quero envolvê-la" – Santana disse baixinho.

"Tarde demais" – Rachel disse com dureza – "Eu já estou envolvida. Contigo, pelo menos."

"Realmente essa história de te acompanhar não foi uma boa idéia" – Santana tentou desviar o caminho e sumir, mas sentiu a mão de Rachel a segurando pelo braço.

"Para alguém que encara bandidos armados, você é covarde demais."

"Cala a boca!"

Rachel não saberia dizer o que levou a tomar aquele impulso. Mas quando percebeu, os lábios dela tocavam os de Santana. A vigilante por sua vez não sabia por que em vez de se afastar, levou a mão ao rosto da colega e correspondeu. O coração de ambas estava acelerado, havia uma sensação estranha no estômago. O beijo não durou muito, mas foi doce. Foi Santana quem quebrou o contato, mas não de forma abrupta. Ela olhou para o rosto de Rachel, ainda de olhos fechados, e resistiu a tentação de repetir embora quisesse. O que sentia era quase alienígena, em especial para alguém que sempre viu as outras meninas como alvos a serem conquistados. Até mesmo Brittany. Com Rachel não era assim, ela nunca a desejou, nunca a viu como um alvo de conquista. E tudo que estava acontecendo entre elas, Santana atribuía à obra do acaso, provavelmente fazendo uma bela piada com a cara dela.

Não era a única confusa. Rachel amava Finn e nunca duvidou desse sentimento. Nunca o questionou. Ela sabia de todo coração quem era a pessoa dela, a alma gêmea, o número um. Então por que dessa atração que passou a sentir por Santana Lopez? Seria a tal síndrome que dizem existir sobre pessoas que se apaixonam pelos seus salvadores? Ou do paciente pela enfermeira e vice-versa? Ela não sabia explicar. À parte do desejo genuíno que tinha em ajudar Santana no trabalho de proteção à cidade, havia essa outra em que ela se sentia diferente e seduzida.

"Acho que a gente deveria encerrar essa caminhada por aqui" – Santana ficou desconfortável – "Seu prédio é no quarteirão seguinte, certo?"

"Claro!" – Rachel resolveu entrar no jogo de Santana – "Então... te vejo amanhã no teatro?"

Santana acenou e virou as costas. Não queria que a colega percebesse no quanto estava em conflito.


	11. Pois é

_**Pequeno ensaio sobre máscaras**_

_Por Mercedes Jones_

_A sociedade ainda está em choque com a morte brutal de Gale Black, assassinado aos 15 anos após roubar uma lata de cerveja de uma loja de conveniência. Segundo testemunhas, o menino foi abordado ainda próximo ao estabelecimento comercial, ainda sob o som dos protestos de Rick Charleson, o caixa, por um homem que usava máscara de tecido preto. Gale não teve chance quando foi surpreendido não por palavras de ordem, mas com um golpe de bastão de madeira na cabeça. Um tão certeiro e violento que racharia o crânio e provocaria o grave edema, causa da morte do adolescente. A gratuidade do evento nos chocou e nos fez sentir próximos à família Black. O jovem Gale não é um adolescente qualquer, um número estatístico sobre os indicies de violência da cidade. Ele tornou-se tão próximo que choramos e vestimos o luto._

_A arma do crime foi deixada no local. Não foram encontradas ainda evidências que identifique o criminoso, mas a polícia da cidade abriu ordem de prisão e trata o autor mascarado como um foragido da polícia. Embora nossas autoridades trabalhem arduamente para esclarecer este e outros casos e aponte para um culpado, a pergunta que faço aqui é quem é o culpado? Logicamente existe um autor, mas ele foi inserido dentro de uma entidade estabelecida de mascarados. Um ladrão de residências pode usar uma máscara de tecido preto. Assim como um ladrão de carro, um militante em um protesto, um torcedor no estádio de futebol, e até mesmo o sujeito ou sujeitos que usam o artefato para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, até mesmo aquele que pega pequenos criminosos e os amarra em postes para a polícia (e a justiça) assumirem. Todos esses, independente de quem seja, não importam os motivos, estão foragidos._

_A questão é, estamos todos nós um pouco foragidos também? Pois usamos máscaras invisíveis a todo instante para nos adequar em falsidades sociais e nos esconder em conversões. Nossas máscaras invisíveis servem para serem usadas em nossa total conveniência. Na segurança de nossa máscara invisível, mas plena, apontamos, manipulamos e julgamos certos de nossa alta moralidade. Afinal, mostramos nossos rostos, mesmo que nossos peitos estejam fechados. _

_Mas ironicamente são as pessoas que vestem a máscara que revelam a transparência de seus caracteres. Falo daquele que rouba, que mata e que também salva. As notícias do último mês nos levam a crer que há sim essas três espécies de mascarados e é preciso ter cuidado para não colocar no mesmo pote quem tenta colaborar com a justiça e quem usa de tal artifício para dar vazão a todas as falhas de caráter e aos seus objetivos obscenos. _

_Duas semanas atrás, eu e colegas passamos por uma experiência peculiar. Ao entrevistar a ativista social Angelina McCullen com o fim de fazer um especial para esta publicação, fomos surpreendidos por três mascarados integrantes de gangues. Sim, mascarados. A vizinhança percebeu a movimentação estranha e, de repente, estávamos em meio a uma briga de gangues sendo que uma tinha objetivo de silenciar uma vida. Felizmente, os mascarados invasores se assustaram com a quantidade de pessoas na casa e com o rápido certo da vizinhança que impediram que um massacre ocorresse envolvendo, inclusive, uma criança de nove anos. Dois cerca de duas horas, vivemos o terror da apreensão enquanto as gangues dialogavam e a polícia acompanhava tudo a uma distância segura. Foi um quarto mascarado que resolveu o impasse e salvou a todos nós. Ele entrou na casa, nocauteou integrantes de ambos os grupos e nos libertou. A polícia encontrou na casa três pessoas desacordadas que se encontram presas e respondem a um processo criminal neste momento. Como vê, todos usavam máscaras: três para o mal, um (meus amigos afirmam que eram dois) para salvar. A pessoa que nos salvou, seja lá quem for, saiba que serei eternamente grata._

_Não defendo o crime, eu o repudio como todo cidadão responsável e com algum senso de decência. O criminoso que matou Gale precisa ser pego. Mas o perigo da generalização está presente. A população deposita ódio em alguém que se tornou uma entidade. Por trás desta máscara pode estar um inocente, um herói, que pode pagar pelos atos de destruidores. Investiguem as evidências em mãos: roupas, sapatos, altura e peso aproximado, etc. Há o registro de uma câmera de segurança, afinal. Peguem esse cara. Mas não inicie uma cruzada sangrenta em cima de uma suposição._

O diretor Schuester terminou de ler sob aplausos do elenco. Alguns entusiasmados, outros por educação. Artie, por exemplo, ovacionou a melhor amiga pelo texto e pela iniciativa. Era o que Mercedes poderia fazer para ajudar publicamente os vigilantes: com um artigo. Outros aplaudiram por educação. Finn e Kurt estavam neste grupo por desgostarem da figura do vigilante, apesar o salvamento de Rachel. Puck era outro, mas porque não tinha opinião formada a respeito, e o mesmo valia para Quinn. Ela que ainda não imaginava que o próprio namorado fazia parte do grupo. Sequer sabia que havia um grupo envolvido para começar.

"Mercedes, por que decidiu escrever esse artigo?" – Schuester gostava de às vezes fazer pequenas entrevistas com os atores. Era uma forma de mostrar interesse e valorizá-los.

"As notícias sobre a perseguição do vigilante me incomodavam. Eu fui salva por esta pessoa e não acredito que o mesmo que teve tanto cuidado no meu resgate foi capaz de uma violência gratuita e descabida. Simplesmente não faz parte do padrão. Não pretendo impor a minha opinião a nenhum de vocês, mas quero provocar uma reflexão."

"Muito bem" – Schuester puxou novos aplausos – "Pessoal, agora vamos nos concentrar em construir a unidade da peça. Chega de ensaio de cenas, vamos começar as peças juntas. Em suas posições."

Era um alívio para Santana o grupo entrar na fase final dos ensaios. Ela não agüentava mais as exaustivas marcações e repetições de uma mesma cena. Havia dias em que ela ou outros sequer ensaiavam porque os ensaios ficavam presos num determinado ponto. Ao menos em tais ocasiões Emma dispensava o resto para evitar o tédio. Ainda assim, fizeram apenas um ensaio com a movimentação geral. Uma acelerada para fixar entradas e saídas. Nesses momentos, o tempo passava depressa aos olhos de Santana. Os intervalos eram lentos, no entanto. Era quando Finn e Rachel trocavam pequenas carícias, como abraços, dedos entrelaçados, selinhos nos lábios. Apenas um comportamento normal de um casal em público. Nada além disso.

Mas, para Santana, tudo passou a ter dimensões maiores. O selinho era visto como um beijo molhado. O abraço era sempre longo demais e ela sentia vontade de dissolver a cola que fazia a mão deles grudarem. Não queria admitir para si mesma que era ciúme o que sentia, muito menos que estava atraída por Rachel Berry. Seria o fim. Finn Hudson? Quem? Suspirava. Era apenas um sujeito com quem Rachel se relacionava há um milhão de anos. O beijo que trocaram na noite anterior? Nunca existiu. Ao menos era assim que Rachel parecia encarar. Evitava, inclusive, trocar olhares com a estudante de arquitetura. Então ela se encostava mais no namorado e procurava focar nas atividades.

"Vamos repassar Pois É uma última vez antes de finalizar, ok?" – Schuester bateu palmas para chamar atenção do elenco – "Rachel, Santana e Mercedes. Em suas posições."

A cena consistia nas três sentadas no chão palco a refletir sobre os acontecimentos prévios da peça. Então Rachel suspira e começa a cantar à capela.

"_Pois é/ fica o dito e o redito por não dito/ e é difícil dizer que foi bonito/ é inútil cantar o que perdi._"

Mercedes assume a segunda estrofe.

"_Taí/ Nosso mais que perfeito está desfeito/ e o que me parecia tão direto/ caiu desse jeito sem perdão._"

Santana era a próxima. Ela encarou Rachel e cantou lindamente.

"_Então/ Disfarçar minha dor eu não consigo/ dizer: somos sempre bons amigos/ é muita mentira para mim._"

Eram apenas versos da canção. Ninguém ali os escreveu. Tratava-se de um clássico do Chico Buarque e nada além. Não foi a primeira vez que o trio passou a cena e ensaiou a música. Mas a relação entre duas das integrantes mudou. O clima mudou, a química mudou. Os versos cantados por Santana passaram a fazer sentido de um modo todo particular, apesar da luta interna dentro de cada uma. Amizade de Rachel? Ela nunca a teve antes. Mas isso passou a existir e, sem querer, evoluiu para algo mais. Não que elas desejassem. Santana teria ficado feliz em nunca conversar civilizadamente com Rachel, e esta não teria se importado de permanecer distante de alguém provocador como a colega de elenco. No entanto, as duas estavam ali, passando uma cena de carga emocional, intimista, um dia após terem trocado um beijo inoportuno. Rachel tinha um namorado que observava tudo da lateral do palco. Santana tinha Jenny ou quem ela se empenhasse em conquistar na semana.

Rachel continuou a canção.

"_Enfim/ hoje na solidão ainda custo/ a entender como o amor foi tão injusto/ pra quem só foi dedicação_."

As três encerravam a cena cantando juntas.

"_Pois é..._"

Os colegas de aplaudiram. Como não quando acabaram de ver uma grande cena com as três vozes mais fortes e bonitas do elenco feminino? Rachel aproveitou o momento de diva, foi até a frente do palco e se curvou. Um gesto que irritou as outras duas por diferentes razões. Mercedes não acreditava como aquela menina podia ser tão petulante. Santana estava simplesmente irritada com ela mesma, com a situação dos vigilantes, e com Rachel Berry.

"Dê mais dois passos, Berry. Assim você pode se jogar nos braços do público. Seria uma cena e tanto se você fizesse isso agora já que está tão movida pelo momento."

"Gostaria de vir comigo, Santana?"

"Prefiro me divertir vendo você se estrebuchando e morrendo."

"Meninas!" – Schuester gritou procurando acabar com a breve discussão – "As três foram excelentes, mas gostaria de corrigir alguns detalhes, se me permitem."

Houve mais uma repetição para aperfeiçoar a execução da cena em si, como uma entonação, a gesticulação e pequenos outros detalhes que faziam diferença. Não que William Schuester fosse um diretor exigente e perfeccionista. Era só um cara normal de uma cidade pequena com sonhos grandes. Ele também não tinha muito que reclamar uma vez que o talento dele estava à altura do lugar em que se encontrava. Se fosse pensar bem, aquele elenco também estava em bom lugar. O que falar do desempenho de uma Mercedes Jones, Brittrany Pierce ou mesmo de Finn Hudson, que não tinham cacoete para atuar? Puck, Matt e Mike eram atores medíocres nos melhores dias. Santana, Artie, Kurt e Blaine eram bons, mas não para grandes espetáculos. Se Schuester e Emma apostassem em dois nomes seria Rachel Berry em palcos de musicais e Quinn Fabray em peças dramáticas. A primeira tinha toda a ambição do mundo, mas não a beleza que abria portas. A segunda tinha o padrão de beleza correto, mas nenhuma ambição em seguir tal carreira.

Santana queria ser a primeira a sair do teatro naquela noite. Não tinha obrigações a não ser com os estudos da faculdade. Talvez pudesse tirar proveito da agenda vaga e visitar Jenny. A garota podia ser uma carente emocional irritante, mas era boa de cama e muito flexível. Pela raiva que sentia de Rachel, o primeiro impulso era ir atrás de um pouco de sexo casual e conforto. Por outro lado, era Jenny e como mau-humor em que se encontrava, Santana talvez não suportaria a presença da outra pelos próximos dias.

Quis correr e deixar todo mundo para trás, mas não podia. Não quando tinha de dar carona para Artie e Mercedes, que discutia algo com o diretor. Isso oportunizou testemunhas à contra-gosto o beijo trocado pelo casal de namorados no estacionamento.

"Por que vocês não vão para casa se enfiar na cama de uma vez por todas?" – Santana cuspiu o veneno.

"É o que pretendo fazer" – Finn disse parte para provocar e parte porque passar a noite com Rachel fazia parte dos planos.

"Vamos Finn" – Rachel estampou o sorriso largo – "Quanto antes, melhor."

Finn dirigiu com meio sorriso no rosto. Quando Rachel demandava urgência era porque a noite prometia ser boa, que talvez acontecesse algo mais do o papai-mamãe debaixo dos lençóis que era mais recorrente. Não que não fosse satisfatório na visão do mecânico. A chegada à quitinete foi entre beijos e porta sequer foi trancada. As mãos dele tinham livre acesso ao dela. Era tão fácil e tão bom quando ele podia simplesmente pressionar a mão nos seios, morder o pescoço e tocar o sexo dela sem precisar ser cavalheirismo. Era muito bom quando simplesmente era sujo.

Retirou a calcinha da namorada, levantou a saia e a sentou sobre a mesinha de canto. Rachel o ajudou a abrir o botão da calça e descer o zíper. Pronto. Finn estava dentro.

"Forte" – ela gritou e o namorado correspondeu.

Antes que gozasse, Finn mudou de idéia. Se a noite era selvagem e suja, então Rachel não se importaria em virar o corpo. Ela apoiou as mãos na parede e sentiu novamente a penetração. Não mais na vagina. Duas, três, quatro estocadas fortes e o assunto estava resolvido. Finn respirou fundo, retirou-se e deu um beijo no pescoço da namorada antes de dar alguns passos para trás e sentar-se na cama.

"Está bem?"

"Ótima" – Rachel sorriu.

Sentia-se tão culpada pela traição, que estava disposta a fazer o namorado feliz. Retirou o restante das roupas fazendo uma dança preguiçosa. Então ajoelhou-se entre as pernas e inclinou-se. Tentou a todo custo não pensar em mascarados enquanto dava prazer ao parceiro.

Na calada da noite, Finn e Rachel não era o único casal a se deitar e trocar momentos íntimos. Mercedes pediu o quarto para passar a noite com David. Significava que Santana teria de pedir para ocupar o saco de dormir no dormitório de Artie. Ou era isso ou era Jenny. Ou poderia colocar um sorriso na cara de pau e bater a porta de alguma conquista anterior. Não estava com espírito nem para uma coisa e nem para outra. Sabia que estava proibida, que os tempos eram perigosos, mas fazer aquilo a fazia bem, lhe dava paz. Além disso, bastaria evitar estar no mesmo ambiente do chefe por alguns dias e tal pensamento não chamaria a atenção dele. Ninguém precisava saber.

Pegou a mochila ao sair do dormitório, trocou de roupa no lugar de costume, escondeu a mochila. Lá estava o vigilante com a jaqueta jeans, a calça larga, o tênis marrom e a máscara. Como se sentia à vontade com o uniforme informal. Colocou alguns lacres no bolso e saiu pelas ruas em uma ronda pelas sombras como era de habito. A noite não era particularmente fascinante. Por vezes era triste dependendo de onde ia. Às vezes observava do alto de um prédio garotas e garotos de programa que faziam ponto na Avenida Aox, famosa pelos bares e casas noturnas. Não mexia com eles. Nem com os embriagados ou drogados. Mas ficava de olho para ver se não faziam uma besteira contra alguém, ou se sofriam agressões. Havia uma cracolândia na cidade, mas Santana não intervinha nos dependentes e nem no traficante que ficava por ali. Não quando aquelas pecinhas a levariam ao traficante maior: este sim valeria a pena surrar antes de entregá-lo a polícia.

Num movimento rápido, impediu que um cara que havia bebido demais fosse atropelado. Saiu de cena tão depressa que não deu tempo de alguém gritar porque o vigilante assassino apareceu. Percorreu a avenida Brown. Havia patrulhas por ali e Santana não tinha negócios com os policiais. Precisava evitá-los a todo custo. Subiu num prédio e decidiu se deslocar por cima. Ela era uma estudante de arquitetura e urbanismo. Estudou toda aquela região com afinco. Conhecia as características dos edifícios da região, as distâncias padronizadas, os recursos, os caminhos.

Era uma boa sensação correr, saltar e aterrissar. Correr, saltar e aterrissar. Por ser mais forte e mais rápida que o comum, saltava distâncias maiores em que pessoas prudentes se arriscariam naquelas condições. Dois quarteirões além das patrulhas, ainda do alto do edifício, num beco, observou um homem ser arrastado por outros dois enquanto um terceiro observava. Aquela seria uma execução se não fosse pela ação do vigilante mascarado. Santana não sabia das razões que levaram o homem ser arrastado para morrer. Pouco se importava com elas naquele instante. Desceu o prédio usando as escadas de emergência num movimento impressionante e aterrissou em cima de um dos atiradores. Foi rápida o suficiente para atacar o segundo. Agarrou o pulso do homem, quebrou algum osso e a arma caiu no chão. O terceiro tentou correr, mas ela o alcançou e o nocauteou antes que ele chamasse pela polícia ou chamasse a atenção de mais alguém. A vítima observou tudo com olhos arregalados.

"Mu...mu...muito obri.. brigado" – o homem literalmente se mijou e Santana sem a máscara teria feito uma observação ácida. Mas a entidade mascarada não falava a não ser se fosse absolutamente necessário. Santana o empurrou e pegou a carteira no bolso. Olhou a identidade. Edward Hemon. Devolveu a carteira e fez sinal para que o sujeito se mandasse.

Amarrou o pulso dos três agressores e os prendeu num poste quando a vítima já estava longe. As armas foram deixadas com eles e agora cabia a polícia investigar. Subiu novamente no edifício e observou a movimentação de um ponto seguro. Pessoas notaram os homens e chamaram as viaturas. Apesar das armas de fogo estarem bem ali ao lado, a polícia não pareceu se importar. Estranhou ainda mais quando os homens de terno mencionaram o prefeito e foram soltos. Ficou intrigada e irritada. O que homens do prefeito estariam fazendo num beco para assassinar um homem? Era algo que merecia investigação.

Julgou que aquela noite foi o suficiente e, pelas sombras, voltou para o lugar que costumava esconder a mochila com as roupas "civis" nos limites do campus. Assim que apanhou a mochila levou um susto ao ser surpreendida por alguém. Entrou em posição de combate e em seguida relaxou.

"Artie!" – gritou sussurrando para o amigo voador e retirou a máscara – "Não tem medo de levar um soco por essas?"

"Tenho sim!" – disse com o humor habitual – "Se eu não me engano, o chefe foi muito claro em proibir as patrulhas" – encarou a amiga ainda com o uniforme.

"Eu ouvi" – Artie flutuou ao lado da amiga com os pés a poucos centímetros do chão. Daquela maneira daria a impressão de caminhar ao lado. Santana tirou a jaqueta e enfiou as roupas na mochila. – "Hoje eu impedi uma execução de um tal de Edward Hemon. Precisamos pesquisar."

"Edward Hemon, como o professor Ed. Hemon?"

"Professor?"

"Ele é um pesquisador muito conhecido na minha área. Trabalha na prefeitura."

"Mesmo? Por alguma razão, ele deve ter aborrecido alguém lá dentro para ser empurrado para um beco para ser morto com um tiro na cabeça."

"Queima de arquivo?"

"Como eu vou saber? Esse sujeito é familiar a você, não a mim. Vai que ele comeu a mulher de alguém? Talvez tenha se recusado a fazer algo sujo ou roubou informações. Quem sabe? Você é o cara da equipe de investigação" – Santana disse em tom amargo.

"Vamos dar uma olhada" – encarou a amiga – "Mas me diz aqui: o que deu para você descumprir ordens diretas?"

"Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que levou você a voar por aí."

Artie acenou e aceitou a resposta. A questão não era simplesmente ter poderes. Havia a necessidade física de todos em usá-los de alguma forma. Santana ficava inquieta se passasse muitos dias sem fazer uma atividade física mais exigente, assim como Artie ficava ansioso quando passava muito tempo sem voar ou flutuar. Matt morava sozinho num apartamento e para ele era simples usar a telecinésia.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta mais pessoal?" – Santana acenou para o amigo – "Você não parece feliz."

"Deveria após tudo que aconteceu?" – Santana respondeu ríspida.

"Não. Não mesmo. Mas algo me diz que isso vai além do nosso grupo. Por um acaso tem a ver com o fato de você ter se aproximado de Rachel Berry nessas últimas semanas?"

"Rachel Berry?"

"Eu não sou burro, San. Aqueles almoços grátis que você recebeu na semana que levou o tiro vieram do restaurante que ela trabalha e todos nós sabemos que você a salvou de um estupro, não de um assalto."

Santana sentou-se num banco público assim que Artie alcançou a cadeira de rodas. Artie e Mercedes eram as pessoas que ela mais confiava naquele mundo e era hora de eles souberem a verdade.

"Não comente com mais ninguém do grupo, promete? Nem mesmo com Mercedes. Se ela for saber, que seja por mim."

"Você sabe que pode confiar."

"Rachel não perdeu a memória no dia em que ela me ajudou com o tiro."

"O quê?" – Artie levantou-se da cadeira, para sentar-se imediatamente antes que alguém o visse – "Ela tem algum tipo de resistência a poderes mentais ou algo assim?"

"Por que você não faz uma pergunta que eu possa responder? Eu não sei, ok? Mas eis o fato: Rachel Berry sabe que eu sou uma vigilante, que eu a salvei do estupro, que há outros, e que temos poderes. Ela não desconfia de vocês, pelo menos eu acho que não. Também me prometeu não revelar a minha segunda identidade e ela tem cumprido esse compromisso."

"Isso é grande, San. Rachel Berry? Puxa! Não é o mesmo de Mercedes descobrir."

"Não, não é."

"Então ela é a razão do seu péssimo humor hoje."

"Em parte. Ontem eu saí para acompanhá-la e a gente discutiu" – decidiu ocultar a parte do beijo. A informação anterior já era suficientemente grande para Artie – "Rachel consegue me tirar do sério e sequer pede desculpas. O pior é que ela faz centenas de perguntas, quer saber de coisas que ela sabe que não posso revelar. É frustrante ter de mantê-la próxima."

"Por que não disse ao chefe que ela resistiu ao poder dele? Talvez ela tenha um poder também e não saiba."

"Rachel Berry ser treinada e potencialmente integrada? Por deus, não! Já basta o fato de que Quinn Fabray pode se tornar uma de nós. E se Rachel realmente resistir ao poder dele? Por mais que o nosso chefe seja um cara decente, tenho medo de ele interpretar isso como uma ameaça."

"Você não confia no nosso chefe?"

"Há uma razão de eu evitar ficar ao alcance da telepatia dele. Não gosto de ter pessoas revirando minha cabeça."

"Ele não faria isso."

"Tenho direito a ter reservas."

"O chefe tem reservas quanto a você também."

"Ótimo. Mas o fato é que é melhor deixar Rachel longe disso."

Artie acenou. Chegaram até ao dormitório e Santana lamentou mais uma vez ao ver o sinal na porta de "não entre". Suspirou. Era tarde demais para bater a porta de Jenny e encarar o dormitório que cheirava a chulé de Artie parecia ser a única opção.

No dia seguinte, Quinn acordou ansiosa. Levantou-se e fez toda a rotina pela manhã. Foi ao banheiro, vestiu-se, preparou a refeição para a filha e esse era o momento em que a pequena Beth costumava acordar, mesmo sendo um sábado. Ela abraçava a mãe e ganhava beijinhos. Não muito depois, Matt tocava à campainha. Antes, ele dava um beijo no rosto de Quinn, mas agora lhe era permitido os lábios. O carpinteiro verificou no que poderia ajudar, mas em geral as tarefas dele eram para o pós-café. Em outras palavras: ajudar a lavar os pratos.

"Hoje nós vamos passear aonde?" – Beth perguntou animada.

"Vamos à casa de um amigo do tio Matt" – Quinn explicou.

"Lá tem piscina?" – perguntou cheia de expectativa.

"Lá tem um quintal bem bonito, uma televisão enorme e, o mais importante, vídeo-game!" – Matt respondeu e fez cosquinha na garotinha.

Em pouco tempo, os três estavam prontos a caminho da residência de Martinez. Não era o local de treinamento dos vigilantes. Em geral, o grupo usava a academia após o término das atividades. Era o local onde Artie podia voar e flutuar à vontade, que Brittany passava de lá para cá fazendo estrelinhas e saltos morais: era uma ginasta nata. Era onde Santana tentava acertar Grant, que conseguia desviar de todos os golpes. Em que Matt levantava pesos com o poder da mente e com os braços.

Quinn não era uma vigilante. Não ainda. Era só alguém que começaria a descobrir como controlar os poderes e isso seria feito ali, na casa de Martinez. Os três foram recebidos por Holly. Ela, sempre animada e despojada, tratou de distrair Beth enquanto os dois jovens adultos subiram as escadas para encontrar com Martinez no mezanino. Holly era defensora pública da cidade e sabia que o marido treinava pessoas com dons especiais, mas não que ele organizou uma rede de vigilantes.

"Quinn!" – ganhou um abraço do, por hora, instrutor – "Fico feliz por ter realmente aceitado treinar."

"Eu quero ver até onde isso leva."

"Claro. Sente-se" – puxou um banco e Quinn se posicionou em frente a uma mesinha com uma vasilha de água e termômetros – "Vamos começar com o básico. Primeiro gostaria de medir a sua temperatura."

Ela acenou. Colocou o termômetro debaixo do braço e quando este apitou, marcava 36°C.

"Ótimo. Você tem uma temperatura um pouco abaixo da média, mas ainda normal" – Martinez observou – "Agora vamos fazer o seguinte: quero que você encoste os dedos na água e tente esfriar."

Quinn acenou. Esperou que Martinez anotasse a temperatura da água antes de mergulhar os dedos. Martinez colocou novamente o termômetro debaixo do braço dela e pediu concentração.

"_Procure relaxar primeiro e então concentre-se em esfriar a água_" – ouviu a voz do instrutor dentro da cabeça – "_Respire fundo e tome o seu tempo._"

Quinn respirou fundo e visualizou congelando a água que envolvia a ponta dos dedos. Sentiu as ondas de energia percorrer pelo corpo até sair pela ponta dos dedos e procurou manter o processo. Quando abriu os olhos após ouvir um estalo alto viu Matt boquiaberto à frente. A água que ela tocava estava em processo de congelamento.

"Interessante" – Martinez disse ao conferir os termômetros – "Seu corpo agora está com 34°C e a água de 19°C agora está com 1°C. Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem!" – Quinn estava impressionada com ela mesma.

"Importa-se se eu medir a sua pressão?"

Não havia o menor problema e quando Martinez fez o procedimento sorriu.

"Pressão sanguínea perfeitamente normal. Como se sente?"

"Bem" – Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha – "Sinto realmente bem, na verdade."

Recebeu um beijo no rosto do namorado antes de ser convidada a repetir o processo. Quinn tinha muitas dúvidas quando a si mesma e a própria capacidade. Antes tinha tanta vergonha de si, fazia tanto para se reprimir e não deixar transparecer a anomalia. Naquele momento, fazendo testes e vendo Martinez anotar tudo num caderno, apesar do caráter de experimento, ela se sentia realmente bem. Era maravilhoso não precisar se esconder.

Ao final da manhã, depois de também assistir impressionada Matt fazer malabarismos com objetos usando só o poder da mente, Quinn reuniu-se novamente com a filha, que estava feliz por brincar com o cachorro e jogar vídeo-game. Aquela parte do dia foi tão boa que nem se importou quando Martinez sorriu acanhado e desculpou-se por ter sair para resolver uma pequena urgência.

"Como foi que descobriu Martinez mesmo?" – Quinn perguntou no carro já à caminho de casa.

"Eu vim parar nessa cidade por causa dele. Para treinar com ele."

"Treinar o quê, tio Matt?" – Beth perguntou curiosa.

"Boxe" – respondeu.

"Mamãe vai começar a treinar boxe também?"

"Oh não, sua mãe é muito mais ágil. Ela vai treinar caratê."

"Eu posso treinar caratê também?"

"Daqui a alguns anos, quem sabe? Será bom para você chutar o traseiro dos garotos que te incomodar."

"Matt!" – Quinn deu um tapinha no ombro do namorado.

Martinez anotou todos os resultados dos testes que fez com Quinn Fabray. Ele estava positivamente impressionado com o potencial. Ainda não tinha visto ninguém com tal poder nos anos de experiência em que se aproximou de pessoas dotadas com ele, não apenas os vigilantes. Definitivamente ele iria integrá-la, mas com cautela. Arrumou-se depois do almoço e passou na academia. Era sábado e dia que muitos dos vigilantes gostavam de passar por lá para conversar e treinar um pouco. Ele fazia questão de comparecer, em especial quando sentia que os comandados poderiam fugir ao comando. Encontrou Artie, Mercedes, Brittany e Grant por lá. Matt iria passar o resto do dia co a namorada e era compreensível a ausência dela. Mas e Santana?

"_Quem é Ed Hemon?_" – perguntou já capturando o pensamento dos comandados.

"Ele era chefe do departamento de informática da prefeitura" – respondeu Artie – "Santana o salvou ontem de ser assassinado e hoje de manhã passamos na casa que ele morava, mas ele já não estava lá."

"Ele saiu da cidade" – Grant completou – "E parecia estar com muita pressa."

"Além disso" – continuou Mercedes – "Hemon era um amigo pessoal de Angelina. Assim como o garoto que morreu foi um colaborador dentro dos projetos de inclusão que ela toca."

"_Então eu vou ter uma boa conversa com minha velha amiga Angelina_" – pensou para si.


	12. Noite insana

A vigilante se viu cercada. A única alternativa de escapar era para cima e ela não pensou duas vezes. Subiu uma escada de emergência e foi em direção ao telhado. Tentava se movimentar o mais rápido possível, pois quatro perseguidores estavam próximos. Houve um disparo de alguém do solo. Mais outro e mais outros. Os tiras não estavam de brincadeira. A ordem era capturar vivo ou morto. Preferencialmente morto para evitar despesas com julgamento. Tudo que a vigilante poderia fazer era continuar a correr em ziguezague, saltar, aterrissar e voltar a correr em direção ao próximo edifício até chegar o momento de descer. Os policiais não desistiam e a vigilante rezava para que a mira continuasse ruim. O ziguezaguear a atrapalhava, mas como facilitar o trabalho deles? Não tinha tal luxo.

Boa coisa que a polícia não tinha helicópteros disponíveis para uma chamada daquela. Sem perder tempo, pulou mais um edifício. Não era um salto complicado até para uma pessoa comum. Por isso mesmo, se arrependeu por não ter ido ao outro lado e saltado os cerca de três metros do beco que distanciava um edifício do outro. Ali sim teria levado vantagem.

Olhou para trás e viu que um policial estava mais próximo. Dois seguiam mais atrás. Ele atirou, e a vigilante foi obrigada a se proteger atrás da porta de acesso interno. Ouviu palavras de ordem e mais disparos. Ficar ali atrás da barreira não era opção, entrar significaria arriscar a vida de outras pessoas e acumular processos caso saísse viva. O agente mais próximo se preparou para saltar e os outros logo acompanhariam. Correu em linha reta. Pulou mais um prédio. O próximo era mais desafiador. Correu em linha reta, ganhou velocidade e saltou. Os agentes ficaram atordoados. Era humanamente impossível. Na confusão dos tiras, ganhou distância.

No fim do quarteirão, não houve remédio a não ser descer. Havia duas patrulhas acompanhando e a vigilante precisava desesperadamente de uma solução. Analisou a geografia do lugar. Calculou que se pulasse em direção aos fundos do prédio, poderia tentar alcançar uma escada de incêndio e ganhar tempo em relação às patrulhas. Saltou. Como desejava ser o Homem-Aranha naquele instante. Conseguiu alcançar as ferragens. O impacto foi grande, fez barulho. Mas conseguiu se segurar e depois deixou-se cair três andares. Por sorte o poder também envolvia resistência.

O tornozelo sofreu com o impacto. Não sabia o que aconteceu, mas era certo de que não dava mais para manter o ritmo. A dor era forte, aguda. Mancava. Mas a vigilante não podia parar. Atravessou a rua na frente da patrulha, entrou no beco à frente. Pulou a cerca, entrou noutro beco. Atravessou novamente a rua e sumiu em outro beco. Conseguiu desviar as patrulhas, por hora. Era uma situação provisória. Subiu novamente uma escada de emergência e ganhou o telhado. De cima observou com cuidado a movimentação da polícia. Eles não desistiram. Pulou para o prédio dos fundos. Outro salto de metros, mas sem perseguidores desta vez. Caiu rolando no telhado. Bateu as costelas. O tornozelo latejava. Precisava parar para respirar ou não agüentaria.

A boa notícia é que ela conhecia aquele prédio e a rua. A vigilante não teria como chegar em casa ilesa naquelas condições. Estava mais lenta e poderia ser presa. Precisava de um porto provisório de emergência. Pulou dois prédios à esquerda e deu um salto grande para alcançar o próximo. Mais dores. Desceu as escadas de emergência até ao terceiro andar. Forçou a janela do apartamento e entrou. Encontrou um jovem conhecido lá dentro, que iria reagir e gritar. Precisou resistir à dor para alcançá-lo dominá-lo e impedir que ele gritasse. Usou força bruta, mas foi bem sucedida.

No segundo seguinte, a outra moradora do apartamento arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos à boca. Não gritou.

"Solta ele!" – ordenou alto.

A vigilante soltou, levantou uma das mãos e com a outra praticamente implorou por silêncio.

"Rachel!" – Kurt disse em pânico depois de ser atacado – "Chama a polícia agora!"

"Não... não!" – Rachel disse enfática, apesar do nervosismo – "Espere."

"Esperar?" – Kurt gritou quase histórico – "Tem um bandido na nossa sala..."

Kurt foi silenciado num golpe de esquerda. O soco atingiu-lhe o queixo e o desmaio veio de imediato. Rachel deu um pulo para trás, horrorizada com a súbita violência. A vigilante olhou pela janela. A polícia estava na área. Ela fechou as cortinas diante de uma colega paralisada. Foi diante do jovem desacordado, amarrou-lhe os pulsos com o lacre e procurou algo para tampar a boca. Encontrou o pano de prato na cozinha. Servia.

"Não pode fazer isso com ele!" – Rachel protestou – "Desamarre-o."

"Ele vai me entregar" – ouviu a voz abafada de Santana por causa da máscara.

Rachel considerou por um minuto e sim, Kurt seria capaz. Pegou uma fita adesiva que estava no quarto dela e tapou a boca do amigo. Era melhor do que o pano de prato. Enquanto isso, as sirenes estavam altas e a polícia rondava aquele quarteirão em busca do vigilante.

"No que você se meteu?" – Rachel olhou pela janela da sala. Estava furiosa.

"Eu parei um assalto e acabei sendo perseguida" – sentou no chão, encostando-se à parede. Mas não retirou a máscara. A dor no tornozelo estava forte e não se surpreenderia se tivesse fraturado ou mesmo quebrado uma costela.

"Está ferida?"

"Não" – a voz dela não disfarçava a dor. Rachel levou as mãos à cintura sem acreditar – "Acho que só torci o tornozelo. Nada grave."

"Como?" – como não recebeu resposta, achou melhor nem saber – "Você tem de tomar mais cuidado."

"Eu só preciso retomar o fôlego e esperar a polícia ir embora."

"Vou pegar gelo."

Kurt despertou da pancada. Ficou um pouco confuso. Estava deitado no chão da sala e quem o nocauteou foi o tal vigilante assassino. Percebeu que estava com as mãos amarradas e a boca atada. Gemeu e chamou a atenção do vigilante. Ali próximo. Mas este também não se mexeu. Estava apenas ali, sentado ao chão encostado à parede. Gemeu mais alto ao ver Rachel adentrando a sala com um saco de gelo. Sentou-se e a amiga parou diante dele.

"Kurt, se você é meu amigo, de verdade, você não vai fazer nada, não vai gritar, esbravejar ou fazer escândalo. Será que eu posso confiar em você?" – o jovem acenou. Rachel então removeu a fita.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – ele bronqueou – "Esse cara é perigoso. É um assassino!"

"Está enganado!" – Rachel disse dura antes de voltar a atenção a vigilante.

Kurt observou fascinado Rachel encostar a mão em uma das pernas. O vigilante acenou. Ela desamarrou o cadarço e retirou o pesado tênis com cuidado. Sem retirar a meia, aplicou o saco de gelo. A vigilante acenou mais uma vez, como se agradecesse. Rachel, alheia a observação do melhor amigo, enfiou a mão debaixo da jaqueta e apalpou as costelas. Provocou reação quando pressionou no lado direito, logo ao final da caixa torácica.

"Eu não estou acreditando nisso" – esbravejou e ganhou a atenção da melhor amiga – "Como você pode cuidar de um sujeito perigoso?"

"Esse sujeito perigoso me salvou uma vez, lembra?" – Rachel respondeu seca.

"Não quer dizer que você tenha alguma dívida."

A vigilante rolou os olhos por trás da máscara. Suspirou e tentou se levantar, mas resmungou alto. O sangue estava frio e o incômodo aumentou.

"O que está fazendo?" – Rachel voltou a atenção para a outra. A vigilante apontou para a janela – "Vai sair agora?" – cruzou os braços.

A vigilante ficou em pé e pegou a bota. Calçou e fechou os olhos por causa do latejar.

"Não!" – Rachel a impediu antes que tivesse a chance de amarrar o cadarço – "Não está em condições de ir embora com tantas patrulhas pelas ruas."

"Se ele quer ir, você deveria permitir, Rachel."

A vigilante terminou de se recompor, calçou novamente o tênis com dificuldade e foi em direção à janela. Procurou ignorar a dor, mas não conseguia disfarçar o mancar.

"Não ouse sair desta sala" – Rachel meteu-se no caminho e a vigilante a empurrou para o lado – "Não!" – ela tentou insistir e segurar a vigilante pelo braço, mas foi novamente empurrada. Desta vez com mais força.

Saltou a janela que arrombou minutos antes e desceu as escadas procurando aliviar o peso sobre o tornozelo. Ainda às sombras, viu a movimentação policial pelas ruas. Mas as patrulhas se dirigiam para a rua seguinte e essa seria a oportunidade de ir embora. Uma nova patrulha entrou na rua e os agentes estavam com janelas abertas segurando lanternas. A vigilante esperou atrás de um tonel de lixo e calculou uma distância segura para atravessar a rua. Ela tinha de chegar ao parque. Tirou a máscara e a jaqueta. Sentiu a brisa fria da noite pousar à pele agora protegida apenas por uma camisa preta sem manga. Levantou a tampa do lixo com cuidado e jogou a roupa lá dentro. Puxou o elástico que prendia o cabelo e o colocou em um dos bolsos. Esperou a polícia sair da rua antes de deixar as sombras e voltar a caminhar nas ruas como Santana Lopez.

Mancando, tentou apressar o passo até o parque. Só conseguia andar por causa da força e resistência sobre-humana. Pensou seriamente em acionar Brittany. Bastava um toque no celular para a cavalaria se arrumar. Mas lembrou-se do que o chefe dizia em só pedir ajuda a curandeira em caso de real necessidade, como no dia em que foi baleada. O poder de Brittany requeria muita energia e não era legal esgotar a colega por nada. Apesar de a torção no tornozelo e a dor na caixa torácica não ser exatamente um arranhão.

"Entra nesse carro!" – ouviu uma voz de comando. Era Rachel, que tomou o carro do amigo e a alcançou na entrada do parque.

Santana não pensou duas vezes e sentou-se no banco de passageiros.

"Por que você saiu daquele jeito?" – Rachel bronqueou.

"Kurt me entregaria num segundo. E ele não estaria errado" – Santana soava cansada.

"Pode ser..." – suspirou e depois respirou fundo – "Para onde quer que te leve?"

"Mercedes está no dormitório com o namorado dela. Talvez Artie possa me dar o chão."

"Artie?"

"Ele mora no mesmo prédio que eu, e nunca faz perguntas."

"Mas dessa vez ele vai perguntar, Santana. De jeito nenhum que alguém não vá ser minimamente curioso ao ver um amigo entrar mancando e com expressão de dor. E você deveria ir ao hospital agora. Ou procurar aquele seu amigo que faz as curas."

"Posso ir ao hospital. Mas não hoje. A polícia não sabe que eu torci o tornozelo ou machuquei as costelas, mas não quero arriscar. Não agora. Seria coincidência demais."

"Não faz sentido você passar a noite em dor."

"Não tenho escolha. Amanhã eu vou ao hospital. Garanto. Hoje preciso de um lugar para passar a noite."

"Eu conheço um lugar em que você pode passar a noite de forma confortável e não vai ter de responder perguntas. Quer dizer, eu terei, mas isso será problema meu."

"Ainda prefiro Artie. Para quê complicar? Você me deixa lá e cai fora. Volte para Kurt antes que ele faça alguma besteira."

"Meu pai é médico. Homeopata, mas um médico que pode dar uma olhada em você e te passar algum medicamento."

"Seu pai? Como nunca ouvi falar dele? Aliás, eu nunca ouvi você falar uma vírgula da sua família, o que leva a entender que vocês não são muito próximos. Então como posso confiar?"

"Você confia em mim?"

"Sim" – Santana disse sem pensar direito e fechou os olhos lamentando em seguida.

"Então deixa o meu pai dar uma olhada."

"Rachel..."

"Viu, você até já se acostumou a me chamar de Rachel em vez de Berry!"

Santana começou a acreditar que talvez Rachel tivesse mesmo um poder: o de conseguir tudo que queria. Resignou-se e aceitou a proposta da colega.

"Já que você vai me levar a casa dos seus pais, acho que isso me dá o direito de perguntar: por que você nunca fala deles? Pelo menos até agora?"

"Eu rompi com eles anos atrás por causa de Finn."

"Eram contra o seu namoro?"

"Sim e não. Quer dizer, eles não gostam de Finn, mas o tolerava. Até o dia em que soube que não tinha sido aceita para a Escola de Artes da metrópole. Finn propôs casamento e os meus pais o acusaram de ter torcido contra mim. Disseram que ele era medíocre e queria arruinar o meu futuro, etc, etc, etc. Foi uma briga feia. Saí de casa depois da discussão e fui morar com Kurt. Obviamente recusei o pedido de casamento de Finn. Não era o momento. Não seria legal casar com duas pessoas que amo tão magoadas por isso, e eu com eles. Não fazia sentido."

"Oh!" – Santana franziu a testa – "E você está todo esse tempo sem falar com os seus pais?"

"Falo por telefone algumas vezes. Mas desde o dia em que saí de casa que não os vejo."

"E você está me arrastando diretamente para esse drama familiar? Que maravilha!"

"Você precisa de um médico, certo? Meu pai é o único médico que conheço com disponibilidade. Além disso, na casa deles você poderá ter uma propriamente uma cama para descansar."

Rachel parou o carro em frente a uma casa branca de dois pavimentos. Era um lugar bonito, bem cuidado e definitivamente cheirava a dinheiro. A vigilante entendeu que a colega deve ter sido muito corajosa para abrir mão de tal conforto para ter uma vida de luta e privações financeiras.

"Você poderia me esperar um pouco aqui?"

Santana acenou e observou a colega sair do carro com receio. Definitivamente aquela não era uma boa idéia. Fazer o quê? O tornozelo e as costelas latejavam e ela precisava de algum atendimento. Olhou o relógio do carro. Dez minutos de conversa lá dentro. Pensou em ouvir um pouco de música. Apenas canções românticas àquele horário.

"_Pra você guardei o amor que nunca soube dar/ o amor que tive e vi sem me deixar sentir sem conseguir provar/ sem entregar e repartir/ Pra você guardei o amor que sempre quis mostrar/ o amor que vive em mim vem visitar sorrir, vem colorir solar/ vem esquentar e permitir..._"

Fechou os olhos. Gostava daquela. Do contraste das vozes. Era estranhamente como era agradável a segurança dos vocais de Nando Reis e da estranheza que Ana Cañas provocava ao acompanhá-lo. Foi uma canção que o ex-Titãs fez para uma ex-namorada. A idéia era gravar um disco com uma temática única. Terminou por virar outra coisa, mas Pra Você Guardei o Amor permaneceu. É a única canção do disco que não tem a participação da banda e foi feita num dueto.

A porta da casa abriu-se novamente ao final da música. Não sabia dizer se a coincidência era boa ou ruim. Rachel estava acompanhada de um homem alto que usava óculos. Ele sorriu incerto ao abrir a porta do passageiro.

"Olá Santana. Meu nome é Hiram, sou pai de Rachel."

"Boa noite senhor Berry" – disse sem jeito.

O homem a ajudou a sair do carro e a levar para dentro da casa. Santana não se surpreendeu ao entrar na casa e se deparar com um lugar de decoração elegante. Estava numa sala de três ambientes, sendo que em uma delas se destacava o piano preto de calda. Um tão lustroso que parecia um espelho. Havia outro homem, mais baixo, que se identificou como Leroy.

"Deixe-me ver isso" – Hiram desatou o laço do tênis e tirou o calçado com o máximo de cuidado. Franziu a testa ao retirar a meia. O lugar estava bem inchado – "Consegue movimentar o pé?"

"Mal, mas consigo" – Santana fez um esforço acompanhado de uma careta. Conseguiu mover para cima e para baixo algumas vezes.

Hiram continuou a examinar o local.

"Não creio que tenha alguma coisa quebrada aqui. Talvez tenha trincado algum ossinho ou machucado bastante os ligamentos no esforço que você fez. Só dá para confirmar com exames. O que podemos fazer é o tratamento com gelo e te dar alguns analgésicos e um antiinflamatório. Seria irresponsabilidade dar algumas agulhadas sem um diagnóstico preciso. Sinto muito não poder fazer mais que isso, Santana. Sou homeopata, mas há situações emergenciais que a minha especialidade não atende. Essa é uma delas. Não neste estágio."

"Está tudo bem. Agradeço pela atenção."

O homem acenou.

"Rachel, querida. Talvez você possa me ajudar a preparar um balde de gelo e água fria para a sua amiga enquanto seu pai arruma o quarto de hóspedes."

Santana agradeceu mais uma vez. Em alguns minutos lhe foi oferecido um chá junto com os medicamentos e alguns bolinhos de chocolate. Estômago quente para um tornozelo imerso em água com gelo. Ótimo contraste.

"Então, Santana, o que você faz?" – Leroy perguntou.

"Estudo Arquitetura e Urbanismo na Universidade, senhor."

"Por favor, corte o senhor."

"Ok, senhor Berry."

O homem sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Talvez não houvesse um bom remédio para tais formalidades.

"Rachel disse que você faz parte do teatro" – Leroy continuou a tentar socializar, mesmo que ainda estivesse pouco à vontade com a estranha. Ao menos aquela estranha causou a volta, mesmo que breve, da filha que só tinha oportunidade de ver de longe ou quando ia ao teatro amador em dias de temporada. Ele se lembrava de Santana de lá, da última peça que foi apresentada, mas não faria tal observação para não se entregar.

"Sim. Eu conheci a filha de vocês lá."

"Então quem te levou a fazer teatro?"

"Uma colega nossa, Tina Chang. Certo dia ela fez o convite para integrar o elenco do teatro amador. Minha melhor amiga, Mercedes Jones, tem essa coisa por cantar e brilhar e nesse sentido ela se parece com Rachel. Bom... Mercedes quis entrar no teatro e arrastou Artie e eu."

"Artie?"

"Meu outro melhor amigo. Ele é o ator cadeirante, caso tenha visto a última peça."

"E qual a peça que estão ensaiando atualmente?"

"Tropicália, papai" – Rachel disse apressadamente. Viu que Santana havia terminado o lanche (ela dificilmente recusaria comida) e decidiu que era hora de se recolher – "Santana teve um dia cansativo. Talvez seja hora de nos recolhermos."

Santana estranhou o comportamento de Rachel. Ela parecia estar tensa o tempo inteiro, mas não tinha o direito de questionar. Retirou o pé do balde e o enxugou com a toalha fornecida. Rachel e Leroy a ajudou a caminhar até ao quarto de hóspedes no primeiro andar da casa. Era um cômodo simples, com uma cama de casal, um criado mudo e um pequeno armário. A vigilante agradeceu a ajuda e deitou-se na confortável cama. Sentiu-se estranha, pouco à vontade. Mas que inferno, a cama era realmente confortável.

"Deixa eu te ajudar a tirar essa calça."

"Não se empolgue muito" – Santana provocou.

"Até parece!" – Rachel desdenhou – "Você não é tão sexy quanto pensa."

"Não sou eu quem está dizendo que sou sexy."

Rachel puxou a calça de Santana com uma carranca no rosto. A vigilante reclamou do atrito com o tornozelo lesionado e o sorriso desapareceu. Ficou surpresa quando Rachel apagou a luz, deu a volta na cama e deitou-se ao lado.

"Vai dormir aqui comigo?" – Santana ficou nervosa de repente – "Você não tem o próprio quarto ou algo assim?"

"Onde mais eu dormiria? No sofá? E o meu velho quarto não é mais meu. Me sinto uma hóspede aqui tanto quanto você."

"Mas..."

"Está com medo de quê. A corajosa vigilante não pode dividir uma cama comigo?"

"Não seja cruel" – Santana ponderou – "Eu só... é esquisito..."

"Por que a gente se beijou uma vez?" – Rachel arrumou a coberta e jogou por cima da cama, cobrindo as pernas da vigilante no processo – "Aquilo foi nada."

"Desculpe" – Santana acenou e escorregou para debaixo das cobertas, finalmente deitando.

Silenciou-se. Rachel virou as costas e cortou qualquer chance de a conversa continuar. Havia perguntas, mas elas teriam de esperar. De qualquer forma, Santana estava exausta e precisava dormir. O remédio começou a fazer efeito e o sono veio depressa.

Despertou com o barulho do celular que tocava no bolso da calça mal dobrada no chão do quarto. Teve a incômoda sensação de que só dormira por um minuto. Mas a luz que invadia o quarto de Rachel dizia o contrário. Percebeu que havia um corpo encostado ao dela e um braço atravessado na cintura. Virou-se com cuidado para ver a colega e levou um susto quando percebeu que ela estava acordada.

"Você gemeu de dor uma boa parte da noite" – Rachel apoiou a cabeça, mas não moveu-se ou tirou o braço de cima de Santana. Apesar de tudo, estava ridiculamente confortável junto ao corpo da vigilante.

"Desculpe" – Santana disse ainda ignorando o celular.

"Não vai atender?"

"Deve ser Mercedes preocupada, ou Artie. Posso atendê-los depois."

"Está melhor?"

"Eu saro rápido" – tentou se levantar, mas as dores na costela a fizeram reconsiderar. Talvez tivesse mesmo com uma fratura.

"Parece que não tão rápido assim. Você não sarou tão rápido daquela vez..." – finalmente retirou o braço em volta da vigilante e deitou-se de costas

"Claro, eu perdi litros de sangue. O que queria?"

"Deveria ir ao hospital. Eu posso te levar."

"Acho que já fez o bastante. Já se envolveu demais. Eu não queria..."

"Corta o papo" – Santana admirou-se com a súbita sequidão de Rachel – "Eu estou envolvida desde o dia em que você me salvou e sabe disso."

"Lamento por isso, Rachel. Não de ter salvo você, claro. Mas ontem... eu estava ficando sem opções e a sua casa foi a minha única boa alternativa."

"Você fez o certo, San" – Santana levantou a sobrancelha. Era a primeira vez que Rachel a chamava pelo apelido – "Eu vou te ajudar sempre que puder. Gostaria que soubesse disso, de que pode confiar em mim."

"Eu confio, Rachel. De verdade. Mas ainda lamento por te envolver assim. Se o fiz, é porque não tive alternativas no momento. O que eu faço é perigoso e não quero que você passe a viver como eu: sempre com receio de que alguém errado descubra."

"Alguém errado?"

"Alguém que me entregaria e aos meus amigos num piscar de olhos, como Kurt ou Finn."

Rachel acenou. O receio de Santana era justificável. A pequena diva ficou em silêncio. Observou as feições da vigilante, o perfil perfeito, os lábios carnudos, os cabelos lisos e sedosos de uma cor preta natural que era incrível. Sentiu entre os dedos os músculos abdominais que não tinham sinal em relevo o tiro. Definitivamente estava atraída pela vigilante. Puxou o rosto de Santana e inclinou-se para beijá-la. A vigilante aceitou a carícia, que lhe parecia natural. Fechou os olhos e apreciou a maciez dos lábios da cantora. Sentiu a ponta da língua de Rachel pedido para entrar e ela lhe deu passagem. Rachel adorava o fato de dominar o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que estava admirada do quanto Santana se deixou levar.

"O que você está fazendo comigo?" – Rachel mais perguntou a si mesma do que questionou a vigilante.

"Faço a mesma pergunta" – disse ainda sentindo a paz proporcionada pela carícia.

O celular de Santana vibrou mais uma vez.

"Eu vou pegar o telefone para você" – Rachel deu um selinho nos lábios da vigilante antes de se afastar e levantar-se. Apanhou o aparelho dentro do bolso da calça e entregou o aparelho. Santana viu que tinha perdido três chamadas de Artie e uma de Mercedes. Decidiu retornar ao amigo.

"O que foi?"

"_Santana, onde você está?_" – a voz dele parecia urgente e isso a fez instintivamente sentar-se apesar da dor nas costelas.

"Estou..." – olhou para Rachel, que parecia preocupada – "Estou bem e segura. Por quê?"

"_Você está com Rachel?_"

"Sim... por quê?"

"_San, seja lá onde esteja, sai de perto dela. Há um registro de ocorrência de que o vigilante invadiu o apartamento de Rachel Berry e Kurt Hummel. A polícia está a procura de Rachel._"

"O quê?" – Santana levantou-se e a adrenalina a fez ignorar também a dor no tornozelo.

"_Se você estiver perto dela... cai fora!_"

Ela desligou o telefone e olhou pela janela do quarto. Ainda não havia sinais de polícia.

"O que foi?" – Rachel estava a beira de um pânico.

"Kurt registrou queixa e a polícia está a sua procura. Preciso sair daqui."

"Não! Você fica!" – Rachel pulou da cama e procurou se vestir de forma apressada – "Eu vou me apresentar à polícia e desmentir."

"Desmentir?" – Santana tentou analisar o problema rapidamente – "Como?"

"Digo a verdade, que saí por aí para esfriar a cabeça, que dormi na casa dos meus pais. Tenho dois álibis, correto?"

"Tudo bem... mas não desminta a história da invasão."

"Como não?"

"É melhor eu levar essa culpa do que você ser investigada por ser cúmplice de um procurado da justiça. Eu vou embora, você... sei lá... agradeça seus pais por mim" – pegou o tênis e os calçou mesmo sem meia e com a dor.

"Tem que haver outro jeito."

"Eu vou ficar bem, Rachel."

"Mas e as suas lesões? Você mal pode andar."

"Eu curo rápido!"

Abriu a janela e correu pelo gramado até a rua. Procurou ignorar a dor e evitou mancar a todo custo. Kurt deve ter reportado a polícia que o vigilante estava machucado. Santana andou e suou frio por cinco quarteirões até chegar a uma casa branca térrea com um bonito jardim em frente. A casa chamava atenção por ter um salgueiro em frente. Não tocou a campainha. Em vez disso pegou o celular e ligou.

"_Santana?_" – era a voz de Brittany – "_O que houve?_"

"Britt, estou em frente da sua casa e preciso de ajuda."

"_Dê a volta e entre na janela do meu quarto._"

Santana obedeceu. A janela de Brittany dava para o quintal da casa. Circulou e encontrou a janela aberta. Não hesitou em pular. Brittany não estava no quarto. Santana, que já não disfarçava o mancar, sentou-se na cadeira que ficava na mesa do computador. Procurou relaxar. Poucos minutos depois, a colega entra no próprio quarto e encontra a companheira mascarada quieta.

"Você está horrível!"

"Acho que eu torci o pé. Feio. E Machuquei minhas costelas. A polícia está a minha procura... ou melhor, do vigilante, e suponho que eles sabem das condições físicas dele."

"Você conversou com o chefe?" – Brittany ajoelhou-se diante de Santana e a ajudou a tirar as botas.

"Não. Foi Artie quem me avisou que o cerco fechou."

"Ok. Respire fundo."

Brittany encostou a mão no tornozelo de Santana e fechou os olhos. Uma luz azulada surgiu na palma da mão da dançarina e em pouco tempo o tornozelo injuriado estava curado (embora ainda dolorido). Santana suspendeu a blusa e apontou para o lugar que doía nas costelas. Brittany repetiu o procedimento. Encostou a mão e a luz apareceu novamente. Seja lá o que fosse, estava curado. Santana não tinha palavras para agradecer a colega de vigília. Um pouco ofegante, Brittany levantou-se chão e foi até ao guarda-roupa.

"Não pode sair com essa calça e tênis. Vou arrumar uma roupa. Talvez fique um pouco grande, mas vai servir."

Trocou de roupa e também tomou um banho. Ainda da casa da amiga, fez alguns telefonemas. Mercedes tentou mantê-la atualizada e Artie mantinha o controle interno. Brittany a convenceu a ficar até mais tarde enquanto as coisas aconteciam. Apesar do corpo resistente, Santana a precisava descansar um pouco mais. Dormiu na cama da amiga.

O que aconteceu ainda naquela noite foi que Rachel deixou Kurt com as mãos atadas no apartamento. Finn ouviu falar do cerco policial nas proximidades de onde o irmão e a namorada viviam. Ficou preocupado e foi até lá. Quando entrou no apartamento, descobriu Kurt fazendo pequenos malabarismos para se libertar do lacre. Finn cortou o plástico reforçado e os dois decidiram chamar a polícia. Kurt foi brevemente interrogado. Os agentes analisaram a janela arrombada. Tentou colher evidências e registrou o depoimento do jovem.

A idéia de dizer que Rachel foi coagida a ajudar o vigilante veio de Finn, irritado com as constantes defesas da namorada. A polícia não fez esforço para procurar Rachel, embora tivesse patrulhado aqui e acolá. Não faziam idéia da ligação que ela tinha contra o dito criminoso que procuravam, mas sabiam que ele estava ferido. Procuraram pelos hospitais para conferir a entrada de pessoas na emergência da ortopedia e registraram cinco nomes. Todos de pessoas comuns.

Rachel não foi à polícia. Chegou em casa e deu um tapa no rosto do amigo. Quando Finn se acusou, a cantora também não o poupou do peso da mão.

"Você está se deixando envolver com gente perigosa, Rach" – Finn apelou. Tentava colocar um pouco de senso na mente dela.

"Perigoso é o que vocês estão fazendo com ele."

"O que sei é que esse tal mascarado está entrando num buraco cada vez mais fundo. Você não pode querer se envolver. É perigoso demais. Será que não percebe?" – Finn gritou em frustração.

"Você tem razão, Finn. Pode ser mesmo perigoso. Mas se esqueceu de um detalhe: o vigilante é inocente e mesmo com a polícia atrás dele, continua a fazer rondas pelas ruas para salvar pessoas. Daí vem você me dizer que a gente tem que ajudar a empurrar essa pessoa no fogo do inferno."

"Ele me agrediu, Rachel" – Kurt argumentou – "Ele invadiu a nossa casa, me amordaçou, me amarrou, me agrediu."

"Na verdade fui eu quem te amordaçou" – disse cheia de si – "E ele só te deu um soco porque você estava histérico e ia chamar a atenção dos vizinhos" – Rachel pegou a chave do carro e a jogou contra o peito de Kurt – "Quer saber? Não quero ver a cara de nenhum dos dois. Agora se me dão licença, já perdi a escola hoje mesmo, então vou descansar para trabalhar mais tarde."

Bateu a porta do quarto.

Mas Rachel não foi trabalhar. A polícia soube do reaparecimento de Rachel Berry e pediu para que ela desse alguns esclarecimentos na delegacia. Pensou em Santana e no que ela disse sobre confirmar a história do arrombamento. Disse que o vigilante agrediu Kurt, mas não a ela. Alguns detalhes ficaram desencontrados, mas o contexto geral casou com o depoimento do amigo. Depois esclareceu à polícia que pegou o carro de Kurt e foi dormir na casa dos pais para se sentir segura. Não era totalmente uma mentira.

Mercedes passou o dia acompanhando o movimento da polícia sobre as investigações enquanto o restante do grupo tentava fazer o controle do estrago.

O chefe não gostou da desobediência de Santana. Apesar dos apelos de Grant e Artie, ele parecia disposto a expulsá-la do grupo no primeiro deslize. Mesmo quando o salvamento que ela fizera noutro dia tenha levado a uma pista importantíssima: de que pessoas ligadas a prefeitura estariam pressionando Angelina. A razão ainda era um mistério.

"Não tenho vontade de ir ao ensaio" – Santana disse ainda no quarto de Brittany após passar o dia inteiro na casa da colega e antiga paquera.

"Precisa ir. Já não perdeu todas as classes de hoje? As pessoas podem falar se perder o ensaio também. Além disso, hoje é o nosso primeiro ensaio geral."

Mike passou para pegar Brittany e ficou surpreso ao ver que Santana os acompanharia também. Apesar do dia corrido e atípico, ninguém faltou. Santana andou para lá e para cá sem mancar, fez insultos extras a Kurt e Finn, além de evitar Rachel. Mas não foi possível. O celular tocou e apareceu o nome da jovem na tela.

"Ei!" – Santana disse em reservado quando foi até o estacionamento tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Rachel estava no camarim do teatro.

"_Você está bem?_"

"Estou. Recebi a ajuda dos meus outros amigos."

"_Entendi_" – houve um breve silêncio – "_Você pode me encontrar na casa dos meus pais depois do teatro?_"

"Melhor não" – Santana suspirou e desligou o celular.

Rachel já estava envolvida demais e insistir seria uma estupidez. Em especial com o clima de romance. Uma relação com a cantora era insanidade. Havia perigo, o cerco se fechava e a última coisa que Santana desejava era ver Rachel ferida.


	13. A curandeira

Brittany Pierce sabe que não é o biscoito mais brilhante do pote. Os pais delas também. A irmã caçula também. Após se formar na Junio High próxima de completar 16 anos, após todos os esforços, inclusive de professores particulares, ela não queria passar pela humilhação de se formar na high school depois dos 20 anos. Estudar em casa também deixou de ser uma opção. Ainda lembrava com carinho no dia em que sentou com a família junto com a professora particular que a acompanhou por quatro anos e tiveram uma conversa séria. Sabia que jamais iria para uma universidade ou que conseguiria um emprego destinado a pessoas espertas, como ela própria definia. Não seria uma advogada, ou uma médica, ou uma arquiteta. Por outro lado, Brittany poderia fazer algo melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa: dançar.

Tinha inclinação rara para as artes e por isso decidiu que em vez dos esforços tradicionais acadêmicos, que ela iria investir naquilo para que ela acreditava ter nascido. Conversou com a diretora da melhor academia da cidade e propôs dar aulas à turma de iniciantes de garotas e alguns meninos pré-adolescentes. Conseguiu o emprego de assistente com um salário de estagiária e uma bolsa para continuar a se desenvolver nas classes mais avançadas. Foi na academia em que ela chamou a atenção de Martinez pela primeira vez. Ela girou errado e torceu o tornozelo. Mas como se habituara a fazer, esfregava a mão no local injuriado e mentalizava a própria cura. A cena foi acompanhada por um atento Martinez, que saía de uma sala de musculação. Sabia que aquilo era um poder, que Brittany era ainda mais especial e decidiu conversar com a adolescente.

Foi assim que ela se tornou a segunda aluna do limitado telepata, mas que ainda assim a ajudou a desenvolver um dom incrível. Curar pessoas era um poder divino, milagroso, que poderia fazê-la ser reverenciada. Mas Brittany nunca foi uma exibicionista e a personalidade dela caiu como uma luva para o também discreto chefe. O objetivo dela era ajudar efetivamente outras pessoas naquilo que era essencial: a saúde. Depois de algum treino, Martinez colocou uma máscara na aluna e os dois, com a ajuda de Grant, o primeiro aluno, entraram no local despercebidos para realizar algumas experimentações. A idéia da máscara foi pontual para aquele instante porque ele não queria que os pacientes que por ventura acordassem identificassem Brittany e passasse a tratá-la como uma messias e começasse a ser adorada por um bando de malucos religiosos.

Foi uma emoção quando Brittany passou as mãos sobre uma criança recém-operada internada na UTI em estado grave, e ter procedido um pequeno milagre. Nas noites em que ela e Martinez passaram no hospital, eles aprenderam os limites daquele precioso poder. Brittany não era capaz de curar câncer, de ressuscitar alguém ou tratar de infecções. Mas ela reparava tecidos rompidos. Foi a partir das visitas aos hospitais que Martinez anunciou que eles deveriam formar uma equipe de benfeitores mascarados, como anjos que agem na escuridão. Àquela altura, ele tinha Grant um amadurecido, Brittany e começava a treinar Matt. Sim, era um grupo interessante. Perfis interessantes: um garoto inteligente, uma menina obediente e um garoto prestativo.

Certo dia, aos 19 anos e já usando a máscara como parte de um grupo organizado, ela viu um adolescente ser baleado. Colocou as mãos sobre ele e se concentrou. Surpreendeu-se quando viu ser capaz de expulsar a bala realizar a cura de fato numa segunda etapa. O que não imaginava é que ela começaria a fazer tal procedimento com certa regularidade e muitas vezes nos próprios amigos.

Aos 20 anos, conheceu Santana Lopez e Artie Abrams, ambos mais jovens, apresentados por Martinez. A garota universitária, caloura, tão cheia de si, tentou paquerá-la, mas Brittany a rejeitou não porque se tratasse de um relacionamento homossexual, ou porque a garota fosse dois anos mais jovem. Ela sabia que Santana era uma boa pessoa, mas jamais embarcaria num relacionamento com alguém tão prepotente e cheio de si. Além disso, Brittany tinha outros problemas planos em mente. Outros interesses.

Teve alguns relacionamentos. A maioria sexual. Perdeu a virgindade aos 15 anos numa festa para um vizinho seis anos mais velho. Os dois se encontraram com certa regularidade ao longo daquele ano. Quando Brittany finalmente teve coragem de parar de bancar a ninfeta dentro de um relacionamento ilegal, encorajada por Martinez, passou alguns meses sozinha até começar a namorar uma colega que ensinava dança contemporânea a crianças na mesma academia. O relacionamento durou três meses, tempo em que a amiga foi aceita na Escola de Artes da metrópole. Brittany não pôde sequer tentar a seleção, pois havia escolaridade mínima para tal, uma vez que o curso também envolvia matérias teóricas.

Mike Chang tentou entrar na mesma escola na mesma época da ex-namorada de Brittany, mas não foi aceito. Os dois se conheciam de congressos de dança e se correspondiam por e-mail. Quando a vaga foi aberta na academia, Mike foi indicado a ocupá-la. Ele aceitou porque era um lugar melhor, com melhor salário, do que o antigo emprego. Foi assim que ele foi parar na cidade e conheceu Brittany em pessoa. Chegaram a namoraram alguns meses até que perceberam que eles funcionavam melhor como amigos. Se o relacionamento a dois não deu certo, ao menos eles ficaram próximos a ponto de tecer um plano em comum: juntariam dinheiro suficiente para cair fora daquela cidade e tentar a sorte da matrópole. Achavam que os dois mereciam mais. Nesse meio tempo, Brittany teve alguns pequenos casos tantos com homens quanto com mulheres. Mike e ela entraram para a companhia de teatro amador, e foi uma surpresa para Brittany encontrar Santana e Artie, os mais novos alunos de Martinez, por lá. Foi nesta mesma época em que começou um relacionamento secreto com outra pessoa que, de certa forma, a deixava presa à cidade. A responsabilidade com os vigilantes também pesava.

Ainda que curar pessoas a desgastasse, era um prazer. Uma pena que as ações do grupo estavam suspensas, especialmente após as duas desobediências de Santana. O comissário de polícia mandou reforçar o patrulhamento e seria perigoso demais sair às ruas a noite com a usual máscara. O amante secreto não estava com tempo e Brittany se viu frustrada. No fim de uma semana monótona, foi até à academia dar a aula do dia (aos 22 anos, já não era uma estagiária).

"Britt Britt!" – Mike a abraçou quando viu a colega – "Novidades."

"Novidades?" – ela bateu palmas. Precisava de notícias alegres – "Adoro. O que é?"

"Lembra daquela fita que fizemos e que eu enviei para Rick Gordon?" – esperou a amiga se manifestar. Ela apenas acenou – "Recebi a resposta dele hoje. Disse que vai mandar um representante para essa área em breve e disse que ele está habilitado a fazer audições. Quando esse cara der o telefonema, nossa audição será agendada."

Brittany arregalou os olhos. A chance de sair bem da cidade havia chegado. Ela queria se permitir ficar alegre e saltitante, mas os sentimentos estavam divididos. Sair naquele momento? Teria de pensar muito bem a respeito.

"Achei que ficaria mais entusiasmada" – Mike franziu a testa.

"Eu estou... chocada... mas feliz!"

"Não parece."

"Você me pegou de surpresa, Mike. Faz tanto tempo que mandamos esse vídeo que imaginei que não daria em nada."

"Já imaginou nós dois na metrópole? Imagine o que poderíamos fazer na maior cidade do país?"

"Seria demais" – Brittany forçou um sorriso e abraçou Mike.

"Temos exatas três semanas para dar o nosso melhor na estreia e nos preparar para a audição. Treino extra após a aula? Um pouco de musculação, alongamento e alguma dança?"

"Claro!"

Brittany preparou-se para a aula. Deu uma última checada no plano de aula e no cronograma, na música, no que precisaria utilizar. Como sempre, foi uma classe animada. Ela tinha seis alunos, sendo um menino. Todos na faixa de 14 anos que suavam um bocado para acompanhar os movimentos complexos da habilidosa professora. Ao final da uma hora de atividade intensa, ela se encontrou com Mike e os dois fizeram como o combinado. Enquanto usava os aparelhos da academia, Brittany sentia um gelo no estômago. Sabia que era medo, mas não tinha certeza do quê: se era para dizer sim ou não a nova possibilidade de mudança. Mike não. Ele estava obstinado. Para ele era mais fácil uma vez que não havia amarras na cidade: nem o grupo de teatro, nem o fato de ele estar paquerando Tina. Mike já era um forasteiro que morava num quarto de aluguel. O que ele tinha a perder? Brittany saiu da academia precisando conversar com alguém que confiasse, além do melhor amigo. Alguém que soubesse sobre o seu lado secreto e, ainda assim, fosse neutro suficiente. Sorriu para si mesma quando procurou o nome no celular.

"_Brittany?_" – Santana estava legitimamente surpresa com o telefonema.

"Oi Santana. Está ocupada?"

"_Não exatamente. Quer dizer... estou estudando, mas não é algo que não possa parar caso seja preciso._"

"Será que a gente poderia conversar antes de ir ao ensaio?"

"_Claro! Você quer que eu passe na sua casa ou a gente se encontra num lugar neutro?_"

"Sabe aquela Lanchonete perto do teatro? A gente poderia se encontrar ali."

A lanchonete era um lugarejo razoável que vendia bons sanduíches naturais e tortas de maçã. Havia mesinhas na calçada e as pessoas não perturbavam. Pegou a velha lambreta e foi até ao encontro com a colega vigilante. Parecia loucura escolher desabafar justo com ela em vez de outra pessoa mais próxima, como Grant, mais séria como Matt e Artie. Até mesmo Mercedes parecia uma opção mais sensata. Santana era a pessoa mais descompromissada dos vigilantes, pelos menos era o que Martinez reclamava. Britanny não entendia direito o que o chefe queria dizer, mas o que sabia era que a colega também não tinha amarras naquela cidade, apesar de ser tão envolvida com o trabalho de patrulha.

Foi a primeira a chegar ao local. Pegou uma mesa da calçada e pediu um suco de laranja e pediu um sanduíche. O suco veio primeiro e nesse meio tempo também Santana com o habitual sorriso cretino no rosto.

"Eu sabia que um dia você iria querer conversar às sós comigo" – disse num sorriso confiante, sentando-se à frente da colega.

"Já era tempo, considerando que eu já toquei em várias partes do seu corpo."

"Wanky!" – Brittany sorriu e pediu um suco de laranjas.

Santana a encarou na expectativa uma vez que as pequenas provocações com Brittany costumavam ser breves. Assim como as conversas particulares. Apesar de as duas não serem tão íntimas, sabiam que podiam confiar uma na outra, não por serem parte integrante de um grupo de vigilantes, mas pela empatia natural.

"Então?" – Santana a encarou – "Sobre o quê quer conversar?"

"Mike arrumou para eu e ele uma audição que pode nos levar a metrópole" – decidiu dizer em só fôlego.

"Isso é fantástico Britt!" – Santana animou-se – "Quando será?"

"Ainda não sei ao certo. Acho que depois da nossa estreia."

"Isso extraordinário. Você e Mike são excelentes e colocam qualquer um no chinelo."

"Talvez..." – brincou com o canudinho

"Qual é o porém, Britt Britt?"

"Tem a minha família. Sei que é patético ainda morar com os meus pais aos 22 anos, mas é o meu conforto. Também tem vocês, sabe? Nosso... grupo. Eu realmente gosto de fazer parte, de ser útil e você já estaria morta se não fosse por mim... aliás, precisa tomar mais cuidado, San."

"Eu vou tomar mais cuidado. Prometo."

"É o que você diz toda vez."

"Eu luto limpo, mas os outros não. Não é uma balança muito justa. Mas, enfim, você gosta de morar com os seus pais e de nós. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Também tem o grupo do teatro que eu adoro. Sei que ele é bem disfuncional, que você odeia a maior parte das pessoas..."

"Oh, eu não os odeio" – Santana interrompeu – "Tudo bem que Finn é um aborto da natureza, Puck precisa seriamente fazer o teste de HIV, Kurt é a reencarnação do Totó, o cachorro gay da Dorothy, e Rachel é uma matraca intolerável. Eu aceito isso sobre eles."

Brittany sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Desejava passar mais tempo com Santana e outros colegas vigilantes que apreciava. Sempre admirou Artie e Grant pela inteligência, Matt pela amabilidade e achava que Mercedes era puro talento. Santana era pura diversão. Eles se reuniam aos sábados, passavam algumas poucas horas juntos e era isso. Às vezes, Brittany pensava que o tempo de descontração que passava com eles não era suficiente.

"Enfim" – ficou acanhada – "Tem isso, mas eu não sei..."

"Faça a audição" – Santana disse simplesmente e Brittany arregalou os olhos surpresa com a simplicidade – "Eu sei que isso é uma decisão difícil. Não entendo exatamente quais são as suas prioridades, mas posso te dizer das minhas. Eu amo essa cidade, amo o que a gente faz apesar do momento forçado de hiato, amo o teatro, só não diga isso a mais ninguém, ok?" – Brittany acenou e sorriu – "A questão, Britt, é que eu não sei o que será da minha vida no futuro quanto a minha permanência. Mas entenda o seguinte: em dois anos eu me formarei e o que vai acontecer após isso é uma incógnita. É provável que eu vá embora, vá trabalhar em outro lugar, afinal, preciso ganhar o meu dinheiro. Sei que vou de coração partido, mas a gente não deve deixar passar as oportunidades que a vida nos dá. O que sei é que as amarras que tenho nessa cidade não são fortes o suficiente e, sinceramente, posso continuar a fazer..." – olhou para os lados – "aquele lance em qualquer outro lugar, sozinha ou não."

"Sua auto-confiança beira a arrogância."

"É a verdade, Britt. Diga uma coisa: quais são as suas amarras mais fortes aqui além da sua família? O grupo? Somos ótimos, mas será o suficiente? Isso vale deixar de arriscar ter uma carreira fora daqui e sair dessa mediocridade e se realizar apenas quando se veste uma máscara?"

"O que te faria ficar?"

Santana encarou a colega e pensou por um momento.

"Pode parecer ridículo" – sorriu sem jeito – "Mas o único motivo para me fazer ficar e dispensar uma oportunidade seria se eu tivesse alguém importante ao meu lado. Digo, alguém realmente importante."

"Um amor?"

"É" – baixou a cabeça e brincou com o suco – "Claro que primeiro eu iria tentar convencer esse alguém a ir comigo. Mas se nada adiantasse, eu cogitaria seriamente em ficar" – então encarou a colega – "Esse seu namorado secreto que você nunca fala a respeito, mas todo mundo sabe que existe... ele vale à pena?"

"Eu... eu não sei. Quer dizer, eu o amo, mas as coisas são muito complicadas. Ele jamais sairia desta cidade."

"Vocês já discutiram a respeito?"

"É uma certeza. Não há o que discutir."

Santana acenou e terminou o suco.

"Você acha que Rachel te acompanharia?" – Brittany disse timidamente.

"Rachel?" – Santana quase engasgou – "Britt, caso não tenha reparado, eu tenho relacionamento algum com Rachel."

"É o que você continua a falar para si mesma" – abriu um discreto sorriso – "Desde que nos conhecemos que você tenta me paquerar e até penso que seria tratada de modo bem diferente do que dessas meninas que ficam contigo."

"É claro que eu te trataria bem. Você não é uma qualquer, Britt. Você é especial."

"Mesmo assim, você nunca me olhou da mesma forma que vem olhando para ela nessas últimas semanas."

"O quê?" – Santana franziu a testa e cruzou os braços na defensiva – "Eu não tenho sentimentos por aquela anã amante das baleias."

"Negue o quanto quiser, Santana. Como eu gosto de você, aqui vai uma dica: ela também te olha diferente. Rachel é confusa, sabe? Que nem você. Mas eu acho que vocês duas combinam" – consultou o relógio – "Está quase na hora do ensaio" – tirou algumas notas da carteira e pagou o lanche das duas.

Santana ficou com a dúvida. Brittany costumava ler bem as pessoas, como no dia em que estavam num evento na cidade com feira livre e apresentações culturais pelo início da primavera. Artie, Mike, Tina e Mercedes também estavam presentes, e sentaram para comer. A dançarina apontou para uma mulher na mesa ao lado e disse que não gostava dela, que parecia ser uma pessoa amarga. Os amigos não deram bola, afinal, aquela parecia ser uma mulher comum: meia idade, provavelmente casada com filho, nem magra, nem gorda, cabelos amarrados para trás. Quinze minutos depois, a moça protagoniza uma bronca descomunal no pobre do garçom que ali trabalhava aparentemente por causa de uma confusão de pedidos. O local estava cheio e movimentado, além do certo improviso nas instalações. O "setor de refeições" era temporário, afinal, que desapareceria no fim das festividades. Tudo era mesmo confuso e caótico, por isso as pessoas relevavam. Mas não tal mulher, que ofendeu o pobre do garoto que trabalhava. O grupo deu razão a Brittany: devia ser mesmo uma mulher amarga.

Noutra ocasião, após pequenas coincidências semelhantes, Santana perguntou a Brittany se ela também lia pensamentos como o chefe. Brittany sorriu e disse que não. Explicou que havia pessoas que ela gostava logo à primeira vista e outras não. E dessas pessoas que ela não gostava tendiam a deixá-la com os pelos dos braços arrepiados. Então ela se afastava. Santana nunca mais tocou no assunto e pensou que talvez fosse bom apenas acreditar nas intuições da colega.

As duas foram as primeiras a aparecerem no teatro, além do vigia. Entraram e esperaram sentadas pelos demais no hall por onde todo mundo passaria. O primeiro a aparecer foi Puck, que também estava ali por perto, seguido de Blaine, Schuester e Emma. Num espaço de quinze minutos, todo o elenco se apresentou. Seria a primeira vez que eles ensaiariam com os cenários montados e adereços. Os atores estavam animados com os resultados. Quinn acertou o tom numa das cenas mais dramáticas quando o personagem de Puck morre nos braços dela. Ele também conseguiu ser menos canastrão. Finn, depois de muito custo, conseguiu acertar no único solo que havia lhe restado após a introdução de Blaine, mas a atuação dele ainda deixava a desejar. Ao menos, ele já não atrapalhava o andamento da peça. Kurt ainda tinha algumas dificuldades com as cenas de dança e Santana vacilou em algumas linhas de solo que normalmente matava de primeira. A peça começou a travar em "Baby", cantado por Brittany, Artie e Mike. Mas quando Rachel se enrolou com as falas e errou o solo de "Vou Recomeçar", Schuester decidiu dar um intervalo.

A pequena diva saiu do palco sem querer falar com ninguém. A atitude pode ser interpretado como arrogante e intempestiva. O fato era que Rachel se cobrava muito em vários sentidos, principalmente nas artes. Para ela, era vergonhoso não estar devidamente concentrada.

"Ei" – Finn se aproximou da namorada nos camarins e a abraçou – "Você só está cansada."

"Estou mesmo?" – ela tentou se aninhar no corpo que conhecia tão bem.

"Rach, eu sei que está chateada por causa daquele negócio com o vigilante. Peço desculpas mais uma vez por ter me precipitado as coisas, apesar de que ainda acho que aquele cara não precisa de proteção e nem de defesa. Também não gosto dessa aproximação. Agora o que me preocupa é que isso te afete ao ponto de atrapalhar numa das coisas que mais gosta de fazer. Não está na hora de superar?"

"Acho que sim" – respirou fundo – "Será que posso ter um momento?"

Finn acenou e deu um beijo na testa da namorada antes de sair do camarim. Cruzou o caminho para o palco com alguns colegas de elenco que iam e vinham. Sequer reparou que Santana andava na direção contrária, assim como alguns outros. Não deu importância. Mas se soubesse da identidade do mascarado que especificamente acompanha Rachel, teria tomado providências. No entanto, lá estava Santana entrando sorrateira no camarim de Rachel. Encontrou a colega sentada numa cadeira. Aproximou-se sem dizer uma palavra e encostou-se na penteadeira.

"Está tudo bem?" – Santana estava genuinamente preocupada. Rachel não errava nos ensaios.

"A polícia chamou meus pais para prestar um depoimento, para confirmar a minha história de que eu tinha passado a noite lá."

"Então?"

"Não se preocupe, Santana, eles confirmaram a minha história. Eles não querem me espantar de novo da vida deles e estão fazendo o meu jogo."

"Rachel, eu realmente sinto muito..."

"A consideração que você parece ter por mim é estonteante" – ironizou e virou o rosto.

"Desculpe" – Santana deu dois passos para trás e abaixou a cabeça – "Talvez seja melhor a gente restringir nosso contato ao teatro e nada mais..."

"Você sequer me telefonou" – disse baixinho e Santana suspirou – "Parece até que está me evitando depois de tudo. Isso dói, Santana."

"É que eu sou meio desligada... e tinha a faculdade..." – suspirou mais uma vez – "Desculpe, isso não é justificativa. Você salva a minha pele e é assim que eu te retribuo... Sem falar que eu meio que estava te evitando. Sinto muito mesmo."

Rachel acenou. Não estava feliz com as desculpas, mas apreciava um pouco de honestidade.

"Artie sabe, não é? Sobre você?"

"O quê?" – Santana franziu a testa.

"Foi por isso que você insistiu ir ao dormitório dele naquela noite. E foi por isso que ele te ligou alertando para sair de perto de mim. Se ele não soubesse, não teria se preocupado com essas coisas."

"Será que a gente poderia discutir isso em outra hora e lugar?" – Santana ficou ansiosa.

"Ele sabe?" – Rachel insistiu intransigente.

"Sim... ele sabe sobre mim. E sabe que você sabe sobre mim. Satisfeita?"

"Quem mais?"

"Rachel..."

"Você acha que é fácil manter esse segredo? Além disso, eu estou envolvida contigo até o pescoço e seria bom ter pessoas a quem poderia recorrer sobre seu respeito."

"Ok" – Santana continuava desconfortável, mas a pequena diva tinha um ponto – "Artie e Mercedes são pessoas que sabem sobre mim. Se tiver encrencada, inclusive, e eu não puder ajudar por alguma razão, pode entrar em contato com Mercedes."

"Faz sentido" – Rachel disse quieta – "Eles são os seus melhores amigos..."

Alguém bateu à porta e Santana prendeu a respiração. Ser flagrada conversando com Rachel no camarim seria estranho.

"Rachel" – era a voz de Kurt – "Docinho, vamos recomeçar."

"Um minuto" – respondeu e tomou um pouco de água. Saiu do camarim sem olhar para Santana.

A vigilante suspirou derrotada. Lamentou o drama e a complicação a respeito do novo relacionamento com Rachel. Era tão mais fácil quando as duas simplesmente se ignoravam quando não trocavam pequenas ofensas. Esperou um minuto ou dois para deixar o camarim e retomar os ensaios, que continuou entre tropeços. Schuester e Emma dispensaram todos ao final e convocou ensaios extras. Havia uma corrida contra o tempo.

Rachel segurou a mão de Finn e decidiu que naquela noite deveria fazer as pazes com o namorado. Ignorou Santana na saída, despediu-se de Kurt, Puck, Tina e Quinn antes de entrar na caminhonete. Ligou o rádio. Passava um funk. Odiava. Trocou de estação, para aquela que mais gostava. Não teve sorte. Passava Arnaldo Antunes. Embora apreciasse uma coisa ou outra do artista, não estava com espírito para tal. O celular tocou. Mensagem de texto.

"_**Como posso me retratar?**_" – S

"Quem era?" – Finn estava curioso.

"Uma colega da community college. É sobre um trabalho em equipe."

"Ok" – sorriu e continuou de olho nas ruas – "Podemos pedir uma pizza quando chegarmos lá em casa. O que acha?"

"Fazer amor e depois pizza?" – Rachel disse sugestiva – "Parece uma boa idéia."

Brittany dispensou a carona de Mike. Assim como dispensou as ofertas de Schuester e Emma. Sorriu e esperou próximo ao prédio do teatro junto com o vigia, que falava de casualidades da cidade, como o debate que acontecia sobre a mudança do nome do estádio de futebol. Um carro se aproximou lentamente da rua. Brittany levantou-se e despediu-se do vigia. Entrou no veículo e logo beijou os lábios do motorista.

"Fiquei feliz quando disse que queria me ver. Faz mais de uma semana."

"Não foi uma semana fácil" – Martinez respondeu e seguiu a dirigir – "Minha mulher pensa que vou viajar, por isso vamos para aquele hotel. Tudo bem?"

"Está ótimo" – voltou a beijar o rosto do homem e sorriu.

Brittany sabia que era errado se envolver com um homem casado e 20 anos mais velho. Mas não podia evitar em sentir-se tão atraída. Repousou a mão nas pernas do amante e sorriu. Era o inferno, mas deus sabia o quanto ela gostava de se queimar.


	14. Sábado

"Por que você vai chamar a babá?" – Quinn questionou o namorado enquanto retirava os brinquedos de Beth espalhados pela sala – "Martinez e Holly não se importam que a gente leve Beth."

"Eu sei, mas é que depois do treino eu queria te levar para almoçar com alguns amigos que gostaria que conhecesse" – Matt insistiu.

"Colegas do seu trabalho?"

"Não!"

"Não?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você verá" – beijou a namorada e sorriu.

Esperaram a babá chegar e Quinn precisou resistir ao charminho da filha que insistiu em ir junto. Ela gostava de ir à casa de Martinez pelas opções de entretenimento que encontrava. Teria de ficar para outro momento. Na segunda aula que fez, Quinn continuou o processo para ganhar controle do poder de resfriamento. Mas naquela manhã, Martinez parecia querer experimentar um pouco mais. Colocou vários objetos de diferentes naturezas e pediu para que ela os tocasse e tentasse resfriá-los o máximo que podia. Não passou de uma experiência física. Materiais como madeira, metal e vidro se comportaram como o previsto quando submetidos a baixas temperaturas.

Noutra experiência, Martinez pediu para que Quinn se concentrasse no ambiente, na atmosfera ao redor e tentasse esfriar. Com muito esforço da parte dela, ela conseguiu fazer com que a temperatura ambiente caísse dois graus. O que foi um feito impressionante. Antes de Matt e Quinn saírem para o almoço, Martinez recomendou alguns exercícios. Tarefas de casa simples para que ela tivesse controle cada vez maior de suas capacidades. O limite que ela poderia atingir ainda estava longe. O chefe não disse, mas Quinn era um campo aberto a ser explorado, diferente dos demais vigilantes que, basicamente, estavam próximos ao limite, embora ainda tivessem muito a aprender a se controlar. Em especial Matt e Santana. O carpinteiro dependia do estado emocional para controlar o poder. Santana, por vezes, tinha dificuldade em ponderar a força quando estava em ação. Um simples soco dela podia matar.

Matt sorriu para a namorada, que estava exausta. Quinn acreditava que a prática tornaria o manejo do poder mais fácil. Passou anos se reprimindo e não podia mesmo querer estalar os dedos e fazer tudo ficar bem. Aprender exigia muito esforço mental e físico.

"Eu não sei que amigos são esses, mas boa coisa que estamos indo a um almoço. Estou morrendo de fone."

"Agora você entende porque meus pratos são sempre grandes. A gente gasta muita energia para colocar nossos dons para funcionar" – ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.

"Você já os usou fora de casa?"

"Algumas vezes nas construções. Às vezes uso meu poder para poder pegar uma madeira mais pesada. Às vezes o uso discretamente para livrar colegas de acidentes de trabalho. Eles sempre agradecem à sorte ou a deus por terem escapado."

"Isso não te deixa frustrado? Não ser reconhecido?"

"Não é questão de reconhecimento, Quinn. O exibicionismo pode custar caro e atrapalhar a vida de todos nós."

"Todos nós? Eu e você e Martinez?"

"Também."

"Também?"

"Você verá" – silenciou—se e deixou a namorada ainda mais curiosa com a quantidade de camadas de mistérios. De mensagens nas entrelinhas. Quinn era esperta. Sempre foi inteligente. Sentia que havia muito mais pessoas como ela e Matt.

Estava certa. Matt a levou a um restaurante pequeno, reservado, embora não fosse um lugar elegante, que exigisse etiquetas. Quinn morava na cidade há alguns anos e nunca tinha entrado ali. Nem sabia da existência daquele restaurante. Mas o namorado era um freqüentador, aparentemente. A recepcionista sorriu para o carpinteiro e disse que as pessoas já estavam à espera na mesa de sempre.

"Mesa de sempre?" – Quinn estava intrigada.

Foi quando ela reparou em rostos familiares numa mesa grande que ficava no quintal do restaurante. Era o lugar mais isolado. Quinn estranhou ao ver ali Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes e Grant. Quatro eram colegas do teatro e a firma do pai de Grant, que era amigo de Matt, a aceitou representá-la no caso da custódia de Beth. Matt havia dito que gostaria que ela conhecesse alguns amigos. Então que brincadeira era aquela.

"É um prazer revê-la, Quinn" – Grant levantou-se. Era sempre cortês.

"Não é que não esteja feliz em vê-los, mas... Matt?"

O namorado sorriu e puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar.

"Bom..." – começou sem-jeito – "Eu queria que você conhecesse alguns amigos meus de um outro jeito" – sentou-se ao lado da namorada – "Esse é o nosso clube secreto de pessoas que tem dons especiais."

Quinn olhou mais uma vez para os amigos. Nunca em mil anos ela imaginaria que aquelas pessoas tão normais pudessem ter dons como os dela e de Matt. Por outro lado, ela também nunca desconfiou do namorado, que conhece desde o dia três da mudança para a cidade.

"Quer dizer que... mas..." – faltou-lhe palavras. Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença – "Depois de todo esse tempo achando que eu era uma aberração..."

"Agora sabe que existe um monte de outras aberrações" – Santana completou com o toque característico de mau-humor – "pior que isso: convivia com todas elas sem saber."

"Eu prefiro a palavra 'especiais'" – Artie sorriu – "É um prazer saber que você se uniu à turma, Quinn. Eu jamais adivinharia, mas estou feliz."

"Obrigada" – sorriu encabulada para os amigos e depois ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – "O que vocês podem fazer, se é que posso perguntar?"

"Santana tem força, resistência e velocidade bem sobre-humanos. Britt consegue curar e cicatrizar ferimentos, e eu posso voar. Infelizmente não como o super-homem, com o corpo na horizontal, mas sim, esse é o meu dom" – Quinn olhou para Artie com certo ceticismo e buscou em Matt confirmação, que acenou.

"E vocês dois?"

"Grant é um cara matemático. Um poder muito sem-graça. E eu ó estou aqui pela boa comida" – Mercedes sorriu.

"Você não tem... dons?"

"Não desse tipo, minha querida, mas posso te garantir que tenho muitos dons."

"Ainda assim."

"Ela conhece nossos segredos" – Grant sintetizou – "Basicamente é isso."

"Oh, vamos fazer a nossa apresentação?" – Brittany sugeriu – "É uma pequena tradição cada um mostrar o que sabe fazer ao novato."

"Isso é idiota" – Santana resmungou.

"É a tradição, Santana" – Brittany insistiu.

Artie foi o primeiro. Ele "levantou-se" da cadeira e flutuou discretamente em frente ao objeto. Tudo com muito cuidado. Podia aparecer alguém, por mais que aquele espaço fosse isolado. Quinn sorriu. Achou incrível que alguém supostamente confinado podia ser a pessoa mais livre. Brittany pegou uma gilete e segurou a mão da colega, que a encarou apreensiva. O corte foi pequeno, porém dolorido. Quinn tentou puxar de volta a mão, mas Brittany a segurou firme e pousou a palma da mão sobre a dela. Uma pequena luz azulada surgiu, assim como um discreto calor que irradiava sob a pele, e, no momento seguinte, o corte havia desaparecido, mas não a sensação dele. Um copo começou a flutuar sobre a mesa. Quinn já sabia que era Matt. Santana simplesmente ignorou as demonstrações.

"Qual é, San" – Matt reclamou – "Uma pequena demonstração não vai te matar."

"Isso é idiota" – suspirou e revirou os olhos. Levantou-se, foi para trás de Artie e o ergueu junto com a cadeira por alguns segundos sem demonstrar que fazia força.

"Quer dizer que naquele dia em que uma mesa de madeira maciça rachou ao meio lá no teatro não foi por culpa de cupim?" – Quinn ergue novamente uma sobrancelha. Ela se referia a um episódio que aconteceu pouco depois de entrarem para o grupo de teatro. Havia uma grande mesa de madeira no backstage que se partiu ao meio. Quando todo mundo foi ver o que havia acontecido por causa do estrondo que fez, encontraram uma Santana extremamente sem-graça e Artie nervoso. Eles estavam discutindo momentos antes. Quinn achou tão estranho e curioso, que nunca mais se esqueceu da cena.

"Foi um murro meu. Mas foi sem querer. Naquela época eu não conseguia calcular direito a força."

"Oh! E você deixou Schuester dedetizar o teatro inteiro por cupins que não existiam?" – olhou perplexa para o namorado.

"Foi melhor desculpa que deu para inventar naquele momento" – Matt explicou – "Apostei na minha credibilidade como operário da constrição civil."

"E você?" – esperou Grant fazer a demonstração.

"Meu dom não é tão divertido. Eu calculo movimentos e posso me antecipar a eles quando for necessário. Não é algo realmente demonstrável."

"Eu posso escrever uma poesia para você" – Mercedes deu um sorriso gaiato – "Agora é a sua vez, Fabray. Regras são regras."

Quinn acenou e segurou a lata de coca-cola que Santana estava bebendo. Concentrou-se e sentiu as já conhecidas ondas percorrer o corpo. Cada vez mais gostava daquela sensação. Então soltou a lata.

"Experimente."

Santana bebeu na lata super gelada e sorriu.

"Coca-cola quase congelada é a minha favorita. Eu sabia que você era uma mulher gelada, Fabray" – sorriu.

"Alguém mais sabe sobre vocês? Há mais gente como nós?" – Quinn perguntou baixinho, com receio.

"Holly sabe, mas acho que isso você também sabe" – Artie explicou – "E o dr. Camel, que duas ou três vezes por ano vem à cidade verificar nossa saúde."

"Por quê?"

"É que exames clínicos regulares sempre apresentam algumas alterações em nós que podem ser interpretadas erroneamente como indicativo de uma doença" – Matt explicou gentilmente – "o dr. Camel sabe de nossas especificidades."

"Como temperatura corporal um pouco menor?" – Quinn concluiu com a pergunta – "Se eu conhecesse esse médico talvez tivesse sido poupada de certos dramas na minha adolescência. Meus pais me entupiam de vitaminas e eu vivia de agasalho mesmo sem sentir frio."

"Meu pai achava que eu tinha sérios problemas de coordenação motora" – Santana sorriu – "Ele me fez fazer natação para ver se eu conseguia aprender a coordenar braços e pernas e parasse de quebras as coisas lá em casa. Aprendi a nadar, mas detesto piscina."

"Eu vivia com dor de cabeça antes do meu dom aflorar" – Matt resmungou – "Não era divertido."

Quinn compensou a lembrança triste com um beijo no rosto do namorado, que sorriu. Fizeram os pedidos e continuaram a conversar sobre algumas casualidades. Quinn entendeu outra razão da escolha do restaurante, além da discrição: a comida era farta. Estava habituada com o prato de estivador de Matt, mas percebeu que a ocorrência parecia ser comum: Santana, Brittany e Artie também comiam muito. Grant nem tanto porque o poder dele não exigisse energia extra como o dos outros. Ela própria passou a sentir mais fome depois que começou a treinar e a praticar.

Também era muito confortável saber que havia outras pessoas como ela, melhor ainda por já conhecê-las. Era libertador poder olhar para o lado, ver Brittany, Artie, e até mesmo Mercedes, mesmo que ela não tenha poderes, e saber que poderá se abrir com eles para certas coisas porque entenderiam. Era como se a solidão tivesse acabado.

Não muito longe dali, solidão era exatamente o que Rachel sentia. Por coincidência acontecia uma pequena reunião de velhos amigos, um churrasco no "quintal" de Puck, que morava no parque de trailers da cidade. Rachel era vegetariana. Ela estava sentada numa cadeira de praia fingindo que lia uma revista de moda deixada por Kurt. Ele e Tina tinham saído para comprar um pote de sorvete para a sobremesa, uma vez que o anfitrião não se ligava nessas coisas. Puck, Finn e Dave conversavam à beira da grelha com uma garrafinha de cerveja em mãos. O assunto passava por carros, esportes, o strip club que Puck "descobriu" perto da metrópole quando passou o fim de semana fora da cidade. Rachel revirava os olhos com a empolgação vulgar do amigo ao falar sobre as acrobacias que as mulheres faziam.

"Vocês sabem, antes de entrar num lugar desses há algumas regras e truques. Você tem que colocar uma camisinha antes, sabe? Para não se sujar. Eu achei que isso fosse um exagero, mas, meus amigos, quando paguei por uma lap dance, me arrependi de não ter colocado" – Finn e Dave começaram a rir – "Foi muito sinistro."

Rachel se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. Estava enojada com a empolgação do namorado ao ouvir tais histórias. Ficou imaginando se Finn teria coragem de ir a uma casa dessa natureza mesmo num relacionamento. Não numa eventual despedida de solteiro se um dia eles chegarem mesmo a se casar. Seria mais como numa ida casual, com a de Puck. E se ele fosse? Estranhamente não conseguia se sentir zangada. Apenas enojada.

"Voltamos o mais rápido possível" – Tina levantou a sacola plástica do mercado com o pote de sorvete e outras compras – "Agora temos um almoço razoável e uma sobremesa. Rachel, você me ajuda?"

"Claro!"

Estava grata em sair de perto dos rapazes. Os três entraram na cozinha do trailer que e começaram a preparar o almoço que consistia numa lata de milho, alface, baby cenouras (tudo que não existia na geladeira. Arrumaram a comida do jeito mais digno possível (Puck não era um sujeito muito organizado) e serviram a refeição.

"Então Tina" – Rachel puxou assunto enquanto almoçava – "Como vão as coisas com Mike?"

"Devagar" – ela reclamou – "O fim do semestre está se aproximando, estou com muito trabalho na faculdade e a gente se vê basicamente no teatro. Mas eu não tenho certeza se ele quer insistir num relacionamento. Ainda mais com a notícia."

"Que notícia?" – Kurt e Rachel perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele e Brittany vão fazer uma audição para ver se são aceitos numa dessas companhias de dança da metrópole."

"Bom para eles" – Rachel disse com certo amargor e chamou a atenção dos outros dois – "Quer dizer" – ficou sem jeito – "É uma oportunidade, certo? Não dá para culpá-lo."

"Acho que sim" – Tina ficou pensativa – "E se fosse contigo? E se você tivesse a chance de sair da cidade para ir a uma dessas companhias de teatro da metrópole que você tanto sonha? Largaria Finn?"

Rachel olhou para o namorado, que estava completamente alheio ao outro grupo. Ele ria e gesticulava com Dave e Puck. Pensou em como era bonito, como ele era um sonho para qualquer garota da cidade. Algo que Carole fazia questão de lembrá-la sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Mas Finn era isso: um sujeito sem a ambição condizente a uma cidade grande. Ele era um cara de cidade menor, que ganhava o dinheiro como mecânico e se divertia auxiliando o técnico de um time escolar de futebol. Esse era o Finn. O cara que estava empolgado com o jogo da garotada que aconteceria logo mais, e por isso mesmo não a deixaria no restaurante. Era uma razão nobre. teria coragem de deixar um relacionamento com esse sujeito? Com o homem mais decente da cidade, segundo palavras de Schuester? Então lembrou-se do beijo em Santana. Aquele que voltava a sentir os lábios queimarem só em pensar. A culpa a corroia, mas não conseguia evitar em imaginar como seria.

"Rachel?" – Tina estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto da amiga – "Você entrou em órbita agora" – ela sorriu – "A pergunta foi tão difícil assim?"

"Se eu teria coragem de largar Finn para tentar a vida na metrópole?" – repetiu a pergunta e pensou brevemente – "Não sei se terminaria com ele, mas precisaria ir se a chance batesse a minha porta. Se eu não tentasse, ficaria remoendo isso pelo resto da vida e isso sim seria o fim do meu relacionamento."

"É mais fácil falar do que fazer" – Kurt balançou a cabeça.

"Acha que eu não faria?"

"Rach, você é a garota que entre seus pais e Finn, escolheu Finn."

"Eu não rompi com meus pais. Não totalmente. Ainda falo com eles, você sabe. E os visitei dias atrás."

"É, depois de dois anos e por causa daquele... coisa."

"Coisa?" – Tina ficou curiosa.

"Não te contei?"

"Kurt!" – Rachel advertiu só para ser ignorada pelo melhor amigo.

"Aquele mascarado criminoso invadiu nosso apartamento enquanto fugia da polícia."

"Sério?" – Tina levou as mãos ao rosto.

"Aparentemente Rachel ficou amiguinha dele depois daquele... assalto."

"Você sabe quem ele é?" – Tina ficou excitada. Ela adorava boas histórias e fofocas.

"Nunca vi o rosto dele e só o encontrei em duas ocasiões. Não quer dizer que eu o conheça" – ela estava ficando muito boa em mentir sobre a identidade do vigilante, ou melhor, de Santana. O hábito fazia as coisas se tornarem mais fáceis – "Também não quer dizer que eu não o admire."

"Mas ele matou aquele garoto" – Tina argumentou.

"Não ele. Outra pessoa. Um bandido de verdade."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Eu apenas sei. Mercedes também acredita nisso. O mascarado a salvou daquele caso da invasão na casa daquela moça. Não se lembra da história?"

"É, eu lembro sim. Isso é tão excitante. Eu gostaria de vê-lo em pessoa. Imagine?"

"É um cara forte" – Kurt passou a mão pelo queixo ainda meio roxo do soco que levou – "Meio pequeno, mas bem forte. Um e sessenta e poucos é o meu cálculo."

"Vamos mudar de assunto?" – Rachel bronqueou.

Nenhum evento extraordinário aconteceu no decorrer da tarde. Quinn e Matt voltaram para casa e passaram o resto do tempo brincando com Beth antes de namorarem à noite. Santana, Artie e Mercedes estudaram para seus respectivos cursos. Finn foi ver o jogo dos garotos que ajudava a treinar. Brittany passou à tarde com Mike uma vez que não teria como ver o chefe às escondidas. Raramente tinha os fins de semana com ele. Grant tinha a própria agenda. E Rachel foi trabalhar.

A pequena diva, que já não se sentia mais tão diva assim, chegou ao restaurante e trocou de roupa. Logo, mesas começaram a ser servidas na mesma rotina que vivia de terça a domingo. Ao menos sábado era dia de cantar e de ouvir alguns aplausos. Quando foi chamada pelo trio de jazz, Rachel subiu ao pequeno velho palco e olhou para o bar. Sorriu quando viu que a promessa foi cumprida. Acenou para os músicos amigos e começou:

"_Não vá pensando que determinou/ Sobre o que só o amor pode saber/ só porque disse que não me quer/ não quer dizer que não vá querer/ Pois tudo que se sabe do amor/ É que ele gosta muito de se dar/ E pode aparecer onde ninguém ousaria supor. Só porque disse que de mim não pode gostar/ não quer dizer que não tenha do que duvidar/ pensando bem, pode mesmo chegar a se arrepender/ e pode ser então que seja tarde demais. Vai saber?"_

Rachel cantou lindamente "Vai Saber?", de Adriana Calcanhotto. Recebeu aplausos que, como de habitual, eram sempre os mais altos da noite. Desceu do palco e ia continuar o trabalho quando viu o namorado no bar mais ou menos no mesmo lugar de costume. Ele não se incomodou com a mensagem da música. Para Finn, era só mais uma canção que Rachel interpretava nas tradicionais noites de sábado do restaurante. A segunda música do repertório da noite foi "Do Amor", de Tulipa Ruiz. Mais um artista que Rachel adorava e Finn nem tanto, pois achava alternativo demais.

"_O meu amor sai de trem por aí/ e vai vagando devagar para ver quem chegou_" – Rachel cantava lindamente.

"_O meu amor corre devagar, anda no seu tempo/ que passa de vez em vento/ como uma história que inventa o seu fim/ quero inventar um você para mim/ vai ser melhor quando te conhecer_"

Como sempre acontecia, após os aplausos, Rachel sempre levava gorjetas mais gordinhas para o bolso. Era a grande vantagem de trabalhar aos sábados. Finn a esperou terminar o expediente ansioso a fazer as pazes definitivas com a namorada. Sorriu para ela e entregou uma rosa vermelha.

"Quer sair para algum lugar e aproveitar o resto da noite?" – sugeriu.

"Eu estou um caco e com os pés em frangalhos. Quero ir para casa."

Ir para casa dela era quase sempre sinal de que a noite não se estenderia.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Hoje preciso encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir. Mas obrigada por ter cumprido a promessa de vir me buscar. Como foi o jogo, aliás?"

"Perdemos" – Finn balançou os ombros – "Mas foi por pouco. Um vacilo."

O silêncio imperou entre os dois. Quando chegou ao apartamento, Rachel deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do namorado e não o convidou a subir. Algo começou a quebrar na relação dos dois e a culpa era dela. Só dela. Era ela quem estava com o namorado e pensava em outra pessoa. Alguém por quem ela arriscaria o pescoço.

Ao longe, observando o casal entrar na caminhonete, estava Santana. Ela decidiu ir ao restaurante desculpar-se mais uma vez por ter se afastado depois de Rachel se arriscar para ajudá-la. Deu meia volta quando viu Finn chegar. Sentou-se na lanchonete e tomou uma cerveja. Quando viu os dois saírem juntos, alheios de que ela estaria por perto, julgou que o melhor era deixar para lá. Rachel não falava com ela desde o teatro, quando presumiu corretamente que Artie "sabia" do segredo. Balançou a cabeça e se sentiu uma completa idiota. Voltou ao campus da universidade, mas não para o próprio dormitório. Foi em outro prédio, um que abrigava apartamentos melhores para estudantes mais endinheirados. Bateu na porta 702. Quando foi atendida, colocou um sorriso confiante no rosto, mesmo que fosse uma mentira.

"Oi Jenny."

"Veio curar sua coceira?" – a amante ocasional não estava entusiasmada.

"Vim conversar... na horizontal... se quiser."

"Você é um charme mesmo, San" – Jenny abriu um sorriso – "Mas não hoje. Não sempre quando você decide que chegou a minha vez nesse seu rodízio mesquinho de garotas."

Fechou a porta. Santana suspirou. Jenny nunca foi orgulhosa quando se tratava de uma noite de bom sexo. As coisas deviam estar mudando mesmo, ou será que ela perdeu o apelo? Voltou para o próprio dormitório. Encontrou um bilhete escrito a mão por Mercedes.

"**Grant precisou de mim e Artie. Ligo depois para dar notícias**" – Cedes.

Jogou-se na própria cama e fechou os olhos. Pensou em patrulhar, mas continuou de olhos fechados. Adormeceu.

que não conseguia resistir a atração que sentia pela vigilante, e sentia que havia grande potencial em arruinar uma relação de três anos e meio. Mas o pior de tudo é que ela não conseguia se sentir triste e culpada como deveria. Era o que mais incomodava.

No meio da noite, Santana dispensava a cheerio de uma vez por todas, Matt e Quinn tinham uma noite romântica que acabaria bem, e Martinez se encontrava com Brittany no quarto de hotel. Mas Artie, Mercedes e Grant estavam numa missão. Os três vigilantes estavam na estrada para percorrer de carro os 700 km que separavam a cidade de Cross City. Havia uma pista importante a ser investigada e eles não deixariam a oportunidade passar por nada neste mundo.


	15. A metrópole

Mercedes checou mais uma vez o GPS. Era alta madrugada e estavam próximos ao flat em que supostamente Edward Hemon se encontrava. A iluminada metrópole mostrava a rica vida noturna diante dos olhos dos três vigilantes. Algo que existia timidamente na cidade. Casais e grupos de amigos andavam pelas calçadas e riam embriagados. Mendigos tentavam se aquecer do vento gélido, prostitutas e garotos de programa procuravam ganhar clientes nas ruas, especialmente os bem vestidos e com grandes carros. A polícia patrulhava aqui e acolá, assaltantes abordavam suas vítimas pelos becos entre um arranha céu e outro. Era um cenário rico para a atuação dos vigilantes. Será que existiam vigilantes na metrópole? Se a existência de outras pessoas com dons especiais era certa para eles, apesar de nada comprovado, da falta de contato e notícias, quem sabe?

"Vire a próxima esquina" – Mercedes instruiu Grant.

"Qual é o nome do flat?" – Grant perguntou com os olhos vidrados nas ruas.

"Jobim."

Grant logo viu a placa de neon um tanto quanto barata do flat. Não parecia um lugar familiar afinal. O flat Jobim era muito procurado por pequenos chefes do crime, homens que encontravam amantes nos quartos, por pessoas que não queriam ser vistas. Tudo graças a política da administração do local que fazia da discrição em relação aos clientes o maior negócio.

"Como vamos saber que nome procurar e o quarto?" – Grant estacionou o carro próximo ao local.

"Trabalhando nisso" – Artie trabalhava vigorosamente no computador, procurando tirar as últimas informações do sistema do hotel. Ele era um hacker menor, mas ainda capaz de invadir sites simples – "Se Grant estiver realmente certo, Hemon está registrado como Peter Broison. Ele está no oitavo andar. Quarto 805. Acho que fica voltado para os fundos.

"Se for" – Grant pegou a mochila e começou a se preparar – "Melhor ainda" – Mercedes colocou uma escuta nas vestes do amigo e testou o sistema. Parecia em perfeitas condições – "Cedes, você registra tudo e qualquer coisa dê o fora aqui. Artie, preciso de uma carona para chegar lá."

Os dois jovens saíram do carro ainda sem a máscara. Entraram no beco e Grant pulou o muro enquanto Artie simplesmente voou sobre ele. Nos fundos do prédio, onde existia uma área comum de ventilação com as outras construções além de uma pequena área de serviço do próprio flat, Grant e Artie colocaram as máscaras. O primeiro com o uniforme característico. Artie abraçou o colega pela cintura, o segurou firme e alçou um suave voo até o oitavo andar. Não tinham certeza qual era o quarto, por isso pesquisaram rapidamente pelas janelas. Na primeira havia um casal transando estilo cachorrinho. Não dava para identificar os rostos deles por causa da penumbra da cortina. De qualquer forma, não se arriscaram em atrapalhar. Na janela seguinte, que caracterizava outro flat, viram um homem de meia idade de costas. Parecia concentrado na tela do computador. Os dedos digitavam freneticamente. Grant decidiu se arriscar.

Abriu a janela devagar, calculando os movimentos como era sua característica. Quando já estava firme, Artie o largou e voou até o telhado do prédio a espera de um sinal do colega. Grant moveu-se em silêncio enquanto o homem continuava concentrado na tela do computador.

"Olá Hemon" – disse com a voz levemente abafada pela máscara.

O homem saltou da cadeira e, surtado encarou o invasor. Grant podia sentir a tremedeira. O poder dele permitiu que se antecipasse à porta, impedindo a corrida do fugitivo. Num movimento, Hemon tentou alcançar algo numa bolsa, mas Grant o antecipou mais uma vez até que decidiu imobilizá-lo em poucos movimentos.

"Eu já te salvei uma vez, Hemon" – na verdade foi Santana, mas o homem não precisava saber que existiam vários – "Não estou aqui para te machucar, mas para ouvir algumas respostas."

"Como me achou?" – o homem estava trêmulo, quase em pânico.

"Quando a sua irmã usou cartão de crédito na metrópole sem realmente estar aqui, e tal fatura não foi contestada, essa foi uma boa dica" – Grant soltou o homem, que procurou recuperar a compostura – "Há coisas terríveis acontecendo na cidade e eu estou sendo duramente perseguido. Preciso saber por quê?"

"Eu... eu... eu não sei do que está falando!"

Hemon estava apavorado, mas Grant, dotado de grande Inteligência emocional, sabia lidar perfeitamente com a situação. Não era à toa que ele era o vigilante designado a fazer interrogatórios quando o chefe não estava por perto para conseguir a informação diretamente da mente da pessoa. Ou outros não eram bem qualificados para tal: Matt não sabia lidar com essas coisas, Santana batia primeiro e perguntava depois, Mercedes entrevistava em vez de interrogar – às vezes dava sorte –, e Artie era ótimo apenas nos bastidores.

"Vejamos" – Grant falou com tranqüilo – "Eu te salvei de uma execução num beco, você fugiu da cidade imediatamente e veio parar aqui com ajuda da sua família. Você tinha uma posição estratégica na prefeitura da cidade e saiu de lá correndo. Sua conta bancária foi fechada de repente, uma pequena fortuna de dez milhões que conseguiu juntar em apenas seis meses. A não ser que tenha feito uma grande aplicação na bolsa de valores ou algo assim, é improvável que tenha acumulado isso em tão pouco tempo apenas com o seu salário e os seus bens. Além disso, não que tenha algo com isso, mas você é bem íntimo de Angelina. Não creio que seja coincidência que ela tenha se envolvido numa guerra de gangues ou que um garoto do projeto dela tenha morrido para colocar a culpa nas minhas costas."

"Você está a mando de quem?" – o homem pareceu se apavorar.

"De ninguém, garanto. O problema, caro Hemon, é que estão me acusando de crimes que não cometi e isso me leva a crer que a prefeitura e o departamento de polícia estão desviando a atenção para algo muito sujo que você sabe perfeitamente o que é. Olha cara" – gesticulou com suavidade para ganhar a confiança – "Eu só quero saber por que e contra quem devo lutar, só isso. É o meu traseiro que está envolvido. Além disso, você me deve uma. Claro que se você não quiser colaborar, posso passar algumas informações a alguns caras sobre onde te encontrar e garanto que você estará exatamente no lugar que eu disser."

"O que precisa saber?" – Hemon disse relutante.

"Eu quero que você me ajude a ligar os pontos. Comece com a sua relação com Angelina e por que o prefeito te quer ver morto?"

"Angelina e eu... tivemos um caso" – ele disse constrangido, sentando-se na poltrona sob a vigia atenta do vigilante – "Não me julgue. Ela é uma moça solteira e eu divorciado."

"Sem julgamentos aqui, cara."

"Como trabalhava na segurança de rede da prefeitura, não foi difícil descobrir certos desvios de verba e o aumento de orçamento em outras. Os gastos com a segurança pública ganharam aumento substancial em detrimento a outras áreas, como a de assistência social. Isso numa cidade com índices de violência urbana abaixo da média nacional. Era intrigante. A ajuda que Angelina recebia para o programa dela teve corte significativo. A questão é que apesar do aumento no papel, na real, o dinheiro destinado à polícia continuava igual. Uma parte, inclusive, é destinada a um programa especial de desenvolvimento de segurança que fisicamente não existe. Não foi difícil fazer as contas e entender os destinatários."

"Prefeitura corrupta?" – Grant disse em tom irônico – "Não é novo."

"Sim. Mas caí na besteira de revelar isso para Angelina, num dia em que ela estava particularmente chateada com os cortes. Ela pegou as provas que colhi e decidiu usar isso para ter o orçamento do programa dela restabelecido, mais alguns adicionais."

"Os seus milhões."

"Eu tinha uma porcentagem sobre o dinheiro que ela recebeu com a chantagem. Enfim, o prefeito perdeu a confiança em mim e tinha planos de nos eliminar."

"Por isso pagou para três coitados amadores de uma gangue rival para matar Angelina? Não me parece tão provável assim. Eles teriam sido mais profissionais, como os caras que teriam te matado se não fosse por mim."

"Era para parecer uma disputa casual de gangues. A morte de Angelina teria comoção e a prefeitura poderia justificar o suposto aumento na segurança pública."

"Estratégia razoável" – Grant admitiu.

"Aqueles pobres garotos que ganharam 500 contos para matar estão com os dias contados. Vai por mim. São cadáveres ambulantes e os arquivos serão queimados num momento oportuno."

"Um deles morreu há uma semana" – Grant começou a ligar os pontos – "Briga do presídio em que estava com os outros dois."

"O que aprendi nesses dias de reclusão é que o prefeito elimina pessoas de diversas formas. Pode ser sutil nas mãos de um profissional ou para criar uma situação favorável. Talvez ele tivesse mandado me matar e colocaria a culpa em você. Presumo que tive sorte por você estar por perto" – Grant acenou. O engenheiro de rede teve sorte por Santana ter desobedecido ordens diretas do chefe para patrulhar naquela noite – "Agradeço, porque foi a minha chance de fugir."

"E eu virei alvo apenas por atrapalhar a sujeira?"

"Infelizmente não sei te responder. Talvez porque você seja o bode expiatório óbvio. A prefeitura executa e você leva a culpa. Não é conveniente? Não é que você vá aparecer na TV e dar entrevistas. Claro que isso é apenas uma suposição minha."

"Então isso tem nada a ver com as eleições?"

"Não necessariamente, acho. O que aprendi no meu trabalho na prefeitura é que tudo pode ser usado como manobra política" – Hemon estava frustrado – "Olha, a minha vida se transformou num inferno, ok? Eu só estou escondido aqui até conseguir desaparecer para um lugar seguro. Se você quer colaboração, é isso. Se há alguma coisa além envolvendo o seu alterego, personagem, ou seja lá o que você considere essa máscara, eu não sei te responder. De verdade. Isso são apenas suposições."

"Uma última pergunta" – Grant se aproximou do homem com cautela – "O que você sabe sobre esse programa de segurança que não existe?"

"Não muito. Dizem que é um modelo de desenvolvimento de agentes especiais. Meu palpite é que ele seja só uma manobra para desvio de verbas."

"Não tem responsável?"

"Alguém fantasma. Truman Moore. Não é uma pessoa da prefeitura ou do departamento de polícia. Se você investigar mais profundamente pode acabar descobrindo que ele é um Zé Ninguém. Não tive tempo de fazer essa investigação. É só o que tenho a dizer. Agradeço pelo que fez por mim. De verdade. Mas não posso te ajudar além do que contei."

"Mas você ainda pode me ajudar de outras formas, certo?" – Grant sorriu por detrás da máscara – "Como um favor que um amigo presta a outro?"

"O que tem em mente?"

"Provas" – Grant ofereceu um cartão com um endereço eletrônico desenvolvido por ele e Artie com um bom sistema de segurança que o ampara de rastreamentos – "Você pode querer e tem todo direito em desaparecer, mas isso não quer dizer que não queira não possa se vingar a sua maneira. Eu quero pegar esses caras. É a minha motivação. Se quiser me ajudar, entre em contato. Você deve ter uma conta segura. E a minha conta é segura, te garanto."

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, Grant foi até a janela do quarto, esperou um tempo e pulou, o que impressionou Hemon. Artie estava de prontidão para buscá-lo, mas o outro não precisava saber, claro. Hemon foi até a janela e viu sinal algum do vigilante. Desapareceu como se fosse um fantasma. Mas se tivesse olhado para cima, talvez pudesse ver a penumbra de duas pessoas a voar. Grant e Artie voltaram para o carro em que Mercedes estava à espera. Sorriu quando os amigos se arrumaram e se cumprimentaram pelo sucesso parcial da missão.

"Precisamos conversar com o chefe sobre isso" – Mercedes disse excitada.

"Ainda não" – Grant retirou a mascar e arrumou o cabelo – "Ele não sabe que estamos aqui e vai continuar assim."

"Por quê?" – Mercedes questionou.

"Porque mesmo um telepata como ele teria extraído informações importantes na conversa que teve com Angelina e descoberto que ela não era inocente quando talvez não seja. Ou isso ou Hemon mentiu descaradamente."

"Não sabia que você desconfiava do chefe. Logo dele que nos uniu e nos treinou?" – Artie ficou transtornado.

"Eu só quero manter as coisas em perspectiva aqui, certo? Queremos a verdade e por hora as nossas informações e as que nos foi passada são conflitantes. Alguém errou e alguém mentiu, por isso acho conveniente a gente manter isso entre nós até descobrirmos mais."

Mercedes e Artie não entendiam as motivações de Grant, mas se aprenderam alguma coisa nesses últimos anos é que podiam confiar no primeiro aluno, como às vezes era chamado. Os dois também sentiam que havia algo de errado com toda a problemática de Angelina e o assassinato do garoto pela falta de empenho do chefe em colocar os alunos para fazerem uma investigação profunda, como na vez em que todos se envolveram para pegar os pedófilos. Todos, exceto Brittany, fizeram investigações. Artie e Grant vasculhando o sistema, Mercedes falava junto com as fontes de uma boa repórter que era e Santana e Matt fizeram as investigações em campo. Os vigilantes atuaram meses às sombras até chegar o dia em que o chefe mandou Santana "capturar" os envolvidos.

O patrulhamento diário posterior não era uma idéia original de Martinez, mas Grant o convenceu que pessoas como Santana precisavam de tal estímulo, e poderia ser ótimo para o desenvolvimento dos poderes de Matt, uma vez que os treinos deles não eram adequados por limitações estruturais. Em teoria, Matt poderia erguer objetos pesados, como carros, com o poder da mente. Os limites de Santana nunca foram propriamente testados. Mas os dois ainda faziam muito pouco dentro de um vasto potencial. Era a teoria de Grant, embora o chefe estivesse em desacordo. Agora havia Quinn. Grant a conhecia muito pouco, mas todos os outros vigilantes, em especial Matt, que era o namorado dela, dizia que ela era uma pessoa confiável. Sobre o potencial, ainda ninguém sabia dizer ao certo. Matt mencionou uma vez que ela era poderosa, que o chefe achava isso. O uso que ele faria dela era uma incógnita.

Artie e Mercedes sabiam que Grant e Martinez eram vozes conflitantes dentro do grupo, embora o aluno sempre acatasse as ordens do mestre no final. Mas daí a dizer que o colega era um Anakin Skywalker em processo de queda ao lado negro da força seria um exagero. Decidiram que iriam confiar no colega porque o que ele disse fazia mesmo algum sentido. Mas só por enquanto.

Estavam cansados da viagem e acharam um pequeno hotel no meio do caminho para passar o resto da noite antes de pegar o resto da estrada novamente na manhã seguinte. Mercedes ouviu a gravação do diálogo mais uma vez antes de dormir. Truman Moore. Não era um nome estranho, apesar de não se lembrar de onde o viu. Tentou forçar a memória, mas nada veio. Também estava cansada da longa viagem. Não demorou a dormir assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Acordou no meio da manhã com o celular tocando. Era o namorado preocupado com a falta de notícias. Havia algumas ligações perdidas, como a da mãe dela e de Santana. Ligou em seguida para a mãe. Era só a habitual saudade e para dizer que estava esperando a filha em casa no feriado. Além disso, o pai dela havia comprado um novo barco para pescar na represa. Mercedes sabia tudo sobre pesca não por genuinamente gostar, mas porque o pai a levava junto com os outros dois irmãos para esse tipo de atividade de fim de semana quando eram menores. De qualquer forma, o irmão mais velho seguiu o gosto do pai e ela ficava feliz em receber notícias bobas de casa.

"Cedes" – Artie chamou a atenção da amiga – "Café e estrada!"

Ela acenou ao amigo e arrumou a mochila. Rumaram para a cafeteria mais próxima e de lá ela fez a última ligação pendente.

"San? O que houve?"

"_Oi Cedes. Nada de importante. É que você deixou um recado dizendo que estava numa Road trip com Artie e Grant e eu quis saber se está tudo bem._"

"Está tudo ótimo. Devemos chegar no início da tarde. Te conto tudo depois."

"_Claro!_"

A conversa não se estendeu, o que não surpreendeu Mercedes. A amiga sempre foi econômica em conversas telefônicas.

"Vamos contar aos demais?" – Artie pegou o café com leite que Grant trouxe para ele. Mercedes entrou no banco de trás e o terceiro assumiu a direção.

"Não. Matt e Brittany são os mais leais. Eles vão contar sobre nossas investigações paralelas. Santana não tem disciplina para manter os pensamentos dela para si quando o chefe está por perto. É por isso que ela evita ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele quando faz algo errado."

"Essa divisão de grupo me preocupa" – Artie ponderou – "Deveríamos ser uma unidade sólida e concisa."

"Concordo" – Mercedes conferiu algumas anotações que havia feito no processo – "O problema foi quando o chefe disse que Angelina era inocente. Eu entenderia se alguma gangue a quisesse morta por intervir nas atividades de alguma forma, mas a minha experiência mostra que não é bem por aí. A presença desses agentes costuma se bem vistas em comunidades carentes e pelo governo. Até pelas gangues. Se Angelina teve a cabeça à prêmio é porque existiu uma razão muito forte. O trabalho de socialização por si só não é uma ameaça. Mas chantagens. Bom, isso é uma razão respeitável. O chefe saberia pegar uma mentira a não ser que Angelina fosse treinada para evitar a telepatia dele. O que ele fez basicamente foi desviar a nossa atenção para a ação da polícia, que tem sua parte de corrupção, mas isso não é novidade para nós. Então estou com Grant. Há algo mal contato."

"Nossa pista é Truman Moore. Além da própria Angelina" – concluiu Grant – "Mas não ela diretamente. Precisamos falar com as pessoas envolvidas com ela. Matt é um colaborador, certo? Apesar de ter quase certeza que ele sabe de absolutamente nada."

"Você e Artie podem ir atrás de Truman Moore. Eu posso fazer uma reportagem especial para o jornal sobre o trabalho social na cidade baixa."

"Reportagem especial?" – Grant sorriu.

"Você sabe, faz parte da minha profissão divulgar as boas iniciativas."

O trio seguiu a estrada rumo à cidade.


	16. Na ponte

Santana viu a jovem entrar na faculdade comunitária depois que o namorado a deixou por lá. Respirou fundo e desejou sorte a si mesma. Desceu do carro e andou entre os demais fracassados que foram rejeitados na universidade ou não tiveram dinheiro para entrar em uma. Sabia que não era inteligente ir ali quando havia toda uma agenda de classes a cumprir. Mas seria só um dia, certo? Além do mais: precisava resolver o problema de uma vez por todas. Não tinha idéia qual era a sala de Rachel ou quais eram os colegas dela. Tudo que via era gente andando para lá e para cá num prédio que lembrava bastante uma escola compacta. Resolveu andar pelos corredores a procura e depois no segundo andar. O sinal soou e houve a correria usual para entrar na sala de aula. Frustrada, sentou-se num sofá perto da cafeteria e esperou.

"Santana?" – a voz fez a vigilante pular do sofá. Mal tinha sentado ali – "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim te procurar" – estava constrangida. Ela deveria surpreender Rachel, não o contrário.

"Me procurar?"

"Eu queria te mostrar um lugar" – sorriu sem jeito e consultou o relógio – "Só que agora eu não tenho certeza se vai dar certo."

"Por quê?"

"O meu plano era te seqüestrar e te levar a reserva de um jeito mais dramático. Mas é que você cortou totalmente o clima... o eu não tive competência de te encontrar."

"Para a reserva?"

"Trouxe uma mochila com lanchinhos para caminhada."

"E você não tem classes a ir?"

"Um monte."

"Então?"

"Posso fazer pesquisa sobre sociologia outra hora."

"Sociologia? Mas você não estuda arquitetura e urbanismo?"

"Sim, mas é que o padrão arquitetônico de diferentes cidades e culturas revelam não apenas a história mas e também da economia local. Algumas têm significados específicos, como a arquitetura japonesa, que é cheia de simbolismos. A sociologia é aplicada nesse sentido, de como o arquiteto pode ser um estudioso social e contar a história de uma cidade pelas construções que apresenta... e você acabou de descobrir o meu lado nerd."

"Você gosta mesmo do que estuda" – Rachel sorriu.

"Gosto" – um leve rubor apareceu no rosto da vigilante que a diva achou adorável.

Rachel riu e sentiu um impulso de beijar Santana na frente de todos, mas não podia. Não apenas pelo ambiente, mas por toda complicação que existia em torno daquele relacionamento. Eram amigas? Queriam ser algo mais? Havia alguns dilemas em curso. Conferiu o relógio. A reserva ficava 50 km fora da cidade, o que significava meia hora de viagem numa velocidade responsável. Não era muito. As pessoas da cidade gostavam de descer até a reserva aos fins de semana pela quantidade de atividades de lazer proporcionadas dentro do espaço limitado para visitação. Havia outro destinado à pesquisa em que só se tinha acesso por meio de autorização. Ainda assim era possível fazer caminhas, andar de bicicleta e fazer piquenique.

Rachel costumava visitar a reserva junto com os pais, mas fazia pelo menos uns três anos que não pisava os pés naquele lugar. Finn não era um sujeito que gostava de atividades na natureza. Kurt muito menos. Mas Santana parecia apreciar, ou não a convidaria. A vigilante foi à reserva pela primeira vez a convite de Grant e Brittany, freqüentadores mais assíduos. Gostou de lá e até fez algumas amizades com as pessoas que lá trabalham, em especial de um dos administradores. Santana fez um pequeno projeto de reestruturação da praça de piquenique que foi aceito. Nada grande, mas foi a primeira vez que teve um desenho planejado por ela executado. Sequer pôde assinar a planta por ainda não ser formada, um professor o fez na condição de supervisor. Chegou a visitar a obra uma vez, mas ainda não tinha a visto pronta. Seria a primeira vez.

"Só tem um problema neste seqüestro" – Rachel franziu a testa – "Hoje é segunda e a reserva só abre de quinta a domingo."

"Digamos que eu tenho um passe livre por hora."

"Como?"

"Quer pagar para ver?"

Rachel ficou curiosa. Pegou na mão de Santana e a puxou para fora do edifício da faculdade comunitária. Entraram no velho carro da vigilante, a lata velha que a transportava para vários lugares, inclusive ao teatro, e ainda oferecia generosa carona a Mercedes e Artie. Às vezes para Jenny, apesar de ela ter um automóvel bem melhor. Rachel reconheceria aquele carro em qualquer lugar e era estranho pensar que aquela era a primeira vez que entrava nele. O carro podia ser velho, mas o som era novo e bom. Ligou o rádio do carro da vigilante e procurou uma boa estação. Não encontrou nada que lhe agradasse naquele instante.

"Pode dar uma olhada no meu iPod. Está no porta-luvas" – Santana avisou.

Rachel verificou o lugar e encontrou o aparelho embolado com uma das máscaras que Santana usava no trabalho de patrulha. Decidiu deixar o assunto de lado. Verificou o setlist da amiga e ficou surpresa pela aproximação de gostos musicais.

"Gosta de Adriana Calcanhotto?"

"Claro. É uma ótima compositora."

"E dos Los Hermanos?"

"Adoro!" – sorriu – "Mas para mim o cara do grupo é o Rodrigo Amarante e não o Marcelo Camelo. Adoro aquela voz de bêbado."

"E você escuta Criolo!" – Rachel estava admirada.

"E BNegão, Mundo Livre, Curumin, Pato Fu, Garotas Suecas e toda porcaria indie com alguma sofisticação."

Rachel escolheu uma música obscura do Pato Fu feita por encomenda para uma exposição de moda, mas que era tão boa que acabou sendo tocada em algumas rádios. Achava interessante saber a origem da canção e perceber que ela falava sobre uma pessoa que não se ajustava. Era mais ou menos como ela. Começou a acompanhar a voz suave de Fernanda Takai.

"_Ela vem vestida pra viver/ e eu estou com a roupa de quem nem quer saber/ se já mudou a estação/ se já nem é mais verão/ mas ninguém vai mesmo reparar/ poucos podem perceber/ mas eu entendi/ as pessoas por aqui estão vestidas para matar/ É que os cinzas e os azuis sempre me fazem chorar/ o verde me faz fugir e o rosa voltar/ E se tanta gente reunida tem razões pra celebrar/ eu me sinto como alguém que não sabe, nessa mesa, onde deve se sentar._"

"Não sabia que gostava deles. Mercedes detesta e Artie é indiferente."

"Eu adoro" – Rachel olhou para a paisagem na janela – "A voz da Takai não é muito compatível com a minha e não dá para cantar algo dela nas apresentações que faço no restaurante porque dá certo trabalho adaptar para não ficar tão estranho. Mas sim, eu gosto de escutar. São músicas estranhas, herméticas, mas que sempre encontro um pouco de mim nelas."

Santana apenas acenou e se deixou levar pelas melodias que amava, grata por Rachel também apreciar. Chegaram ao campo de visitação da reserva, que estava quase vazio. Havia apenas mais três carros por lá, sendo que um deles parecia já estar de partida. Santana, junto com Rachel, se dirigiu até a administração que ficava no mesmo prédio e conversou com Bernard, que a cumprimentou com entusiasmo. Só então explicaram para Rachel a razão do passe livre. A primeira parada foi no setor de piquenique inteiramente reformado. Rachel ficou maravilhada porque o local estava mais bonito e harmonioso com a natureza do que o projeto antigo, que ela conhecia bem nas visitações com os pais. O fato de ter sido feito por alguém próximo dava um sabor especial.

Olhou para Santana, que sorria enquanto conversava com Bernard. Faziam comentários sobre as mudanças, sobre as coisas que funcionaram melhor e outras que ficaram melhores apenas no papel, mas tudo fazia parte do processo. Inegavelmente, aquele projeto era superior ao antigo. Rachel ainda sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Santana nem tinha se formado ainda e já podia se orgulhar de ter projetos realizados, sem falar que ali estava uma vigilante, alguém que protegia a cidade de criminosos, que tinha poderes especiais. O que Rachel tinha? O teatro e uma noite no restaurante para se orgulhar. Aquilo parecia tão bobo e fútil.

"Quer caminhar?" – Santana sugeriu após conversar com Bernard.

"Receio que esses sapatos não sejam adequados."

"Eu não te sequestraria para um lugar desses sem alguma preparação. Tenho sandálias boas para caminhar no carro. E eu não devo calçar mais que dois números a mais que você."

"Meu número é 35" – Rachel franziu a testa.

"Viu? O meu é 36. E tem uma camiseta mais confortável também."

Rachel acenou. Retornaram ao carro e Rachel trocou de sapato ali mesmo, assim como aproveitou que ninguém olhava para trocar rapidamente a blusa pela camiseta de algodão. Santana pegou a mochila com os lanches e foram para a trilha autorizada. As duas respiraram o bom ar, sentiram um pouquinho do frescor da floresta fechada. Rachel sempre ficava impressionada de como a temperatura parecia mais amena ali do que na cidade. De fato era. Chegaram a um pequeno mirante e pararam por um instante. Não era uma paisagem necessariamente romântica, mas Santana se sentia daquela forma. Pegou a mão de Rachel e delicadamente a levou até os lábios. A diva sorriu. Aquilo era adolescente e bobo, mas também fofo. Ela se ajustou contra o corpo de Santana e as duas se beijaram. A sensação era incrível. As duas sentiam contra a pele a energia e a eletricidade. Permitiram-se conhecer melhor o corpo, as curvas, mas ainda sem avançar demais. Tudo ainda era cauteloso, respeitoso.

"Isso foi bom" – Rachel abriu os olhos.

"Foi."

"Mas o que isso significa?"

Santana não soube responder. O silêncio da mata, o ruído gostoso, não foi útil naquele instante.

"Você confunde os meus sentimentos de graça, não é? Não pode beijar alguém assim, alguém que está num relacionamento de anos e não saber o que pretende com isso."

"Mas o que você quer?" – devolveu e foi a vez de Rachel ficar confusa. O ter o silêncio devolvido fechou a expressão e olhou para a paisagem – "Não me acuse. Eu não sou a única confusa aqui."

"Foi para isso que me seqüestrou? Para discutirmos no meio do mato, assim ninguém nos escutaria?"

"Eu vim conversar e te proporcionar um passeio agradável. Você me acusou naquele dia de eu não ligar. Acontece que é só o que faço. O problema é que desde que você descobriu o meu segredo e o meu colega não conseguiu extrair essas lembranças que a minha vida virou de ponta cabeça. Seria muito mais simples te ignorar e continuar a te ofender."

"Por que não fez isso? Mesmo que me ignorasse, eu não contaria o seu segredo, Santana. Eu não te trairia dessa forma. Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir isso?"

"O problema é que eu comecei a gostar de você" – Santana esbravejou – "E isso é um pé no saco. Sinceramente, Rachel. É um pé no saco" – repetiu mais alto – "Você é comprometida com um cara que eu detesto, mas respeito, ou tento. E tem essa sua insistência em querer saber mais, em estar mais envolvida quando não tem idéia do quanto esse jogo é perigoso. Você cobra a minha atenção. E eu fico aqui no meio desse turbilhão de sentimentos e responsabilidades. Não é fácil administrar isso. Não é fácil gostar de você e não poder porque não seria razoável da minha parte. Assim como não é fácil te manter longe, quando você se envolve cada vez mais. Não é fácil te esconder dos outros vigilantes quando você entra cada vez mais."

Isso chamou a atenção de Rachel.

"Esconder dos outros vigilantes? Nem todos são como você?"

"Não é isso" – Santana estava frustrada e bateu na própria perna – "O que eu faço, de patrulhar, não é endossado pelo cara que nos comanda. Mas eu faço por me sentir bem. Por saber que posso ajudar e salvar vidas. Isso me faz bem. Ele... ele tem um poder mental, sabe?"

"Extrai lembranças..."

"Também. Eu não sou muito boa em esconder meus pensamentos, Rachel, e tenho medo do que ele possa fazer contigo caso leia minha mente e entenda que é uma ameaça para nós. Ou pior: que ele queira saber por que não conseguiu apagar suas memórias."

"Esse seu chefe..."

"É um cara decente que protege o grupo. Nossas identidades. Mas ele não hesitaria em fazer o que fosse preciso. Entende?"

"Parece que você tem medo dele."

"Eu sei a dor de um ataque psíquico. De como é sentir o cérebro queimar."

"Ele já fez isso contigo?"

"Uma vez, no início dos treinos. Eu era meio rebelde e foi uma forma de ele mostrar quem mandava. Eu fiquei um dia inteiro apagada e acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça. Uma muito maior do que a do meu primeiro porre."

"Ainda assim você desobedece?"

"Basicamente."

"Você é inacreditável!"

"Basicamente" – Santana sorriu fraco.

"Não sabia que havia todos esses problemas."

"Entende porque não é fácil deixar você entrar? Tem o perigo interno e externo."

Rachel acenou e pegou na mão de Santana.

"E quanto a nós?"

"Se você não sabe o que você quer e eu não sei até onde posso ir, acho que a gente vai ter que tentar trabalhar nossa amizade. É o mais seguro, por hora."

"Acho que tem razão" – Rachel suspirou – "Mas não será fácil. Você é sexy."

Santana gargalhou. Foi bom para espantar um pouco o nervoso e a tensão. La abriu a mochila e pegou os sanduíches e sucos dentro da sacola térmica que estava dentro. Comeram em silêncio, beberam o suco e recolheram o lixo. Fizeram o restante do percurso conversando pouco. Rachel e Santana estavam ocupadas tentando processar sentimentos e perigos. Trabalhar amizade não seria tão fácil, como Rachel bem previu, mas era o que precisavam tentar para o bem das duas. O que a diva sabia muito bem é que longe ela não ficaria, mesmo com todos os perigos. Tinha convicção de que a vigilante precisava dela.

Santana despediu-se de Bernard e de mais alguns dos funcionários antes de deixar a reserva e voltar para a cidade. O administrador ainda disse que havia um projeto para reforma dos vestiários dos funcionários e da construção da nova casa de banheiros e tanques de água para visitantes, que ela deveria concorrer com um projeto. Santana agradeceu a dica e prometeu pensar em algo interessante.

"Deveria pensar em concorrer, Santana. A área de piquenique ficou mesmo bonita."

"Eles modificaram alguns detalhes do meu projeto, mas ficou mesmo legal."

"Não sabia que já podia assinar coisas assim."

"Não posso. Um professor meu que assinou como responsável."

Rachel acenou e voltou a investigar a seleção de músicas do ipod da Vigilante. Escolheu algumas canções e cantou alto algumas delas, fazendo a amiga rir. Era adorável. A estrada estava tranquila até chegarem próximas à uma das entradas da cidade do lado do rio que fazia fronteira entre um condado e outro. Santana ouviu uma sirene próxima e olhou pelo retrovisor. Arregalou os olhos quando viu que havia um carro atrás costurando o trânsito com as viaturas em perseguição. Jogou o carro para o lado no acostamento numa ação brusca, quase batendo num carro mais atrás e viu o perseguido passar por ela como um jato. Entraram na ponte, o perseguido entrou na contramão temporariamente e foi quando aconteceu. Alguns carros bateram feio. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas quando Santana tentou entender o resultado daquilo que ela e Rachel testemunhavam, arregalou os olhos ao perceber que um carro ficou pendurado na ponte na eminência de cair.

O coração disparou e ela agiu por instinto. Rachel gritava algo que ela não estava entendendo e nem se importava àquela altura. Ela inclinou-se para o lado, pegou uma máscara no porta-luvas e a vestiu. Saiu do carro e disparou na direção a caminhonete pendurada. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e chegou no exato momento em que o veículo despencaria rio abaixo. Até então, não imaginava que tivesse tal força. Talvez fosse a adrenalina. Santana também não se importava. O importante é que ela conseguiu segurar o veículo que estava na vertical. Mas era pesado demais e ela não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria. Tinha pessoas lá dentro, não sabia quem, não conseguia falar.

"Vocês aí dentro!" – alguém gritou. A vigilante olhou para o lado. Era um senhor – "Saiam do carro agora!"

"Meu amigo desmaiou e está sangrando!" – uma voz masculina saiu lá de dentro. Houve um breve pânico entre os presentes, enquanto a vigilante apenas agüentava o peso do carro.

"Você está bem?" – ouviu uma voz próxima. Rachel.

A vigilante acenou negativo com a cabeça e soltou um grito pelo esforço que fazia.

"Seja lá quem for. Saia do carro agora!" – Rachel gritou.

"Alguém pegue uma corda" – outra pessoa gritou – "Precisamos de uma corda!"

"Não posso deixar o meu amigo" – o moço gritou pela janela ao mesmo tempo. Tudo estava confuso, havia muita agitação ao redor. Havia pessoas feridas nos outros carros batidos.

"Sai agora que a gente cuida dele" – Rachel agitou-se – "Alguém tem uma corda?"

"Aqui tem uma corda!" – um homem esguio gritou – "Sou bombeiro e vou descer para tirar o cara."

"Precisamos de outra para segurar o carro" – outro homem se aproximou.

"Você arrume alguma coisa para ajudá-la. Mas agora eu só posso tirar aqueles caras lá de dentro" – o bombeiro começou a trabalhar com o que tinha e olhou para a vigilante (agora que era óbvio que se tratava de uma mulher – "Segure firme, pelo amor de deus."

Santana soltou outro grito e o bombeiro procurou trabalhar ainda mais rápido. Outros quatro homens tentaram ajudar a vigilante com o carro, mas a força que eles faziam não aliviava tanto assim o peso, que ainda era sustentado basicamente por ela. O bombeiro primeiro jogou a corda do lado do homem que estava bem e pediu para que amarrasse a cintura e escalasse o carro o melhor que pudesse. O homem, que devia estar na casa dos 40 anos, abriu a porta do carro, escalou desajeitado o veículo sempre com as mãos firmes na corda até que conseguiu alcançar a mão das pessoas na beira da ponte que se mobilizaram para ajudar a puxá-lo para cima. Ralou um joelho no processo. Em seguida o bombeiro amarrou rapidamente a corda na própria cintura com mãos habilidosas. Olhou para a mulher mascarada que segurava o veículo de forma heróica. Sabia que do jeito que a vigilante suava, cerrava os dentes e gritava, ela não agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

"Aguente só mais um pouco, colega" – olhou rapidamente para a vigilante trêmula, pingando de suor. Os músculos de Santana queimavam e a sensação era quase insuportável.

O bombeiro desceu rápido, pois o tempo era curto, e entrou pela porta já aberta. O homem estava desacordado e ensangüentado. O bombeiro teve alguma dificuldade de tirar o cinto de segurança. Mas assim que o fez, não perdeu tempo: segurou firme e o puxou para fora. Não havia tempo para cuidados e delicadezas. Assim que os dois ficaram pendurados pela corda, os homen soltaram o carro que a vigilante ainda sustentou por mais alguns segundos sozinha até ter certeza de que o veículo não atingiria os homens. Então relaxou e o carro despencou 20 metros de altura até impactar contra a água corrente. Enquanto um grupo puxava o bombeiro salvador e a vítima desmaiada para cima, a vigilante sentiu o corpo fraquejar, as pernas não respondiam mais e ela caiu de joelhos. Rachel se apressou e correu para segurá-la nos braços. As mãos estavam esfoladas, sangrando. Os braços estavam moles, não respondiam. O corpo estava coberto de suor a ponto de molhar a camiseta por completo. As pessoas se aglomeraram em torno da vigilante. A maioria espantada com o fato da mascarada ser uma mulher. Os seios e o corpo evidenciado na calça jeans justa e na blusa regata feminina não deixavam dúvidas.

"Quem é ela?" – perguntou uma senhora enquanto as sirenes da polícia estavam próximas – "Vamos ver quem é ela!"

"Ninguém toca nela" – Rachel gritou – "Depois do que ela fez aqui? Respeite a identidade dela!"

"A gente pode até respeitar" – um homem se aproximou – "Mas a polícia não vai."

Os policiais já se faziam presentes, com as armas em punho, havia burburinho, discussões, o bombeiro atendia o homem ensangüentado, havia as outras pessoas acidentadas. Rachel discuta e alguém filmava tudo com o celular. Era muita informação para a vigilante. Apesar do corpo mole, fraco, ela sabia que não podia ficar ali. Foi quando se levantou com alguma dificuldade e se atirou da ponte para espanto de todos. A multidão e Rachel olharam para baixo. Todos estavam perplexos. A polícia chegou fazendo perguntas que ninguém ali estava disposto a responder. Rachel, sorrateira, aproveitou que pessoas se dispersavam intimidadas com a falta de jeito dos agentes e saiu de cena. Correu para o carro de Santana quase que jogado no acostamento, assim como alguns outros. Tudo ainda estava lá dentro: a bolsa dela, os documentos de Santana, celulares, objetos, e as chaves na ignição. Rachel não perdeu tempo. Ligou o carro e deu meia volta na avenida, praticamente fugindo dali e levando consigo evidências.

Santana deixou-se levar pela correnteza do rio e procurou passar o máximo possível submergida. Quando avistou um dos parques, procurou ignorar o corpo dolorido para nadar até a margem e chegar em segurança à terra. Sujou-se de lama, perdeu os chinelos no rio, mas recusou-se tirar a máscara apesar de todo o incômodo. Nunca se sabia. Procurou retomar o fôlego e se ajoelhou. Tossiu. Foi quando sentiu mãos em volta do corpo dela. Deu um pinote para o lado e procurou se afastar. Ficou aliviada ao ver que se tratava de um colega vigilante. Quem ela não tinha certeza, mas também não se importava.

"Vou te tirar daqui" – reconheceu a voz de Grant.

"Como..." – Santana disse ainda ofegante.

"Um pouco de sorte, um pouco por causa do barulho que você fez, um pouco de intuição."

Ele a ajudou a se levantar e colocou o corpo dela nos próprios ombros. Usou a habilidade para se esquivar das pessoas e evitar que alguém os visse até ao carro. Só então, Santana retirou a máscara e pôde tirar um pouco da água e do barro do rosto. Jogou a máscara quase arruinada no chão do carro do colega vigilante.

"Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?" – Grant rapidamente deixou o local.

"Foi obra do acaso. Não estava envolvida no acidente, mas eu tinha de ajudar... carro ia despencar daquela altura com duas pessoas dentro."

"É o nosso trabalho, certo?" – Grant sorriu. Jamais julgaria a colega.

Grant seguiu até a base dos vigilantes. Entraram na garagem e Santana não ficou surpresa ao encontrar a equipe em espera. Brittany foi a primeira a se aproximar pegou nas mãos da amiga e se concentrou no intuito de curar o esfolado. Então franziu a testa e colocou a mão no coração. Pressionou contra o peito da vigilante e a mão brilhou mais uma vez. Sentiu que se não interferisse, o coração da amiga poderia entrar em colapso pelo esforço.

"Obrigada por mais essa" – Santana sorriu.

"Está difícil encontrar alguma parte do seu corpo que eu não tenha concertado ainda."

"Ossos do ofício."

Santana recebeu um abraço apertado de Matt e Artie, que lhe ofereceu uma cadeira para sentar. Mercedes era a única não presente. Ela correu para a ponte para apurar a história e saber como anda a repercussão. Apesar da recepção calorosa, Santana prendeu a respiração quando se viu diante do chefe.

"_Foi um ato de coragem_" – ele invadiu a mente dela – "_Mas você não pensou uma vez sequer que poderia colocar tudo que a gente conquistou a perder mais uma vez, não é mesmo?_"

"O que você queria que fizesse?" – Santana respondeu em alto e bom tom – "Que deixasse aquelas pessoas morrerem?"

"_Você não sabe se isso aconteceria. Além disso, pessoas morrem todos os dias._"

"Não..." – Santana franziu a testa – "Eu prefiro a certeza da vida."

"_Claramente você não entende o propósito dessa equipe. Anda desobedecendo todas as minhas ordens e continua a atuar nas ruas, arriscando tudo que construímos de bom._"

"Estou nas ruas para ajudar pessoas" – Santana aumentou o tom.

"_Estamos aqui para ajudar a sociedade em planos maiores do que pegar ladrões de galinha. Mas é claro que você não entende o propósito deste time. Todas as suas ações nos últimos meses só fizeram nos expor e praticamente arruinar anos de trabalho duro e discreto. Se quiser continuar a sair pelas ruas caçando ladrões de galinha, ótimo. Sei que gosta da atenção, então ótimo. Mas você não contará mais com o apoio desta equipe. De agora em diante, estará sozinha._"

"Tudo bem" – Santana levantou-se procurando segurar o choro, diante de colegas atônitos. A conversa foi particular e os outros não ouviram a expulsão e por isso se olharam confusos quando viu a colega andar em direção à saída ainda com as roupas sujas de lama, descalça, com os cabelos bagunçados.

"O que aconteceu?" – Artie agitou-se – "Para onde vai?" – segurou no braço da colega.

"_Santana está fora_" – projetou o pensamento na mente de todos os comandados – "Agora me dão licença que eu tenho um estrago para consertar antes que a situação fique insustentável."

Diante do choque dos demais, Grant abriu a porta da garagem para a colega e ofereceu carona. Entendia a posição do chefe e sob certo ângulo, ele estava certo: Santana é impulsiva demais para aquele tipo de negócios. O que não quer dizer que ela não tenha valor e importância. Além disso, ele tinha uma boa sensação de que o ato público da colega não traria conseqüências tão ruins assim. Além disso, segurar um carro pendurado por minutos era uma demonstração e tanto de força: uma que ela nunca tinha feito até então.

"Obrigada!" – Santana sorriu timidamente quando sentou no banco do carona.

"Usa isso para disfarçar" – ofereceu a jaqueta de couro preta – "Depois você devolve."

Santana agradeceu ao colega que menos tinha contato e diálogo dentro da equipe. Grant gostava de desafiá-la nos raros dias de treinamento no centro. Ela, com a força sobre-humana e velocidade, tinha de acertar um soco nele, que calculava movimentos. Santana nunca conseguiu acertá-lo em cheio.

"Quer conversar?" – Santana apenas acenou negativamente – "Quer ligar o rádio?"

"O caminho não é tão longo."

"Olha... só quero dizer que sinto muito que as coisas tenham acontecido dessa forma. Eu entendo o lado do chefe, dos objetivos dele, mas também entendo o seu. De que adianta um grupo de gente com habilidades especiais sem uso?"

"Sei que essa história de vigilante é idiota" – disse com a voz falha – "Mas cruzar os braços ou fazer nada de útil com isso é ainda mais idiota."

"Concordo" – Grant estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio do dormitório da universidade – "O chefe pode ter te excluído dos planos dele. Mas se precisar de ajuda, não hesite em chamar. Você tem o meu telefone e saiba que pode contar comigo. É desnecessário dizer que sempre vai poder contar com Artie e Mercedes."

"Obrigada" – sem jeito, Santana deu um beijo no rosto do amigo e desceu do carro.

"Consegue andar?"

"Eu vou conseguir" – piscou o olho.

Caminhou descalça com as roupas úmidas, cabelo bagunçado e o corpo ainda trêmulo. Parou diante da porta e só então lembrou que as chaves e o celular estavam no carro. Mercedes provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo e Artie estava recebendo um sermão no centro de treinamento. Bateu coma cabeça na porta e chamou a si mesma de estúpida. Fico surpresa quando a porta se abriu. Rachel estava lá dentro.

"Graças a deus!" – pegou o braço de Santana e a puxou para dentro.

Rachel rapidamente fechou a porta e deu um longo abraço na vigilante. Santana deixou o corpo amolecer mais uma vez e Rachel teve dificuldade de ampará-la. Com algum esforço, a colocou na cama, independente da sujeira das roupas. A vigilante começou a chorar copiosamente e Tudo que Rachel pôde fazer foi deitar-se ao lado e abraçá-la em conforto. Esperou até se acalmar.

"O que aconteceu?" – Rachel perguntou sussurrando no ouvido de Santana.

"Fui resgatada pelos meus colegas" – permaneceu imóvel – "O que aconteceu?" – devolveu a pergunta.

"A polícia chegou, mas antes que eles começassem a abordar as pessoas para fazer perguntas, eu escapei. Peguei o seu carro e vim embora. Decidi que o melhor seria esperar por notícias suas aqui mesmo."

"Obrigada."

"O que você fez... foi incrível, San."

"Foi estúpido. Estou fora, Rachel. Ele mandou o grupo me abandonar..."

Começou a chorar novamente até silenciar. Rachel continuou a abraçá-la e só a libertou quando ouviu o barulho de chaves na porta e sentou-se na cama em alerta. O coração bateu mais forte.

"Rachel?" – Mercedes entrou seguida de Artie – "Ainda bem que está aqui."

"Ainda bem?"

"Não viu? Tem um monte de vídeos na internet mostrando o que Santana fez, mas o rosto dela não aparece, sabe? O seu sim. A gente precisa pensar em alguma coisa" – Artie sentenciou.

"Mas eu estava lá assim como um monte de gente!"

"Só que esse monte de gente não amparou Santana quando ela caiu no asfalto. E você não estava mais no local quando a polícia chegou. Isso é suspeito. Precisamos pensar em algo."

"Você... você precisa continuar vida normal. Todos nós" – Mercedes se agitou – "Se esconder para parecer que tem culpa. Vem, me ajude aqui com Santana. Ela precisa tomar um banho e ir para o teatro. E você também" – inclinou-se na vigilante desacordada e começou a dar tapinhas no rosto dela – "San! San! Vamos lá garota. Você precisa ficar de pé."

Santana acordou. Estava grogue, dolorida, mole.

"Dê um pouco de água" – Artie pegou uma garrafinha na pequena geladeira.

Rachel, que continuava sentada ao lado da vigilante, fez com que Santana bebesse um pouco. Mal se deu conta de que estava morta de sede.

"Por deus" – Santana sussurrou – "preciso descansar..."

"Não pode. Não agora!" – Mercedes disse urgente – "Venha, vou te ajudar a tomar um banho e você, Rachel, precisa voltar para casa. E quando a polícia te intimar para depor, porque ela vai fazer isso, você vai dizer que estava passando no lugar com Artie."

"Artie?"

"É o lógico. Você não ficou preocupada com o amigo na cadeira de rodas e correu quando a polícia chegou. Eu te convenci a dar o fora porque entrei em pânico" – Artie explicou – "Eles vão me chamar para depor e vou contar exatamente a mesma história."

"Mas e os detalhes?"

"Não se preocupe. A gente se fala."

"Eu cuido de Santana, Rachel. Agora vai" – Mercedes falou urgente – "Ah, e não fale com ninguém da imprensa caso te abordarem. A exclusiva será para mim."

"Minhas coisas estão no carro de Santana" – ela disse receosa.

"Eu vou até lá contigo" – Artie se prontificou.

Rachel desceu o elevador com o colega. Era uma situação nervosa, estranha, e certamente perigosa. Mas ela não podia deixar de sentir uma irresponsável excitação, a adrenalina correr pelo corpo. Pegou as coisas dela ouvindo um esboço de história que Artie inventava. Uma bastante plausível. Então pegou o caminho do parque e foi para casa.

Quando chegou, se assustou ao ver Kurt, Finn e até mesmo Tina e Puck por lá. Todos preocupados com ela.

"Onde esteve?" – Finn perguntou com os pequenos olhos arregalados, quase a sacudindo.

"Com um amigo."

"Rachel, os vídeos estão em todos os lugares. Você estava na ponte segurando aquele vigilante" – Puck procurou dizer com mais calma.

"Aquele vigilante me salvou de um estupro. Era o meu modo de retribuir. Não deixar que ele caísse."

"Mas não é ele... é ela!" – Kurt ficou intrigado.

"Mas era... ele..." – Finn não conseguia conectar o vigilante que o confrontou com a figura feminina. Não eram a mesma pessoa.

"Estupro?" – Tina ficou confusa. Rachel tinha dito que os hematomas que teve meses atrás era pela agressão de um assalto, não de um estupro.

"Eu preciso tomar um banho e vocês estão me sufocando" – abriu caminho entre os amigos e fechou a porta do quarto.

A ida ao teatro foi tensa. Havia dezenas de perguntas e Rachel permaneceu em silêncio mortal. Era assim que achava que tinha de ser. Quando chegou ao local, deparou-se com Schuester e Emma. O clima era de tensão. Os diretores tentaram saber algo de Rachel que continuava a se recusar a falar. Artie, Mercedes e uma abatida Santana chegaram ao teatro e Rachel reprimiu a vontade de abraçar a vigilante.

"Bebeu todas no fim de semana, Santana?" – Puck tentou brincar para descontrair o clima.

"Fodeu todas no fim de semana, Puckerman?" – respondeu com a habitual má-criação.

Esperaram Brittany, Mike, Blaine, Matt e Quinn, que apareceram com Beth. Assim foi realizado o mais tenso dos ensaios gerais. O grupo concentrou-se em fazer o trabalho para estrear bem no fim de semana da semana. Santana tentou ao máximo não dar sinais das dores físicas, Rachel não mencionou o acidente na ponte, Artie, Brittany e Mercedes tentaram disfarçar o máximo a estranheza geral. De qualquer forma, ali , no teatro, era um lugar sagrado em que todos procuravam não trazer problemas externos para se concentrar exclusivamente na música e nos bons momentos, como o quanto era interessante ver Blaine pular e festejar quando cantava a última canção do espetáculo.

"_Toda essa gente se engana/ ou então finge que não vê que eu nasci para ser o superbacana/ eu nasci para ser o superbacana/ superbacana, superbacana, superbacana/ super-homem, superflit supervinc, superist, superbacana/ estilhaços sobre Copacabana/ o mundo em Copacabana/ tudo em Copacabana, Copacabana._"

Era um final carnavalesco para uma peça tensa sobre luta de classes, estudantil, de ideologias. O personagem de Blaine, que surgiu numa adaptação do original interpretado por Finn, era um jovem que começou a atuar no movimento estudantil porque se apaixonou pela personagem de Rachel Berry e acaba se tornando o líder de um grupo engajado. Na peça adaptada, o personagem de Finn é um namorado já estabelecido e o de Blaine é um jovem que entra por influência (não por amor) ao personagem de Rachel. A atuação dele era soberba e havia boatos de que um representante de uma universidade iria assistir a peça como parte do processo de aceitação do garoto prodígio.

Mas depois do carnaval sempre vinha a quarta-feira de cinzas. Era mais ou menos o clima dos presentes assim que encenaram a peça e se arrumaram para voltar para suas respectivas casas. Matt abraçou Quinn, que segurava a mão de Beth e os três partiram como uma jovem família. Matt evitou encarar Santana ou falar com ela. Brittany despediu-se para todos e partiu com Mike com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. Artie pegou carona com a amiga, mas ele evitou conversar sobre a expulsão. Ela também não queria mais conversar a respeito. Estava emburrada demais por ter de agüentar Finn beijando a garota que ela gostava. Rachel foi embora tensa ao lado de Finn.

"Agora que estamos sozinhos, preciso saber porque você não respondeu aos meus telefonemas" – Finn disse inquisitivo – "Por um acaso estava com a tal vigilante?"

"Não. Eu só a vi na ponte, já disse."

"Por que eu não consigo acreditar?"

"Não estou pedindo que acredite em mim. Apenas que confie em mim. Dá para fazer isso?" – perguntou indignada.

"Não Rachel, não dá. Não quando há um grande acontecimento em que há gente falando a respeito o tempo inteiro e, de repente, vem um colega da oficina dizer que viu a minha namorada num dos vídeos postados na internet bem na hora do acidente ao lado do vigilante que, surpresa, agora todos sabem ser uma garota!" – berrou a última parte da frase mais como um desabafo do que para intimidar a namorada.

Finn encostou o carro há três quarteirões da casa de Rachel e Kurt. Respirou e procurou deixar entrar alguma racionalidade na mente enciumada.

"O que aconteceu, Rach?" – tentou dizer com mais calma, embora ainda estivesse tremendo de nervoso – "Por favor. Me explica! Eu mereço uma satisfação."

"Finn, tudo que eu tenho a dizer será para a polícia caso seja intimada."

Em silêncio, Finn ligou novamente o carro e andou os poucos quarteirões restantes. Rachel foi deixada na portaria do prédio. Os dois se despediram sem beijos ou desejos de boa noite. Finn esperou a namorada entrar para em seguida arrancar com a caminhonete. Estava frustrado, triste. Culpou o vigilante, ou a vigilante. O gênero não interessava. O que ele entendia é que depois que Rachel foi salva, ela se perdeu. Pensou que talvez tivesse sido melhor a violência ter acontecido, porque dessa forma o tal vigilante jamais teria entrado na vida deles. Então se deu conta do que acabara de desejar e ficou enojado de si mesmo. Frustrado, parou o carro em frente a um bar. Estava determinado em beber o máximo que conseguisse.


	17. Repercussão

Matt resmungou diante da televisão. Passava o noticiário e a cidade estava em polvorosa com a ação do vigilante. Comentaristas falavam de teorias mirabolantes sobre a legalidade de existir ou não um justiceiro, da possibilidade de haver mais de um e, especialmente, como uma mulher aparentemente de 1,60m e 50kg poderia sustentar sozinha um carro que pesava 1,9 toneladas por pouco mais de dez minutos? Isso levantou a hipótese de teorias conspiratórias de o governo sustentar um programa secreto de super-soldados em andamento, existência de mutantes e até alienígenas. A população aplaudiu a intervenção da vigilante no acidente e muitas pessoas já afirmam que existem dois vigilantes na cidade: um bom (que seria a garota) e um mau (que seria um homem).

"_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Alguém perseguido por uma patrulha entrou na contramão e causou esse tumulto_" – disse ao repórter, uma senhora que bateu o carro no engavetamento na ponte – "_Depois das batidas, um carro derrubou o alambrado da ponte e estava prestes a cair no rio. Ela veio correndo por cima dos carros parados e conseguiu segurar a tempo. Foi impressionante. Mas quando a polícia chegou para prendê-la, ela se jogou_" – e houve um corte da edição para outra pessoa, um homem – "_Quando eu vi aquela garota segurando sozinha uma caminhonete, fiquei bobo, mas então reuni alguns caras fortes que estavam por perto para ajudar a segurar. Não sei conseguimos aliviar um pouco do peso, mas tentamos_" – outro corte da matéria para o bombeiro que também foi considerado um herói ao ajudar a retirar o homem ferido da caminhonete – "_Só rezei para que ela conseguisse, entende? Para que ela fizesse o trabalho dela e eu pudesse fazer o meu. Meu trabalho é salvar vidas. Não sei o que ela faz, mas espero que seja uma parceira. Será muito bem-vinda_" – o repórter perguntou ao bombeiro se ele acreditava que o mascarado do mercado e a mascarada da ponte fossem as mesmas pessoas – "_Um matou e a outra salvou. É tudo que sei_."

Sete foram os feridos no acidente da ponte Sul, como é chamada, incluindo o homem retirado da caminhonete. O acidente provocou engarrafamento extenso, que foi o que atrasou a chegada de paramédicos e da polícia. No vídeo mais popular mostrava a vigilante por trás sustentando a caminhonete antes da chegada de quatro homens para tentar ajudar. Nesse mesmo vídeo também aparecia Rachel Berry, que se aproximou da vigilante e depois gritou por uma corda. Havia outro que mostrava a mesma Rachel amparando a vigilante para que não caísse no asfalto. Isso dois minutos antes da polícia finalmente chegar e forçar a vigilante se atirar da ponte.

Matt olhou com a atenção para as diferentes reações. Parecia uma virada de jogo provocado por Santana, que nunca conseguiu realmente se manter longe das patrulhas, diferente dele, que obedecia fielmente o chefe. Lamentou-se por não ter feito coisa alguma durante todo esse tempo. Enquanto a colega cruzava ruas e fugia da polícia, ele estava confortável nas improváveis férias ocupado demais em consolidar o namoro com Quinn. Sim, ele mais que ninguém sabia da importância de se partilhar a vida com alguém. Viveu sozinho tempo suficiente para valorizar cada minuto que passava ao lado da namorada. Mas havia responsabilidades acima dos receios. Resmungou pela enésima vez naquela noite de segunda-feira.

"Foi Santana quem fez isso, não é?" – Quinn sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá após ter colocado Beth para dormir – "Não vá pensando que não reparei o clima estranho nos ensaios hoje."

"Desculpe" – ele passou o braço nos ombros da namorada e a puxou para ficar junto a ele numa posição confortável – "Eu não queria ficar assim, mas é que Santana... a gente dá um duro danado para manter nossos segredos para ela nos expor ao mundo assim tão fácil. É inacreditável."

"Mas se não tivesse feito, duas pessoas poderiam morrer."

"Eu sei" – Matt desligou a televisão e suspirou – "Mas o que vai ser agora da gente?"

"Não acha que esse é um problema dela? Não viu as imagens? A polícia não vai procurar uma branquela como eu, ou um homem. Vai procurar uma menina de pele morena e sem tatuagens. Além disso, a mascarada teve as mãos esfoladas. Santana não estava assim hoje. Presumo que foi ação de Brittany, correto?" – Matt acenou – "Não acho que temos o que temer por hora."

"Mas e se eles a pegarem?"

"Se eles pegarem Santana, no dia seguinte eu e minha filha vamos embarcar num ônibus para outro lugar qualquer. Juro que faço isso."

"E nós?"

"Se você largar tudo e vier comigo, eu o amarei ainda mais. Mas se não, sabe que Beth está em primeiro lugar."

"Sei disso" – Matt abraçou Quinn e a beijou na testa antes de capturar os lábios.

"Você sabia que ela era um desses vigilantes?" – o detalhe veio à mente de Quinn e deixou Matt desconcertado.

O namorado passou a mão nos cabelos baixinhos (ele tinha costume de passar máquina 1 na cabeça, procedimento que realizou três dias atrás). Não sabia como responder direito após Quinn conhecer o grupo todo. Não era para ela saber assim. Não foi o que o chefe havia instruído e, por alguma razão, ele tendia a obedecer, diferente de Grant ou Artie. Definitivamente, diferente de Santana, que nunca obedecia.

"Matt?" – Quinn pressionou.

"Eu sabia que ela patrulhava pela cidade" – encarou os olhos cor de amêndoa da namorada e respirou fundo – "E eu ajudava às vezes."

"O quê?" – Quinn deu um salto.

"Santana era mais atuante que eu. Ela vigia a área da cidade próxima ao campus da universidade e eu dava uma olhada na área em que a gente. A diferença é que o meu poder permite impedir certas coisas de um jeito mais discreto e à distância. Santana usa os punhos."

"Quer dizer que vocês são os vigilantes?" – Quinn estava quase entrando em pânico – "Quer dizer que... aquele garoto?"

"Nenhum de nós teve algo a ver com aquilo!" – Matt apressou-se – "Eu te garanto, Quinn, que aquilo foi uma armação das mais sórdidas da polícia ou de alguém que ficou muito zangado com a nossa atuação na noite. Desde então que eu não tenho mais ido às ruas. Mas Santana... apesar de todos os avisos, ela não parou, e hoje o chefe, quando nos convocou, ele a expulsou do grupo."

"Chefe?"

Matt franziu a testa e percebeu que tinha dificuldade de processar a informação. O chefe era Martinez. Sim, isso era claro, mas, por alguma razão, ele não conseguia explicar para Quinn algo tão simples. Olhou a namorada impaciente por explicações. Chefe era Martinez. Tão simples, mas ele não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia. Era uma agonia que o fazia quase entrar em pânico. Quinn reparou que, na confusão interna do namorado, a mesa começou a flutuar, assim como vários objetos.

"Matt!" – ela estalou os dedos no rosto do namorado – "O que está acontecendo? Você está perdendo o controle e está me assustando."

"Quinn..." – ele ficou atordoado e todos os objetos caíram de uma vez, fazendo um pequeno estrondo.

Quinn levantou-se do sofá e checou o quarto de Beth para ver se a menina havia acordado. Estava certa. Disse à filha que estava tudo bem, que ela precisava voltar a dormir para acordar cedo e ir a escola. Passou alguns minutos com ela até voltar à sala e encontrar o namorado arrumando a pequena bagunça. Tinha alguns cacos de vidro em mãos e procurava jornais e sacolas para embrulhar.

"Matt?"

"Sinto muito por isso, Quinn. Mas há algo muito estranho. Grant tem razão."

"Grant?"

"Não acho que você deva mais ir a casa de Martinez."

"Matt, o que você diz não faz sentido. Eu te perguntei que chefe é esse e você me fala que eu não posso ir mais aprender a controlar meus poderes?"

"Martinez controla mentes. O chefe controla mentes. Martinez treina. O chefe treina. Martinez diz que tenta nos ajudar. O chefe formou uma equipe para ajudar as pessoas, os vigilantes. Martinez sabe sobre todos, o chefe sabe sobre todos."

"Você está querendo me dizer que Martinez é o chefe?"

"É!" – Matt pareceu aliviado.

"Por que não disse isso logo?"

"Esse é o problema, Quinn. Eu não consegui... acho que ainda não consigo. Eu sei, mas não consigo me expressar."

"Acha que ele usou o poder mental nele para criar espécies de bloqueios?"

"É por isso que você não pode mais entrar em contato com ele. Agora entendo o que Grant sempre questionou sobre o chefe. Entendo e verdade. Há de se ter regras para usar um poder como o dele."

"Você está suando" – Quinn passou a mão gentilmente na testa do namorado e depois pressionou a palma contra o pescoço – "Parece febril."

Matt começou a ficar enjoado de repente. Então correu em direção ao banheiro de Quinn e procurou o sanitário. A namorada estava assustada. Nunca o viu agir tão estranho daquela forma. Ainda ajoelhado diante do sanitário ele a encarou.

"Fique longe dele, Quinn. Por favor, fique longe."

Quinn deu descarga no sanitário. Então pegou um copo de água e outro de anti-séptico bucal. Matt bebeu a água e fez o bochecho para depois receber o abraço apertado da namorada.

"Venha" – ela o segurou pela mão e o conduziu até ao quarto – "Você precisa se deitar e descansar, Matt."

"Não... eu vou pra casa."

"Hoje, você fica!" – Quinn disse autoritária – "Vai dormir aqui comigo e não tem discussão. Amanhã a gente procura ajuda."

Mais um beijo e Quinn conduziu o namorado até a cama e foi dormir preocupada. Ela foi parar naquela cidade, entre outros motivos, para se esconder. No entanto, em questão de dias, encontrou pessoas como ela, só para descobrir que elas estavam por perto o tempo todo. Agora vinha a informação de que os amigos dela, sem falar no namorado, bancavam os justiceiros pela cidade. Quinn tinha medo de até onde isso poderia chegar. Tinha uma filha, uma criança esperta que captava coisas no ar, que perguntava e era observadora. Sentou na cama, passou a mão nos cabelos e pensou no que deveria fazer, no que seria o melhor para ela e Beth. Se esconder mais uma vez? Era uma possibilidade, mesmo que Quinn tivesse encontrado na cidade um bom namorado, bons amigos e um modo de viver com dignidade sem precisar depender dos outros. Ponderou e decidiu que iria ver como as coisas ficariam antes de fazer as malas e correr.

Grant desligou a televisão e ponderou as notícias daquela noite. No final das contas, considerou que a reação da sociedade frente a uma pessoa com dom sobre-humano foi positiva. Muito melhor do que ele esperava ou do que o chefe profetizava. Considerou que sair das sombras talvez fosse um passo a ser discutido pelo grupo. Em vez de condenar, Grant julgava que o chefe deveria agradecer Santana pelo favor, mesmo que a ação dela tenha sido uma reação instintiva a um problema. Um impulso natural para quem tinha o heroísmo como característica. Santana Lopez era o inverso do grupo: arrogante sem a máscara, altruísta com ela. Quanto a ele? Não sabia como se identificava. Talvez fosse o Batman por desconfiar até da própria sombra e por não ter algo de especial. Pensamentos tolos à parte, ligou o computador e chegou o e-mail de Artie sobre a investigação em que trabalhavam.

Truman Moore, o sujeito supostamente responsável por um projeto secreto de desenvolvimento de segurança na cidade era um presidiário condenado a sentença de morte por homicídios em série cometidos em outro estado. De jeito nenhum que esse sujeito tocaria programa secreto no governo da prisão. Ainda assim, o nome não era estranho. Pode ser que tenha visto o noticiário na época em que o caso era quente, só que duvidava disso. Havia algo mais. Retornou o e-mail e agradeceu Artie pelo empenho na pesquisa. Disse que discutiria teorias mais tarde. Naquele momento, precisava pensar. Serviu-se de um conhaque e olhou a vista da janela da pequenina sala em um dos conjuntos habitacionais com os prédios mais altos da região. Morava no vigésimo andar e tinha uma boa visão panorâmica do centro da cidade. Era possível ver a prefeitura dali. Talvez devesse pegar a dica de Hemon. Talvez as informações importantes não estivessem mesmo em rede para serem hackeadas. Talvez fosse preciso entrar no quartel general inimigo para achar algumas respostas. O chefe não aprovaria, claro. Voltou ao computador e acessou o mapa da rua da prefeitura. O resto da semana seria de estudos e mais investigações.

Brittany era a única do grupo que não pensava em conspirações e nem tinha visto o jornal. Tudo que achava que precisava saber a respeito do incidente com Santana foi dito pelo chefe, pessoa que ela confiava a vida. Ele não mentiria. Adorava Santana, mas deixou-se convencer pelos argumentos de que as ações impulsivas da vigilante iriam deixá-los em maus lençóis algum dia. Brittany aceitava o argumento por hora, até mesmo porque tinha nada em mente para contestá-lo. Não entendia de política, não entendia de processos administrativos, e o pouco que sabia sobre estratégias vinha do que o chefe lhe explicava. O mundo saber sobre pessoas com poderes soava como uma má idéia. Lembrou-se das inúmeras noites em que visitou hospitais junto com o chefe curando pessoas sempre que possível, mas com uma máscara no rosto. Se alguém soubesse a identidade dela, a trataria como um messias e a vida se transformaria num inferno. Ela nem sabia o que era direito com funcionava um messias.

O amante não poderia estar com ela naquela noite. Havia muita confusão a resolver graças a Santana. Sentia o corpo tenso e precisava relaxar de alguma forma. Não se sentia cansada, apesar dos ensaios no teatro. Desceu até o porão da própria casa, onde havia um grande espaço livre, o suficiente para dançar. Para não incomodar a família já recolhida nos respectivos quartos, colocou o fone no ouvido e ligou em uma das músicas favoritas e começou a se movimentar sem se preocupar com técnicas e movimentos precisos.

"_Vou deixa a vida me levar pra onde ela quiser/ Estou no meu lugar/ você já sabe onde é/ não conte o tempo por nós dois/ pois a qualquer hora posso estar de volta/ depois que a noite terminar_"

Balançava o corpo, girava a cabeça, pulava e tocava air guitar. Amava Skank, gostava de melodias alegres de músicas para cantar alto com toda força dos pulmões. Gostava da mensagem de liberdade, de leveza, desapego.

"_Eu já estou na sua estrada_" – ela cantava junto com a voz de Samuel Rosa – "_Sozinho, não enxergo nada/ mas vou ficar aqui até que o dia amanheça/ vou esquecer de mim/ e você, se puder, não me esqueça_"

Pensou com os próprios botões: como ela que amava tanto a própria liberdade podia se represar tanto? Será que a paixão que ela sentia pelo amante que jamais abandonaria a esposa por ela seria suficiente? Será que já não estava na hora de ela dar o fora dali, sobretudo agora que o cerco em torno dos vigilantes iria se fechar? Brittany não era uma covarde. Era apenas uma garota que seguia vivendo em busca de um sonho ou dois. Passou sete anos economizando para sair e, assim como Santana disse um dia, não tinha certeza se o amor que ela sentia era grande e suficiente para fazê-la ficar. Acelerou o passo da dança para suar mais, cansar mais. Precisa dormir e não pensar.

Mercedes precisaria fazer exercício algum para dormir. Era alta madrugada quando voltou da redação após escrever as matérias sobre a coletiva com o comissário e as repercussões do acidente na ponte, além da aparição da vigilante. As declarações do comissário Carl Burke foram razoáveis. Disse que a vigilante da ponte em teoria infringiu lei alguma ao simplesmente impedir que um carro despencasse da ponte, ao contrário, foi fundamental para salvar a vida de dois homens e o departamento de polícia, assim como o corpo de bombeiros, agradeceria se essa vigilante mantivesse esse tipo de ajuda, em especial por demonstrar força excepcional.

"_Essa vigilante seria muito útil a sociedade, caso continue a atuar ajudando a polícia e não cruzando o caminho da lei para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos._"

Mercedes, nesse momento, levantou a caneta e perguntou:

"_Quer dizer que a polícia acredita que há mais de um vigilante atuando na cidade?_"

"_Tudo leva a crer que sim. Por isso é fundamental que a vigilante de hoje se apresente a polícia e revele sua identidade se estiver disposta mesmo a contribuir_" – Burke foi categórico e isso provocou os demais repórteres a urgência de se fazer dezenas de perguntas.

As fontes dentro da polícia informaram a Mercedes que Burke não espera que a vigilante se apresente, mas que ficou particularmente interessado na força física da garota misteriosa e disse que ia levar a discussão ao prefeito. Lembrou-se do tal programa secreto. Talvez Burke soubesse de algo. Talvez não fosse um programa fantasma como ela imaginou a princípio. Talvez Hemon fosse mesmo uma fonte quente.

Entrou no quarto e encontrou Santana dormindo profundamente. Foi um dia cheio. O próprio chefe fez questão de informar sobre a exclusão de Santana, o que Mercedes não concordava. Mas decidiu não vociferar por hora. Havia muito que esclarecer, em especial porque o chefe ordenou as investigações, mas parecia que conduzia o grupo a não avançar em certas fontes. Qual era a motivação dele em não atacar todos os lados possíveis? Mercedes trocou de roupa e colocou o pijama. Santana ainda nem tinha notado a presença dela. Ela estava exausta pelo grande esforço físico, como se ela tivesse finalmente encontrado o limite da própria força: duas toneladas. Mercedes sequer conseguia imaginar o que seria segurar cem quilos. Pegou um creme na gaveta e retirou os lençóis da amiga. Santana vestia o short e a camiseta folgada de algodão. Sem calcinha ou sutiã. Era o pijama. Pegou a pomada e começou a passar nas pernas e nos braços da vigilante. O produto trazia uma sensação de frescor e tinha propriedades relaxantes e analgésicas. Era o que Mercedes usava quando sentia dores pelo corpo.

"Que confusão a senhorita aprontou..." – disse baixinho e voltou a cobrir a colega com o lençol.

Santana amanheceu com o corpo dolorido. O dia seguinte parecia ser o pior. Levantou os braços e as pernas devagar. Todo movimento incomodava. Com jeitinho, tratou de se alongar ainda na cama. Primeiro os braços e depois um pouco das pernas. Alongar ajudava a combater a dor física. Jurou para si mesma nunca mais segurar carro algum. Não que ela tivesse tentado antes. Olhou Mercedes do outro lado do quarto. Nem mesmo viu a amiga chegar.

"Bom dia" – a estudante de jornalismo sorriu timidamente – "Como está?"

"Bem. Estou... nossa tudo dói, mas estou bem."

"Ainda estou impressionada com os seus feitos ontem. Na ponte, até mesmo no teatro. Por um instante no ensaio eu achei que você não agüentaria."

"Foi um inferno" – levantou-se com dificuldade – "Ainda estou meio enjoada."

"É melhor você dormir mais um pouco."

"Daí eu ficarei com dor nas costas de tanto deitar. Não... preciso de sol, de ar fresco. E talvez de uma carona na cadeira de Artie. Preciso liga para Rachel também. Tenho de saber se ela está bem."

"Tenho certeza que ela está sob controle. Já arranjamos tudo caso ela seja intimada a depor."

Santana acenou e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e atravessou a praça até o edifício onde ficava o refeitório da universidade. O dia estava nublado e com temperatura amena. Era um favor da mãe natureza ao corpo moído. Uma vez no refeitório, cumpriu a rotina de entregar o cartão de universitária da entrada e ter os créditos descontados. Pegou o café da manhã e colocou biscoitos e outros industrializados no bolso e na mochila. Aquilo serviria como lanche ou até mesmo almoço quando não tinha tempo. Olhou para uma mesa e achou interessante ver duas ex-namoradas reunidas: Jenny e a líder de torcida com quem dormiu uma última vez. Então franziu a testa: fazia um mês em que ela não dormia com Jenny. Tanto tempo assim? Acenou timidamente e seguiu o caminho até a mesa favorita, onde já se encontrava Tina.

"Ei!" – sorriu para a colega – "O que fez você madrugar hoje?"

"Eu que pergunto" – Tina respondeu – "Logo você que costuma aparecer quando todos estão terminando o café."

Artie foi o próximo a aparecer à mesa. Ainda estava preocupado com a colega. Era uma situação desconfortável saber que uma das grandes amigas estava fora de algo que eles consideravam importante e que ele não levantou a voz para defendê-la. Ou não conseguiu, o que achou estranho. Ele defenderia Santana de olhos fechados sob tortura, mas ali, naquele momento com o chefe, não conseguiu se manifestar. Apenas Grant reagiu. Sim, Artie ajudou mais tarde e lembrou-se que teria de falar com Rachel para combinar melhor as histórias.

Santana assistiu as aulas e o dia corria bem, até que, no início da noite, decidiu ligar para Rachel para saber se estava tudo bem. Sabia que ela estava no trabalho àquela altura, mesmo assim resolveu arriscar. Ninguém atendeu. Não quis tentar mais vezes porque não queria dar a impressão de estar obcecada ou algo do gênero. Talvez Rachel ligasse mais tarde.

Rachel pegou o celular, viu a ligação, mas decidiu não retornar. Não poderia. Seria melhor ficar longe de Santana por algum tempo para evitar mais confusão. Olhou no espelho do banheiro dos funcionários do restaurante e pegou o estojo de maquiagem e retocou a pintura. Não ficaria bem a garçonete aparecer diante dos clientes com um hematoma no rosto fruto de uma agressão física. Pegou a maquiagem, colocou na bolsa ao lado da carta de intimação que a polícia deixou no apartamento naquela manhã. Respirou fundo.


	18. Depoimento

Quinn achou estranho que Rachel apareceu vez alguma na livraria naquela semana. Por mais que às vezes a pequena diva do grupo teatral enchesse a paciência, ela era a única amiga que considerava naquela cidade. Não se tratava do lanche ou de qualquer outro presentinho endereçado a Beth. Era a presença da jovem por si só. Desconfiava que na segunda-feira ela não a visitou por estar com Santana. Era coincidência demais as duas estarem naquela ponte e tinha aquele vídeo de Rachel amparando a vigilante. Sim, Quinn tinha quase certeza que Rachel conhecia a identidade secreta da colega super-forte, algo que ela própria só foi saber ainda naquela segunda-feira depois de pressionar o namorado. Rachel também não apareceu na terça-feira. E agora, passando o horário de almoço dos alunos da faculdade comunitária, nenhum sinal. Estava preocupada.

Atendeu um cliente idoso e ficou preso a ele por quase quinze minutos a procura de exemplares na prateleira. Queria ler alguma coisa de Érico Veríssimo, João Ubaldo Ribeiro e Graciliano Ramos, além do raro disco "Alegria, Alegria Volume 2 ou Quem Não tem Swing Morre Com A Boca Cheia de Formiga", do Wilson Simonal. A loja, por um acaso tinha um único exemplar que o tal cliente havia ligado mais cedo e pedido para reservar. Mas ele só explicou isso quando Quinn praticamente revirou a prateleira de MPB em busca do CD perdido, que na verdade estava na sessão de rock.

Ossos do ofício. Ela gostava mesmo era dos clientes que escolhiam livros dos balcões de destaques e pronto. Era para isso que as editoras pagavam tão caro às redes de livrarias: para ter os livros, em geral os bestsellers, bem expostos. Quinn não se importava em buscar um determinado livro na prateleira, desde que fosse na sessão em que trabalhava no momento e que tinha algum controle. Ao menos o cliente saiu satisfeito e ela pôde registrar as compras como atendidas por ela. A loja tinha uma meta geral de vendas e metas de atendimento. Quando mais registros de compras feitas na mão de um determinado atendente, melhor para o funcionário que ganhava alguns bônus no final do mês.

"Parece que algum professor pediu livros hoje" – comentou uma colega – "Detesto quando acontece isso."

"Eu não" – Quinn ponderou – "Se tiver sorte de pegar os alunos mais nerds, eles sempre levam algo a mais, o que é bom para o registro de metas."

"Às vezes você se comporta como se estivesse num quartel, Fabray" – a colega desdenhou – "Nem quando o seu namorado vem aqui você relaxa. Ou aquela menina" – Quinn não respondeu ao comentário – "Aliás, você viu que aquela sua amiga apareceu no vídeo mostrado no noticiário sobre a vigilante na ponte?"

"Eu vi o noticiário, mas não conversei com ela a respeito" – Quinn procurou encerrar o assunto.

Depois de atender um estudante em busca do livro mais procurado do dia e algo mais, foi até a copa dos funcionários. Precisava tomar água e usar o banheiro. O resfriamento do filtro estava quebrado e só havia água natural disponível. Em outras palavras: água quente, sobretudo porque o sol da manhã na janela batia exatamente no garrafão. Pegou um copo descartável, serviu-se da água morna e se concentrou. Deixou a água geladinha em alguns segundos. Sorriu para si mesma e bebeu a água com gosto, para horror de um colega de trabalho que acabara de reclamar da temperatura o líquido.

"Como você consegue?" – perguntou quase enojado.

"É só fingir que é chá" – Quinn respondeu.

O colega voltou ao trabalho e ela pensou que talvez poderia fazer um favor aos demais colegas. Encostou a mão no garrafão, fechou brevemente os olhos e sentiu a energia fluir por um ou dois minutos. Experimentou a água. Nada mais do que um quarto de copo. Geladinha, e ficaria assim por um tempo.

O celular que ficava no bolso da calça vibrou. Não era permitido usar o aparelho em meio ao expediente, mas o supervisor fazia vistas grossas no caso das rápidas mensagens de texto. No caso, era uma mensagem de Matt avisando que não seria possível buscá-la na saída do expediente porque estava preso na obra. Não que fosse um problema para Quinn. Quando o horário chegou, foi ao vestiário, trocou de roupa e andou até o ponto de ônibus para buscar a filha. Viu Rachel atravessando a rua, carregando a bicicleta que raramente usava. Quinn não perdeu a oportunidade, atravessou a rua para se encontrar com a pequena diva.

"Oi Rachel" – a pequena diva deu um pequeno salto para trás ao ser surpreendida pela amiga.

"Oi."

"Você não apareceu" – disse em tom de cobrança – "Senti sua falta."

"Estou atarefada" – Rachel evitou contato visual.

"Sem tempo nem para dizer oi, como costuma fazer?" – achou estranho o rosto cheio de pó em alguém que usava maquiagem tão leve que mal dava para perceber. Segurou no braço da amiga – "Rachel, aconteceu alguma coisa contigo?"

"Não" – respondeu um pouco rápido demais para o gosto de Quinn.

"Então porque está usando essa camada grossa de maquiagem? Você não é disso."

"Foi só uma mudança..."

"Claro que..." – Quinn interrompeu Rachel – "Algumas mulheres costumam usar grossa camada de maquiagem para esconder hematomas, o que não é o seu caso, certo?" – Rachel olhou para o chão por Quinn ter acertado na mosca. Nada como a experiência pessoal: a mãe dela vivia suando tal recurso para esconder as conseqüências das surras que o pai dava quando bêbado. Ou quando ela própria levou uma surra do namorado quando este perdeu o controle e a acusou de estragar a vida dele por ter engravidado "intencionalmente" – "Você sabe que pode conversar comigo, não é mesmo?" – Rachel acenou timidamente – "Então?"

"Eu já disse que não foi nada."

"Por um acaso isso foi obra de Finn?"

"Não!" – Rachel respondeu urgente – "Ele não encostaria um dedo em mim por mais zangado que estivesse. Isso não foi obra dele. Foi um acidente infeliz que aconteceu ontem na faculdade. Só isso."

"Acidente?" – Quinn estava aliviada por não ter sido Finn, mas ainda intrigada com as origens do hematoma – "Que tipo de acidente?"– Rachel silenciou-se envergonhada e virou o rosto – "Rachel? Alguém bateu em você?"

"Foi um acidente. Ele estava furioso e me empurrou. Eu bati o rosto contra a parede."

"Ele? Rachel, me explica direito, por favor. Você pode confiar em mim."

"Se eu te contar, você promete não comentar? Especialmente com Finn ou com o pessoal do teatro?" – Quinn acenou.

"Então?" – Rachel parou a caminhada e olhou para o chão.

"Um colega de classe não é fã do vigilante, porque o pai dele foi preso no caso da pedofilia. Ele viu o vídeo, assim como todo mundo nessa cidade, e presumiu que eu conheço pessoalmente o vigilante. Então ele me acusou de coisas."

"Ele bateu em você por causa disso?" – Quinn estava enjoada e, de certa forma, com raiva de Santana por ter, de alguma maneira, envolvido Rachel.

"Ele e dois amigos me encurralaram ontem e tentaram pressionar para saber se conhecia a vigilante. Mas quando me empurraram, chegou o zelador e me salvou."

"Bastardos" – Quinn deu um chute numa pedrinha.

"Foi nada demais. Foi só um idiota filho de um criminoso magoado porque a justiça foi feita. Ele devia estar mais furioso com o pai dele do que com o vigilante, mas têm pessoas que embananam as coisas, você sabe... Eu estou bem. Sério! Mas Finn não pode saber ou ele vai ficar ainda mais paranóico em relação ao vigilante... Também não sei se vou ao ensaio hoje. Não quero receber os meus amigos mais próximos o mesmo olhar que você me deu agora a pouco."

"A gente já usa um quilo de maquiagem para a peça e você tem medo que reparem? Ou você tem medo que alguém mais em específico repare e vá tomar providências que aí sim seriam desastrosas?" – Rachel se agitou nervosa e Quinn resolveu jogar para verificar uma hipótese que surgiu. Ela segurou a mão de Rachel e falou firme – "Você tem medo que alguém muito, mas muito forte, apesar de não parecer assim, tome providências? Uma certa garota e pele morena?"

"Eu não sei do que está falando" – Rachel tentou se libertar.

"Estou falando da vigilante, Rachel. Você sabe quem ela é."

"Nunca vi o rosto dela" – foi categórica – "Agora, se me dá licença, estou atrasada."

"Aonde vai?"

"Não acha que está sendo inquisitiva demais, Fabray?"

Quinn paralisou por um momento. Rachel nunca a chamou pelo sobrenome e isso a magoou. Soltou Rachel e deu um passo para trás. Endireitou a postura e achou melhor liberar a amiga.

"Tudo bem. Mas vou te dar um conselho prático sobre o ensaio. Se você faltar, vai criar especulações que não deseja. Em especial da pessoa que mais quer esconder esse hematoma. Aparecer e evitar talvez seja uma política mais inteligente do que simplesmente não aparecer e levantar ainda mais perguntas."

Rachel acenou. Subiu na bicicleta e continuou o caminho dela. Quinn a observou ir embora. Tinha quase certeza de que Rachel conhecia ao menos a identidade secreta de Santana, mas não sabia até quando isso seria importante. Se fosse verdade, Rachel mostrou ali que está seriamente disposta a manter o segredo, não importa a pressão. Voltou a parada de ônibus. Beth a esperava e as responsabilidades com a filha vinham em primeiro lugar.

A delegacia central de polícia ficava a seis quadras da faculdade comunitária: menos de dez minutos de bicicleta. Rachel decidiu pedalar para tentar aliviar a tensão. Sentia um peso no estômago e as mãos estavam frias. No caminho pensou em toda história que deveria contar ao delegado. Repassou todos os detalhes chaves na mente, seguiu as instruções de Mercedes para não falar com ninguém na imprensa, algo que tentaram fazer. Precisava manter a calma. Respirar. Ia dar tudo certo. Trancou a bicicleta no poste e entrou no prédio da delegacia central de polícia. Kurt esperava por ela à porta. Os dois se abraçaram em silêncio e entraram de mãos dadas no interior do prédio.

"Meu nome é Rachel Berry" – se apresentou a recepcionista – "Tenho uma intimação para prestar um depoimento" – entregou o papel.

"Claro querida, aguarde um instante."

Rachel sentou-se num dos bancos de espera. As pernas estavam bambas para ficar em pé.

"Vai dar tudo certo" – Kurt abraçou a amiga – "Lembre-se que você não está sob investigação e é uma cooperadora dos trabalhos. Eles vão te tratar bem."

Rachel ouviu em silêncio as palavras do amigo. Sim, ela estava com medo. Morrendo. Já havia passado por tal situação antes, mas desta vez as coisas pareciam diferentes, mais reais. Esperou quinze minutos até ser chamada. Um investigador foi até ela, a cumprimentou e a conduziu até o interior do prédio. Rachel deu uma última olhada para trás e recebeu um sorriso confiante, mesmo que ansioso, do amigo. Ela não estava sozinha. O investigador pediu para que ela entrasse numa saleta de interrogatório, dessas com um espelho na parede em que ela sabia que tinha mais alguém observando. Tinha vistos filmes policiais demais com Finn para entender o clichê. Da primeira vez não foi assim. Ela simplesmente sentou-se em frente a mesa do investigador em meio ao resto da repartição e disse as mentiras que tinha de dizer. Ali, naquela sala, as coisas pareciam mais sérias e intimidadoras. Sentou-se na cadeira e foi deixada sozinha por alguns minutos. O investigador voltou com um copo descartável com água e ofereceu.

"Obrigada" – aceitou e tomou dois goles – "Estou sendo acusada de alguma coisa, senhor?" – ela perguntou receosa.

"Por que acha que está sendo acusada?"

"Porque o senhor me trouxe a essa sala de interrogatório e deve ter um monte de gente nos observando do outro lado daquele espelho. É por isso que pergunto. Devo chamar o meu advogado?" – ela nem tinha um, mas talvez os pais dela conhecessem alguém bom o bastante.

O investigador riu e olhou em direção ao espelho.

"Claro que não está sendo acusada de coisa alguma, senhorita Berry" – sentou-se na cadeira em frente – "Essa sala é pela importância do seu testemunho. Preciso avisar que nossa conversa está sendo gravada para sua própria segurança, mas se quiser chamar um advogado, não vou me opor. Podemos esperar até a chegada de um da sua escolha ou ainda podemos chamar o defensor público."

"Acho... acho que não será necessário."

"Correto" – o investigador sorriu confiante – "Como vê, não ignoramos que existem algumas coincidências entre a senhorita e o vigilante, ou a vigilante. Primeiro o caso da invasão a sua casa e agora a aparição na ponte em que a senhorita age como se fosse próxima, solícita."

"Havia um acidente e eu queria ajudar. Não sabia que ser solícita nesse sentido era um crime" – respondeu com estranha firmeza.

"Temos o seu depoimento sobre a invasão" – mostrou o texto impresso – "Agora quero o seu depoimento sobre o caso da ponte. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estava comum amigo, Artie Abrams, que é paraplégico, quando vimos um carro tesourando o trânsito com uma patrulha imediatamente atrás. Não muito depois, antes mesmo de a gente atingir a ponte, ouvimos os barulhos das batidas. Eu encostei o carro, assim como outras pessoas fizeram. Foi quando vimos o acidente acontecer. Foi quando eu deixei o carro e também corri até a ponte, apesar dos protestos do meu amigo. Meu pai é médico e eu sou treinada a fazer primeiros socorros. Meu pai pode confirmar isso. Ele mesmo me treinou."

"A vigilante já estava lá?"

"Sim senhor. Eu me aproximei para perguntar como ajudar, mas ela só gritava por causa do peso. Foi quando eu gritei por uma corda. Pensei que se amarrasse uma corda no carro a algum poste ajudaria a vigilante... Estava uma confusão por lá. O bombeiro também gritava por uma corda. Foi ele, na verdade, quem praticamente tirou sozinho os dois homens lá de dentro do carro pendurado."

"Depois você parece ter tomado a frente da vigilante num momento das imagens. E quando ela caiu, você a segurou. O que aconteceu?"

"A vigilante estava esgotada com o esforço e algumas pessoas cogitaram aproveitar o momento para tirar a máscara. Eu não achei aquilo justo após o resgate, não era racional e não era da conta de ninguém saber a identidade dela."

"Você tem algum tipo de amizade com a vigilante?"

"Eu não a conheço."

"Você sabia que a vigilante era uma mulher?"

"Não senhor."

"Você acha que o vigilante que invadiu o seu apartamento e a vigilante da ponte são as mesmas pessoas?"

"Não sei dizer. Acredito que sejam pessoas diferentes."

"Você conhece o vigilante que invadiu o seu apartamento?" – as perguntas vinham em velocidade cada vez maior, o que deixava Rachel tonta.

"Não senhor" – ela já respondia com urgência.

"Você apóia as ações do vigilante?"

"Sim senhor" – já respondia de supetão, quase sem pensar.

"Você acha que o vigilante faz um bem maior a sociedade do que a polícia?"

"Acho."

"Você odeia a polícia?"

"Não!"

"Por que você odeia a polícia?"

"Eu não odeio a polícia!"

"Por que você gosta do vigilante?"

"Por que ele me salvou!" – Rachel disse com urgência e depois fechou os olhos. Falou demais e o detetive colocou um leve sorriso no rosto. Tinha pegado a garota e agora teria uma informação fresquinha.

"Se importa em dizer como o vigilante te salvou?"

Rachel fechou os olhos e suspirou. A voz saiu fragilizada.

"Há cerca de dois meses, eu voltava do trabalho no restaurante e costumava passar pelo parque próximo a minha casa por ser um atalho. Um homem me assaltou, quis a minha mochila. Eu não reagi e entreguei o que ele pediu, mas parece que ele mudou de idéia. Esse homem me arrastou para fora da calçada e me jogou numa parte mais isolada e fechada pela vegetação. Ele... ele... ia me estuprar."

"Estuprar?" – o detetive foi cauteloso – "Você poderia descrever o que ele fez para a senhorita?"

"Ele... ele" – os olhos de Rachel se encheram d'água. Ainda era doloroso lembrar – "esse moço me bateu, me imobilizou, rasgou parte da minha blusa e a minha calcinha. Ele... ele me penetrou com o dedo quando eu estava imobilizada e forçou as coisas lá dentro para, para... você sabe. Eu cheguei a sentir a... coisa dele começando a entrar na minha vagina. Foi quando o vigilante tirou ele de cima de mim. Eu rolei para o lado e comecei a chorar. Eu não sabia que era o vigilante ainda... foi confuso. Mas podia ouvir os sons do homem sendo espancado. Quando a surra terminou, o vigilante veio até mim... tive medo... medo de que ele fosse apenas mais um estuprador. Mas tudo que ele fez foi me pegar no colo e me levar para casa."

"Ele sabia onde você morava?"

"Eu... eu... disse o endereço."

O investigador acenou e fez algumas anotações. Então bateu a caneta na mesa.

"Não há queixas da senhorita sobre uma tentativa de estupro."

"Eu não registrei o boletim de ocorrência."

"Por quê?"

"Alguém já tentou te violentar, detetive?" – Rachel falou dura, mas ainda lutando para engolir o choro – "Sabe o que é sentir nojo da própria pele por dias e mais dias? Ter pesadelos? Acordar gritando, porque sonhou mais uma vez com aquele monstro. E no sonho ele sempre conseguia o que tentou? Você sabe o que é sentir isso? Saber que a culpa não é sua e ainda assim sentir vergonha? Eu não queria me expor ainda mais. Só queria esquecer."

O detetive emudeceu. Reconheceu em Rachel os mesmos sinais de tristeza e desespero de mulheres que sofreram abuso sexual que ele teve a oportunidade de atender, embora não fosse um especialista nesse tipo de investigação. Não viu traço de mentira ou fantasia na garota em frente.

"O estuprador usava máscara?"

"Não senhor, só um boné."

"A senhorita saberia reconhecê-lo?"

"Vocês o acharam amarrado a um poste com a cara quebrada e o cartaz escrito estuprador. Ele foi mandado para o hospital e depois libertado, lembra-se?" – disse com dureza.

O investigador cerrou os punhos porque ele foi um dos agentes que conversou com Howard Battes no hospital e o liberou. Sabia que era um desempregado desesperado e fodido. Mas não tinha passagens criminais anteriores, por isso o liberou e se concentrou apenas no vigilante. Quis se bater por essa. Por outro lado, como sustentar uma acusação de estupro se não havia uma vítima para endossar?

"A senhorita sabe que o libertou ao não registrar a queixa" – disse ainda com cautela.

"Eu sei o que fiz. Eu errei e o vigilante agora paga pelo preço."

"É por isso que você o ajuda? Por culpa?"

"Eu não o ajudo!" – Rachel insistiu.

"A senhorita acha que ele invadiu o seu apartamento por pensar que encontraria um refúgio seguro?"

"Eu não leio os pensamentos das pessoas, detetive. E também não sei se são um ou vários."

"Você acha que a vigilante que te livrou da consumação do estupro oi a mesma que atuou na ponte?"

"Quero acreditar que sim."

"A senhorita ajudou o vigilante no dia em que ele se refugiou no seu apartamento e bateu no senhor..." – consultou a ficha – "Kurt Hummel?"

"Não sei dizer se ajudei" – Rachel respondeu seca – "Só sei que não atrapalhei."

"Qual a sua relação com o vigilante?"

"Nenhuma" – disse seca.

"Senhorita Berry, se me permite..." – o detetive pegou um lenço e passou na maquiagem borrada, e revelou um pouco do hematoma no olho – "Parece que levou uma pancada no rosto. Quer falar a respeito?"

"Um colega na faculdade me empurrou contra a parede."

"Sabe a razão?"

"O pai dele foi um dos presos pelo escândalo do grupo que praticava pedofilia. Ele achou que eu fosse amiga do vigilante ou coisa assim. Resolveu descontar a raiva em mim por causa do vídeo na ponte."

"E você estaria disposta a apanhar em nome de alguém que afirma categoricamente não conhecer e não ter envolvimento algum?"

"Vou te dizer o que sei. Eu saio do meu trabalho sempre depois das onze da noite em dias que não tenho ensaio no teatro, que é quando entro mais cedo no serviço para compensar a carga horária. Eu não tenho um carro, porque vendi o meu ano passado por necessidade financeira. Eu passo por aquele parque toda semana nesse horário porque nem sempre tenho uma carona e ali é como posso cortar caminho. E em todo esse tempo, nunca vi um de vocês circulando por ali. Nunca! Nenhuma vez. Zero. Um dia, quando a merda aconteceu, não foi um de vocês que me salvou. Foi um vigilante que aparecia vagamente nos noticiários e que até então eu achava ser um bandido que queria chamar atenção para si. Esse mesmo vigilante continuou a aparecer no noticiário por ter prendido ladrões de carros, assaltantes, e todo tipo de gente que torna nossas ruas perigosas. Então um belo dia um vigilante invadiu o meu apartamento porque estava sendo perseguido por vocês. Claro que eu não fiz nada para atrapalhá-lo e, veja o que aconteceu: ele foi embora sem levar coisa alguma. Só agrediu o meu amigo, Kurt, porque ele ficou histérico. Então, no início dessa semana, eu vejo um vigilante segurando uma caminhonete com os próprios punhos, impedindo que o carro despencasse 20 metros de uma ponte com duas pessoas lá dentro. A mesma pessoa que pode ter me salvo de um estupro, que pode ter descoberto um grupo que estuprava crianças e fazia vídeos e fotos disso para compartilhar com outros pervertidos doentios. O senhor ainda me pergunta se eu estou disposta a apanhar para defender alguém assim? Você ainda tem coragem de me fazer tal pergunta?"

O detetive calou-se e acenou. Ofereceu mais um copo de água para a jovem, esperou ela se recobrar antes de liberá-la minutos depois. Rachel saiu da delegacia amparada por Kurt, mas insistiu em ir ao trabalho. Ao menos, por lá, servindo mesas, ela ocuparia a mente. Na primeira oportunidade, ligou para Artie e falou rapidamente que prestou o depoimento e contou a história combinada, mas que o detetive não ficou interessado nessa parte da história. Então viu a quantidade de textos e chamadas não atendidas de Santana. Resolveu ignorar por hora.

"_Rachel!_" – ouviu a voz urgente da amiga – "_Por onde andou? Estava preocupada._"

"Só para avisar que estou bem. Hoje prestei depoimento na polícia e segui a instruções de Artie."

"_Ok, obrigada, mas você está realmente bem?_"

"Te vejo no ensaio hoje, Santana."

Santana ficou preocupada após receber a ligação. Entendeu a mensagem e agradeceu pelo toque, mas a impressão que tinha era de que alguma coisa estava muito errado com Rachel. Ficou preocupada pelo resto do dia, tentando se segurar para não ir atrás da menina pelo qual gostava num sentido todo romântico. Ela a veria nos ensaios, mas duvidada que tivesse a chance de conversar propriamente. Esperou ansiosamente até a hora de ir ao teatro, como sempre, junto com Mercedes e Artie. Na chegada ao teatro, tentou conversar com Rachel, mas foi abordada primeiro por Quinn.

"Deixa ela em paz" – a rainha do gelo advertiu.

"O quê?" – Santana franziu a testa.

"Deixa ela em paz!" – repetiu com mais ênfase e segurou no braço da colega. Depois sussurrou – "Eu sei que você é a vigilante e Rachel já está encrencada suficiente por sua causa."

"Larga meu braço" – Santana disse baixinho. Sentia a mão de Quinn ficar tão geladas a ponto de começar a queimar a pele. Então puxou o braço de maneira ríspida e advertiu – "Eu sei que somos ligadas a algo comum, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha de ser sua amiga. Por isso, cuide dos próprios negócios, Fabray, e não se meta nos meus."

Rachel estava ali, ao lado, dançando e cantando com ela, mas era como se também estivesse a milhas distante. Foi interessante observar que Finn também parecia perdido. Era como se Rachel estivesse rejeitando ambos. Ela só conseguiu uma pequena oportunidade no primeiro intervalo e não a perdeu. Viu a diva sozinha e a puxou para uma das saletas vazias dos bastidores.

"O que aconteceu?" – Santana sussurrou – "Por que você está assim?"

"Você quer realmente discutir isso aqui e agora?" – Rachel falou demonstrando sinais de desgaste e cansaço.

"Não me de deixe de fora, Rachel, pelo amor de deus. Sobretudo quando o problema é por minha causa e culpa."

"Você não é culpada de coisa alguma, San" – Rachel se aproximou e tocou o rosto aflito da vigilante – "Vamos fazer o seguinte: sábado, depois do trabalho. Será a última vez que eu vou cantar por lá antes da temporada da nossa peça e eu preparei um set especial. Vá me ver e depois a gente conversa."

Santana aceitou os termos e se resignou, apesar da angústia não ter passado.

Após dois dias enterrado na prefeitura à procura dos pontos fracos e possíveis locais a procurar arquivos sigilosos, Grant fez um esboço do plano para entrar no local durante a noite, mas precisaria de ajuda. Tinha certeza que Artie concordaria. O problema seria convencer alguém como Matt a entrar na missão. Seria mais fácil convencer Santana, mas telecinésia seria mais útil naquele caso do que força e velocidade. Tudo era adaptável, porém. Rascunhou tudo num caderno e grifou domingo: 23 horas.


	19. Condicional

Santana pegou o vestido do guarda-roupa. Colocou-o em frente ao corpo e se olhou no espelho. Era uma boa escolha para um evento noturno: informal, com decote generoso, a deixava sensual, mas não vulgar. Era roupa que costumava vestir para matar. Já seduziu algumas garotas com a peça e tinha certeza que Rachel seria mais uma a não resistir. A intenção estava ali, correto? Qual outra razão para ela convidá-la para ir á última apresentação no restaurante? Talvez Rachel pensou melhor e quis mudar o status de amizade para romance. Não é que Santana tivesse de conquistá-la propriamente uma vez que a pequena diva confessou estar atraída.

Por outro lado, a vigilante sabia que não foi o lado mulher fatal que chamou atenção, mas o heróico que usava calças e jaqueta largas, além de uma máscara preta com o buraco dos olhos. Era um saco que Superman ou o Homem-Aranha chamaram atenção primeiro de Lois Lane e Mary Jane. Elas não olhariam para Clark Kent ou Peter Parker se não soubessem a verdade por trás da máscara. Parecia ser também o caso dela e isso a irritou. Rachel nunca olhou para Santana Lopez até descobrir a máscara.

Jogou o vestido em cima da cama e foi procurar algo mais comum no guarda-roupa. Escolheu uma calça justa, uma blusa cinza neutra que ela usou uma vez num congresso de arquitetura e se sentiu vestida demais para o evento. Serviria para a ocasião do restaurante, no entanto. Além disso, por não ter mangas, não atrapalharia a ação numa emergência. Colocou um casaco jeans por cima. Modelo mais justo, feminino e que dava ar de casualidade. Amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo bem armado. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez e sentiu-se a própria Buffy Summers. Procurou sapatos adequados. Salto alto seria uma boa pedida, mas caso houvesse alguma encrenca pelo caminho, eles dificultariam muito. Optou pelas botas de salto baixo. Não era o uniforme dos vigilantes, mas não era de todo ruim: estava bem o suficiente para ir a um restaurante e poderia lutar caso fosse necessário. Podia não pertencer mais ao grupo do chefe, mas não significava que tinha de abandonar o hábito. Ela continuava a ser uma vigilante, porém, em trabalho solo.

Procurou uma máscara no fundo da gaveta e a colocou na bolsa. Nunca se sabia. Arrumou o cabelo, colocou uma maquiagem discreta e olhou-se no espelho uma última vez. Elegância discreta e confortável.

"Uau" – cruzou com Artie no hall do prédio – "Aonde vai tão bonita, senhorita Lopez?"

"Não é da sua conta, senhor Abrams" – deu um beijo no rosto do amigo – "Estou com o celular. Qualquer coisa que precisar, chame" – disse e depois fechou os olhos. Velhos hábitos eram difíceis de eliminar. Ela não era mais do grupo. Artie não a chamaria por tal razão.

"Divirta-se" – desejou sincero e ela acenou.

Rachel disse que ela deveria chegar próximo das dez horas. Faltavam quinze minutos, o que era tempo suficiente. Dirigiu o velho carro até o restaurante. Não teve dificuldade de encontrar estacionamento. Parecia não ser um dia tão popular. Tinha visto aquele lugar mais cheio, com na primeira vez em que entrou ali para tomar um caldo no bar enquanto assistia Rachel Berry cantar. Não fazia muito tempo. Entranho. Não parecia. O local era mais caro que a média e do que ela poderia pagar normalmente. Sábado havia o tradicional bar e os shows com as garçonetes, além da apresentação do trio de jazz. Às vezes havia uma atração especial. Eram pessoas mais velhas que frequentavam o restaurante. Universitários preferiam os lugares mais baratos, os pubs, os diners, ou a boate que se dedicava a um tipo de música a cada dia da semana.

"Posso ajudá-la?" – perguntou a recepcionista.

"Vou ficar no bar" – tentou entrar, mas a recepcionista continuou na frente dela com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

"Perfeitamente, senhorita. Posso ver a sua identidade?"

Sorriu e mostrou o documento. Era permitido beber aos 18 na cidade e há dois anos que não usava identidade falsa para conseguir uma cerveja num bar. Não que bebesse com freqüência, mas sim, já teve alguns porres. A recepcionista acenou e liberou a entrada.

"Santana?" – a vigilante ficou surpresa ao encontrar Tina no restaurante vindo na direção dela – "Quer surpresa. O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Eu... eu..." – não sabia que desculpa inventar porque ainda estava tomada pela surpresa – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Rachel vai fazer a última apresentação dela e todos nós viemos prestigiar."

"Rachel?" – Santana franziu a testa.

"Sim, Rachel Berry, duh. Não sabia que ela trabalha aqui?" – Tina levou as mãos a cintura – "Pela sua cara, acho que não. Enfim, hoje é a última vez que ela vai cantar nas tradicionais noites de sábado até que a gente cumpra a temporada de um mês da nossa peça."

"Claro..." – a estreia era na semana seguinte.

"Não quer se juntar a nós, isso é, caso não esteja esperando alguém?"

"Nós?" – e olhou em direção que Tina apontava. Viu um grupo de pessoas conhecidas numa das mesas: Finn, Kurt, Puck e outro sujeito que ela não conhecia – "Oh!"

"É uma reunião da velha gangue, quer dizer, da minha velha gangue."

"Eu não quero atrapalhar. Eu numa mesa com Finn e Kurt não seria uma boa coisa. Além disso, estou esperando alguém."

"Mesmo? Não vai dizer que é a Jenny de novo!"

"Não é da sua conta Chang."

"Bom... boa sorte no seu encontro então."

Santana forçou um sorriso e ficou com uma vontade maluca de sair correndo daquele restaurante. Tina retornou para a mesa com os amigos e a vigilante estava prestes a dar meia volta, quando o pianista do trio de jazz anunciou Rachel. Santana encostou-se no bar e observou a pequena diva subir ao palco com um sorriso precioso no rosto. Usava maquiagem discreta que chegava a revelar um arroxeado no rosto fruto de uma topada numa porta. Pelo menos foi o que a cantora disse aos amigos no teatro no ensaio do dia anterior.

"Boa noite" – Rachel tomou o microfone – "Essa é a minha última apresentação aqui antes de sair para a temporada da peça no teatro. Falando nisso, não se esqueçam de ver Tropicália que estreia no próximo sábado. Bom... abriu um sorriso, como essa é a minha despedida temporária, gostaria de dedicar essa música aos meus amigos que vieram me prestigiar. Amo vocês."

Os aplausos mais entusiasmados partiram da mesa em que os amigos estavam. Rachel passou o olho pelo público e encontrou no bar um ser solitário que a observava com atenção. Acenou para os músicos e a melodia começou. Santana fez uma careta quando Rachel começou a cantar "Amor I Love You", acompanhado em coro pelo pessoal sentado à mesa. Pensou que seria uma piada interna ou algo assim. Não estava totalmente errada. "Amor I Love You" foi a música que Rachel cantou meio bêbada especialmente para Finn num lual que os amigos fizeram num camping na ocasião da formatura da cantora, Tina, Kurt e Sam. Foi por causa dessa noite, em que ela dormiu com Finn sem preservativo, que passou pelo drama de um falso-positivo de gravidez. Outra razão que fez os pais dela odiarem o mecânico ainda mais.

Os aplausos entusiasmados partiram quase que exclusivamente da mesa dos amigos. O restante da clientela não pareceu tão empolgada. Santana não tinha uma opinião definida. Tinha ressalvas quanto a Marisa Monte, dependia da fase da cantora, mas apreciava as interpretações da colega.

"Vou cantar mais uma música, se não se importam" – Rachel anunciou ao microfone e olhou em direção ao bar, onde estava Santana. Não esperava encontrá-la, mas estava grata pela presença – "e gostaria de dedicar a uma pessoa muito especial."

Reposicionou-se, o trio começou a tocar e Rachel cantou suavemente numa versão inusitada de Condicional.

"_Eu sei, é um doce te amar/ o amargo é querer-te pra mim/ do que eu preciso é lembrar, me ver/ antes de te ter de ser teu/ o que eu queria, o que eu fazia, o que mais?/ que alguma coisa a gente tem que amar, mas o quê? não sei mais./ Os dias em que me vejo só são os dias que eu me encontro mais/ e mesmo assim eu sei tão bem existe alguém pra me libertar._"

Finn pensava que a música para ele e ficou confuso com a mensagem. Primeiro por não ser tão bom assim com interpretações. Segundo, porque ele detestava Los Hermanos. Quantas e quantas vezes ele e a namorada conversaram sobre preferências musicais? Várias. E não entendia a razão de oferecer a ele algo que não entendia e que não gostava.

A mensagem era mais clara para Santana. No início daquela semana mesmo houve o momento da conversa, de como ela gostava de todos os lixos indies disponíveis no mercado, e das coisas que as duas compartilhavam segundo a lista do ipod. Los Hermanos era uma das bandas favoritas da vigilante. Ainda assim, nem mesmo ela entendia direito a mensagem por trás.

O que Rachel mostrou ali foi a divisão que sofria entre querer o velho e o novo sem ter de optar por um ou por outro. Não havia dúvidas de que amava Finn Hudson, apesar das crises no relacionamento ocasionadas pela entrada do terceiro elemento: o vigilante. Ou melhor, Santana Lopez. A música da Marisa Monte era quase uma súplica de uma garotinha apaixonada a espera do homem amado. Amor que era tão certo e tão dependente. Era assim que ainda se sentia em relação ao namorado: amor aliada a necessidade da certeza, com o comodismo, o antigo. A música dos Los Hermanos falava de expectativas, angústias e incertezas, mas que o amor que havia ali, entre os personagens era certo. Para Rachel, era fácil amar Santana por amar, em especial depois que descobriu a face além dos insultos. Amargo era querer a vigilante para ela.

Os olhares das duas se encontraram ao final da apresentação. Houve aplausos mais intensos (pela surpresa da interpretação e do arranjo). Rachel se curvou, agradeceu ao público e ela olhou mais uma vez em direção ao bar. Santana tinha ido embora. Viu? Amargo. Rachel colocou um sorriso no rosto e voltou a servir as mesas passando sempre que podia perto dos amigos para falar uma bobagem e outra. Todos eles iriam sair para dançar numa festa com apresentação de bandas que acontecia ao lado do campus da universidade.

Quando Rachel foi liberada pouco depois das onze da noite, recebeu um abraço dos amigos e um beijo do namorado.

"Você viu Santana?" – Tina perguntou e Rachel foi pega de surpresa. A colega entendeu o silêncio como uma negativa – "Ela esteve aqui no restaurante. Acho que para um encontro. Não a vi mais."

"Oh!"

"Vamos que tem uma festa nos esperando" – Puck apressou os amigos a entrarem no carro – "Estou louco para pegar uma universitária."

Rachel entrou na caminhonete do namorado, enquanto o restante pegou carona no velho carro de Puck, um clássico, como ele próprio faria questão de enfatizar. Nada além de um Maverick que ele e Finn levaram dois anos para reformar. A festa no campus estava quase no auge. Muita gente circulava pelo gramado da colina, como era chamado o espaço destinado a eventos. Uma banda animava e a principal atração da noite seria a próxima. O grupo se manteve próximo. Rachel e Finn namoravam, Kurt tentava contatar Adam, o namorado, Puck e Dave foram à caça e Tina vez ou outra ia falar com colegas que encontrava por aí.

Santana também circulava por ali, mas ela havia chegado bem antes do grupo de amigos. Na saída do restaurante ligou para Jenny e a chamou para sair. O jejum se fazia longo e a cena no restaurante a fez perder uma das poucas esperanças que tinha em relação a Rachel. Jenny era segura, era fácil, era certa. Era tudo que Santana procurava e precisava naquele instante. Marcaram um lugar de encontro e quando se viram, Jenny a recepcionou com um beijo nos lábios. O gesto não parecia certo para Santana, mas e daí? O objetivo dela era um corpo quente e seguro naquela noite. Foram à festa. Às vezes se beijavam, mas dançavam e ficavam de mãos dadas a maior parte do tempo. Vigilante fingiu se divertir, mas a realidade é que a melancolia a afetava.

Após a apresentação da principal atração, nada além de uma banda que fazia sucesso pelo estado, Santana andou com Jenny com os dedos entrelaçados. Por coincidência toparam com Tina, mas desta vez Rachel e Finn estavam por perto.

"Oh, então o seu encontro era com Jenny!" – Tina sorriu ao vê-las – "Oi Jenny, faz um bom tempo."

"Você me vê quase todos os dias no refeitório, Chang" – Jenny não era reconhecida pela delicadeza.

"Modo de dizer, Jen" – Santana tentava disfarçar o desconforto em ver um par de olhos castanhos pousar sobre ela em surpresa e, talvez, reprovação. Era como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, muito embora sabia que não estava – "Se nos dão licença, vamos andando."

Não apenas o dormitório de Jenny era o mais próximo da colina, como também ela dividia o lugar com ninguém mais. Era para lá que as duas foram numa noite inédita em que Santana foi passiva boa parte do tempo para deleite da outra que aproveitou a rara chance.

Pela madrugada, enquanto estava nua debaixo de um cobertor enquanto um braço a envolvia pela cintura, pensou na súbita sensação de vazio. Em como tudo era frustrante: os fatos da semana, a expulsão do grupo pelo chefe, a vergonha que isso trouxe, as dores, e a sensação de solidão apesar do apoio dos amigos.

"Ainda não acredito nisso" – ouviu Jenny dizer baixinho.

"O quê?" – evitou virar-se para encarar a parceira.

"Que voltamos" – a voz era contente, apesar de baixinha e tomada por certo cansaço.

O coração de Santana doeu. Jenny era só um prêmio de consolação e ela não teve a menor coragem de contestar a jovem mulher. Talvez fosse melhor apenas deixar-se levar pelo momento e pelos vários que viriam a seguir. Pela manhã, os lábios sorriam, mas os olhos estavam tristes enquanto a "namorada" bancava um ótimo café da manhã num pequeno e charmoso diner.

"Não sei como você consegue comer tantas calorias no café da manhã e ainda ser magra" – Jenny sempre ficava impressionada com as refeições de Santana. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo em que se conheciam, não conseguia se acostumar. Era uma aberração.

"Tenho um bom metabolismo."

"Isso não pode durar para sempre."

"Com inveja?"

"De você?"

"Claro que está com inveja" – Santana abriu um sorriso sacana e genuíno pela primeira vez em dias.

"Diz mais uma vez porque eu namoro contigo?"

"Por favor, você é obcecada por mim. O que não te culpo considerando que sou o pedaço de carne mais quente e sexy desta cidade."

"Quanto romantismo" – revirou os olhos.

"Eu sou quem eu sou."

Será? Por vezes Santana tinha algumas crises de identidade sobre quem ela realmente era. Podia ser uma aluna aplicada, nerd, dentro de uma sala de aula enquanto assistia as explicações dos professores diante de projetores e computadores. Ela conseguia viajar em fotos das cidades, imaginar a vida entre as ruelas e das inúmeras histórias possíveis que aconteciam naqueles lugares. Fora da sala de aula, no dia a dia, ela era a garota esperta, sexy e gay, de língua afiada sempre pronta a dar uma resposta quando necessário. Era a garota atenta e confiante que ninguém passava para trás. Aquela que escondia em seu interior a garotinha romântica e insegura. Ou seria ela a intrépida e altruísta vigilante. Aquela que com uma máscara no rosto enfrentava vilões e armas para manter os inocentes a salvos?

Era simplesmente um complexo misto de tudo isso. O tempero que a tornava tão fascinante, inclusive aos olhos dos próprios amigos, embora ela própria não percebesse isso.

"O que pensa em fazer hoje?" – Jenny perguntou – "Se não tiver planos, penso que poderíamos ir àquele outlet da outra cidade. Preciso fazer algumas compras para viajar semana que vem. Estou sem roupas apropriadas."

"Viajar?" – Santana franziu a testa.

"Para a feira internacional de negócios na Itália. É o tema do meu trabalho final, não se lembra?" – Santana continuava a esquecer que aquele era o último ano de faculdade de Jenny, ao passo que ela ainda teria mais dois pela frente.

"Semana que vem?"

"Vai sentir a minha falta?"

"Claro."

Resposta que queria dizer: "vou achar ótimo que você vá porque assim fico sozinha." Àquela altura já se arrependera de ter aceitado os termos de Jenny para ter uma noite. O que a solidão e a melancolia do dia anterior fizeram com ela? Culpa de Rachel Berry. Absolutamente tudo era culpa de Rachel Berry.

"Então?"

"O quê?"

"Terei de ir fazer compras sozinha ou não?"

"Irei contigo, claro" – quis se bater.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu sei" – e não respondeu que a amava de volta, até porque isso seria uma mentira.

Voltou desanimada e arrependida ao próprio dormitório. Ao longe, viu Mercedes, o namorado dela, Artie e outros colegas do edifício se divertindo no gramado enquanto tomavam um banho de sol. Pensou em unir-se aos amigos, mas decidiu que tomar um banho era prioridade. Ao menos com a água do chuveiro caindo livremente no rosto e corpo ela conseguiria pensar melhor em todas as bobagens que fez na última semana. E foram algumas decisões estranhas, menos uma: correr para impedir que o carro despencasse da ponte. Não. Aquela foi a atitude mais acertada por mais que lhe rendesse uma expulsão formal do grupo dos vigilantes. Ou da logística e estrutura montada em torno do grupo. Sentiria falta do centro de treinamento.

Colocou uma roupa casual: tênis, camiseta e short jeans. Deixou os amigos mais uma vez e estava feliz por ter algum tempo antes de ter de encarar Jenny outra vez. Sentia que não conseguiria levar adiante essa história de namoro reatado por muito tempo. Foi andar no parque para aproveitar o sol. O lugar era colorido e agradável à luz do dia, com todas aquelas pessoas circulando. Algumas com skate, com patins e tinha a faixa para ciclistas. Crianças corriam e havia ainda os velhos dos carrinhos de cachorro-quente, pipoca, picolé e algodão doce estabelecidos em pontos estratégicos, como nos playgrounds.

"É estranho te ver aqui em plena luz do dia" – escutou a voz familiar vindo de trás. Santana virou o corpo e esperou Rachel Berry chegar até ela.

"É estranho te ver aqui agora" – Santana franziu a testa. Estava realmente surpresa – "O que faz aqui?"

"Indo trabalhar. O que faz aqui?"

"Só andando."

"Tem certeza? – Santana apenas acenou e Rachel aceitou a resposta – "E a sua... companhia?"

"Jenny?" – Santana balançou a cabeça – "Por que quer saber dela?"

"Eu vi vocês ontem a noite tão próximas."

"Com ciúmes?" – Rachel não respondeu porque era verdade. Virou o rosto e resmungou – "Foi você quem quis assim" – Santana completou baixinho.

"Por que não foi falar comigo no restaurante? Por causa dela? Ou disso?"

"Digamos que você me fez pensar numa coisa e eu me deparei com outra."

"Como assim?"

"Por que cantou aquela música?" – cortou o assunto – "A do Los Hermanos?"

"Foi uma má ideia" – Rachel desconversou.

"É uma das minhas músicas favoritas..."

Rachel olhou para a colega e se permitiu um pequeno sorriso.

"As coisas entre nós vão continuar a serem estranhas?" – Santana perguntou e olhou para o chão.

"Acho que elas são estranhas desde o início."

"Talvez tenha razão" – permitiu-se abrir um sorriso – "Isso nos faz quites, certo?"

"Em que sentido?"

"Você não gosta do Finn. E eu não gosto da sua companhia."

"Não gosto do Finn porque eu o conheço. Qual a sua justificativa?"

"Tenho uma boa intuição."

Santana balançou a cabeça positivamente e suspirou.

"É a minha saída" – Rachel apontou para o portão à esquerda – "Você vai... sair hoje à noite?" – referiu-se às atividades secretas.

"Provavelmente não. Quem sabe na terça?"

Rachel sorriu. Na terça-feira ela trabalharia à noite.

Na parte nobre da cidade, Grant repassava mentalmente todos os movimentos calculados com precisão. Precisava estar pronto se quisesse desvendar mais peça do quebra-cabeça. Ligou para Matt. Estava tudo certo. Fechou os olhos e tirou um rápido cochilo de meia hora. Era o ritual particular que fazia quando estava prestes a entrar em ação.


	20. Longa Noite

Exatamente às seis horas da noite daquele domingo, Matt e Quinn estavam na casa dele após uma tarde em que aproveitaram a ausência de Beth (que estava numa festa de aniversário) para ficarem sozinhos e se curtirem. Quinn beijou o namorado demoradamente na boca antes de deixar a cama para tomar um copo de água. Pegou uma camiseta dele que estava no chão e a vestiu para cobrir o corpo nu. Não gostava de ficar exposta fora de um quarto e sabia que havia vizinhos curiosos no prédio ao lado. Além disso, não tinha certeza se a cortina da janela estava ou não fechada. Estava aberta, tal como a própria janela.

Foi até a cozinha espartana do namorado e pegou um pouco de água na geladeira. Apreciou o líquido gelado descer a garganta. Reparou na mochila de Matt pelo chão da sala. Estava aberta e era possível ver a máscara lá dentro por cima de uma peça jeans. A curiosidade tomou o melhor dela e resolveu conferir melhor. Era uma jaqueta jeans escura, luvas, a máscara e duas páginas impressas. Quinn fechou a expressão ao ler as informações naquelas folhas.

"Quinn, vi agora que temos vinte minutos para buscar..." – Matt entrou na sala terminando de vestir a bermuda e silenciou-se ao ver a namorada perto das coisas de vigilante.

"Você vai correr pela cidade como vigilante?"

"Quinn..."

"Não minta para mim, Matt" – disse nervosa – "Você vai? Achei que tivesse me dito para ficar longe de Martinez, que ele podia ser perigoso."

"É justamente por isso que vou sair hoje a noite" – se aproximou com cautela – "Quinn, ainda não sei o que exatamente é, mas Grant, Artie e Mercedes fizeram algumas investigações e descobriram pistas que indicam que podemos estar em perigo. Todos nós."

"Por que não me disse nada? Nossa relação é de confiança! Se esqueceu? Por que não me disse?"

"Não queria envolver você ou Beth."

"Mas se existe perigo para você, isso deve me incluir também. Então eu tenho o direito" – amassou as folhas contra o peito do namorado – "O que é isso?"

"Um resumo das investigações de Grant e Artie. Há um programa fantasma de defesa do governo comandado por um tal de Truman Moore. Aparentemente ele é um presidiário no corredor da morte em outro estado, o que não faz muito sentido. Grant quer descobrir mais informações a respeito e precisa da minha ajuda para conseguir."

"Truman Moore?"

"Nome estranho, não? O mais estranho é que todos nós temos a impressão de que já vimos esse nome em algum lugar, mas ninguém consegue se lembrar onde."

"Como na vez em que você passou mal porque Martinez colocou uma espécie de bloqueio na sua cabeça que faz você não conseguir dizer que ele é o chefe dos vigilantes?"

"Não sei se é o caso. Mas a sensação de saber o que é Truman Moore é forte. No entanto..."

Quinn encarou o namorado e pegou a máscara. Olhou para o pedaço de tecido e pensou brevemente a respeito da situação.

"Truman Moore?" – Quinn repetiu e a insistência deixou Matt em alerta.

"Quinn, se você sabe do que se trata..."

"Não é óbvio? Há um quadro no mezanino onde treinamos na casa de Martinez com uma arte dessas pop em que se lê 'Truman Moore is the man'."

"Que quadro?" – Matt estava genuinamente confuso.

"No mezanino. Não é um quadro pequeno. Tem certeza de que não se lembra?"

"Eu não sabia que havia quadros no mezanino..."

Matt fechou os olhos. Aquele poderia ser mais um bloqueio colocado na mente dele. Mas não foi colocado ainda na mente de Quinn talvez pela falta de tempo. Talvez porque não foi possível completar o processo. Matt não entendia bem o poder mental do chefe. Tudo que sabia é que ele não conseguia ler pensamentos de alguém que não estivesse no mesmo ambiente e a ligação mental se tornava mais forte com o toque, a ponto de o chefe poder realizar um ataque psíquico que ele só viu acontecer uma vez contra Santana. Ainda lembra se do jeito em que ela gritou segundos antes de desmaiar.

"Quinn. Você tem certeza disso?" – Matt segurou a mão da namorada.

"Claro. É um quadro interessante. Lembro que ele me chamou atenção na primeira vez em que fomos lá."

Matt acenou e pegou o celular. Discou para Grant na linha segura.

"O que foi Matt?" – Grant atendeu. Não esperava falar com o companheiro até as oito horas, horário em que marcaram de se encontrar.

"Truman Moore é um quadro no mezanino de Martinez."

"_O quê? Não há quadros no mezanino de Martinez._"

"É aí é que está, Grant. A gente não consegue enxergá-lo ou se lembrar dele. Mas Quinn consegue. A mente dela não foi bloqueada para isso" – ouviu um barulho do outro lado – "Grant?"

"_Pode vir mais cedo? Como agora?_"

"Vou fazer o meu melhor" – desligou o celular e encarou a namorada – "Preciso de um favor seu..."

Exatamente às oito horas da noite, Santana estava por cima de Jenny. As duas voltaram de uma tarde de compras. Subiram as escadas do edifício de dormitório de estudantes mais abastados financeiramente com várias sacolas em mãos (Santana carregava a maioria). Entre novas roupas e sapatos (Santana ganhou óculos escuros novos de presente), as duas se atracaram no corpo uma da outra e o embate terminou na cama. Naquele instante, Santana sugava um dos seios da namorada enquanto três dedos trabalhavam vigorosamente para dentro e para fora. O movimento fazia que o polegar escorregasse sobre o clitóris altamente lubrificado, aumentando ainda mais a sensação de prazer. Santana podia ver o suor correr no corpo de Jenny e do jeito que ela gemia alto e os músculos se contraiam involuntariamente, ela sabia que a namorada estava muito próxima de ter o segundo orgasmo da noite.

"Ah, quase, isso San, não para!"

E o celular toca fazendo Santana diminuir os movimentos e retirar a boca dos seios da namorada. Não era qualquer toque. Aquela melodia significava que alguém estava tentando se comunicar por meio da linha segura. Considerando que ela tinha sido expulsa dos vigilantes pelo chefe, o toque só podia se tratar de uma emergência. Ela parou o ato sexual e saiu de cima de Jenny para procurar o celular em meio as roupas descartadas no chão.

"Não acredito que você vai parar para atender essa merda!" – Jenny estava quase histérica – "Santana Lopez, volte aqui e termine o que tem de fazer ou eu juro que te mato!"

"Termine você" – ela respondeu antes de achar o aparelho dentro da sacola junto com o óculos de sol – "Alô? Grant?"

"_Está ocupada?_" – Grant perguntou devido aos gritos e reclamações de Jenny, que estava prestes a arrastar a namorada de volta para a cama.

"Estou livre. O que foi?"

"_Preciso de você. É algo de interesse de todos nós. Nossa segurança._"

"Onde?"

"_Meu apartamento. Estamos te esperando. Venha preparada._"

Santana imediatamente começou a se vestir aos gritos de Jenny e ameaças de que o namoro das duas estaria terminado para todo o sempre caso ela saísse por aquela porta.

"Desculpe, Jen" – disse ao abrir a porta – "Te dar um orgasmo não é minha prioridade agora."

Esqueceu os óculos escuros no apartamento. Correu para o dormitório. Precisava pegar certa mochila que nunca conseguiu desfazer.

Exatamente às nove horas e treze minutos da noite, Beth estava diante da maior televisão que teve oportunidade em repousar os olhos na vida. Passava um filme no canal da Disney e ela podia brincar à vontade com todos aqueles bonequinhos legais que estavam da prateleira de uma estante. Enquanto isso, na sala ao lado, quatro vigilantes olhavam intrigados para o desenho de Quinn Fabray. Na verdade, vários deles. Havia seis folhas brancas espalhadas com versões do tal quadro escrito "Truman Moore Is The Man".

"Engraçado" – Santana comentou – "Mesmo vendo essa figura, eu tenho a impressão de que já vi algo parecido, mas não tenho idéia onde."

"O mesmo aqui" – Artie pegou um dos desenhos para ver melhor.

"Acredite em mim" – Quinn estava impaciente – "Esse quadro está na casa dele."

"Onde exatamente?" – Santana perguntou – "Eu não vou enxergá-lo, então preciso de um direcionamento melhor."

"Acho que à esquerda da estante."

"Tem certeza, ice queen?" – pressionou Santana.

"Tenho, e não me chame assim."

"E você" – voltou-se para Grant – "Tem certeza que não haverá ninguém em casa?"

"Claro que tenho" – Grant respondeu com a habitual segurança – "Holly está fora da cidade e Martinez vai estar com a amante hoje. Sei disso porque ele reservou o quarto de hotel com o cartão de crédito individual dele."

"Quem diria que ele tinha uma amante" – Matt sentou-se ao lado da namorada – "Conhece ela?" – perguntou a Grant.

"Não. Infelizmente é arriscado seguir Martinez. Nunca se sabe se ele vai capturar o seu pensamento."

Voltou-se para a tela do computador e olhou mais uma vez as imagens de segurança que conseguiu capturar de dentro da prefeitura. Tudo parecia em ordem.

"As ações precisam ser sincronizadas" – Grant explicou – "Vamos procurar fazer de tudo para estar de volta aqui exatamente a meia noite. Artie, Matt e eu já temos como entrar na prefeitura. E Santana, vai estar sozinha, por isso, cuidado redobrado. Concentre-se apenas no que tiver de fazer."

"Eu não vou fazer besteiras" – Santana disse bronqueada – "Não precisa falar comigo como se eu fosse fazer merda na primeira oportunidade."

"Ok. Mas lembre-se que a casa de Martinez tem alarmes nas portas e nas janelas, por isso a melhor saída e entrar pelo telhado. Vai ter que usar a sua força para abrir passagem."

"Entendido e isso não será problema. Só não entendo o que tenho de procurar exatamente. Se é o quadro que eu não consigo ver ou alguma outra coisa, como um caderno ou algo assim?"

"Isso eu não sei te dizer. Você vai ter que aproveitar a chance para procurar alguma pista" – Grant queria poder ajudar melhor a colega, mas aquela parte do plano surgiu numa oportunidade e não houve tempo hábil para se fazer uma investigação prévia – "Quinn, você será a nossa central" – explicou novamente o funcionamento do celular com as linhas de segurança – "Não entre em contato conosco sob nenhuma circunstância. Nosso horário limite é uma hora da madrugada. Mas a partir de meia noite e meia, se a gente não fizer contato, você precisa acionar Mercedes para ela fazer a ronda."

"Ronda?" – Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha – "Ela vai pegar o carro e rodar pela cidade?"

"Não" – Matt sorriu – "Significa que ela usar o cadastro dela de jornalista para ligar para as delegacias e procurar informações sobre ocorrências recentes. Ela deve ligar também o rádio com a linha de comunicação da polícia que ela só faz em ocasiões assim."

"Até porque é um saco acompanhar o canal de comunicação geral da polícia" – Santana resmungou – "Acredite, eu já tentei."

"Ok. Mas e se passar da uma da madrugada e vocês não tiverem aparecido ou entrado em contato?"

"Então você vai pegar Beth, colocá-la no carro e vá para casa" – Matt deixou claro – "Se a gente não entrar em, contato até o horário limite quer dizer que alguma coisa aconteceu e você vai precisar sair daqui."

Artie olhou para o relógio.

"Gente, hora de ir."

Os vigilantes, inclusive Quinn, se abraçaram numa última confraternização antes de saírem para arriscar suas peles. Quinn deu um longo beijo em Matt e quando fechou a porta, segurou o pingente de crucifixo que sempre usava e rezou para que o namorado e seus colegas voltassem sãos e salvos. Então entrou na sala de televisão do apartamento de Grant e perguntou a Beth se ela gostaria de um leite quente antes de cochilar um pouco naquele confortável sofá (Grant havia provido um lençol, um travesseiro com fronha limpa e uma manta para a pequena).

Era exatamente dez e quarenta e dois da noite quando Santana se posicionou no bosque próximo à casa de Martinez no bairro de classe média alta da cidade. Sempre gostou da casa do professor, mas internamente. A arquitetura era conservadora e a casa se assemelhava a várias que existiam naquele bairro. Balançou a cabeça. Não era momento de pensar naquele tipo de projeto. Olhou para o esquema de segurança desenhado por Grant. Resmungou. O amigo era ótimo em matemática, mas desenhava muito mal. Pelo menos dava para entender.

Olhou para um desenho do quadro feito por Quinn. Ela não era tão ruim com o lápis. De qualquer forma, de que adiantaria olhar para aquela figura se ela tinha um bloqueio na mente que não lhe permitiria enxergar? Não sabia sequer o que procurar lá dentro. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez e depois para a vizinhança. As casas laterais já estavam escurecidas. Havia apenas uma luz acesa no térreo do vizinho da esquerda. Sinal de que ela agir o mais silenciosamente possível. Uma sombra causada pelo poste de iluminação pública era projetada bem em cima do ponto em que planejava abrir passagem pelo mezanino. Ao menos um elemento de sorte que facilitaria a camuflagem.

Colocou a máscara e as luvas (não gostava das luvas, mas em certas missões elas eram indispensáveis). Resistiu a vontade de ligar o iPod, mas aquela era uma situação em que ouvir todo e qualquer barulho seria fundamental. Fechou a jaqueta, ajustou a mochila para que ela não balançasse e olhou mais uma vez o relógio. Onze horas.

Havia uma câmera no quintal. Santana sabia que as imagens ficavam gravadas num arquivo dentro da própria casa e que nem sempre o sistema de segurança estava ligado. Seja lá qual foi o elemento surpresa de Grant, talvez já tivesse sido acionado, embora aparentemente não fosse fazer diferença alguma para ela. Sondou o ambiente mais uma vez e como um gato, subiu rapidamente ao telhado e alcançou o mezanino. Testou as telhas daquela parte e viu uma frouxa. Usou a força para arrancá-la e as outras ao redor. Chutou o forro logo abaixo e lhe foi revelado o espaço da sala obscurecida. Não vacilou e pulou para dentro. Grant estava certo: havia ninguém em casa. Mas se houvesse e se Holly estivesse só, talvez entraria pela porta da frente ao ser convidada a entrar.

Santana esperou um breve tempo pra que os olhos dela se acostumassem com o breu. Tudo parecia bem até o momento. Pegou uma pequena lanterna dentro da mochila e a ligou. Parecia estar tudo no lugar: a estante com parte da biblioteca de Martinez, a mesinha de centro de madeira maciça, as poltronas. Sorriu ao ver um quadro. Um pequeno com a pintura de uma paisagem que ficava na parede da porta de entrada. Quando aquele que Quinn afirmava existir: nada. Absolutamente nada. Só enxergava parede nua. Checou a estante. Passou o olho rapidamente nos livros e abriu as gavetas. Encontrou dois cadernos e checou rapidamente o conteúdo. Pareciam anotações entre alguns desenhos, pequenos textos, legendas, rabiscos puros e simples e o nome de Quinn Fabray escrito. Ali estavam anotações dele sobre os estudos com ela. Recolheu o caderno e mais outro com outras anotações e os colocou dentro da mochila.

Precisava pensar no quadro que não via. Passou a mão na parede ao lado da estante onde Quinn garantiu que ele estaria ali. Ficou surpresa ao descobrir um obstáculo. Passou a mão nesse obstáculo invisível. Retangular, grande, podia sentir razoavelmente bem, apesar da luva, o relevo da moldura. Então tocou no centro com a ponta dos dedos. Era uma tela. Fascinante. Tateou as mãos para segurar as bordas e retirou o quadro invisível da parede. Sorriu ao descobrir que havia um cofre atrás dele.

"Filho da mãe" – sussurrou.

Olhou pela estante em busca de alguma dica para uma possível senha, mas duvidava que fosse encontrar algo tão facilmente. Datas de aniversário? O chefe não seria tão óbvio. Pegou os cadernos de anotação. Folheou rapidamente para ver se encontrava alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Encontrou um código anotado e experimentou. Negativo. Folheou mais algumas páginas, passando os olhos nas anotações em caneta azul, preta e vermelha. Viu mais um código. Experimentou. Nada. Suspirou quase derrotada. Tentou datas de aniversários dele e de Holly (ainda que ficasse em dúvida quanto ao ano de nascimento). Nada. Arrancar o cofre estava fora de questão. Como ela iria arrebentar a parede sem chamar atenção dos vizinhos e sair correndo com um trambolho, mesmo sabendo que seria perfeitamente capaz de carregar? Seria muito idiota. Tentou alguns nomes, o anagrama de uma frase que o chefe gostava de dizer. Digitou Truman Moore. Nada. Tentou "is the man". Nada.

Deu um soco no cofre pela frustração. Pensou nas coisas mais improváveis, como nomes dos alunos e digitou "Brittany" ao acaso, já que estava quase desistindo. A luz do painel ficou verde. Foi mais ou menos no mesmo instante em que ouviu sirenes aos longe. Errar senhas demais deveria ativar alarmes. Ela sabia que existia um sistema daquele jeito, semelhante ao que bloqueia o cartão do banco na terceira tentativa de colocar uma senha. O coração dela disparou. Abriu o cofre. Havia um caderno e um pendrive lá dentro. Pegou os dois e enfiou tudo na mochila, tal como a lanterna ainda acesa. Rompeu a janela (o alarme já havia sido disparado mesmo) e escalou a lateral da casa. Um policial tentou abordá-la, mas ela o empurrou forte para abrir passagem e correr bosque adentro.

Pensou em rotas de fuga possíveis. Pelo menos os que ela poderia lembrar. De um jeito ou de outro, tinha de continuar a correr. A movimentação da polícia parecia mais intensa, mas não tanto quanto da vez em que foi perseguida noutra noite. Saiu do bosque. Usar os corredores de quintais e ruas ao seu favor e a polícia não conseguia acompanhar de carro as mudanças de rota. Mas percebeu que havia um perseguidor bizarramente persistente. Ela era rápida, mas ele parecia se aproximar. Definitivamente não era um cara normal. Corria tudo que podia, o que era rápido para um humano comum. Os demais agentes já tinham ficado há muito para trás, menos esse. Ele se aproximava e a vigilante podia ouvir as palavras de ordem. Para que ela parasse em nome da lei. Tentou levar a corrida para um campo mais aberto. Havia uma escola por ali. Ela pulou a cerca num movimento elástico, bonito e que encheria os olhos de eventuais testemunhas, e entrou no campo de futebol.

O agente estava próximo. Cinco, seis passos atrás. Espaço bom o suficiente para poder parar, sacar a arma e atirar caso quisesse. Foi quando a vigilante parou se supetão e girou os braços. Acertou o corpo do agente, que deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu de costas no gramado. E por lá ficou. A vigilante não quis ficar e arriscar a sorte ao confrontar um cara que claramente tinha um dom, assim como ela. Correu em direção a outra cerca e a pulou com a mesma facilidade de outrora. Correu tudo que podia entre as casas do bairro residencial até alcançar um pequeno cemitério. Quando percebeu que tinha mais ninguém no encalço. Desacelerou e passou a pensar em chegar ao apartamento de Grant. Olhou para o relógio. Passava da meia noite. Retirou a máscara e as luvas. Colocou tudo na mochila. Tirou a jaqueta e a entregou para o primeiro morador de rua que encontrou. Começou a andar pelas ruas, mas com cautela. E quando pensou estar em segurança, pegou o celular.

"Ice Quinn?" – disse um pouco ofegante.

"_Santana? Conseguiu_?"

"Converso quando chegar. Alguma notícia dos meninos?"

"_Ainda não. Devo acionar Mercedes?_" – Santana olhou no relógio mais uma vez.

"Não. Espere até o horário limite" – desligou o celular e desejou sorte aos colegas.

Voltando um pouco no tempo, quando era exatamente dez horas e cinqüenta e dois minutos, três vigilantes chegavam ao telhado do edifício com ajuda do garoto voador. Artie tirou o computador da mochila e sentou-se no elevado de concreto circular que delimitava o heliporto. Matt e Grant ajustaram o fone de ouvido e o microfone antes de colocar a máscara por cima. Artie acessou as imagens das câmeras de segurança. Ele seria os olhos dos outros dois lá dentro.

"Precisamos esperar até às onze" – Grant alertou. Era quando a pequena bombinha feita apenas para disparar o alarme do banco seria acionada. O que significava que uma quantidade expressiva de policiais se deslocaria para lá. Além disso, às onze, aconteceria a troca de turno dos vigilantes, procedimento que deixava os andares desprotegidos por alguns minutos.

"Está acontecendo, Grant. Os vigias dos andares estão descendo" – Artie alertou e Grant acenou.

Quando deu onze em ponto, o sistema de alarme de um banco disparou. Naturalmente que uma boa parte das patrulhas seriam deslocadas para o local, deixando a prefeitura nas mãos dos seguranças habituais, sem reforço, sem nada. Os guardinhas terceirizados não seriam páreo. Numa cidade de 400 mil habitantes, a prefeitura não era tão grande e tão protegida quanto a de uma metrópole, ainda assim, a da cidade tinha certa pompa e exageros inerentes à personalidade do próprio prefeito.

"Agora!" – Grant ordenou e Artie apertou o botão.

De repente, todos os monitores de segurança da prefeitura foram apagados. Matt não estava tão afinado com o plano. Tudo lhe foi explicado de última hora, mas ele procurou se esforçar. Usou a telecinesse para abrir a porta do telhado e desceu escada abaixo junto com Grant. Foram até o quarto andar do edifício que tinha seis. Matt abriu a porta do andar com os poderes e Grant pediu cautela antes de entrar no corredor. Havia um segurança que chegava para a ronda do andar. Esperaram o homem se aproximar e, no momento exato, como um gato, Grant pulou em cima do homem e o imobilizou rapidamente. Matt arrastou o segurança desmaiado para um dos escritórios abertos e fechou a porta. Os dois andaram praticamente na ponta dos dedos até a porta 406, que requeria uma senha para destrancar e um cartão. Grant arrumou dois dias atrás graças a favores de Hemon e digitou 388670. Sinal verde. Entraram na sala e fecharam a porta.

"Agora é por conta também da nossa sorte" – Grant sussurrou e Matt acenou.

O escritório parecia comum. A diferença é que havia uma saleta com porta trancada e um painel digital de segurança ao lado. Matt já analisava uma maneira de abrir a porta, mas Grant chamou a atenção para um detalhe que o colega vigilante não havia prestado atenção. Pegou um espelho e deram uma olhada por debaixo da porta. Havia luzinhas vermelhas. Sensores de movimento. O código servia para desligar a segurança e Grant tinha a menor idéia de qual seria a senha. Mas havia muito que fazer naquela sala. Grant ligou um dos computadores e checou os arquivos para copiá-los.

"Está vendo isso, voador?" – disse pelo rádio.

"_Aproxime um pouco a câmera na tela_" – ouviu a resposta do colega que estava no telhado – "_Nem tanto. Recue um pouco... isso_"

"Parece promissor."

"_Acesse a pasta PSP2010..._" – Grant obedeceu e viu subpastas com nome de programas de segurança do governo.

"Vou copiar."

"_Claro..._"

Grant tinha certeza que todos estariam criptografados ou trancados por senha, mas o trabalho dele não seria decodificá-los naquele instante. Enquanto isso, Matt trabalhou na porta. Com a ajuda da telecinésia visualizou os pinos internos e tentou removê-los. O que era complicado porque o poder dele dependia muito de força mental e visualização. Era mais fácil quando ele fixava o olhar.

A porta se movimentava sozinha, conseqüência da ação dos poderes de Matt. O esforço mental era tão grande que ele começava a sentir tonturas, mas aos poucos a porta se soltou e Matt fez o melhor dele para incliná-la devagar. Grant aproximou-se para ajudar enquanto os arquivos entram transferidos para o HD portátil.

"Tente trazer a porta para eu tentar segurar."

Matt sentiu o nariz sangrar. A porta era pesada para ele, mas continuava a dar o máximo. Então ouviram passos pesados pelo corredor e gritaria.

"_Eles religaram o sistema de segurança_" – Artie avisou pelo rádio.

Matt perdeu a concentração e deixou a porta e os pinos caírem. A sirene disparou na hora. Apesar do amigo vestir uma máscara, Grant conseguia imaginar a expressão de pânico. Aliás, os olhos arregalados eram denunciadores.

"Voador" – gritou ao rádio – "é hora de voar."

"_Para onde?_"

"Nos pegue na janela."

"Qual?"

Grant pegou uma cadeira e a jogou contra a janela fechada, espatifando-a parcialmente. Depois pegou o HD e o enfiou no bolso, desconectando-o do computador de qualquer jeito.

"Grandão, me ajude com essa mesa."

Empinaram a mesa e a postaram diante da porta, ganhando alguns segundos preciosos. Matt usou a telecinésia para quebrar o restante do vidro e minimizar machucados. Penduraram-se na borda e viram o amigo voando na direção deles. Artie segurou cada um num braço, mas a verdade era que ele não era forte suficiente para voar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo por muito tempo. Ao menos foi o bastante para descerem no quarteirão ao lado. Grant calculou e correu já dispensando o voador. A aterrissagem de Matt não foi tão suave. Ele rolou no chão ao lado de um grupo de pessoas e correu desengonçado até conseguir pegar o ritmo. Procurou tirar a diferença entre ele e Grant, mas também viu a polícia se aproximar. Gesticulou com o braço, como se empurrasse algo invisível. O carro da polícia deu um desvio para o lado, o suficiente para o guarda perder o controle e derrapar. A patrulha que estava imediatamente atrás alcançou Matt. Os policiais se prepararam para atirar, mas o voador o agarrou debaixo dos braços e o puxou para o alto. O policial deixou cair o queixo diante da cena. Ele nunca tinha visto alguém voar por si só.

Artie procurou seguir segurando Matt até o mais próximo possível o local de encontro. Num último esforço, conseguiu chegar perto armazém num local quase abandonado e de pouco movimento sem serem notados por testemunhas indesejadas. Matt viu o quanto o voador estava exausto, por isso o levantou e o carregou nos braços. Entrou num beco. Livrou-se da máscara e das luvas. Olhou para o relógio. Era quase meia noite e meia. Então pegou o celular.

"_Matt!_" – ouviu a voz de Quinn – "_Você está bem? O que vocês aprontaram?_"

"Estamos seguros. Artie e eu. Estamos indo para aí."

"_Ok. Santana disse que estava a caminho, mas Grant ainda não entrou em contato._"

"Espere mais um pouco, ok?"

Desligou o celular. Os dois livraram-se das jaquetas e Matt pegou Artie no colo. O amigo não era tão leve assim e Matt não tinha a força física de Santana. Não era tão simples correr uma distância grande daquele jeito, mas iria dar o melhor de si.

"Estamos longe do lugar que você deixou sua cadeira. Desculpe."

"Tudo bem. O importante é chegar à casa de Grant."

Em alguns trechos, Matt carregava Artie. Em outros. Artie podia flutuar ao lado do amigo. E Ainda havia outros em que Artie segurava Matt e alçava voo. Em quase meia hora, perto da uma da madrugada, chegaram ao edifício. Quinn atendeu a porta e imediatamente abraçou o namorado. Estava preocupada. Santana veio logo atrás da colega. Estava ansiosa.

"Cadê Grant?" – perguntou e abriu passagem para Artie flutuar até o sofá.

"Ele ainda não chegou?" – Matt fechou a porta do apartamento e passou a mão no rosto.

"Devo acionar Mercedes?" – Quinn parecia perdida.

"Beth está no quarto de TV?" – Matt interrompeu a namorada.

"Está dormindo. Por quê?"

"A televisão..."

"Não é preciso" – Artie pegou o computador de dentro da mochila e esperou alguns minutos até pode acessar o noticiário local.

Os quatro se aproximaram para ver e ouvir as notícias urgentes naquela telinha. Havia imagens de um helicóptero, o mesmo que podiam escutar ao longe, que transmitiam imagens aéreas da movimentação da polícia à caça dos bandidos que invadiram a prefeitura. Cinco minutos depois, escutaram uma batida na porta. Matt e Santana ficaram imediatamente em posição de alerta, prontos a atacar. Quinn olhou para os dois vigilantes e conferiu o olho mágico. Era Grant. Abriu a porta imediatamente e o dono da casa entrou sem a máscara, mas ainda com as luvas e a jaqueta. Uma mão pressionava o ombro direito. A porta se abriu e revelou Grant sem a máscara e ainda vestido com a jaqueta. Ele deu quatro passos antes de ser amparado por Santana, que arregalou os olhos ao ver o sangue no ombro do amigo.

"Não se preocupe" – ele sorriu fraco – "Pegou só de raspão."

"Precisamos de Brittany" – Matt disse com urgência.

"Não!" – Santana falou alto enquanto trabalhava para retirar a jaqueta do amigo e, assim, ver melhor a dimensão do ferimento.

"Por que não podemos chamar Brittany?" – Quinn franziu a testa.

"Porque ela é a amante de Martinez" – Santana respondeu com urgência – "Havia um cofre atrás o quadro invisível para nós. A senha que abriu esse cofre é 'Brittany'. Ligue os pontos."

"Grant?" – Matt chamou atenção para o amigo que resmungava de dor. Quinn pegou um pano para pressionar o lugar enquanto Artie se preparava para entrar em contato com a curandeira.

"Ele já deve saber o que fizemos" – argumentou – "Que diferença faz?"

"Diga para ela vir sozinha" – Santana ressaltou e Artie acenou já discando o número da linha de segurança.

Brittany chegou ao apartamento em 20 minutos. Era alta madrugada e ela tinha aparência cansada. Olhou para o grupo e depois para o colega estirado no tapete. Sem dizer uma palavra, afastou as mãos e o pano que Quinn usava para pressionar o ferimento. Respirou fundo e se concentrou. A familiar luz azulada surgiu. A bala foi expulsa e o ferimento foi lentamente se fechando. Era sempre uma cena incrível de se ver. Para Quinn, cura naquelas dimensões era uma novidade. Grant respirou aliviado e Matt o ajudou a sentar. O primeiro aluno estava tonto e fraco. Precisava de um banho e de cama.

"O que vocês aprontaram?" – Brittany finalmente questionou. Estava claramente zangada.

"Você contou ao chefe que vinha aqui?"

"Não... eu não estive..."

"A gente sabe quem é o seu namorado secreto, Britt" – Santana disse com desgosto – "Não precisa mais disfarçar. Isso é repugnante. Trepar com o Martinez?"

Brittany sentou-se o sofá e ficou em silêncio, sentindo mais uma vez a culpa que o relacionamento trazia. Ninguém sonha em ser amante de alguém. Não é o ideal. Simplesmente acontece.

"Ninguém aqui está em condições de julgá-la. Ok?" – Artie flutuou e tomou as dores da colega – "E você não pode falar nada, Santana" – os dois trocaram olhares. Artie sabia da paixão da melhor amiga por Rachel Berry, uma jovem mulher em um relacionamento sério.

"Ok, pessoal" – Matt chamou a atenção – "Vamos nos concentrar no problema aqui. Britt? Ele realmente não sabe que veio para cá?"

"Não. A gente estava junto quando ligaram para o telefone dele avisando que a casa tinha sido assaltada. Ele saiu e foi resolver o problema. A cidade está uma loucura. A quadra da prefeitura está isolada e todo mundo sabe que foram os vigilantes. O que vocês fizeram?"

"Diga a Martinez que temos provas" – Grant disse devagar e baixo – "Diga a ele que o silêncio dele é o nosso silêncio, mas que nossas relações estão cortadas. Obrigado, Britt. Muito obrigado mesmo. Mas a gente vai ter de deixar de se falar até que tudo isso se esclareça."

Ela acenou e, devagar, andou em direção à porta. A tristeza dela fez com que os demais sentissem culpa e ficassem tristes também com a situação. Mas era preciso e necessário, ao menos, por enquanto. Assim que Brittany deixou o apartamento e Matt trancou a porta, Santana voltou-se ao colega enfraquecido.

"Temos provas?"

"Eu ainda não sei. O que conseguiu?"

"Um diário e um pendrive" – ela tirou o material da mochila – "E dois cadernos com anotações."

"Artie, você precisa enviar todo o material eletrônico a Hemon o mais rápido possível. Use os meios seguros. Já os cadernos e o diário precisam ser escondidos num lugar seguro porque eu conheço o chefe e ele vai tentar recuperar. Mas não consigo imaginar alguém de confiança."

"Eu tenho alguém" – Santana pegou o material e o colocou na mochila – "É um alguém que o chefe tentou apagar memórias e não conseguiu. E o melhor de tudo: ele não sabe disso. Pode ser um indicativo de segurança."

"Rachel Berry?" – Artie pulou do sofá. Ainda bem que ele podia flutuar – "Você está louca?"

"Minha história com Rachel é complicada, admito. Mas se tem algo que sei é que posso confiar a minha vida a ela. Se eu pedir para esconder esse material e não me contar aonde, sei que ela vai fazer isso sem hesitar. Além disso, ela foi a única pessoa que conheço que tem resistência ao poder dele."

"Rachel Berry?" – foi a vez de Quinn esbravejar – "Eu sabia que ela sabia da sua identidade!"

"Neste momento, até que a gente consiga pensar em alguém melhor, é a nossa melhor aposta e o nosso melhor blefe. Então?"

Santana aguardou a "votação" dos demais vigilantes.


	21. Diário roubado

Rachel levantou às seis da manhã daquela segunda-feira, como era de costume nos dias de semana em que tinha aula na faculdade comunitária. Fez os alongamentos usuais. Primeiro os braços, o troco, as pernas. Pensou em fazer algum exercício extra, por isso decidiu dispensar a carona de Kurt para usar a bicicleta. Pegou a toalha, saiu do quarto e cruzou com o melhor amigo pelo caminho. Ele também costumava madrugar. Tomou uma ligeira chuveirada, fez a higiene e voltou ao quarto enrolada na toalha. Escolheu uma blusa e um short jeans comportado. Vestiu um tênis Nike. Penteou os cabelos e saiu do quarto cantarolando. Encontrou Kurt diante da televisão bebendo chá na caneca e mastigando algumas torradas.

"Acordou bem hoje."

"Dormi feito uma pedra. Nunca estive melhor."

"Parece que a sua amiga aprontou grande ontem a noite" – apontou para a tela da TV.

Rachel parou em frente ao eletrodoméstico e prestou atenção nas notícias que dizia linhas finais sobre roubos de documentos da prefeitura e um assalto à casa de uma importante promotora pública da cidade. A especulação da polícia era de que os eventos fossem relacionados uma vez que ocorreram em horários casados. Três policiais tiveram ferimentos leves na perseguição desta que definitivamente era uma gangue de vigilantes mascarados. Dois deles estavam numa viatura perseguindo os suspeitos e o outro perseguiu o assaltante da casa da promotora.

Ficou preocupada com as notícias e sentiu vontade de ligar imediatamente para Santana. Esqueceu o café da manhã e saiu de casa.

"_Rachel?_" – ouviu a voz familiar, embora cansada, do outro lado – "_Você é a pessoa com quem eu queria conversar._"

"Santana, o que aconteceu ontem? Por favor, me diz."

"_Eu irei, mas não por telefone. Eu preciso te encontrar, mas num lugar neutro e seguro._"

"Neutro e seguro?" – o coração de Rachel disparou. Talvez Santana finalmente se meteu em algo muito sério desta vez. Pensou um pouco e só um lugar possível veio à mente – "Minha casa."

"_Não é uma boa idéia._"

"Então vá a minha faculdade pelas dez da manhã. Pergunte onde fica a sala de ensaios do coral. É um lugar com proteção acústica e eu sei muito bem que estará vazia. Costumo usar o piano em algumas manhãs e nunca sou incomodada."

"Perfeito."

Rachel desligou o telefone, pegou a bicicleta e foi direto para a faculdade, deixando para tomar café da manhã no pequeno trailer que vendia café, suco, chocolates e biscoitos industrializados. Se alimentou rapidamente. Viu o movimento dos alunos chegando para as diversas classes oferecidas no lugar. Gente que, como ela, ou não foi aceito na escola que queria ou não tinha dinheiro para pagar uma grande universidade.

Conversou com alguns colegas, avistou Kurt que tentou confrontá-la sem sucesso, assistiu a primeira metade de uma das classes. Então, na hora do intervalo que algumas classes adotavam, dirigiu-se para a sala de ensaios do coral. Como sempre, havia ninguém. Rachel sentou-se ao piano e passou os dedos em algumas das teclas. Sabia tocar para o gasto, uma vez que o grande talento era cantar, não tocar um instrumento. Dedilhou uma suave melodia.

"Eu diria que está melancólica" – parou de tocar ao escutar a voz que mais queria ouvir àquela manhã.

Rachel encarou Santana, que estava de camiseta, a calça jeans folgada e os tênis pesados. Uniforme de vigilante. Ou metade dele. Usava ainda a mochila nas costas, acessório que se tornava familiar para a pequena diva. A vigilante estava exausta e Rachel podia ver isso no semblante, na postura encurvada do corpo, na própria aparência. Mas nada disso importava por hora. Levantou-se e abraçou a amiga.

"Por onde andou?" – perguntou assim que Santana sentou-se no banco do piano.

"Lendo."

"Santana. falo sério... as notícias."

"Eu sei, mas estou falando a verdade. Passei a noite lendo. Uma madrugada de leitura intensa após roubar uma coisa na casa do meu chefe."

"O seu chefe é a promotora pública da cidade?"

"O meu chefe é..." – e veio uma confusão na mente dela. Uma semelhante que Matt sentiu ao tentar explicar a Quinn que o chefe era Martinez.

"Quem é o seu chefe?"

"É o que estou tentando dizer" – balançou a cabeça – "Martinez, sabe?"

"Quem é Martinez?"

"O marido da Holly, a promotora da cidade."

"Martinez é o seu chefe?"

"Isso!" – Santana respirou fundo. Estava um pouco tonta – "O que importa é que eu e os meus amigos descobrimos coisas importantes sobre nós mesmos, sobre nossos poderes, e sobre coisas que o chefe escondia de nós" – pegou a mochila e tirou um diário grosso, com um elástico em volta, que parecia ser bastante manuseado – "O que vou te pedir agora, Rachel, significa não apenas que vou quebrar a minha promessa de não te envolver, mas que vou te colocar em risco também. Se você não quiser, eu vou embora e a gente finge que essa conversa nunca aconteceu."

Rachel olhou o diário nas mãos da amiga e ficou comovida não apenas com o pedido e a confiança, mas com o olhar triste, quase desesperado, da vigilante. Ela se aproximou, tocou delicadamente o rosto da amiga e beijou rapidamente os lábios. Santana não era a única que estava quebrando promessas ali, naquele lugar.

"Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, e você não é a única que está disposta a me proteger. Sabe que isso é recíproco. Ponde confiar em mim."

"Eu preciso que você mantenha esse diário em um lugar seguro e, mais importante de tudo, que não o revele de forma alguma onde ele está para mim. Nós... eu e meus amigos tiramos algumas cópias, mas essa peça original precisa ser escondida para uma eventualidade."

"Claro que eu faço isso, mas por que eu não posso revelar a você onde vou esconder isso?"

"Meu chefe tem poderes mentais. Descobrimos, inclusive, que ele colocou em nós certos bloqueios, há coisas que ficamos impossibilitados de dizer e até mesmo de enxergar. Esse diário estava dentro do cofre da casa escondido atrás de um quadro que eu não tinha a menor condição de enxergar por causa de um desses bloqueios."

"Uau!" – Rachel estava genuinamente impressionada.

"A questão é que se eu me deparar com ele, o meu chefe poderá ler os meus pensamentos. E se eu souber onde isso está escondido, ele vai encontrar."

"Mas e se ele souber que eu o escondi e for tentar fazer o mesmo?" – Santana acenou, confirmando a teoria – "Então?"

"Ele pode te procurar, isso é possível, mas eu tenho uma teoria que estou arriscando tudo por ela."

"Qual?"

"Que você pode ter um dom, Rachel. Um dom especial assim como eu, porém diferente do meu. Acredito que você possa ter uma espécie de campo de força, não sei, que é capaz de resistir ao poder mental do chefe. Naquela noite em que levei um tiro, não apenas ele tentou apagar aquelas lembranças como implantar algumas falsas. Mas o máximo que conseguiu foi te fazer desmaiar. Entende?"

"Você mesmo acha... eu nunca parei para pensar..."

"É só uma teoria."

"Existe alguém que pode comprová-la, além do seu chefe?" – ficou realmente interessada na hipótese.

"Rachel... por favor."

"Tem ou não tem?"

"Nós podemos tentar. Talvez Grant..."

"Grant?"

"Um dos vigilantes. Ele é o cara mais centrado e treinado entre nós."

"Eu faço" – Rachel pegou o diário das mãos da vigilante – "Eu escondo isso para vocês, mas com uma condição: eu quero conhecê-los. O grupo todo. E quero falar com esse Grant. Quero testar a sua teoria."

"O grupo está meio rachado neste momento..." – Santana suspirou – "Mas acho que posso arranjar isso com quem ficou do nosso lado."

"Hoje?"

"Eu não sei. Eu te aviso."

Rachel aceitou. Olhou mais uma vez para Santana e ficou com pena do aspecto fragilizado, exausto. Quis pegá-la no colo, fazê-la descansar. Mas ali era a sala de ensaio do coral da faculdade comunitária. Em vez disso, beijou Santana, desta vez por mais tempo.

"Você precisa descansar."

A vigilante acenou.

"Obrigada por tudo" – Santana abriu um fraco sorriso.

Levantou-se do banco e saiu cautelosa pelos corredores da faculdade comunitária. Rachel, por sua vez, gastou um pouco mais de tempo na sala. Olhou para o diário, que parecia queimar em suas mãos. Pensou em abri-lo. Hesitou. Santana não disse que ela poderia ler. Tão pouco proibiu. Tirou o elástico e começou a folhear.

...

Martinez Kleinert-Perez, 47 anos, filho de mãe irlandesa e pai mexicano. Descobriu que tinha poderes especiais quando ainda era criança. Os pais levaram o garoto a um psicólogo, que rapidamente chamou um colega especialista em pessoas com dons psíquicos que trabalhava para uma organização que acreditava em discos voadores. Dr. Collins avaliou e treinou o menino Martinez, que cresceu a ponto de conhecer mais três pessoas com dons especiais. Eventualmente, três deles foram descobertos pelo governo federal, que passou a desenvolver um programa para achar e treinar indivíduos especiais. Martinez foi um dos colaboradores mais entusiasmados no princípio do projeto, até a eventual militarização.

Três colegas com dons especiais foram enviados em combate e mortos. O parco resultado fez o governo refazer certos objetivos que desagradaram muitos dos envolvidos, entre eles, Martinez. Mas diferente dos colegas que se rebelaram e foram eventualmente eliminados, o esperto telepata fez um acordo: que ele próprio encontraria pessoas com dons e as treinaria dentro de métodos que desenvolveu. Prometeu repassar os mais promissores ao governo maior quando a hora chegasse, e manteria os demais sob vigília e controle. Nesse meio tempo, mudou-se para a cidade, conheceu e casou-se com Holly Gordon, estudante de direito, recém-divorciada e com um filho de seis anos para criar.

O emprego formal de Martinez era como psicólogo que eventualmente prestava serviços voluntários ao projeto social de Angelina. Em segredo, ele procurava pessoas com dons especiais para que pudesse formar e treinar com ajuda do estado. Parte do dinheiro destinado ao programa de segurança da prefeitura sob comando de Truman Moore, nada além de um nome que Martinez usava para cobrir a verdadeira identidade.

O primeiro aluno, Grant Fish, de 24 anos, era filho de um dos mentores de Holly. O garoto chamou a atenção de Martinez pelo Q.I acima do normal e pelo alto desempenho do menino nos campeonatos de caratê. Era campeão em todos que participava e nunca havia perdido uma luta. Martinez investigou o garoto e descobriu que a razão para tal desempenho era o dom de cálculo. Grant conseguia calcular movimentos e antecipá-los.

"_Grant poderia ser usado pelo serviço de inteligência. Tem o perfil ideal: é esperto, sabe viver o jogo, é um bom analista. Em resumo, um grande calculista, como é da natureza do dom dele, portanto dele próprio. Eu adoraria tê-lo como parceiro no meu próprio jogo, mas devo admitir que Grant também é um líder natural e com o tempo poderia ser uma ameaça para o meu próprio comando. O melhor que faço é entregá-lo ao programa assim que for possível._"

A segunda aluna, Brittany Pierce, de 23 anos, foi encontrada por um acaso por Martinez, quando ela se machucou na academia e curou-se usando o poder, que usava de forma instintiva. Foi fácil convencê-la a ser treinada e ficar sob tutela. A versão conhecida de Martinez foi que ela o inspirou a formar o grupo de mascarados para ajudar ao próximo. É verdade que a idéia das máscaras surgiu quando os dois entravam nos hospitais para testar os limites dos poderes de Brittany, mas o projeto de formação do grupo estava traçado vários anos antes.

"_Brittany realmente não é a pessoa mais interessante do mundo. Falta-lhe ambição, atitude proativa, malícia, liderança. Ela joga dentro das regras que se explica e não foge a elas, não as desafia. É sensível e chorosa. Ela não é uma boa candidata a integrar o programa, apesar do poder formidável. Brittany é mais útil aqui, nesta pequena cidade, ao meu lado, onde posso lhe dar sentido como professor e como homem._"

O terceiro aluno Matt Rutheford, de 23 anos, foi encontrado por um colega que conhecia o programa secreto governamental e resolveu encaminhá-lo a Martinez porque achava o ex-companheiro um destino melhor do que as frias academias das bases militares que eram usadas no desenvolvimento do programa. Matt mudou-se esperançoso para a cidade de que finalmente poderia aprender a lidar com poderes e ter uma vida normal, longe de incidentes e acidentes. Martinez o acolheu de braços abertos.

"_Matt é o mais poderoso entre meus alunos. Ele não faz idéia do potencial que tem, de que tudo que faz atualmente é apenas o começo. Mas vale a pena instigá-lo a procurar ultrapassar os limites e perseguir novos? Acho que não. Considero Matt o meu aluno mais leal, um braço direito que sabe cumprir ordens. É o que preciso para manter o meu projeto de construir o meu próprio grupo de superdotados._"

Santana Lopez, 20 anos, e Artie Abrams, 21 anos, foram descobertos praticamente ao mesmo tempo e por acaso quando Grant flagrou os dois bebendo sozinhos num parque. Embriagado, Artie "levantou-se" da cadeira de rodas e flutuou ao redor da amiga. Grant e Martinez o procurou para treiná-lo, e o universitário terminou por revelar que a colega dele, Santana, era mais forte que uma pessoa normal.

"_Artie é um bom exemplo de jovem inteligente, mas como não possui o espírito de liderança, torna-se ideal como uma peça do grupo que considero ideal. Não vou dedurá-lo para meus suposto superiores._"

"_Santana tem o poder ideal tanto para os propósitos do meu grupo particular quanto para o governo. Mas a cruel verdade é que ela não serve nem para um e nem para outro. É uma garota inteligente, não tenho dúvida, mas com personalidade difícil de lidar. Ao mesmo tempo em que é capaz de seguir uma ordem, gosta de trabalhar com independência e deixar a própria marca. É uma individualista capaz de andar em grupo, ser leal a ele, sem necessariamente fazer parte dele. Além disso, possui que chamo de síndrome de Clark Kent. É uma quando veste a roupa do herói e outra quando está no seu disfarce ordinário. Essa coisa heróica e altruísta que não serve aos meus propósitos. Ela é capaz de colocar uma vida acima dos objetivos de uma missão, o que pode comprometer todo o meu planejamento. O que sei é que Santana me tira do sério. Uma pena. É um exemplar único até onde sei: um poder com a exótica combinação de força, resistência, velocidade e habilidade. É como uma atleta perfeita. Mas não terei pena quando chegar o dia em que irei abatê-la. Porque eu sei que vai chegar o dia em que ou eu a destruo, ou ela me destruirá._"

Havia uma última observação sobre Quinn Fabray, de 21 anos. Porém tratava nada além de suposições e possibilidades uma vez que Martinez ainda não a conhecia bem.

O diário de Martinez, além da história em detalhes, revela outros nomes, contatos, e faz diversas outras observações, não apenas dos alunos, mas também de conhecidos, políticos e personalidades. Revela em detalhes cada missão realizada e os verdadeiros propósitos por trás dele. Como no caso da captura da gangue pedófila. Era um serviço justo, uma investigação legítima, porém, um dos envolvidos era um dos principais adversários políticos do prefeito, que desejava vê-lo fora do caminho. Foi isso que motivou a investigação: uma encomenda. O mesmo se diz sobre o incidente de Angelina. Era de interesse de Martinez deixá-la morrer, apesar da presença de Mercedes na casa. Perder uma aliada como ela abalaria o emocional do grupo, mas nada do que ele não pudesse amenizar e anestesiar. Mas a atitude de liderança de Grant o enfureceu e uma oportunidade foi frustrada.

...

Quanto mais Rachel folheava aquele diário, mais ela ficava chocada e mais entendia porque aquele material era uma arma poderosa contra Martinez. Se aquelas informações caíssem nas mãos de inimigos naturais do psicólogo, poderia ser o fim dele. Outra coisa que chamou a atenção foi a quantidade de conhecidos que fazia parte do grupo. Com a exceção de Grant, todas aquelas pessoas eram consideradas amigas. Pegou o diário e o colocou na mochila. Havia um bom lugar para escondê-lo. Pedalou pela cidade até a casa dos pais e tocou a campainha. Leroy atendeu.

"Olá papai" – disse cansada do exercício físico.

"Rachel!" – apesar da alegria em ver a filha, estranhou a presença dela – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não... eu só senti saudades" – o que não era mentira. Rever os pais depois de anos, mesmo numa situação difícil, foi emocionante para a pequena diva. Estava com vontade de voltar noutro dia, só não tinha uma desculpa boa suficiente até para convencer a própria cabeça dura. Agora tinha uma.

"Isso é..." – o homem nunca pareceu mais feliz – "Vamos, vamos. Entre, minha querida. Vou te preparar um lanche."

Rachel sorriu e acenou. Depois de comer um pedaço de bolo e tomar um copo de suco, pediu licença ao pai para visitar o velho quarto. Não se chocou ao encontrá-lo praticamente intocado. Estavam ali os mesmos móveis e a mesma disposição de quando deixou a casa dos pais. Só não mais havia os enfeites, perfumes, e outros badulaques que ficavam em cima da cômoda. Todos foram substituídos por um único porta-retrato de Rachel com os dois pais. Observou a imagem e sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que ela foi capturada: foi na última vez em que os três desceram até a reserva ecológica para fazer um piquenique. Talvez um dia pudesse voltar a ter momentos assim com os dois homens que mais amava no mundo ao lado de Kurt e Finn. Talvez, quando toda a mágoa fosse eliminada.

Embrulhou o diário num saco plástico. O lacrou com fita adesiva e removeu um tijolo da lareira que não funcionava. Retirou um diário antigo, escritos de uma adolescente apaixonada e inocente. Ainda virgem. Substituiu um caderno pelo outro e colocou novamente o tijolo. Sentou-se na cama e removeu o saco plástico do velho diário. Folheou as páginas rosas, escritas em caneta esferográfica de várias cores. Tinha papeis de bala que, àquela época, pareciam ser a coisa mais importante do mundo para se guardar. Balançou a cabeça num misto de saudade e de vergonha. Como era boba e sonhadora. Como era feliz.

Colocou o diário adolescente na bolsa, e foi quando recebeu uma mensagem de texto:

"_**Depois do teatro na casa de Matt. Apague, por favor**_" – Santana.

Apagou o registro da mensagem.

Voltou para casa e conversou o mínimo com Kurt. Ele não era mais a pessoa certa para desabafar, o que Rachel achou uma pena, uma perda. A verdade é que não poderia confiar no melhor amigo para tal assunto que envolvia a vida de outras pessoas, além dela própria. Preparou-se para o ensaio. Para a última semana antes da grande estreia. Entrou no carro do amigo, ligou o rádio e ouviu a bossa nova que ela gostava, mas ele não. Estranhamente, não brigaram por causa disso. Ao som de Roberto Menescal, chegaram ao teatro. Finn os esperava.

Ela beijou o namorado e o abraçou brevemente. Virou o rosto e evitou encará-lo. Havia poucos assuntos em que Rachel deixava Finn de fora: a briga com os pais, o acompanhamento ginecológico anual. Os vigilantes entraram na pequena lista e fui estranho ver que num intervalo de 15 minutos, quase todos estavam ali. Todos igualmente sérios e com aparência esgotada, como se nenhum deles tivesse um momento próprio de descanso. Rachel sabia exatamente por quê. Viu Santana junto com Artie e Mercedes, como sempre acontecia. Quinn e Matt de mãos dadas. Brittany? Ela praticamente se agarrava em Mike que, até onde Rachel sabia, tinha envolvimento algum na história. O que era estranho era saber que todos eles compartilhavam algo em comum que era enorme, mas ali, em público, faziam questão de manter os grupos.

"Como assim não quer a minha carona?" – Finn ficou atordoado. Era a primeira vez que Rachel recusou tanto a carona dele quanto a do melhor amigo. Em anos que era sempre assim: ou ela estava com Kurt ou com Finn.

"Prometo a Quinn que a ajudaria com um negócio."

"Que negócio?"

"Assunto de mulheres" – forçou um sorriso para o namorado e o beijou mais uma vez nos lábios.

Finn olhou para Quinn abraçada com Matt. Imaginou que coisa de mulher só podia ser gravidez. E Quinn era uma veterana no assunto, correto? A questão era saber de quem. Não comentou a hipótese com a namorada, mas aceitou a desculpa. Rachel não tinha muitas amigas além de Tina. Achou que seria bom para ela se envolver com alguém fora do círculo usual. Se o assunto de mulheres era realmente isso, esperaria ansiosamente pela resposta no outro dia, muito embora tivesse quase certeza que o assunto não era entre eles. Rachel usava contraceptivo desde o episódio do falso-positivo e eles nunca mais tiveram sustos. Com certeza o problema deveria ser com Quinn.

"Venho a senhorita amanhã então?"

"Com certeza" – Rachel o puxou para um beijo mais longo antes de se separar e pegar carona com Matt e Quinn.

O caminho até o apartamento dele foi estranhamente silencioso. Rachel estava desesperada para fazer comentários, mas estava insegura se cabia a ela começar. Chegaram no complexo de prédios populares na área pobre da cidade e subiram o elevador.

"Quer um copo de água? Chá?" – Matt perguntou assim que ela se sentou no sofá daquele apartamento espartano. Era a primeira vez que entrava ali e estava nervosa.

"Água está bom."

Matt ofereceu e sentou-se ao lado da colega. Foram cinco minutos de silêncio até a campainha tocar. Quinn entrou na casa avisando que encontrou Beth dormindo e que já pegou a babá, mas que não gostaria de demorar-se ali. Pouco depois, o interfone toca. Entraram no apartamento de uma só vez Santana, Artie, o jovem homem que ela não conhecia e presumiu que fosse Grant, e, por último, Mercedes, que ela sabia na leitura dos diários que tinha poder algum, mas que fazia parte da equipe, por mais que fosse descartável para o chefe.

"Devemos esperar por Brittany?" – ela perguntou intimidada.

"Brittany não está conosco" – Santana disse séria.

"Então você leu o diário..." – Grant cruzou os braços e respirou fundo – "Muito bem, Rachel Berry, agora você sabe quem somos nós e esperamos contar com a sua ajuda. Bem-vinda ao clube."


	22. Anotações em cadernos

Grant observou a conquista da vez. Uma modelo que participou de um evento promocional na cidade. Era um momento tenso, mas ele não podia deixar de representar o papel de filho de um ilustre advogado: o mais influente da região que tinha empresas como principais clientes. Na noite de terça, participou de uma festa de lançamento de um serviço e conheceu a modelo e passou a noite. Era uma mulher bonita, dois anos mais velha, cabeços ruivos, corpo escultural, lábios carnudos e ótima flexibilidade. Poderia se apaixonar? Balançou a cabeça. O dom que ele lhe trazia inúmeros benefícios também lhe trazia uma maldição: não conseguia se envolver romanticamente. Não era como Matt ou Santana, apaixonados por Quinn e Rachel respectivamente. Não, ele não era assim. Pensava ser lógico demais para se passional. Mas isso não o impedia de fazer inúmeras tentativas e em ter noites casuais para conseguir algum prazer físico em um corpo quente.

"Posso usar o seu chuveiro?" – a modelo disse sedutora enquanto ele pensava em preparar o café da manhã.

"Claro."

"Não quer vir junto?"

"Fique à vontade" – sorriu galanteador e vestiu uma bermuda.

Andou pelo apartamento na região nobre da cidade, que não era grande, mas que era bem decorado em móveis de tons neutros. Foi um presente de formatura do pai que recebera dois anos antes quando saiu da universidade com emprego na companhia de tecnologia garantido. Empresa que era cliente do escritório de advocacia. Fez o próprio café da manhã e procurou controlar a ansiedade de se ver livre da companhia e poder trabalhar em paz. Havia muito que fazer. Esperava respostas de Hemon sobre as informações criptografadas da prefeitura e ainda precisava estudar um pouco mais as observações dos cadernos de Martinez, que ficaram com ele. Também tinha uma cópia do diário, que passou a ler com calma, como um livro de cabeceira. Todos tinham uma cópia daquele diário. Todos sabiam o que Martinez realmente pensava de cada um, dos bloqueios que ele colocou nos alunos e teriam de aprender a lidar com cada um deles.

Pensou em Santana, em especial. Foi um baque para ela ao saber que Martinez realmente planejava exterminá-la. Mas não disse como ele pretendia fazer isso. Era o que temia. O fato de não conseguir se apaixonar pelas pessoas não queria dizer que Grant não se importava com elas. E o fato é que ele admirava Santana Lopez. Talvez fosse um fã.

"Oh, você fez café!" – a modelo sorriu.

"Fique à vontade."

Fizeram a refeição entre períodos de silêncio e conversinhas corriqueiras. Foi um alívio quando a modelo se despediu dispensando carona, mas cobrando uma ligação de retorno. Era uma promessa que Grant não iria cumprir. Raramente ele o fazia. Exercitou-se na barra, fez flexões, abdominais antes de se sentar diante do computador com os óculos de grau para leitura no rosto. O telefone tocou. Não era qualquer chamada.

"Martinez" – respondeu à ligação – "A que devo a honra?"

"_Olá Grant. Por que o tom de ironia? Não posso ligar para o meu protegido?_"

"Por que está ligando?"

"_Não posso?_"

"Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, eu te respeito muito, Martinez. Você é como um segundo pai para mim. Pela ligação que temos, pelo respeito entre nós, peço para que seja direto. Você sempre foi comigo e pequenos rodeios não fazem parte."

"_Sim, Grant. O sentimento é recíproco. É esse mesmo respeito que me faz ligar em vez de ir até aí e arrancar algumas coisas sem pedir._"

"O que quer, Martinez?"

"_Preciso ter de volta o que ela roubou da minha casa._"

"Ela?"

"_Eu conheço muito bem os meus alunos. Mas acho que a essa altura você sabe o quanto. Você invadiu a prefeitura. Usou Artie contigo, segundo os relatos, e Matt por causa da limpeza na invasão. Ela foi até a minha casa e vejo isso pelo buraco no meu telhado. Matt não tem a habilidade de escalar como ela, nem a velocidade. A polícia disse que o fugitivo era excepcionalmente veloz, como um corredor de explosão, porém com fôlego de um fundista_" – Grant sorriu. Ficaria decepcionado se Martinez não tivesse presumido tudo corretamente – "_Então ela roubou coisas da minha casa. Cadernos que são importantes para mim, e eu peço a você educadamente para me devolver. Você me deve._"

"Por que acha que eu faria isso? Quando sei o que você queria fazer comigo, do desprezo e de como planejava usar os demais. De como queria matar Santana? Por que eu deveria ter tal cortesia?"

"_Conheço você. Não precisa mais das minhas coisas. Já fez cópias de segurança e tudo mais. Aceito compartilhar essas informações, mas preciso realmente das minhas anotações. É um acordo que estabeleço aqui. Você me devolve e eu os deixo em paz, a mercê das próprias escolhas, e ainda afasto a polícia dos seus calcanhares."_

"Estou curioso. Como você pretende afastar a polícia dos nossos calcanhares?"

"_Ela... é um problema. E o prefeito ficará muito satisfeito se apresentar à sociedade o culpado por toda confusão. Vamos Grant, não é um acordo tão difícil. Você, como novo líder deles, vai saber conduzir o problema._"

"Nós não temos um líder."

"_Conversa mole._"

"E se eu não aceitar? E se eu não quiser entregá-la? E se eu fizer de tudo para protegê-la?"

"_Neste caso, meu querido aluno, as coisas serão resolvidas nos termos do esquema e eu vou permitir. Veja bem, eu não sou o cara mau. E você sabe disso._"

"Eu entro em contato sobre o lugar para você pegar suas coisas. Mas Santana está fora desses termos."

Desligou o telefone. Grant respirou fundo. Não era uma situação simples. Também não entendia ainda porque Martinez queria tanto se livrar de Santana. Naquele instante, tudo que sabia era que precisava usar o tempo e correr contra o relógio. Ainda diante da tela do computador, no e-mail seguro, recebeu uma mensagem de Hemon. Era o arquivo decodificado do pendrive de Martinez. Tratava-se de uma lista de pessoas com dons. Uma lista com fotos, nome, idade e poder. Ele estava nesta lista, assim como todos os outros, inclusive Quinn Fabray, no arquivo mais recente. Havia um arquivo falando de pessoas em programa de "reabilitação". Isso intrigou o matemático. O que seria essa reabilitação? Abriu o documento e viu a foto de quatro pessoas. Uma delas era a modelo que acabara de dormir.

Por alguns segundos, entrou em pânico. A dimensão que as coisas tomavam era grande demais. Deu um soco na madeira da porta, sentiu a dor, então procurou respirar fundo. Era um ser lógico, matemático, calculava movimentos e riscos. Procurou raciocinar. O esquema sempre foi grande. A questão é que eles eram mantidos na ignorância, na escuridão e a luz sempre é ofuscante quando se ilumina o ambiente de uma vez.

Pegou o caderno de anotações de Martinez e procurou folhear para ver se tinha alguns detalhes que escaparam. Escreveu num bloco de anotações as perguntas que gostaria de ter respostas. Uma delas: por que Martinez quer que a equipe entregue Santana se eles mesmos podem armar uma armadilha e pegá-la? Por que ele estava tão desesperado pelos cadernos e não pelo diário ou pelo pendrive, que estavam no cofre? Que tipo de pressão estava sendo submetido e por que os grandes chefes do esquema não falavam diretamente com eles? Leu algumas anotações. Havia números e letras que pareciam códigos. Resolveu anota todos eles. Tentaria decifrá-los depois. Leu algumas informações técnicas sobre os experimentos que ele fazia para testar os limites dos poderes dele e dos próprios. No diário. Havia uma ampla explanação do que ele podia e não podia fazer.

Em uma das observações, afirmava que pessoas tinham mais ou menos resistência aos poderes mentais. As pessoas "normais" podiam resistir dependendo da força de vontade que apresentavam. Martinez fez uma relação de tipo de poderes e resistência, embora tenha admitido que as variáveis são muitas. Mas, em geral, pessoas com poderes de físicos, como os de Santana, resistem menos. As pessoas com poderes de manipulação e projeção de energia, como de Brittany e Quinn, tem resistência mediana. As pessoas com poderes mentais, como o próprio Grant, tendem a resistir mais. No diário, Martinez confessava que precisou fazer grande esforço para colocar bloqueios em Santana e em Grant. Mais do que nos outros.

Grant anotou o próprio nome e da colega numa outra folha e a dividiu ao meio. Ali, naqueles rabiscos, procurou anotações específicas sobre os dois para encontrar alguma relação do porque o jogo que Martinez se concentrava mais nos dois. Anotou números, detalhes e percebeu que Martinez tinha feito mais estudos sobre seus alunos que ele imaginava, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada ali que fizesse dele ou Santana protagonistas. Até que reparou que o nome dos dois, em uma determinada página, eram os únicos que tinha um código endereçado. Precisava descobrir urgentemente que tipo de códigos era esses. Digitalizou mais algumas páginas, até que se cansou de procurar pistas ali. A mente estava cheia e confusa.

Começou a brincar com um cartão. Quando o observou melhor, reparou que era o telefone da modelo com quem dormira algumas horas atrás. Harmony Goodwing. Acessou mais uma vez o arquivo dela. Harmony Goodwing, 26 anos. Tinha como poder audição e visão aguçadas.

"É como uma espiã perfeita" – Grant murmurou.

Resolveu ligar e a convidou para um almoço. Harmony aceitou. Tomou uma chuveirada e se arrumou. Tomou o cuidado de levar consigo o computador, as anotações, os cadernos e o celular (o pendrive estava com Artie). Risco calculado. Dirigiu-se ao restaurante que Rachel Berry trabalhava e chegou por lá dez minutos mais cedo. Ele sabia que ela estaria lá porque lembrava-se de ouvi-la dizer que trabalharia no horário de almoço por conta da peça que estrearia. Encontrou a mais nova aliada servindo mesas e fez questão de ser encaminhado para o "setor" que ela atendia dentro da divisão interna entre os funcionários.

"Posso ajudá-lo" – ela se aproximou com um sorriso desconfiado.

"Um como de água, por enquanto, e gostaria que você pegasse esses cadernos aqui e levasse para outro lugar. Pode fazer isso?"

Rachel acenou e pegou os cadernos. Por um minuto foi até o vestiário e os colocou dentro do armário e voltou rapidamente ao trabalho. Grant recebeu Harmony pouco tempo depois. A jovem moça sorriu e sentou-se.

"Não esperava que ligaria" – ela disse com simpatia – "Foi uma ótima surpresa."

"Seria um estúpido se não tivesse interesse em manter contato e me privar da sua companhia."

"Você é sempre assim? Galanteador?"

Grant sorriu e chamou a garçonete. Rachel apresentou-se com o menu em mãos e um sorriso desconfiado. Grant pediu cinco minutos entre conversinha mole sobre os pratos disponíveis até pedir filé e vinho tinto. Salada tropical de entrada. Rachel levou o vinho para que Grant aprovasse e então serviu as taças para o suposto casal. Enquanto trabalhava, ficava de olho no movimento daquela mesa na expectativa de qualquer chamado urgente de Grant. Mas, por hora, só via sorrisos entre os dois.

"Você deve viajar bastante por causa da sua carreira" – Grant disse bebericando um pouco do vinho.

"Mais ou menos. Não e que seja uma modelo de carreira internacional, mas trabalho não me falta. Você que deve viajar bastante sendo da equipe de engenharia e tudo mais."

"Por incrível que pareça, não é bem assim. Saiu pouco da cidade, até porque tenho responsabilidades suficientes por aqui."

"Você deve ser muito ocupado com coisas da empresa."

"Também. São coisas da empresa e coisas que preciso lidar sobre certos dons especiais" – observou atentamente as reações da modelo e não ficou impressionado com a expressão de curiosidade teatral. Boa visão e audição não faziam de Harmony uma boa atriz.

"Dons especiais?"

"Você sabe... coisas como ter visão e audição aguçadas" – bebericou mais uma vez o vinho e relaxou na cadeira quando Rachel trouxe as entradas do almoço – "Espero que o seu paladar também possa ser especial porque a comida deste restaurante é ótima" – piscou para Rachel, que se retirou sem fazer comentários. A diva era esperta para entender que aquela reunião se tratava de negócios dos vigilantes.

"Dizem que você é mesmo muito bom em matemática" – Hamony revidou.

"É instintivo" – degustou uma garfada – "Essa salada é mesmo ótima..."

"Tenho certeza que sim" – ficou séria – "O que você quer, Grant? De especial para especial."

"É assim que vocês se chamam? Interessante" – continuou a refeição – "Mas essa pergunta é minha. Você se aproximou e justo num momento delicado para nós aqui na cidade."

"Talvez."

"As coisas estão um pouco confusas, entende? Só gostaria de entender por que há tanto movimento agora, embora sempre estivermos aqui? E por que você se aproximou de mim daquela... forma. Nãoq eu esteja reclamando da nossa noite."

Harmony relaxou na cadeira e bebericou um pouco de vinho.

"Estou intrigada sobre até onde sabe. Poderia me atualizar?"

"O que significa estar na reabilitação?"

"Significa entrar novamente no programa."

"Novamente? Bom, se há um retorno, posso perguntar por que saiu pela primeira vez?"

"Nem todos concordam com o programa. Eu já discordei uma vez e me reuni a outros grupos. Grupos como Martinez chegou a organizar. Às vezes isso é tolerado. Às vezes não."

"Por que voltou?" – Grant insistiu.

"Esse é um assunto particular."

"E o que você quer? Assim, sem rodeios. O que quer?"

"A identidade da mulher que segurou a caminhonete na ponte na semana passada."

"Por quê?"

"Há pessoas interessadas. Nela, em você. E algo me diz que você sabe quem ela é."

"O que Martinez falou sobre o grupo que montou?"

"Que você faz parte, assim como a menina que cura."

"Correto" – Grant sinalizou a Rachel para que ela recolhesse os pratos da entrada e trouxesse a refeição principal. A garçonete retirou a entrada, perguntou se o casal queria mais vinho e então retirou-se para verificar se as refeições principais estavam prontas – "Infelizmente a vigilante é um... lobo solitário. Eu já falei com ela, mas nunca vi seu rosto. Não sei o nome, de onde veio, o que faz quando não veste uma máscara. Nada" – Grant era um grande mentiroso.

"Sabe como entrar em contato com ela?"

"Talvez" – sorriu ao ver a garçonete se aproximar com as refeições principais. Silenciou-se por um instante e provou do filé. Magnífico. O molho estava no ponto. Precisaria se lembrar de parabenizar o chef numa ocasião oportuna – "Talvez ela não esteja interessada. Assim como talvez eu não esteja interessado."

"Talvez isso não seja um problema..." – Harmony sorriu e apreciou a refeição vegetariana.

"Vejo porque você trabalha neste tipo de esquema. Tem mais do que uma boa visão e audição" – sorriu e deu mais uma garfada no filé. Degustou e murmurou em prazer – "Mas eu também tenho as minhas armas. Nós ainda estamos trabalhando num plano amigável, entende. Seria horrível se isso se tornasse público."

"Realmente."

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: vocês deixam a vigilante em paz. Deixe que Martinez e nós resolvemos nossos problemas internos e ninguém sairá machucado."

"Não é uma negociação tão simples."

"Seja lá como for, tenho certeza que pode conversar com os seus chefes e convencê-los a nos dar um pouco mais de tempo até que decisões possam ser tomadas. Precisa entender que estamos em campo minado neste instante. Martinez... nos manteve no escuro por muito tempo. Existe a atenção midiática, novos jogadores, é preciso tempo."

"Vou levar as suas considerações aos meus superiores."

"Sabia que uma garota tão bonita poderia ser razoável" – Grant sorriu e terminou a refeição.

Rachel retornou para retirar os pratos e gentilmente perguntou ao casal se gostariam de verificar o cardápio de sobremesas. Diante da recusa, ela graciosamente acenou e atendeu ao pedido de enviar a conta. Grant pegou o cupom, pediu a máquina de passar cartão de crédito e deixou cem dólares de gorjeta. O casal levantou-se e se retirou do restaurante. Se Rachel não soubesse quem Grant realmente era, ficaria estarrecida de ter recebido a pasta e ver o cliente sair sem pedi-la de volta. Mas diante da situação em que ela estava ciente que existia, se a pasta ficou, é porque deve ser importante que fique escondida. Alguns minutos depois que Grant e a modelo saíram, o celular dela vibrou. Atendeu primeiro mais uma mesa antes de discretamente conferir a mensagem.

"_**Esconda os cadernos. Diga nada a ninguém**_" – G. Fish.

Rachel com certeza entraria em pânico se soubesse da real importância do material que tinha em mãos. Se ela estivesse com Grant naquele instante, iria se apavorar em ver o bonito apartamento completamente revirado. Isso forçou o vigilante a fazer alguns telefonemas.

Penúltimo ensaio antes da estreia no sábado, fora o ensaio-geral aberto ao público um dia antes. Todos os integrantes do teatro estavam lá fazendo suas respectivas partes e procurando ignorar todo o barulho na vida fora dali. Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Matt e Quinn estavam preocupados com a situação, embora Grant tivesse pedido calma a todos eles nos telefonemas. A prioridade era blindar Santana e afastá-la a todo custo do ímpeto que tinha em vestir a máscara. O grupo olhava Brittany com desconfiança a ponto de Mercedes e Quinn a tratarem com hostilidade. Rachel estava no meio do furacão entre um grupo de vigilantes em crise e os próprios amigos e namorado que negligenciou ao longo de toda a semana. Havia os alheios a tudo, como Schuester, Emma, Tina, Mike, Puck e Blaine. Mal sabiam que eles eram os felizes da história.

"Quais são os planos para hoje?" – Finn perguntou na saída do ensaio.

"Cama e travesseiro" – respondeu com um sorriso pequeno – "Estou exausta."

"Você tem andado exausta esses dias todos. Isso tem a ver com as coisas de mulheres que você discutiu com Quinn na segunda?"

"Coisas de mulher?" – ela franziu a testa.

"Você sabe. Essa história de quando meninas fazem testes. Tem algo que você queira me contar?"

"Você pensa que eu fiz teste de gravidez? Eu que tomo anticoncepcional religiosamente desde aquele susto?"

"Então ela?"

Rachel olhou para Quinn, que estava de mãos dadas com o namorado enquanto conversavam atentamente com Santana, Artie e Mercedes.

"Foi só um susto" – Rachel achou melhor o namorado achar que as suposições dele estavam corretas. Era apenas uma mentira branca – "Mas imagino que os dois teriam filhos lindos, se a criança puxar a beleza da mãe e a cor do pai."

"Acho que tem razão. Vamos? Eu te deixo em casa."

Rachel agradeceu ao namorado, em especial por não questionar a falta de interesse no relacionamento por aqueles dias. Ela o amava, claro, só não conseguia pensar nos dois entre tantos problemas que ela considerava mais importantes.

No fim daquela noite, em meio a bagunça no apartamento, Grant arrumou a cama e voltou a pensar nas anotações dos cadernos. Especialmente nos códigos. Havia um padrão nas letras e números, a começar pela quantidade: cinco números, quatro letras. Ele já tinha visto aquele padrão em algum lugar. Pegou o computador e acessou um dos registros médicos que havia feito com o Dr. Collins. Cinco números e quatro letras. Passou a noite tentando acessar os registros do médico. Então digitou o código que estava debaixo do próprio nome nos papeis que ele tinha anotado do caderno. Começou a ler as informações na tela.

"Agora entendo o porque do desespero" – murmurou para si mesmo – "Vai ser um escândalo se isso vier a público."

Acessou a ficha dele, de Santana, e de todos os colegas. Leu com atenção antes de deletar uma a uma. Então mandou uma mensagem para todos os vigilantes, inclusive para Mercedes.

"_**Queimem as cópias**_" – Grant.

Rachel não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Pensava nos cadernos que estavam dentro da bolsa. Quis ler as informações, mas pensava sabiamente que quanto mais soubesse, mais perigoso poderia ser. Levou um susto quando ouviu o toque de uma mensagem de texto.

"_**Queime os cadernos o quanto antes**_" – G. Fish

O coração disparou. O diário estava na casa dos pais e nada poderia fazer quanto a isso àquela hora. Mas tinha os cadernos. Pensou em como deveria se livrar deles. Só um jeito veio à mente. Pegou a maior panela que tinha na casa, uma caixa de fósforos e pegou a escadaria até o aceso ao telhado. A noite estava gelada. Colocou os cadernos na panela e ateou fogo. Observou as chamas subirem.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" – Kurt a surpreendeu, mas Rachel permaneceu em silêncio – "Rachel, o que raios está fazendo aqui em cima queimando papel?"

Rachel olhou para o amigo. Tinha expressão cansada no rosto.

"Estou salvando alguns amigos. É só isso."

"Rachel..."

"O que foi?"

"Os seus olhos..."


	23. Pela madrugada

"Cadê ela?" – Santana sequer esperou Kurt abrir a porta do apartamento.

"Eu não sei porque ela te chamou, mas Rachel está no quarto que fica..."

Santana não o esperou completar a frase. Sabia qual era o quarto de Rachel. Já estivera ali uma vez e o pequeno apartamento não era difícil de decifrar. Eram duas e meia da manhã quando Santana recebeu o telefone. Ela estava dormindo com Jenny e, mais uma vez, largou a namorada para atender a um pedido. Ao menos, desta vez, não estava a caminho de um orgasmo, apesar de Jenny ter reclamado um bocado quando viu a namorada vestir-se apressadamente e ir embora sem dar explicações. A vigilante estacionou o velho carro em frente ao prédio de Rachel e Kurt quase as três da madrugada.

Parou em frente a porta semi-aberta. Tudo que sabia era que Rachel entrou em pânico ao ver que a cor dos olhos tinha mudado e que ela estava desesperada. Disse, quase em estado histérico, para chamar Santana. Que só queria Santana.

"Perdeu a coragem?" – Kurt se aproximou depois que trancou a porta.

"Só preciso de um minuto."

Respirou fundo e bateu à porta semi-aberta. Entrou cautelosa no quarto, sem saber o que poderia esperar. Encontrou Rachel sentada encostadas na cabeceira da cama. Abraçava as próprias pernas e o rosto estava enterrado sobre os joelhos.

"Vim o mais rápido que pude" – Santana suavizou a voz e se aproximou devagar – "Kurt disse que você resolveu fazer uma reforma estética pela alta madrugada" – a piada não surtiu efeito. Sentou-se à beira da cama em frente a Rachel e a tocou gentilmente nos braços – "Deixa eu te ver."

"Não! É horrível!"

"Não deve ser tão ruim" – passou os dedos entre os cabelos de Rachel – "Vamos Rach, se você não me mostrar, fica complicado para te ajudar. Sabe que eu não sou muito boa nisso, então se você não me ajudar a te ajudar, vai ser complicado."

Rachel levantou a cabeça, mas com os olhos fechados. Sentiu a mão de Santana acariciar gentilmente o seu rosto. Abriu os olhos devagar em meio as lágrimas e revelou olhos completamente vermelhos.

"Será que devemos comprar para você óculos de quartzo rubi? Não sei se encontraremos um desses numa feira livre..."

"Quartzo rubi?"

"Você sabe, como o Ciclope dos X-Men" – o efeito da piada foi mais lágrimas vindas de Rachel.

"Eu só quero que isso vá embora."

"Calma" – Santana a abraçou e permitiu que a amiga chorasse em seus ombros – "Calma. Por deus, você está tremendo, Rach. Precisa respirar fundo, e se acalmar. Isso... isso é o seu poder se manifestando pela primeira vez. É sempre confuso. Foi assim para todos nós. É como menstruar, sabe? A primeira vez é sempre um baque, mas a gente aprende a lidar com isso rapidinho."

"Estou com medo. Com medo do que eu possa fazer. E se eu não puder controlar?"

"Diz exatamente o que sente, além de estar com o corpo trêmulo, porque isso até eu posso perceber" – Santana voltou a acariciar o rosto da amiga e com um aceno a encorajou a falar.

"Meu corpo todo está formigando, estou sentindo palpitações... Santana, eu estou com medo. Eu só quero que meu olho volte ao normal."

"Segure a minha mão. Você precisa se concentrar, Rach, se concentrar e procurar relaxar o máximo que puder. Feche os olhos e concentre-se na minha voz, ok?"

Rachel aninhou-se contra o corpo de Santana, que a abraçou e a abrigou. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Rachel e começou a embalá-la devagar e a serenar.

"_Eu vou fazer uma canção para ela/ uma canção singela, brasileira/ para lançar depois do carnaval/ eu vou fazer um iê-iê-iê romântico/ um anticomputador sentimental_/ _Eu vou fazer uma canção de amor/ para gravar um disco voador._"

"Nunca entendi porque essa canção não entrou na versão final da nossa peça... lembro de assistir você a ensaiando pela primeira vez... achei tão bonito" – Rachel disse com o som da voz saindo abafada por causa da posição em que estava – "Eu sempre gostei de te ouvir cantar. Desde a primeira vez. Desde quando eu te vi na sua audição."

"Eu estava tão nervosa... Cantei a música que estava ouvindo no rádio..."

"_Meu cabelo é ruim, mas meu terno é de lin/ vou ser seu salgadin/ cê vai gostar de mim/ se eu tocar no seu radin..._" – Rachel cantarolou e sorriu ao lembrar-se. Como odiava aquela música, mas a interpretação da vigilante foi das mais adoráveis.

Santana puxou o rosto dela para cima. O brilho vermelho dos olhos de Rachel havia sumido.

"Eu vejo lindos olhos castanhos."

"Verdade?" – Rachel parecia uma garotinha frágil.

"Posso trazer o espelho se duvidar."

Rachel endireitou o corpo o suficiente para poder tocar o rosto da vigilante. Os dedos da pequena diva alojaram-se atrás do pescoço e as duas se inclinaram para um beijo nos lábios. O toque era suave, calmo, cheio de sentimentos e significados. Era um agradecimento, um alívio, uma declaração do quanto Santana era importante para Rachel. Era também uma declaração de amor. Rachel partiu os lábios e convidou Santana a entrar. As línguas se tocaram e dançaram preguiçosamente.

Mas o beijo terminou de forma abrupta. Os sentidos normalmente alertas de Santana relaxaram na sensação prazerosa e ela não ouviu a porta da frente se abrir mais uma vez, nem o cochicho de Kurt e nem Finn entrando no quarto a tempo de flagrar as duas. Assistir o beijo o cegou de ciúmes e raiva. Ele puxou Santana pelos ombros e a jogou em direção a porta.

"Fique longe dela!" – berrou – "Fique longe dela!"

"Calma aí, grandão..."

Santana foi surpreendida por um soco. Finn estava tão possesso que ele não processava que ela era uma garota, algo que ia contra a política do próprio. Santana deu alguns passos para trás, trouxe Finn para a sala, que queria ir para cima dela com toda força que tinha. Tudo que a vigilante fez, foi ignorar a gritaria de Rachel e Kurt para se defender dos golpes. Era tudo que podia fazer, porque se caso reagisse, bastaria um soco para matá-lo. Finn montou em cima dela em golpes contínuos. Estava transtornado. Santana apenas protegia o rosto. Kurt tentava tirá-lo de lá.

"Chega!" – Rachel gritou.

Uma onda de choque atingiu o apartamento. Os corpos de Finn e Kurt chocaram-se contra móveis e paredes. Os vidros todos quebraram. Santana só sentiu menos a força do baque por ter um corpo mais resistente e por estar no chão. Ainda assim, sentiu suas costas deslizarem. Foi a primeira a se levantar. Rachel estava parada no centro da sala. Chorava e tremia. Os olhos estavam vermelhos vivos. O lugar transformou-se numa zona de guerra. O cano da pia da cozinha se rompeu. Santana sentiu cheiro de gás. Correu para achar os registros e fechá-los antes de tudo ali fosse pelos ares e aí não teria corpo forte no mundo que resistisse uma explosão. Ouviu alarmes disparados, vizinhos que começavam a se agitar nas escadarias.

"O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem?" – um senhor negro que morava no andar de cima invadiu a casa.

"Onde ficam os registros?" – Santana disse urgente.

"Aqui" – como os apartamentos eram padronizados, sabia onde eles ficavam. Correu para fechá-los – "O que aconteceu?"

"Ajude ele!" – apontou para Kurt enquanto correu para ver como Finn estava.

Checou os sinais vitais do mecânico. O pulso estava forte e ele dava sinais de que acordaria em breve. Kurt não parecia tão bem assim. Ele levou a pancada mais forte da onda de energia.

"Vou chamar uma ambulância" – o vizinho anunciou.

Santana verificou o celular no bolso de trás da calça. Aparentemente estava quebrado. Voltou a atenção para Rachel, ainda paralisada por tudo que aconteceu. Fisicamente parecia bem. O problema era o psicológico. Santana a abraçou e a fez sentar-se no chão. Rachel chorava copiosamente.

"Calma, ok? Eles estão bem, ok? Tudo vai ficar bem."

Outras pessoas, vizinhos, chegaram para conferir o estrago e com dezenas de perguntas. Podiam ouvir o barulho das sirenes ao longe. Finn foi ajudado por dois homens. Uma mulher se aproximou das garotas.

"Estamos bem" – Santana permaneceu abraçada protetoramente a Rachel – "Não se preocupe que estamos bem."

Os paramédicos entraram. Atenderam Kurt ainda desmaiado e um atordoado e ferido Finn. Checaram Rachel e Santana agradeceu pelos olhos dela estarem normais àquela altura.

"Sinais vitais normais. Escoriações e hematomas leves. Mas você vai para o hospital mesmo assim. A gente nunca sabe" – um dos paramédicos declarou ao dar uma olhada em Santana – "Sabe dizer o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Nenhuma idéia, doutor. Algo explodiu. É só isso."

Finn e Kurt foram levados em uma ambulância. Rachel e Santana em outra. Em cinco minutos os quatro desceram no hospital público mais próximo. Santana e Finn foram submetidos a alguns exames, mas eles estavam bem e foram liberados após o mecânico receber três pontos atrás da cabeça e os dois ganharem uma porção de analgésico na veia. Rachel precisou ser medicada e sedada. Kurt tinha um sangramento interno e foi encaminhado imediatamente para a cirurgia.

"Isso não teria acontecido se não fosse você" – Finn disse baixo e ameaçador quando sentou-se ao lado da vigilante – "Se algo acontecer com Kurt, eu juro que vou fazer você pagar, Lopez."

"A culpa é minha? Eu não causei nada disso. Entendo a sua raiva, Finnept. Puxa, você me pegou tirando uma casquinha da sua namorada. Culpa minha se roubei um beijo dela, mas eu não causei nada disso e você precisa ter muito cuidado com o que vai dizer."

"Você está me ameaçando?"

"Vamos aos fatos aqui. Kurt está sendo operado agora. O pai dele está na metrópole pegando um avião diretamente para cá. A sua mãe vai chegar aqui sem tempo e a polícia vai começar a fazer um monte de perguntas. Você precisa inventar uma história muito louca para jogar a culpa em mim quando você estava me socando na hora que alguma coisa explodiu. Até onde sei, Hudson, sou eu quem pode te processar no final do dia."

O mecânico cruzou os braços e absorveu as palavras da colega de teatro. O que o doía é que ela tinha completa razão. Ele ficou fora de si e a atacou. Atacou uma mulher e a socou sem dó. Não entendia como Santana não apresentava mais hematomas, embora isso pouco importava naquele instante. O fato é que o irmão de consideração estava mal e a namorada que tanto amava estava sedada num leito de hospital.

"Por que você foi lá?" – Santana perguntou com austeridade.

"Kurt me ligou. Disse que havia algo errado com Rachel. Que algo aconteceu e ela começou a chamar por você. O que não fazia o menor sentido. Até eu entrar naquele quarto. Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?"

"Nada está acontecendo" – Santana ficou na defensiva.

"Eu tenho o direito de saber, Lopez. Aquela que está sedada naquela maca é a mulher da minha vida e eu a flagrei aos beijos contigo antes de haver uma explosão naquele apartamento. Eu mereço saber o que está acontecendo."

"Rachel e eu nos tornamos amigas. Juro que é isso. O beijo foi do momento, ok?"

"Posso aceitar isso, mas o que não entendo é porque ela chamaria a você e não a mim num momento de crise? Ou porque ela não teria desabafado com Kurt, que é o melhor amigo dela desde sempre? Algo está mal contado nessa história e eu sei que você sabe do que se trata."

"O que interessa saber agora" – Santana suspirou – "É que Rachel vai precisar de todo apoio que pudermos dar quando acordar e souber de Kurt. Você pode fazer isso sem querer me socar na frente dela?"

"Por enquanto..."

Em uma hora, Santana estava na sala de espera do hospital em companhia da mãe de Finn, Puck, Tina, Dave (que só viu em algumas ocasiões), Emma e Schuester. Finn estava como companhia de Rachel e nada no mundo o impediria de fazê-lo. Santana se sentia uma estranha naquela sala. Puck a olhava como uma intrusa que deve ter causado a confusão, provavelmente fosse uma terrorista que implantou uma bomba no apartamento dos amigos. Felizmente, Tina estava ao lado dela e a presença de um amigo que não a julgava com o olhar amenizava a sensação ruim.

Mais meia hora e Mercedes chegou para apoiar os amigos e, naquele instante, Santana em especial. Segurou a mão da amiga e a aconchegou para que deitasse a cabeça nos ombros. Mais dez minutos e a polícia a convocou juntamente com Finn para prestar esclarecimentos. O mecânico a acusou na frente dos policiais de tentar roubar a namorada dele e que os dois estavam "discutindo" no momento da explosão. Mas ambos ficaram silenciosos sobre o que poderia ter sido a causa. Finn realmente não tinha idéia. Santana sabia do que se tratava, mas explicar seria expor outras vidas, inclusive a dela.

Ambos voltaram do interrogatório com a notícia de que a cirurgia de Kurt foi bem sucedida. O colega estava estável e se recuperando na CTI até que estivesse bem suficiente para ser transferido a um quarto. O pai de Kurt, chegaria quarenta minutos depois e seria o primeiro a visitar o filho recém operado.

Apesar dos protestos de Finn e o argumento de todos os presentes sobre o estado de Rachel, Santana ficou no hospital até que ela pudesse se recuperar. Foi a única que se lembrou de avisar os pais dela e a ligar. Quando Hiram e Leroy chegaram, ficaram ao lado de Santana até que pudessem entrar e conferir com os próprios olhos o estado da filha.

"Eu sinto muito" – Santana abaixou os olhos para Leroy – "Eu acabei me envolvendo com a sua filha quando ela já tinha um namorado. Juro que não foi minha intenção. Apenas... aconteceu."

"Não é sua culpa gostar dela" – Leroy a abraçou – "Cá entre nós, eu prefiro você do que aquele grandalhão" – Santana sorriu brevemente e rompeu com o abraço – "Você está exausta. Vá para casa descansar. Já fez muito aqui."

"Eu gostaria de ver Kurt e de estar aqui para quando ela acordasse."

"São seis horas da tarde, Santana e você está neste hospital a mais de 12 horas, pelo que entendi. Vá para casa e descanse. Nós vamos levar Rachel para nossa casa, então apareça lá amanhã. Venha para o café, se quiser. Mas, por favor, vá para casa."

"Amanhã é a pré-estreia da peça..." – choramingou – "Rachel vai odiar perder isso."

Leroy sorriu e acariciou os cabelos bagunçados da universitária.

"Sim, mas fazer o quê?"

Leroy fez questão de pagar o táxi que levaria Santana para casa. O velho carro dela ainda estava estacionado em frente ao prédio e ela não tinha se lembrado de pedir para Mercedes, Grant ou algum outro amigo para fazer o favor. Quando bateu a porta do dormitório, deparou-se com uma pequena assembléia que ali estava. Mercedes, Artie e Grant discutiam sobre o caso.

"Foi Rachel" – Santana disse simplesmente e deitou-se na cama – "Ela é como nós e está muito assustada" – rolo para o lado e fechou os olhos. Ainda escutou as discussões dos três amigos.

"Todo mundo que conhecemos manifestou ter poderes na puberdade. Eu, você, Santana... até mesmo Quinn disse que começou na puberdade apesar de ela só começar a aprender a controlar agora. Rachel tem uns 20 anos. Não entendo porque só agora" – Artie tomou um pouco da coca-cola que roubou da geladeira das amigas.

"Minha teoria é que os poderes dela estavam em estado latente e que poderia permanecer assim pelo resto da vida. Até que aconteceu um evento de muito estresse. Algo realmente significativo para o estado físico e emocional dela. Uma coisa poderosa suficiente para fazer com que esse poder em estado latente começasse a vir a superfície."

"A tentativa de estupro talvez?" – Mercedes – "Santana chegou a mencionar que pegou o cara quando ele estava... colocando. Isso é um baita trauma. Seria para mim."

"É possível."

"Vocês, por favor, poderiam discutir isso em outro lugar?" – Santana resmungou alto – "Isso não é algo que gostaria de lembrar agora, ok?"

Os três silenciaram a ponto de ouvirem um pequeno suspiro da vigilante. Grant concordou adiar a conversa naquele dia. Mas era algo que ele sabia que não poderia deixar de lado. Havia muita gente na cidade que ficaria interessada nesses eventos. O rapaz estava certo. Naquele instante, Martinez, Harmony acompanhado do policial que perseguiu Santana entraram no local interditado pela polícia.

"Se fosse uma bomba, teriam achado vestígios" – o policial afirmou – "Meu palpite é que foi um dos garotos. Minha aposta é no grandão. Ele disse que flagrou a namorada dele aos beijos com outra. Qualquer um explodiria, entende?"

"Seja como for, essa pessoa não tem domínio dos poderes e seria potencialmente perigoso para todos nós" – Harmony comentou.

"Está sugerindo eliminação? Esses garotos têm relação com o conselheiro municipal mais popular desta cidade. Não será fácil" – Martinez ponderou – "Talvez seja mais sábio se eu pudesse trabalhar com ele primeiro. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo."

"Você está sem prestígio, sabe?" – o policial zombou.

"E assassinato é uma solução mais plausível?" – Martinez questionou.

"Os chefes vão decidir" – Harmony encerrou a discussão.


End file.
